La diferencia entre el sexo y el amor
by Namida No Megami
Summary: Todo era como de costumbre para Shindou Shuichi, hasta que Eiri regresa después de haber huído. Un gran Fanfic en donde ésta "Pareja de oro de Japón" descubrirá las diferencias entre el sexo y el verdadero amor, ¡anímense a leerlo! TERMINADO T.T Al fin.
1. Alma dolida

**A Gravitation FF**

**La diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 1: Alma dolida**

Mientras el joven novelista, Yuki Eiri estaba de salida, Shuichi seguía con su vida, aún con la vaga esperanza de ver nuevamente a Yuki. Por esas fechas, era visitado constantemente por un productor de música llamado Kanzaki Minato, un muchacho de ojos celestes y cabellos castaños quien era jefe de una famosa disquera y desde hace un tiempo andaba muy interesado en el joven vocalista, y no precisamente por su talento.

Un día como cualquiera para el famoso pelirosa, Minato se le apareció de improviso en el apartamento, y no tuvo más opción que dejarle pasar.

- Hola, Mina-kun, ¿qué andas haciendo por aquí? -le pregunta animadamente el muchacho de cabello rosado.

- Bueno, quise ver qué tal estabas. Ayer no parecías muy animado en el trabajo.

- Ah, eso. No sabes cuan apenado me siento, solo no estaba precisamente de ánimos buenos. Pasa, por favor.

- Muchas gracias, Shui-chan.

Pasó el joven extranjero al hogar de Shuichi, observó detenidamente la fachada y se dio cuenta de que lo que Hiroshi le dijo una vez era cierto. Shuichi no solía vivir solo y las tantas fotos en el living de la sala lo comprobaban.

- Por ahí oí que tiene ya a alguien especial ¿podría preguntar quién es?

- ¿Ah? Bueno, es alguien a quien amo mucho, pero que pienso jamás volverá a mi lado. Digamos que es un amor sin remedio.

- Pero lo amas ¿o no? Entonces ¿por qué renunciar? Además, Fujisaki-kun me contó algo…y es que usted dio con aquella persona para hacerla regresar.

- Así es…

- ¿Y por qué no regresó con usted?

- Porque…claramente me dijo aquella vez…que regresaría cuando hubiese asimilado de verdad el pasado.

- Pobre de ti, tiene que ser duro.

- ¿Has venido desde la disquera hasta aquí solo para saber eso? Eso no es propio de ti, Mina-kun…

El muchacho de ojos celestes solo sonríe pícaramente ante el comentario de Shuichi, quien le veía de manera curiosa al no entender las pretensiones del misterioso joven de ojos color cielo.

- ¿Deseas algo de tomar?

- Gracias, eso sería perfecto…y además si es preparado por sus manos, no podría pedir mas…

El chico de los ojos color violeta no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante tal halago hecho, quizás, sin malas intenciones.

Pasaron el tiempo conversando amenamente acerca de sus amigos y cosas del trabajo, ignorando que prontamente llegaría una gran sorpresa, una inolvidable sorpresa.

&&&

Regresaba muy alegre después de más de seis meses lejos de su país natal y de la persona que le era más importante y necesaria en el mundo, al fin regresaría a los brazos de quien más le necesitaba.

- Me pregunto… ¿qué estará haciendo ese idiota? –Al intentar dar un paso adelante, su caminar es detenido por el insistente sonido de su teléfono móvil.- ¿Quién es?

_Hola, Eiri-san. Me dijo mi esposa que ya estás aquí en Japón. ¿Dónde estás? Iré a verte._

- No te preocupes, Seguchi, estoy yendo ya hacia mi casa…

_¿Entonces vas a regresar con Shindou-san, verdad?_

- ¿Pues que crees? –le dice el rubio de manera sarcástica.- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? ¡Adiós Touma!

_¡Espera! Primero tienes que aparecer por aquí, te interesará…_

- No necesito nada de ti, ya te lo dije, déjame paz –Antes de que el chico pudiera colgar la llamada, el hombre prosiguió.

_¿No te interesaría aún si fuera Shindou-san el involucrado?_

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Shuichi? ¡Te mataré si…!

_No te preocupes, jamás he pretendido hacer algo en contra de la integridad de Shindou-san. Puesto que no es muy largo lo que tengo que discutir contigo, te lo diré por teléfono._

El hombre comenzó a hablar calmadamente, mientras que el apuesto rubio se negaba a creer cada palabra que salía de la boca de su cuñado.

Inevitablemente enojado, Yuki cortó la llamada y salió corriendo a gran velocidad del lugar.

Mientras tanto, Minato y Shuichi conversaban de manera amena y entretenida en el departamento, cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta con una llave alertó al joven de ojos violáceos.

- ¿Quién será? –preguntaba extrañado el vocalista. Según lo que recordaba, no esperaba visita alguna que tuviera una llave de su apartamento.

- ¿Shui-chan? ¿Pasa algo?

- No, no pasa nada…-el muchacho miró sorprendido a la puerta que se encontraba completamente abierta, viendo de frente la silueta de un joven de cabellos rubios y una mirada ambarina que denotaba frialdad.- Yu-Yuki, eres tú…-decía un sorprendido Shuichi ante tal aparición.- Yuki…

Sin decir nada, el nombrado con sorpresa pasó por el costado del joven sin decir ni una sola palabra y se dirigió hacia Minato, colocándose frente a él con un gesto de muy pocos amigos.

- ¿Kanzaki Minato? ¿Eres tú? –Pregunta directamente el rubio al invitado, soltando sus maletas.

- Ese es mi nombre…

- Muy bien… ¡perfecto! –sin decir una sola palabra más, Yuki le brinda un violento golpe que le deja en el suelo.- encantado…-Yuki le toma de la camisa, levantándole del suelo.

- ¡Yuki! ¡Suéltalo! –Shuichi empuja a Yuki para después socorrer a su amigo.- ¿Estás bien, Mina-kun?

- No te preocupes, no es nada…Al parecer, a tu amigo no le agrada mi presencia en éste lugar…

- Shuichi, no lo quiero ver nunca más por aquí… ¡Y mucho menos a ti acompañándolo! –Yuki carga nuevamente su equipaje, dirigiéndose a su habitación y cerrando agresivamente la puerta de la misma.

- Yuki…

- ¿Él es tu pareja?

- Lo lamento, te debe doler mucho…

- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Será mejor que me retire ahora…

- Mina-kun, perdón…

- No tienes nada de que disculparte. Me alegra el haberte visto hoy…-cariñosamente, Minato le da un beso en la frente al muchacho.- Matta ashita…

Al cerrarse la puerta del gran apartamento, Shuichi dirigió toda su atención hacia la puerta de la habitación de su querido Yuki, el cual le había comenzado a preocupar. Sin otro remedio, el deprimido muchacho se acostó en el sofá, esperando la luz de un nuevo día.

No sabía cuanto tiempo se la pasó tomando licor hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. El joven Yuki se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta y al mirar vagamente el reloj despertador, se dio con la sorpresa de que ya habían dado más de las tres de la tarde. Rápidamente se dio un baño y se vistió, para después pasar por la cocina a prepararse el almuerzo, cuando vio que en la puerta del congelador había una pequeña nota pegada.

"_Yuki, últimamente estaré fuera hasta altas horas de la noche. No me esperes. Shuichi."_

- Ese idiota…al parecer está enojado conmigo. Pero no importa, ya se le pasará…

Sin embargo Yuki no sabía que su fundamento era totalmente equívoco, ya que, desde lo que sucedió, todo fue muy distinto entre los dos.

Aunque los primeros días él le esperaba despierto hasta tarde, el chico no le recibía cariñosamente como de costumbre y eso comenzaba a preocuparle al joven novelista.

Ya pasada una semana, Yuki se encontraba frente al computador, trabajando en una novela muy importante, pero que gracias a los desdenes de Shuichi, estaba resultando un verdadero deshecho para el gran autor.

Con ira, Yuki comenzó a golpear el escritorio con sus manos. Sin duda, el comportamiento de Shuichi le estaba sacando de quicio.

Antes de empezar a masacrar su computador –que nada de culpa tenía xD- su teléfono móvil le interrumpió la tarea.

- ¿Quién es? –Contesta Yuki de mala gana la llamada.-

_¿No te gustaría saber qué es lo que está haciendo tu lindo compañero en estos últimos días?_

- ¡¿Qué diablos quieres, Touma?!

_Pues créeme que Shindou-san ya te ha cambiado por su nuevo amiguito. No es necesario decir el nombre del nuevo, ¿verdad?_

Tal comentario del presidente Touma hizo enrojecer de furia al novelista, quien rápidamente salió de su casa dejando el teléfono sin colgar.

No muy cerca de ahí, a las espaldas de la empresa disquera de Touma, Shuichi se encontraba muy deprimido por el comportamiento de Yuki.

- Ese idiota. Desde que regresó, jamás me ha dado un beso y mucho menos me habla. Yo no merezco sufrir asi…

- ¿Shui-chan?

- ¿Eh? ¡Si! ¿Qué sucede?

- Te preocupa Yuki-san, ¿no es así?

- No me hables de él. Aún me siento avergonzado contigo por lo que sucedió la otra vez…

Mientras ambos hablaban a solas, las cámaras no tardaron en fotografiar cada momento de la pareja que conversaba amenamente y sin preocupaciones.

Shuichi, al darse cuenta de la presencia de unos terceros, tomó la mano de un sorprendido Minato y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

Por otro lado, en un bar cerca de su casa, Yuki bebía calmadamente un fino vino tinto, hasta que toda esa calma se le fue, cuando vio, por medio de la televisión del lugar, las noticias que mostraban a una misteriosa pareja de fugitivos siendo perseguidos por las cámaras y su sorpresa mayor fue al reconocer a Shuichi acompañado de aquel despreciable hombre a quien había golpeado ferozmente hacía unos días.

"Todo parece indicar que el vocalista de la banda BAD LUCK ha finalizado su relación con el famoso novelista Yuki Eiri, con quien llevaba un poco más de un año."

Su molestia fue mucho mayor al escuchar el comentario de los reporteros. Yuki, con ira recorriendo todo su cuerpo, rompió el vaso que tenía entre sus manos, provocando que su mano comenzara a sangrar. Dejó el dinero en la mesa y se dirigió a su hogar.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo pudo atreverse?! ¡Voy a…! ¡Voy a…! ¡Ese idiota es mío y de nadie más! –Yuki pronunciaba estas palabras con una rabia incontenible.

Se hizo de noche, ya estaba retrasado y sabía que a Yuki podría molestarle que llegase a esas horas tan altas de la noche. Shuichi entró silenciosamente al departamento, cuando de repente, la luz de la sala fue prendida por el mismísimo Yuki. Sorprendido y asustado por la repentina "bienvenida", Shuichi se decidió a hablarle.

- Yu-Yuki, ya estoy en casa…

Era el momento de hablar con él. Sentía que tenían que aclarar varias cosas o de lo contrario, ambos terminarían por separarse y eso es lo que menos quería el bien parecido vocalista.

- Yuki, yo…

- ¡Cállate!

Exaltado, Shuichi ve como Yuki entra a su habitación y, aunque se encuentra temeroso, le siguió hasta allí, abriendo la gran puerta y caminando hasta quedar de pie enfrente de la cama.

- ¡¿Quién te crees para burlarte de mí?! –Dice a toda voz y realmente agraviado Yuki.

- Yo no he hecho tal cosa…

- ¡Cállate! ¡Ya no quiero oír más de ti!

- Yuki, pero no entiendo…yo…

- ¡Cállate! –Con la furia rondando por sus venas, Yuki empujó a Shuichi hacia la cama y, colocándose encima de él, desgarró agresivamente la ropa del muchacho.-

- ¡Yuki! ¡Detente! ¡Ah…! ¡Para! –Shuichi estaba muy asustado por el comportamiento de Yuki, tanto, que su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado.- ¡Yuki!

Sin embargo, sus súplicas no eran escuchadas por el mayor, quien, salvajemente, ya se había apoderado de su cuello con los labios.

- ¡Yuki, ese no eres tú! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Me duele!

- ¡Cállate, idiota!

- Por favor, Yuki, para…

El rubio ya iba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, violentamente, como nunca jamás lo había hecho y Shuichi, quien se resistía asustado, temeroso, ante la actitud agresiva de su amado, no paraba de gritar.

Rápidamente el joven escritor quiso apoderarse completamente de su víctima, por lo que optó en colocarlo boca abajo, pero el menor, entre lágrimas, se resistía. Los ojos de Yuki eran tan distintos, tenían un aire asesino y eso le atemorizaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Al ver que el pequeño oponía resistencia, el chico de ojos dorados controló fuertemente las manos de Shuichi, quien se retorcía de dolor por el duro trato que su amado le proporcionaba.

- Yuki, me duele, no lo hagas…Me estás haciendo daño…

Sin embargo, el hombre no oía otra razón que la suya. Iba a vengarse a como diera lugar de su pequeño traidor y nadie se lo impediría, ni siquiera su amor por él. Sin titubear ni un solo instante, Yuki se apoderó de la intimidad de Shuichi, adentrando sus dedos en la inocencia del muchacho.

- ¡Yuki! –El pequeño Shuichi grita adolorido, Yuki estaba siendo muy brusco.- ¡Tu no eres así! ¡Ya basta, por favor, me haces daño! –Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos del cantante.- ¡Yuki, detente!

- ¡Cállate!

Sin darse cuenta, el escritor le había dado un doloroso golpe a Shuichi, su Shuichi, provocando una gran herida en los labios de éste. Cuando volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de la atrocidad que había cometido.

- Y-Yuki, ¿por qué? –Repetía una y otra vez el adolorido muchacho.

Asustado de si mismo, Yuki se levantó rápidamente de la cama, mirando a su desnudo compañero, el cual, temblando completamente, se abraza a si mismo.

- Shu-Shuichi, yo… -Cuando el chico de cabello rubio intenta acercarse a su amado, éste le mira con horror, para después cerrar fuertemente sus ojos.- Perdóname…

- Yuki, ¿qué sucede contigo? ¿Acaso yo he tenido la culpa?

Miro él el rostro del pelirosado, totalmente demacrado y rodeado de golpes fuertes que arruinaban por completo la belleza de su pequeño rostro. Claramente, no tenía perdón lo que había provocado.

Continuará!


	2. Perdóname, amor mío

**A Gravitation FF**

**La diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 2: Perdóname, amor mío**

Yuki miró atentamente a su amado. Su cuerpo, su precioso cuerpo tenía ahora varias marcas producidas por su imperdonable agresividad. Se sentía un monstruo, un criminal, no podía ni mirarle a los ojos a su querido Shuichi.

- Yu-Yuki…-cuando Shuichi pretende ponerse de pie, no pudo evitar caer al suelo, se sentía demasiado débil.

- ¡Shuichi! ¿Estás bien? –Dice Yuki, tomándolo entre sus brazos.

- ¿Me…me odias? ¿Estás bien, Yuki?

El escritor estaba más que sorprendido. A pesar de lo que le había hecho a su amado pequeño, éste aún se preocupaba por él. Le miró tristemente y comenzó a llorar de impotencia.

- Yuki, yo te amo. Solo puedo amarte a ti…nunca lo dudes.

- Shu-chan, perdóname…

Con gran delicadeza, Yuki besó las manos de Shuichi, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Shuichi, eres…como una princesa…-le dice muy dulcemente el rubio a su amante.

- Yuki…-Lentamente, el Uke despojó a su compañero de la camisa que le cubría el pecho, para luego apoderarse de él con apasionados besos y lamidas excitantes.- Yuki, me estoy calentando... –menciona de manera sensual y pícara el pequeño.-

- Bueno, creo que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de apagar el fuego…

- Yuki…

- Shuichi. Ai Shiteru, baka...

Dulcemente, como a Shuichi le gustaba, Yuki comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su amante, masajeando con su húmeda lengua los rosados pezones de su Shuchi, mientras que éste, totalmente encendido, gemía y gemía de placer ante las excitantes caricias de su amante.

Poco a poco, los besos de Yuki comenzaron a descender hasta el miembro del pequeño, que, al sentir la cálida boca del escritor atrapar su intimidad y provocarle cosquilleos en el, comenzó a retorcerse entre las sábanas, cada vez rogando por más.

- ¡Ahh! ¡No te detengas, Yuki!

Ante éste desesperado ruego, el rubio solo se limita a esbozar una lujuriosa sonrisa, subiendo su rostro hasta la altura de los labios de Shuichi.

- ¿Sabes? –Dice Yuki en forma de susurro.- Me vuelves loco cuando me ruegas por más…

- Bésame, por favor, te lo ruego…

Y como si de orden se tratara, el rubio le brindó a su pequeña presa un beso muy apasionado, quien, con desesperación y excitación, abrazó con sus dos manos el desnudo pecho de su amante.

- Te amo, nunca lo olvides…

- Y yo a ti, Shu-chan…

Y como si de un niño se tratara, Yuki abrazó con emoción a Shuichi, provocando que éste se quejara de dolor.

- Yuki, sé un poco más cuidadoso…

El rubio le miró con atención el cuerpo, mientras que Shuichi cambiaba su color moreno natural a uno muy rojo, avergonzado de que su hombre le mirara fijamente cuando se encontraba desnudo.

- Tienes muchas marcas, lo lamento mucho…-se disculpaba nuevamente el ojidorado.

- ¿Estoy horrible, verdad? –comentó decepcionado el chico de ojos violetas, derramando pequeñas lágrimas de insatisfacción.

- Para nada. Siempre eres igual de hermoso para mí…

¿Qué quería realmente Yuki Eiri? ¿Amarlo o matarlo? Ya de tantas palabras hermosas y tiernas dichas por el romántico escritor, Shuichi moriría de un infarto y BAD LUCK se quedaría sin vocalista.

Al ver el tierno sonrojo en las mejillas de su pequeño Shuichi, Yuki acaricia dulcemente su rostro.

Ya era hora, él realmente lo quería. Sin que Yuki se lo pudiera, Shuichi se colocó de espalda y el rubio, suavemente, comenzó a introducir su masculinidad en la pequeña cavidad de la inocencia del cantante, haciéndole gemir de un exquisito placer.

- Shu-chan, me encanta verte así… ¡Ah, Shuichi! –gemía Yuki totalmente extasiado.

- Yuki… ¡ah! No pares… ¡quiero más! ¡Por favor!

El hombre no pudo evitar emocionarse y agilizar el ritmo de sus envestidas. Simplemente le encantaba cuando Shuichi le suplicaba, se le veía tan lindo, como si fuera un pequeño gatito mimado.

- ¡Yuki! ¡Hazlo más…rápido!

Las súplicas del pequeño siempre lograban excitarlo. Eran como la música que deleitaba a sus oídos.

Rápidamente las envestidas se hicieron más potentes, mientras que lágrimas salían de los ojos del pelirosado, los que fueron limpiados por los labios del escritor.

- Yuki… ¡ah!

- No llores, pequeño gatito…

Tras la última envestida, apasionados y largos gemidos de placer, la candente noche entre los dos fue finalizada.

- Eres increíble, pequeño gatito. Cada día mejoras más…

- Yuki, abrázame…-el chico obedece.- Yo…soy un gatito que necesita ser mimado…

Besando el lóbulo de su oreja, Shuichi esbozó una pícara sonrisa al notar el rubor en las mejillas de su amado.

- Vaya, parece que he encontrado un buen punto débil…

- Eres un tramposo, eso no se hace…-le recrimina Yuki con una sonrisa.

- Que hermosa sonrisa tienes…

- Niño malo… ¿Quieres ser castigado, verdad?

- Eso no estaría nada mal…

- Yo…en serio lo lamento, Shu-chan…

- No te preocupes. Además, siempre acabas complaciéndome con cada noche de sexo que me das…

- Lo que yo te doy no es sexo, Shuichi…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- El sexo puede darse entre dos personas completamente desconocidas y sin un sentimiento especial de por medio. Yo nunca te he dado sexo…

- Pero, entonces…

- Esto es a lo que yo llamo…hacer el amor…

- ¿Hacer el amor?

- Hacer el amor es cuando las dos personas entregan por completo su alma al ser que aman con locura, así como tú y yo. Es la primera vez que hago algo así…

- Yuki… ¿en serio me amas?

El chico, como de costumbre, no contestó. El rubio se sentó en la cama y Shuichi le siguió, abrazando el desnudo cuerpo de su amado, mientras que éste le miró con ternura.

- Ahora me doy cuenta de que no eres igual a Yuki…

- Cuando fuiste para New York, fue para verlo… ¿no es así?

- Quería enterrar de una vez por todo el pasado…pero no podía, hasta que llegaste tú…

- Yuki…

- Shuichi, quiero demostrarte que te amo tan en serio como tú me amas a mí…

- Pero, Kitazawa-san…

- Él era como mi hermano mayor, o al menos yo le veía de esa forma. Todo se dio de una manera cruel y eso ahora ya no me importa. Shuichi, en serio quiero que estés a mi lado…

- Pero, ¿estás seguro?

- ¿De qué?

- De que realmente me necesitas…

- Shuichi…

- Yo…no quiero volver a llorar. No quiero que te vayas de mi lado de nuevo porque si no, ya no podría vivir soportando la soledad…Tú eres mi primer amor… y quiero que seas el único…

- Tu también eres mi primer amor, Shu-chan…

- Yuki…pero tú…

- Sé que he estado con muchas mujeres, pero créeme eso es diferente. No he amado realmente a nadie, solo a ti.

Shuichi estaba más que satisfecho. Yuki le amaba y ya no tenía por qué dudar. Con el amor que su amado le profesaba, no tenía necesidad de pedir más…

- Oye, Yuki…

- Dime…

- ¿Nunca has soñado con tener hijos?

- Nunca he soñado con eso, pero si lo he pensado…

- Entonces, si sigues conmigo, no podrías aspirar a algo como eso…Tal vez, si te hubieras casado con Ayaka-chan, tú…

Antes de que hubiera podido terminar la frase, el muchacho de ojos dorados le calló con un beso, el cual fue muy bien aceptado.

- No digas tonterías, no necesito de una mujer para tener hijos…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Yo soy tuyo, ¿no es así? –Shuichi asiente.- Además, no tengo ganas de ser de nadie más y tampoco dejaría que tú fueras de otra persona…

- No entiendo lo que tratas de proponerme…

Yuki sonrió graciosamente. En verdad que su pequeño amante era realmente inocente y distraído. Shuichi miraba atentamente a su compañero quien le mira y comienza a hablarle nuevamente.

- ¿No entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte?

- Pues, no…

- Bueno, entonces quédate con las ganas…

- ¡Yuki, no seas así!

- Entonces, si quieres que te lo diga, tendrás que esperar a que regrese de América…

- ¿Qué? –El semblante juguetón de Shuichi cambió a uno completamente serio.- ¿Te vas?

- Tengo una entrevista en América y unos asuntos pendientes con una editorial de New York por lo que estaré unos dos meses fuera…

- Lo sabía, otra vez quieres dejarme solo…

- Si pudiera, te llevaría conmigo, pero tienes conciertos que atender…Te prometo que ésta será la última vez que viajaré solo…

- Yuki, voy a extrañarte…-le dice aferrándose más a él.-

- ¿Y crees que yo no, tonto?

- Yuki…

- No te preocupes, trataré de volver antes…

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Mañana en la tarde…

- ¿Qué? ¡Es muy pronto!

- Perdóname, Shu-chan…

- Yuki…no quiero dejarte…

Yuki mira tiernamente a Shuichi, parecía un pequeño bebé al que tendría que abandonar y eso le hacía sentir mal.

- Si me lo pides, entonces podría renunciar al viaje…

- ¡No puedo! Es muy importante para tu carrera…Si vas a ir, más te vale que regreses pronto o yo mismo iré a traerte a rastras…

- Muchas gracias, Shu-chan…

Diciéndole esto, el atractivo rubio se apoderó del cuerpo de su amado nuevamente, sintiendo desesperadamente su calor, el cual extrañaría por mucho tiempo.


	3. La venganza sabe a crema de frutilla

**A Gravitation FF**

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 3: La venganza sabe a crema de frutilla**

Ya habían pasado más de tres meses después de la partida del joven y popular, ya llamado Best Seller, escritor y eso, para Shindou Shuichi, significaba que éste había roto su promesa de regresar lo más pronto posible.

El pequeño muchacho se encontraba deprimido por la ausencia de su amado, y, aunque dijo que le traería a rastras si incumplía su promesa, no se atrevía a ir a por él.

- Yuki, bastardo, estás demorando demasiado en regresar…-El joven de los ojos violeta renegaba con ganas de su compañero, cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo con una enorme sábana de terciopelo.- En serio te gusta hacerme quedar como un idiota…-Shuichi aprieta fuertemente el almohadón y comienza a derramar lágrimas de amargura.- Yuki, amor, regresa pronto…-dice por último el niño para después quedarse profundamente dormido.-

&&&

La alarma del despertador sonaba y sonaba como si de saña se tratara. El famoso cantante se levanta con pesadez de la espaciosa cama. Cuando mira el reloj se da cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Con la esperanza casi apagada, el pelirosado miraba con sus enormes ojos casi ausentes la puerta de entrada de la casa, imaginando que su apasionado amante entraría con aquella típica mirada de hielo, la cual es capaz de espantar a muchos, pero que a él llegaba hasta a encantarle, haciendo crecer en él una tremenda pasión ardiente.

El chico siguió caminando hasta el enorme sillón con los pies descalzos, cuando un extraño ruido, proveniente de la cocina, llamó su completa atención.

- ¿Q-Quién está ahí? –totalmente espantado el casi adulto, tomó cautelosamente su valiosa guitarra, alzándola en forma de amenaza.- ¡Fuera! ¡Si no se larga, lo mataré con mi arma y no dudaré en usarla!

- Shuichi, idiota, ¿así recibes a tu hombre después de un largo y cansado viaje? –Se quejaba con hiel y desdén el extraño personaje- ¿con una…guitarra? –el hombre le miró con una sorpresa incontenible, para que después sus brillosos ojos demostraran cierta chispa de miedo.

El extraño acompañante del cantante se dio a conocer saliendo de entre las sombras del oscuro cuarto, poniendo en evidencia sus hermosos ojos color oro fogoso.

Ese rostro tan varonil, sus rubios cabellos, sus apetecibles y rosados labios, sus ojos tan hermosos y aquel cuerpo tan perfecto y deseable. El vocalista tenía a su tan ansiado compañero frente a sus desganados ojos violeta, apagados por la tristeza.

- Yu-Yuki…

Ahí estaba su más irresistible obsesión, su pequeña manzana de la discordia, su vivo retrato de la auténtica hermosura, su pequeño Shu-chan.

En completa parsimonia, el chico rubio se acercó quedando a muy poca distancia de su vivo y tierno objetivo.

El pequeño de cabello rosa estaba casi estático, sorprendido enormemente al oír aquella voz llena de frialdad, pero a la vez tan varonil tan característica de su apasionado escritor. Lentamente, el jovencito recorre la exorbitante presencia con sus ojos violeta, intentando comprobar si la aparición que veía frente a sus ojos era realidad o alguna otra jugarreta de su mente exageradamente traicionera.

Yuki Eiri ya no podía esperar ni un minuto más para devorar entera a aquella inocente criatura que le miraba con incredulidad, mientras que el chiquillo se hallaba sorprendido y temeroso, pero a la vez excitado y deseoso de lanzarse a los brazos cálidos y protectores de su adorado Yuki.

- ¿Qué sucede, baka? ¿No vas a decirme nada? -preguntaba el escritor casi en forma de protesta.

¡Rayos! Como odiaba aquel tono tan sensual y provocativo que usaba el escritor para hacerlo caer en su juego. Su delicado cuerpo, poco a poco, comenzaba a actuar con alevosía ante su dueño, temblando de excitación ante la cercanía de su amante.

El joven de los ojos violeta estaba cayendo en la tentación, hasta que una voz proveniente de su mente le hizo entrar en razón.

¡No! ¡No caería nuevamente en su tentado juego sexual! Esta vez él sería quien tomara las riendas de la situación, le haría arrepentirse al chico irresistiblemente seductor de haberse ido lejos de él, le haría suplicar perdón hasta que se quedara sin habla.

Por su lado, el joven de privilegiada mente y creatividad estaba empezando a enredar a su pequeño amante, tratando de hacerle caer en su juego de seducción, pero, al recibir como respuesta una gran actitud indiferente, se vio en la necesidad de obligarle.

- Lo siento, Yuki, no estoy de ánimos –Después de decir esto, el cantante le voltea el rostro al sorprendido escritor.

- ¿Cómo?

El novelista estaba atónito, jamás su preciosa joya le había negado el hacer el amor con su persona, más bien era el pequeño quien le rogaba por más cada vez que tenían sus "sesiones privadas".

- Bueno, entonces me voy a dormir…-dice con actitud autista el rubio al ser rechazado por su pareja.-

- En todo caso, puede que te tenga una sorpresa, pero tienes que esperar…

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tendré paciencia?

El pequeño, con mirada seductora y taimada, se acerca al ojidorado, susurrando una pequeña frase en su oído, lo que hace al chico enrojecer inevitablemente…

_- "Es eso o nada, mi amor…"_

El rubio no tuvo más remedio que esperar, mientras veía al muchacho caminar a zancadas, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras él.

No sabía que era, pero siempre estando al lado de su alborotada y preciosa criatura, se sentía vulnerable, sumiso, como un pequeño animal ansioso de ser mimado por su dueño.

Después de unos pocos minutos, Eiri estaba comenzando a desesperarse, caminando de un lado hacia el otro, con ansias de ver al "anfitrión" el cual, para él, ya estaba muy tarde.

- Éste idiota ¿por qué demorará tanto? Ah, ya se. Quizás esté tendiéndome una trampa, será mejor contradecirle para ver como reacciona. ¡Baka! ¡¿Acaso cree que podrá ser capaz de someter al gran Uesugi Eiri?!

- Yuki…-el joven del cabello rosa le llama en forma de susurro desde el otro lado de la puerta.- Debes cerrar los ojos primero…

¡Ya estaba! ¡Shuichi quería ponerle en evidencia! Pero claro que no se dejarían intimidar con la hermosa voz de su pareja, con sus hermosos ojos violeta, con su tersa piel de seda, con su... ¡Ya! ¡Ya estaba bueno! ¡no se dejaría engañar por el crío!.

- ¿Qué? Shuichi, tengo mucho sueño, será otro día…-Dice el escritor mientras tomaba de una pequeña copa de vino que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa de la sala.

Sin embargo, tal comentario no sorprendió ni en lo más mínimo al vocalista. Rápidamente, Shuichi se cubrió el cuerpo con la sábana de la cama y salió de la habitación con una muy bien fingida cara de decepción.

Habiendo caído en la trampa, Yuki se dirige a usar su computador portátil, cuando de pronto sintió algo de cansancio y se acostó en la cama para descansar, sin notar la pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa que se formaba en los encantadores labios de su pareja.

- Prepárate, Yuki, porque voy a vengarme lenta y deliciosamente…

&&&

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo se la había pasado durmiendo ni de cómo él fue a parar a la cama. En aquel estado, el rubio intentó levantarse, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que no podía hacerlo gracias a unas frías y metálicas esposas aprisionando sus blancas manos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su desnudo pecho y su pequeña nariz percibió un ligero aroma a fino vino tinto proveniente de sus labios.

Al recorrer la habitación con sus hermosos ojos color oro, se dio cuenta de que el ambiente parecía muy distinto de lo normal.

- Yuki… ¿estás despierto? –Le llamó su pequeño acompañante con tranquilidad.

- S-Shuichi…-El alto chico no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido, su simple excitación y nerviosismo por lo que veía frente a sus dorados ojos le hacía caer en un inevitable sentimiento de deseo, de posesión.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves frente a tus ojos, Yuki? –el joven escritor estaba a punto de perder el control con el solo hecho de ver a su amado parado en el borde de la puerta con tan solo una corta camisa y unos pequeños boxers cubriéndole su delgado y frágil cuerpo.- No te preocupes, aun falta mucho más, amor…

- S-Shuichi, suéltame…

- Me parece que no has entendido lo que dije…

Con exquisita parsimonia, el joven cantante se posó encima del adulto, comenzando por acariciar suavemente el atractivo rostro de su amante. El novelista no podía evitar mostrar nuevamente su sorpresa. Shuichi jamás se comportaba así cuando tenían relaciones y ese sinfín de emociones que se apoderaban de él, lo estaban haciendo perder, de a pocos, la razón.

- Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que tú…me tuvieras debajo. Shuichi, yo…

Sin embargo, el comentario del rubio fue ahogado por un pequeño gemido de su parte, cosa que hizo emocionar al joven de cabellos rosa, quien disfrutaba al máximo de su dulce venganza.

Los labios carnosos de Eiri añoraban devorar a su "atacante" completamente, pero las pequeñas esposas arruinaban sus deseos incontrolables de tomar a la fuerza a su acosador. El rostro del chico de mirada fría comenzó a enrojecer cuando sintió la cálida y húmeda lengua de su amante, juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

- ¡Maldito seas! Me las vas a pagar…

Ante éste comentario, una sonrisa traviesa se hizo presente en los labios de Shuichi, quienes, como respuesta a su "amenaza", se apoderaron de los pezones rosas del novelista, succionándolos repetidas veces, provocando que el rubio arqueara la espalda ante el contacto salvaje de los labios de su amante con su pecho.

El hombre no podía evitar retorcerse de placer ante las excitantes caricias de su pequeño acosador, simplemente sentía que le había subestimado demasiado.

Justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutar de las caricias de su compañero, éste, inesperadamente, se detuvo de su acto.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shuichi? ¿Ya te cansaste?

- Le falta algo muy esencial…

Lentamente, el chico de ojos violeta se paró de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio, en donde se encontraba un pequeño recipiente de crema de frutilla, la cual tenía una diminuta cereza en el medio.

Elegantemente tomó el recipiente entre sus manos y lo llevó hacia la cama.

- ¿Para qué…es eso? –Sinceramente Yuki estaba muy extrañado y sorprendido. No sabía que era lo que su pequeño tenía en su "inocente" mente.

Sin articular palabra alguna, Shuichi comenzó a lamer con locura el cuello de Yuki, como si fuera un perro hambriento saboreando a su presa antes de comérsela entera. Pronto fue descendiendo el camino de su pequeña lengua hacia el pecho del chico, apoderándose de lo que respecta completamente a él, mordisqueando los pezones del escritor y succionándolos con placer.

El joven Yuki sentía muchas cosas nuevas y maravillosas en ese momento. Indudablemente solo ese pequeño niño podía hacerle subir hasta lo más alto del cielo y volar entre las nubes, haciéndole olvidar sus temores y preocupaciones.

- S-Shuichi, suéltame, te lo…pido…

Ya no podía más, quería comerse vivo a su traviesa criatura. Shuichi era tan misterioso e impredecible…muchas veces era tímido e inocente, pero unas veces llegaba a ser tan pervertido que hasta a Uesugi Eiri, si, hasta a ese hombre aparentemente frío y sobrio, llegaba a excitarle y hacerle perder el control.

Mientras el talentoso escritor intentaba deshacerse de las dolorosas esposas, por motivo de la excitación y desesperación, Shuichi sonrió ante tal acción.

- Te daré a conocer…mi dulce venganza…

Sin titubear, el pequeño comenzó a bajar el cierre del pantalón de Yuki, pacientemente, con los dientes. Luego de deshacerse completamente del pantalón, el muchacho comenzó a morder el miembro de su víctima, completamente erecto, a través de su boxer.

- Shu-chan, detente…

Muy bien, lo había logrado. Cuando Yuki le llamaba de esa manera era porque realmente estaba completamente "encendido" y excitado.

Con una son risa maliciosa y vengativa, el chico le responde en susurro.

- No lo haré, me la cobraré primero…

Con sensualidad, el joven del cabello rosa se deshizo de su corto boxer dejando a la vista su intimidad. Con la misma sonrisa de picardía, el pequeño se desnudó completamente al deslizar la sedosa camisa por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo.

- Creo que comeré muy bien hoy…-dice el cantante para después coger el recipiente lleno de crema. Acto seguido, miró malvadamente a su víctima.

- Oh no…-al entender lo que pasaba por la "inocente" cabecita de su amante, la cara del escritor no pudo evitar palidecer.

- Oh si…-responde el niño en forma de burla hacia el rostro incrédulo de su Yuki.

Con sus delgadas y cálidas manos, el muchachito embarró todo el cuerpo de Yuki con crema mientras que el frío contacto del dulce con su cuerpo, hizo estremecer al escritor, quien no pudo evitar aferrarse a las delgadas sábanas.

- Itadakimasu…-susurra Shuichi en el sensible oído del escritor.

Ésta vez, el vocalista comenzó desde la parte de abajo, disfrutando del miembro de su amor, mientras lo saboreaba acompañado de su crema favorita.

Completamente rendido ante la excitación que le provocaba su pareja, Yuki se dejó llevar.

- ¡Ah! no te detengas…-le rogaba el joven escritor a su "acosador".

Mientras la lengua de Shuichi disfrutaba del miembro de su apuesto acompañante, sus manos comenzaron a subir y descender del cuerpo de su víctima.

- Shu-chan, quiero más…

Y como si de orden se tratara, el chiquillo empezó a succionar y lamer con rapidez el miembro de su pareja, haciéndole subir hasta el cielo, por así decirlo, pero esto no fue suficiente para el uke, ya que optó por limpiar el cuerpo de su Yuki con su lengua, saboreándolo por completo.

Recuperando el aliento, el escritor le mira con absoluta lujuria y se dispone a abrir la boca, cuando es callado por su compañero, quien le había besado teniendo la pequeña cereza en su boca.

Entre ambas bocas saboreaban la deliciosa cereza hasta que ésta fue consumida rápidamente, sin embargo, los dos estaban mucho más entretenidos en comerse entre besos.

- Yuki, ahora te quitaré las esposas…

Indefensamente, el pequeño uke liberó a Yuki de su condena para después colocarse la camisa para cubrir su desnudo y delgado cuerpo. Sin duda, Yuki estaba muy sorprendido, ya que después de todo lo que su pequeño le había hecho gritar y gemir, éste se encontraba vistiéndose tranquilamente frente a él.

- Eso es todo…-dice el pequeño con la misma tranquilidad con la que le quitó las esposas.

Pero Yuki era ahora el insatisfecho y no dejaría escapar a su posesión por nada del mundo.

Mientras, tranquilamente, el vocalista salía de la habitación abotonándose la camisa, el escritor jaló de él y le tumbó sobre la cama, colocándose encima de él.

- ¿Qué sucede, Yuki? –decía tranquilo el muchacho. A Yuki esto le molestó. ¿Acaso no estaba nervioso?

- Ahora me toca a mí, Shu-chan, deberías estar temblando…

- Más bien, esperaba que hicieras esto…-le contesta, con picardía, el pelirosado.

_Continuará!!_


	4. La revancha

**A Gravitation FF**

**La diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**La revancha**

Vaya, que hermosa mirada detectaba frente a sus ojos el muchacho de ojos amatistas. Los ojos color oro de su Yuki eran realmente preciosos cuando éstos mostraban tal grado de lujuria.

Su mente se detuvo cuando, violentamente, el joven de los 23 febreros le lamía los pezones totalmente erectos y enrojecidos. Insatisfecho con tal acción, Yuki le dio bruscamente la vuelta al cuerpo del muchacho y , sin rodeos, comenzó a probar de la intimidad de su Shu-chan, introduciendo su lengua en la pequeña cavidad, deleitándose con la exquisitez de la inocencia de su pequeño.

- Ahh… Yuki. Yuki, eres muy desesperado… ¡pero no pares!

Yuki sonríe. Ciertamente Shu-chan era único e irremplazable en su vida. A pesar de ser tan escandaloso, voluble y sentimental, la hermosura y dulzura de ese pequeño niño lo había cautivado completamente.

- Yuki… quiero sentirte…

No tenía que decir más. El joven escritor comenzó con su faena. Lentamente comenzó a penetrarle, ya que sabía lo delicado que era Shuichi para ese momento. Él siempre procuraba ser suave y dulce y en realidad no le molestaba.

- Yuki, tú… ¡ah! tú…

- Shu-chan, eres mío y de nadie más…

- ¡Yuki! ¡No pares!

- Shu-chan…

Ambos se deseaban completamente, querían besarse, amarse sin problemas ni prejuicios y, para Yuki, ese día al fin había llegado.

- ¡Oh! ¡Yuki, no te deten…! ¡no te detengas!

- Tus gemidos…son como música para mis oídos…

Instintivamente, las envestidas comenzaron a tomar más y más rapidez, mientras que los gritos y gemidos de la pareja calentaban el ambiente de la habitación.

Penetrándolo con fuerza, Yuki jugueteaba con los pezones de Shuichi, usando sus manos para toquetear sensual y posesivamente el cuerpo de su amante.

- ¡Ah! ¡Yuki, estoy acabando!

_(N/A: ^//^) (Yuki: o//ó ¡oye! Es demasiado… ¡¿no?!) (Dayito-chan: Jejeje, hola Yuki-kun *¬*) (Yuki: Ya deja de contar cosas tan vergonzosas) (Dayito-chan: Bueno, éste tipo de cosas hace emocionante la historia) (Yuki: ¡Mujeres!, nunca las entenderé.)_

- ¡Shu-chan! –Gritaba con enorme excitación el rubio de ojos dorados.

Bastaba tan solo un grito más para que ambos tocaran el cielo nuevamente al entregarse completamente en cuerpo y alma con el gran amor que se tenían.

Totalmente agotado, Shuichi se acurruca en el pecho de Yuki, mientras que éste rodea la pequeña cintura del pequeño con sus manos, atrayéndole más hacia su cálido cuerpo.

Con algunas lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos amatista, el bello vocalista no pudo evitar esconder su rostro para evitar que su amado se diera cuenta de ello, lo que menos quería era incomodarle, pero, sin embargo, el talentoso muchacho rubio ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

Acariciándole el rostro, Yuki le obligó a su amante a mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Shu-chan?

- Lo siento, perdón…

- ¿Por qué estás llorando, baka?

- Tengo miedo…de que vuelvas a irte…

En ese momento, Yuki se entristeció. Le había hecho mucho daño a su pequeño y realmente no deseaba hacerlo nunca más. Con ojos llenos de decisión, brillando de ilusión, Yuki le acaricia el rostro a su niño, inspirándole seguridad.

- Yuki…

- No me iré. Estaré siempre contigo…

(_N/A: ahh!! Yuki-kun kawaii!!) (Yuki u/ú: ya mujer, cállate de una buena vez!!) (Dayito-chan: Mira, está bueno que seas hermoso y super irresistible, pero es mi FF… ¡OK!_ _¡Guarda silencio! [Mirada amenazadora]) (Yuki: ¿Me estás amenazando?) (Dayito-chan: Quien sabe, tal vez los separo y hago que Shu-chan se quede con Sakuma-san… ¿qué tal?) (Yuki: De acuerdo, mujer, me callaré, pero mas te vale no alejarme de mi Shu-chan) (Dayito-chan: Bien, ahora déjame continuar)_

- Oh, Yuki…-Completamente feliz, el joven cantante se apodera del cuello de Yuki con sus labios.

- ¿Vas a violarme? –dice Yuki, con una sonrisa pícara.- Ya me has excitado demasiado. Sin duda, amo tu osadía, mocoso. Cada día me sorprendes con algo nuevo.

- ¿Sabes? Hay algo que no te dije…-dice el pequeño pelirosa.-

- ¿Qué es?

- Tú…eres muy cálido…

- ¿Cálido? –Yuki se hallaba muy sorprendido. Nadie jamás le había dicho eso.- ¿Yo?

- Si, muy cálido. Te amo, Eiri…

Antes de poder articular palabra, su boca fue sellada por la sorpresa que le causó su pequeño al llamarlo por su verdadero nombre. El joven autor no pudo evitar mostrar una hermosa y sincera sonrisa de felicidad. ¿Su pequeño le había llamado Eiri y no Yuki?

- ¿Cómo…me llamaste?

- Eiri…suena mucho mejor…-el pequeño se sonroja tiernamente.

- Mocoso… –dice desesperado el chico de ojos color oro para después besar apasionadamente a su compañero.

- E…Eiri…

_(Dayito-chan: Yuki-kun, pervertido) (Yuki: ¿Qué quieres que haga? Él es muy coqueto) (Shu: ¿Coqueto yo? ¡Oye Eiri!) (Yuki nervioso: Ho…la, Shu-chan) (Dayito-chan: Jejeje, Yuki-kun kawaii!)_

- Me vuelves loco, Shu-chan. Siempre haces que pierda el control…

- No quiero olvidar ésta noche…

- Shu-chan, yo…estuve pensando mucho mientras estuve en América y ahora me doy cuenta de que tengo que cambiar. No quiero volver a hacerte daño como pasó aquella vez.

- Eiri…

- Siempre has sido muy benevolente conmigo y te mereces mejor atención. Ésta vez seré yo quien no te deje escapar, Shu-chan.

Quiero que seas mío siempre, deseo estar contigo eternamente.

Yo…te prometo que seré dulce y no volveré a hacerte llorar…

- Eiri… –Shuichi le abraza.- me siento muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, y, aunque se que puede que esto algún día termine, quiero amarte eternamente, sin importar que te llegues a cansar de mí…

- Mocoso, yo jamás podría cansarme de ti, eso sería imposible. Lo nuestro jamás tendrá fin, Shu-chan. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado, quiero tenerte eternamente. Yo…-repentinamente, las mejillas del escritor se tornan sonrojadas, mientras que comienza a tragar saliva.- yo quiero que nos unamos frente a todo el mundo…

- ¿Acaso hablas de…?

- Si…

Para Shuichi fue una gran sorpresa, ¡Eiri quería casarse con él! ¡Quería mostrarle a todo el mundo que se amaban!.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el muchacho de la hermosa voz besó a su amado con emoción, el cual fue muy bien correspondido

&&&

Pasó un buen rato para que el bello chico de ojos violeta quedara profundamente dormido en los brazos de su novio.

Eiri sabía que jamás se arrepentiría, sabía que de ahora en adelante, sería mejor persona y mejor compañero en la vida de su preciosidad.

_(D-chan: Kawaii) (Yuki: ¿Sigues?) (D-chan: Gomen, es que realmente eres muy lindo…) (Yuki: ¿pues que crees que me vio, baka?) (D-chan: Yuki-kun, que dijimos de las interrupciones?) (Yuki: Mejor me callo antes de que me quieras hacer heterosexual)_

Antes de poder cerrar los ojos y caer rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo, Eiri miró atentamente la belleza del rostro y cuerpo de su novio y susurró una pequeña frase en el oído del pequeño.

_- "Hasta ahora jamás conocí la verdadera hermosura, la cual parece tener misterioso abolengo. El amor que siento por ti es como el hálito de los suspiros, adorado mío."_

Poco después de la ferviente acción entre ambos amantes, el pequeño Shuichi se levanta con un gran dolor de cabeza. Al recordar lo que había sucedido antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a Eiri, el cual no aparecía por ningún lado.

Llegó a pensar que todo lo que su amado le dijo no fue más que un hermoso sueño, hasta que la armoniosa voz de su Eiri le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Shu-chan, pasa algo?

- No, nada. Pensé que no eras real…

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

El muchacho de los ojos oro solo sonrió al ver a su hermoso pequeño sonrojarse de pena, cerrando sus ojos violeta con algo de nerviosismo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, para después regresar con una bandeja llena de deliciosa comida, colocándola en la cama.

_(D-chan: Kawaii, yo también quiero probar_

_Yu: Lo siento, mujer, pero yo solo cocino para mi Shu-chan._

_Shu: Eiri, ya llegué._

_Yu: Oh no, aún no está lista la comida._

_D-chan: Kawaii Yuki-kun, eres toda una ama de casa._

_Yu: Baka._

_D-chan: Bueno, sigamos.)_

- Come, debes de tener mucha hambre…

Diciendo esto, el novelista se dirigió a su computador, continuando con su arduo trabajo ante la mirada de Shuichi, quien tenía ganas de preguntarle si aquella proposición fue real.

El cantante se puso de pie y, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana, le abrazó tiernamente por detrás, besando lentamente el cuello de Eiri.

- Eiri, lo que me propusiste… ¿no fue un sueño, verdad?

Y como se lo esperaba, el chico no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de su amado.

Eiri solo se limitó a seguir escribiendo con lentitud su novela en el computador.

Decepcionado y triste, el jovencito se comenzó a alejar de ahí, cuando sintió que Eiri le había atrapado la cintura con sus manos, para después atraerla hacia su rostro, besándola a través de la sábana.

- E…Eiri…

- Shu-chan…-diciendo esto, el joven abraza de manera posesiva a su presa, para después tomar asiento en la cama, dejando a Shuichi de pie frente a él.- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

- Lo que pasa es que…-pero el muchacho no pudo articular ni una palabra más al ver, sorprendido, como Eiri deshacía, con sus dientes, el nudo de la sábana que cubría el cuerpo del pequeño, para después deshacerse de ella con los mismos, dejándole completamente desnudo.- Eiri… -el joven rubio echa en la cama a su pequeño, para después colocarse arriba de él.

- Cierra los ojos, precioso…

Obedientemente, el muchacho de cabello rosado cerró sus grandes ojos como Eiri se lo había ordenado.

Shuichi comenzó a gemir cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Eiri apoderarse de su pecho, jugando con sus pequeños pezones. Eiri sonrió al ver completamente sonrojado a su pareja, por lo que decidió continuar con su excitante tarea.

Tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido al sentir como Eiri lamía todo alrededor de su intimidad, comenzó a morderse el labio para evitar gritar, hasta que el rubio se apoderó de su miembro, lamiéndolo con extrema lujuria.

- E…Eiri, detente…-decía sonrojado el muchacho, para después morderse el labio.-

- No abras los ojos…aún…

- Pero…

- Bueno, entonces no me dejas más opción…-dice el escritor para después coger su pañuelo y cubrir los ojos de su pareja con ella.

- Eiri… ¿qué haces?

- Lo lamento, pero será más seguro…Además, necesito venganza por lo que hiciste conmigo con esas esposas…

Shuichi sentía que moriría. Las caricias suaves de Eiri le hacían estremecer y por más que quisiera gritar no podía hacerlo, quería hacerle sentir a Eiri que no estaba cayendo nuevamente en sus redes, sin embargo, la excitación que sentía era demasiada como para quedarse callado.

- Ahh…Eiri, basta…

- Grita, gime lo más alto que puedas, se que lo disfrutas tanto como yo…

- ¡Ah! Eiri, no hables como si fueras un pervertido…

- Mira quien habla. Gracias a ti soy así…Vamos, Shu-chan, grita lo mas fuerte que puedas…-dice mientras hace que el pequeño esté a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

- ¡Ah, Eiri! ¡Eiri!

- Así, Shu-chan, grita más alto…

Mientras Eiri le hacía, lentamente, llegar al orgasmo, Shuichi rodeó la espalda de su amante con sus piernas y al mismo tiempo, hundió más la cabeza de Eiri con sus manos.

- ¡Eiri…no te detengas! ¡Ya…casi!

_(D-chan: Wow, eres bastante apasionado, Yuki-kun) (Yu: Maldita, ¿quién te dijo que podías escribir eso? ¡Solo lo sabíamos Shu-chan y yo!) (D-chan: Bueno, es fácil sobornar a Shuichi-kun) (Yu: ¿Con qué lo sobornaste?) (D-chan: Con un litro de helado gratis jejeje) (Shu: Dayito-sama, eso no tenía que decirlo) (Yu: ¡Shu, ven aquí!) (Shu: Kyaaa, Eiri-chii me va a matar, ayuda) (D-chan: Ejem, bueno, sigamos)_

Con un gemido hecho por Shuichi, que resultó ser bastante alto, Eiri había terminado con su tarea del "Plan A". Lentamente, el joven escritor le dio un suave beso en los labios, haciendo que el joven pelirosado se estremezca.

- Terminé con el "Plan A"…

- ¿Plan A? ¿De qué hablas?

- Tranquilo, Shu-chan…-después de esto, el ojidorado comienza a besar tranquilamente el brazo izquierdo de Shuichi, lamiendo el codo de éste.

- Eiri…

- Cálmate…

El pequeño se relajó, hasta que de pronto sintió un extraño escalofrío en su pequeño dedo anular, obligándole a quejarse ante su hermoso atacante.

- Eiri… ¿qué sucede? –diciendo esto, el joven sintió cuando su acompañante le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, cubriéndole el cuerpo con la sábana.-

- Bien, cámbiate con lo que te dejé en la cama y, cuando termines, ven a la sala…-dice el rubio para después salir de la habitación.- ¡Ah! y te pido que no te quites el pañuelo hasta que acabes de cambiarte. Confío en ti…

El joven cantante se hallaba sorprendido y confundido por el extraño comportamiento de Eiri.

Lidiando con ropa y zapatos, Shuichi tuvo que cambiarse de ropa con los ojos vendados.

&&&

_- 3…2…1…_

- ¡KYAAAAAAA!

El ojidorado solo sonrió al oir el enorme grito al techo que había dado su querido Shuichi al descubrir "eso" adornando su delgado y pequeño dedo anular.

- Shu-chan, ¿estás bien?

- Eiri…creo que, finalmente, me estoy volviendo loco…-dice el jovencito, saliendo vestido de la habitación con un hermoso terno de color blanco.- T-te ves bien…

- Te asienta muy bien ese traje. Ven, siéntate…

El chico obedeció a su pareja, mientras que Eiri reía a lo bajo observando como el nerviosismo adornaba el hermoso rostro de su apuesto Shu-chan.

- Eiri… ¿no tengo un anillo puesto en mi dedo, verdad?

- Claro que si. Es mi anillo de compromiso…

- ¡Co-compromiso! ¡Pensé que había sido un sueño!

- Claro que no, baka… ¿cómo piensas eso? –Sin poder evitarlo, el joven rubio comenzó a reírse como nunca, siendo observado por los admiradores ojos de Shuichi, quien, sonrojado, veía la hermosa risa de su pareja.-

- Eiri, me encanta tu sonrisa…-lentamente, el pequeño se acerca a su acompañante y lo abraza con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.- Te amo, Eiri…

- Shu-chan, ¿por qué lloras?

- Es que…estoy tan feliz…Muchas gracias…

- Yo soy quien está realmente agradecido. Gracias por soportarme tanto, mi Shu-chan…

- Eiri…

- ¿Qué te parece si comemos?

- ¿Tú la preparaste?

- Si, no demoré mucho…Espero que sea de tu agrado…

- ¡Gracias! ¡Itadakimasu!

Amenamente y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, los ahora prometidos disfrutaban de su romántica cena, mientras que, admirando la hermosa sonrisa de Eiri, Shuichi pensaba:

_- "Eiri era tan frío y solitario cuando le conocí, pero ahora es el ser que más amo y admiro en éste mundo por su gran fortaleza ante su triste pasado. Sin embargo, se que no reirá así después de que sepa mi propio secreto acerca de mi pasado."_

- ¿Shu-chan, pasa algo? De repente te pusiste serio…

- No, no es nada, Eiri. Lo que pasa es que has sabido conmoverme…

- Bueno, al menos cuando nos casemos, no morirás de hambre…-le dice sonriendo el escritor.-

_- "Eiri, cuando llegues a saber de mi secreto, no me odies, por favor. No vayas a dejar que éste doloroso secreto que tengo te haga arrepentirte de amarme…"_

_**¡Continuará, minna-sama!**_

_**Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora. Es el primer FF que hago con tanto lemon, pero a partir de ahora también tendrá su parte dramática.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo, espero que sigan leyéndolo.**_

_**Atte, Namida no Megami**_


	5. El regreso del pasado

**A Gravitation FF**

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 5: El regreso del pasado…**

Se sentía realmente gustoso y satisfecho de haber captado la atención de Shuichi con aquella romántica propuesta de matrimonio. A partir de ahora, nada ni nadie podría oponerse a su unión…apartando a los suegros, claro estaba. Esa misma noche después de la hermosa cena, Eiri y Shuichi se encontraban, ambos, acostados en la cama, abrazándose.

- Shu-chan, ¿te pasa algo? –le preguntaba tranquilamente el rubio escritor a su pareja.

- No, no sucede nada…-tratando de ocultar el problema sobre su "oscuro pasado", Shuichi intenta buscar una perfecta excusa.- Lo que pasa es que…todo esto me parece un sueño…

- La verdad es que a mí también me parece un sueño todo esto…-lentamente, el hermoso ojidorado comenzó a rozar sus labios con el lóbulo de la oreja de su prometido, a lo que éste responde con un bien marcado suspiro poco satisfecho.- ¿Te molesta que haga eso?

- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

- Porque muestras unos gestos poco agradables. ¿Acaso sientes incomodidad?

- Lo lamento, es que me siento algo mal, pero no es por ti, Eiri, en serio… -trata de excusarse el muchacho ante su pareja.

- ¿Necesitas alguna medicina? ¿Qué te duele?

- Solo es un dolor de cabeza, no te preocupes. Solo quiero que…-el rostro del pequeño enrojeció sin previo anuncio.

- ¿Shu-chan?

- Solo quiero que me abraces… ¿puedes hacerlo, Eiri?

- Me gusta tu cara cuando te sonrojas, eres todo un espectáculo digno de ver, mocoso…-diciendo esto, el rubio le abraza.- ¿Así está bien?

- Si, muy bien. Gracias, Eiri –sin mas que decir, el menor hunde su rostro en el cálido pecho de su pareja, quien lo abraza con ternura.- Te amo…

- Lo sé, yo también…

_- Eiri soy realmente malo, ¿verdad?. Acepté casarme contigo y ni siquiera sabes mi más oscuro secreto…Eiri, si te lo digo, no me dejes de querer, te lo ruego…_-mientras éstos pensamientos le ahogaban el alma, las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en sus hermosos ojos violeta, lo que Eiri pudo sentir, ya que las pequeñas gotas saladas estaban humedeciendo su camisa de dormir.

- ¿Shuichi, estás llorando? –el tono en el que le hablaba Eiri sonaba aún mas angustiado que la vez anterior.- A ti te pasa algo… ¿qué es?

- Perdón, lo que pasa es que éste dolor es realmente intenso…No quiero molestarte, así que hoy dormiré en el sofá. -el chico se levanta del regazo de su pareja.-

- Pero, Shuichi, a mí no me molesta…-Dijo mientras jaló a Shuichi y acostó la cabeza de su pequeño en sus piernas.

- Eiri… ¿qué haces?

- Siempre que has tenido problemas, nunca me preocupé por ayudarte ni consolarte. Déjame reparar mi error, déjame cuidarte, mi Shu-chan…

- Eiri, muchas gracias…-así, finalmente, el joven cantante se deja llevar por la atención y ternura de su prometido.

&&&

Los rayos del sol, poco a poco, iluminaban su delicado rostro y también comenzaban a molestarle, así que optó por levantarse de la cómoda cama en la que se encontraba descansando.

- ¿Eiri? –llama a su amado, quien se encontraba ausente.- ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Ah! Hola, buenos días, mocoso –responde el rubio ante el llamado de su pareja.

- ¿Dónde fuiste?

- Fui a la farmacia a comprarte unas aspirinas. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

_- Eiri se preocupa por mí, me ama y es sincero conmigo…me siento peor que un traidor…_

- ¿Mocoso, te duele aún? –Dijo de manera tierna Eiri para después acariciar el rostro de su novio.- Tus mejillas están ardiendo, será mejor que no vayas a trabajar hoy…

- No te preocupes, Eiri, estoy bien. Además sabes como se pone Mr.K cuando falto al trabajo…

- Al loco de la Mágnum déjamelo a mí. Tú debes descansar. Iré a la compañía a hablar con Touma, de paso que le doy la noticia de nuestro…-el joven es callado por su compañero.

- Deja que vaya contigo…

- Pero, Shuichi…

- Te prometo que pediré permiso para salir temprano del trabajo. Si tienes tiempo, puedes ir a recogerme…

- De acuerdo, vístete rápido que ya es tarde…

- Bien…-de pronto, el pequeño se extraña al ver que su apuesto escritor tomaba su cambio de ropa y se dirigía a la salida de la habitación.- ¿Adónde vas, Eiri?

- Voy a cambiarme al baño. No te preocupes por mí, no espiaré…

- No es necesario que te vayas…-diciendo esto, a paso lento, el pequeño se acercó a su pareja, dándole un apasionado beso.- Deja que te ayude a cambiarte…

- Vaya, esa proposición es un poco comprometedora, futuro señor Uesugi…

- ¿Por qué, cielo?

- Podría terminar tomándote sin control…

- Bueno, si es así, mejor desisto. No puedo llegar tarde al trabajo. Cierra bien la puerta cuando salgas…

- ¡Espera, espera! Te prometo que me controlaré…-Eiri le abraza con dulzura.- Ayúdame ¿vale?

- Pero bueno, que rogón me resultó usted, Sr. Uesugi…

- Bueno, solo tú me pones así…

Los dos rieron cara a cara y comenzaron a besarse de manera y tierna y amorosa, cuando el alocado sonido del despertador les hizo salir de su fantasía.

- ¡Las 8:30 de la mañana, Eiri!

- ¡Apúrate, Shuichi!

Terminando de cambiarse y sin poder tomar un tranquilo desayuno, la pareja se dirigió a NG; uno, para trabajar aun sabiendo que Mr. K le haría pasar a mejor vida con su loca Mágnum, y, el otro, para hablar con Tohma Seguchi para que éste dejara que Shuichi pudiera salir temprano del trabajo.

- Nos veremos después, Eiri…

- Shu-chan…-le llama el rubio.

- ¿Si, qué pa…? –es interrumpido por el dulce beso de su escritor.

- No hagas mucho esfuerzo hoy. No quiero que te me pongas malo…

- Muchas gracias… ¡Nos veremos después! –diciendo esto, el pequeño se aleja de su pareja a paso rápido.

Mientras corría hacia el estudio de grabación, las lágrimas no demoraron en correr por sus tostadas mejillas. Realmente, Shuichi no sabía como hablarle a Eiri de su bien guardado secreto, pero algo que también sabía era que a su amado no le agradaría nada saber los detalles. Al ver que ya estaba cerca de su destino, Shuichi trató de mantener la calma.

- ¡La li ho, minaa! 1 –Saludaba como de costumbre el joven de cabello rosado, hasta que sintió un escalofrío en su frente.- Buenos días, Mr.K

- Shindou-san, ahora mismo me vas a decir la razón por la cual has llegado tarde a trabajar…

- Lo lamento, me levanté tarde porque tenía algo de jaqueca. No es la gran cosa…

- ¿Jaqueca? –Pregunta extrañado Suguru.- Hubiera sido mejor que te hubieras quedado en cama. Estás muy pálido, Shindou-kun…

- ¡Oh no! ¡¿qué vamos a hacer?! ¡tiene una jaqueca! –exclamó Sakano con su típico remolino de "emociones".

- No te preocupes, Sakano-san, estoy bien. Por cierto ¿dónde está Hiro?

- Ah, Hiroshi recibió una llamada y fue a atenderla…

De pronto, la puerta del estudio se abrió con lentitud para luego dejar ver a un, notoriamente, preocupado Hiro, quien luego miró con algo de espanto a Shuichi…

_No le digas que él está aquí, Hiroshi-kun. Si se entera, no querrá venir a casa por ningún motivo._

- Buenos días, Hiro, ¿acaso fue una llamada de Ayaka-chan? –pregunta sonriendo el muchacho de cabello rosa.

- Era tu madre, Shuichi. Como no habías llegado aún, quiso dejarme el recado a mí.

- ¿Qué es lo que quería mamá?

- Dice que quiere que vayas mañana a casa temprano. Necesita hablar contigo.

- Está bien, iré. Muchas gracias, Hiro –contesta sonriente.

- No se lo puedo decir. Quiero, pero no debo, aunque sepa que sufrirá mucho cuando vuelva a verlo…-pensaba un angustiado Hiro por la suerte de su amigo.

- Bien, chicos, tenemos que comenzar…

Todo ocurrió como de costumbre. Los ensayos marcharon bien a pesar de los momentáneos mareos de Shuichi por la causa que aún era desconocida. Tan solo tres horas y media después de haber comenzado los ensayos, Mr- K decidió interrumpir.

- Shindou-kun, en serio se te nota muy mal, mejor ve a descansar…

- Mr. K, que usted me esté diciendo eso... ¡ah, es el fin del mundo! ¡Ah…! –el pequeño calló de repente al sentir a la Mágnum del manager en su sien.

- Oh no, Shindou-kun, ¿qué le haré si mi Mágnum decide dispararse sola?

- Me-Mejor me callo ¿verdad?

- Creo que si…-afirma Sakano.- Aunque estás haciendo un buen trabajo, Shuichi-kun…

- Disculpen…-entra uno de los trabajadores de la compañía.- El presidente quiere verlos a todos en la oficina…

- Muchas gracias, en seguida vamos…-responde K.

Tranquilamente, todos –excluyendo a Shuichi- se dirigieron a la oficina del presidente. Hiroshi no podía evitar sentirse extrañado por Shuichi, quien se notaba algo sonrojado y nervioso. Luego, un detalle en particular hizo que todos se detuvieran al oír lo que Hiroshi empezaba a balbucear.

- Shuichi… ¿y ese anillo?

- ¿Eh? –exclamaron todos.

- Es muy caro...-susurra Suguru.- ¿Lo compraste tú?

- Eh… se nos hace tarde –Balbuceó nervioso el pelirosado.- No queremos hacer esperar al presidente, ¿verdad?

Todos, con algo de curiosidad, siguieron con su caminata, preguntándose acerca de la extraña actitud de Shuichi con respecto al "elegante" anillo.

- Disculpa, Touma…ya estamos aquí –anuncia Mr.K.

- Pasen, por favor…

Todos entraron incluyendo a Shuichi, quien vio sorprendido a Eiri sentado al lado de la ventana. Éste, al ver a su amado, esbozó una tierna sonrisa, detalle que congeló a todos los presentes en el despacho.

- Eiri, ¿qué haces aquí? –Pregunta más que desesperado el pequeño cantante.-

- ¡Le acaba de llamar por su nombre! –exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

- ¿Eiri-san, qué significa esto? Pensé que Mika-san y yo éramos los únicos que te llamábamos por tu nombre…

- Es lógico que me llame así de ahora en adelante… ¿no lo crees? –pregunta Eiri sarcásticamente a su cuñado.- Shu-chan, ven aquí conmigo…

- ¡¿Le dijo Shu-chan?! –Volvieron a exclamar el resto a tal sorpresa.

- Ustedes dos… ¿qué está pasando aquí? –preguntaba el ya molesto presidente.

- Lo que pasa es que…-Shuichi es interrumpido por su pareja, quien había rodeado desde atrás su cuello con los brazos.

- La noticia que quiero darles es que le he pedido a este lindo mocoso que se una conmigo en eterno matrimonio.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! –exclama incrédulo Touma.

- Disculpa, Seguchi-san, se me hizo tarde…-dice apresurado Minato, entrando al despacho.- ¡Shui-chan, buenos días!

- Ho…Hola, Mina-kun –por solo tal saludo, Eiri se molestó un poco.

- ¿Por qué el silencio súbito? –pregunta curioso el recién llegado.

Nadie hablaba, estaban atónitos por tal noticia, ahora sabían el por qué del anillo. ¡Shuichi se casaba! No podían creerlo. Cuando por fín pudieron reaccionar, Suguru, Sakano y Mr. K se acercaron a ellos para felicitarlos, sin embargo, Hiro se notaba muy preocupado.

- Felicidades, Shindou-san…-alegremente, Suguru le da un fuerte abrazo a Shuichi.- Igualmente a usted, Yuki-san –le brinda la mano, la cual es muy bien recibida.

- Hazlo feliz, por favor… ¡te lo ruego! –le pedía Sakano a Eiri, el cual no pudo evitar reir.- Si Shuichi-kun viene llorando o decaído, de tantos ataques, voy a colapsar…

_D-chan: Creo que eso ya debió haber pasado hace mucho…_

_Sak: No se burle, señorita, soy muy sensible._

_Yuki: Oye, chica, será mejor que continúes._

_D-chan: Últimamente estás muy emotivo, Yuki-kun… ¡Kawaii!_

_Yuki: Ya empezaste otra vez…_

- No se preocupe, le prometo que Shuichi está en buenas manos…

- Igualmente digo yo. Si le haces algo malo que afecte su carrera, mi Mágnum estará presente…

- Calma, Mr.K, ya entendí…

- No entiendo… ¿qué es todo esto? –preguntaba Minato, aun sin entender.

- Bueno, Mina-kun, es que…-pero nuevamente, Shuichi es interrumpido por su pareja.

- Kanzaki, ya que estás aquí, te aviso que mi Shu-chan ha aceptado casarse conmigo…

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclama sorprendido.

- Así como lo oyes…No nos felicites, ya sabemos que estás MUY CONTENTO por nosotros…-comenta sarcásticamente Eiri.- ¿Touma, no vas a decir nada?

- Ya sabes mi opinión, no dejaré que ese matrimonio se realice…

Ante éste comentario, Eiri solo sonrió y abrazó con más apego a Shuichi, quien respondió gustoso dicho gesto.

- Bueno, siempre he hecho las cosas sin el permiso de nadie, así que me vale que no te guste la noticia…-dice sonriendo Eiri.

- Ehh…Shuichi, felicidades…-se acerca Hiro hacia él.

- Muchas gracias, amigo…

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Él aún no sabe sobre los detalles de tu pasado, Shuichi…-al ver la preocupación en los ojos de su preciado hermano, continúa.- pero se que él aceptará tu secreto, así como tú has aceptado el suyo…

- Si, tienes razón…

Ante todo el alboroto, Minato sale del lugar. Al mirar que no había nadie a su alrededor, comienza a marcar rápidamente un número telefónico desde su celular.

- Moshi…Moshi… ¿Amamiya-san?

_Minato, ya era hora de que me llamaras. ¿Qué hay de nuevas?_

- Shuichi se casará, señor…con Yuki Eiri…

_¡Eso jamás!_

Por otro lado, ya de noche, una pareja de novios se encontraba recostada tranquilamente en su dormitorio. Eiri veía la hermosa silueta de Shuichi moverse intranquilamente en la cama.

- ¿Qué sucede, baka? –le pregunta el rubio a su compañero.- ¿Aún estás enfermo?

- No te preocupes, ya se está pasando…Por cierto, Eiri, mamá quiere que vaya a verla mañana…

- Pero es fin de semana, enano…

_D-chan: Yuki-kun, kawaii…quiere pasarla buena con Shuichi…_

_Shu: ¡Ah, Dayito-sama, por favor! Me avergüenza…_

_Yu: que mujer más pesada, sigue con el relato…_

_Shu: Kyaaa Eiri está molesto porque ya se viene la parte en que…_

_D-chan: ¡Shuichi-kun, silencio! ¡no puedes revelar lo que sigue!_

_Shu: ¡Ah, lo siento!_

- Lo lamento, pero es que me preocupa…

- ¿Yo…puedo ir contigo, Shu-chan? –le pregunta apenado el rubio a su pareja, quien sonríe con inmensa ternura ante el gesto de su novio.

- Claro, por qué no…

Después de esto, antes de caer rendidos ante los brazos de Morfeo, ambos se despidieron con un apasionado beso, para después abrazarse tiernamente.

&&&

Ya de día, mientras Shuichi aun dormía plácidamente, Eiri trataba de escoger un traje adecuado para visitar a su futura suegra. Tomando un papel que tenía guardado en el escritorio, comenzó a ensayar…

- Buenos días, señora Shindou. Mi nombre es Uesugi Eiri. Sé, gracias a Shuichi, que a usted le fascinan mis obras y es por eso que le traje una que acabo de publicar hace poco. Bueno, yo… ¡qué decir de lo bello que es su hijo ¡que espanto! ¡Al lugar de enamorar a la suegra, voy a asustarla! ¡Bueno, otra vez! Señora, yo…amo a su hijo, y, aunque se que soy el despreciable sujeto que lo volvió gay, quiero casarme con él. –se imaginó de repente a una mujer sumamente enojada, tratando de matarlo. Gracias a eso se le congeló el cerebro.- ¡Ah, no funciona! ¡Me rindo!

- ¿Eiri, qué haces?

- ¡Eh, buenos días, Shuichi! ¡Levántate ya!

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 9:00 de la mañana…

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?!

- ¡¿No lo intenté?! ¡hice ruido hasta con las ollas y ni siquiera abriste un ojo!

- Bueno, bueno. Ayúdame a cambiarme ¿si?

- Bien…

Después de la presurosa preparación, la pareja subió al auto de Eiri y éste se dispuso a manejar hacia el lugar que su futuro esposo le indicaba.

- Supongo que debe ser ahí…

- Sí, esa es la casa de mi madre…

- Bueno, bajemos…

Ambos bajaron del auto siendo mirados por algunas personas. Como la mayoría del público era masculino, no pudieron reconocerlos, por lo que las cosas eran más fáciles.

- Eiri, estás muy apuesto…El negro te asienta muy bien…

- En cambio tu estás para comerte, Shu-chan…Ese conjunto que usas es el que más me gusta…

- Muchas gracias…-el pequeño le sonríe con generosidad.- Amor, tu corbata está mal puesta…

- ¡Agh! Creo que fue por salir muy apresurado…

- Deja que lo haga por ti…-ante la mirada embelezada de su rubio, Shuichi comenzó a acomodarle la corbata.- Bien, está lista…

- ¿Te parece si toco el timbre?

- Si…

Eiri tocó el timbre que se encontraba al costado de la puerta, la cual fue abierta por una muchacha albina, joven, bella y alta de cabellos castaños.

- ¡Onii-chan, que gusto verte!

- ¡Hola, Maiko!

A Eiri ésto le sorprendió un poco, ya que, a pesar de ser su hermana, no tenía similitud alguna con su adorado Shuichi. Aún con la curiosidad carcomiéndole, el joven saludó.

- Buenos días, Maiko-san…

- ¡Por Dios, es Yuki Eiri-san! ¡es un verdadero placer! Pasen, por favor…

Los dos entraron a la casa de amplitud promedio. Eiri se sintió realmente cómodo ya que el ambiente era realmente acogedor a comparación de su casa.

- Que casa tan acogedora…

- ¿Te gusta, Yuki-san?

- Si…es muy linda…

- Me alegro de que hayan venido. Esperen aquí que traeré algo de tomar…

- Maiko, ¿dónde está mamá?

- Dijo que saldría por un asunto. No te preocupes, no demorará…-diciendo esto, al joven se metió a la cocina.-

- Shuichi… ¿y tu padre?

- Creo que no te lo dije. Falleció cuando ingresé a la secundaria.

- Ah, ya veo, lo lamento.

- No te preocupes…-el chico le sonríe.- ¿Eiri, estás nervioso?

- ¿Se me nota?

- Claro que si. Todo tu cuerpo parece un vibrador…No te preocupes, mamá entenderá…

- Estoy muy nervioso. ¿Te parece si voy al baño a lavarme el rostro, Shu-chan?

- Si, es aquella puerta de la izquierda…

Shuichi le señaló a su acompañante el camino y, después, volvió a sentarse en la sala. De repente, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose alertó al muchacho, quien vio a una mujer adulta de cabello castaño abrir la puerta.

- Madre…

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh, hijo! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –la mujer abraza a su hijo.

- Te extrañé mucho, madre…

- Shuichi, tanto tiempo sin verte.

- ¿Cuál fue la razón de la invitación?

- Solo quería verte, hijo…

- Pero, mamá, estás temblando…

- Es porque él ha regresado, querido.

- Cuando dices él…te refieres a…

- Así es, Shuichi. Ese hombre ha vuelto a aparecer…

- Shuichi, gracias por…-el escritor mira fijamente a la mujer que se encontraba al costado de su pequeño.- Buenos días…

- Oh, buenos días. ¿Usted es Eiri-san, verdad?

- Sí, así es…

- Encantada, yo soy la madre de Shuichi…

Aquella impresión si que fue tremenda. Shuichi tampoco tenía similitud con su madre. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?. Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ambiente, que extrañamente, se había vuelto espeso…

- ¿Shuichi, sucede algo? –Le pregunta preocupado Eiri a Shuichi.

Todavía no podía asimilarlo, ¿él estaba de vuelta? ¿por qué? ¡Ya habían pasado 11 años después de lo sucedido!. ¡¿Por qué justo ahora que comenzaba a ser realmente feliz?!

- No, no puede…ser…

- ¡Hijo! ¡Shuichi!

- ¡¿Shuichi?! ¡Shuichi!

Eso fue lo último que oyó antes de ver todo completamente oscuro. Sabía que, de ahora en adelante, todo sería oscuridad para él. Su peor pesadilla del pasado había regresado a desmoronar su presente y a destruir su futuro…

_**Continuará, mina-san…**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo, les prometo que lo continuaré más seguido!**_

_**Atte. Namida no Megami**_

1 Saludo diario de Shuichi


	6. ¿Será el final de todo?

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**A Gravitation FF**

**Capítulo 6: ¿Será el final de todo?**

Todo se había vuelto negro, todo lo que le rodeaba era la temida oscuridad de su pasado. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto? ¿Acaso merecía sufrir de ésta manera tan cruel? Todo sentimiento de culpa atormentaba la mente ausente de Shuichi, lamentándose en su inconsciencia acerca de su oscuro pasado.

- ¡Shuichi! ¡Shuichi!

¿Qué era eso? Una voz suave y varonil le llamaba con súplica y con obvia angustia.

Al abrir sus ahora opacos ojos, lo primero que pudo divisar fue un par de ojos dorados llenos de preocupación.

- ¡Hijo, despierta!

- Eiri, mamá…

- ¡Oh hijo, que bueno que estás bien! –la mujer, llena de lágrimas, abrazó a su débil hijo.-

- Perdón por preocuparlos...-al tratar de ponerse en pie, el pequeño volvió a caer mareado.

- ¡Shuichi! –alzó la voz Eiri, para sostenerle antes de que diera contra el suelo.- ¿Qué tienes?

- No es nada, no te preocupes…

- Pero, Shuichi…

- Te…agradecería que no me preguntaras más, por favor…

Eiri se sentía muy preocupado por la actitud y la salud de Shuichi, quien no parecía querer ser sincero con lo que le sucedía.

Shuichi sabía que si hablaba acerca de lo que le pasaba en verdad, tendría que contarle también el secreto de su pasado, por lo que decidió no comentar nada.

- Eiri-san, llévelo a casa, por favor…

- ¿No preferiría que él se quede aquí?

- No, creo que es mejor que usted cuide de él. Shuichi se encuentra bien estando con usted, así que no tengo de que preocuparme…

- Bueno, está bien, señora…

- Shuichi, por favor, cuídate mucho… ¿si? –le dice preocupada su madre.

- Gracias, mamá. Estoy con Eiri así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

- Onii-chan, no estés descuidando tu salud y tampoco le des problemas a Yuki-san…

- Si, si, Maiko, ya lo sé…

Después de ver la última sonrisa de su amada familia, Shuichi partió con Eiri hacia la casa que ellos dos compartían. Eiri, sin embargo, se hallaba muy preocupado por la actitud tan ausente y desconfiada de Shuichi.

Todo el camino hacia casa fue incómodamente silencioso. Mientras que Eiri andaba preocupado por la actitud de su pequeño, Shuichi tenía cosas propias en qué pensar.

Después de, aproximadamente, dos horas de viaje en el auto de Eiri, ambos llegaron sanos y salvos a casa, aunque Shuichi no se notaba muy saludable como solía aparentar diariamente. Eiri dirigió su llave hacia la cerradura de la puerta para después mirar a su pequeño prometido.

- Déjame ayudarte a caminar…-le dice Eiri con amabilidad al joven de ojos violeta.

- Yo puedo solo, no te molestes…-al intentar ponerse de pie, éste cae duramente en el asiento.

- No seas terco, deja que te ayude…

- No soy un bebé, Eiri. Si te digo que puedo caminar solo, es porque puedo…

- ¿Quieres que me ponga nuevamente serio, verdad?

- ¿Estás buscando pelea?

- No. Eres tú quien está muy raro, Shuichi. Y como no quieres hacerme caso, me dirás ahora mismo qué secreto es el que guardas…

- ¿Se-Secreto? ¡deja de decir tonterías!

- Si no me estás ocultando nada, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?

- ¿Desconfías de mí?

- No, claro que no. Pero creo que si somos pareja, no debemos ocultarnos nada, Shuichi.

- No tengo nada que decirte. Sólo estás imaginándote cosas donde no las hay.

- Shuichi, en serio estás muy extraño y odio verte así. Desde el día en que nos prometimos, te la has pasado llorando todas las noches. Entiéndeme, por favor, solo quiero ayudarte.

- Entonces entiéndeme también tú a mí. Te lo ruego, por ahora no me preguntes nada…

- Lo lamento, quizás soy muy molesto…-al decir esto, Eiri agachó la cabeza.

- Amor…-Shuichi acaricia tiernamente la mejilla de su pareja, haciéndole mirarle.- me siento muy feliz de que te preocupes por mí. Gracias, Eiri…

Ambos se dan un enternecedor abrazo cálido, una muestra de amor que, quizás, sea la última que ésta pareja comparta con aquel sentimiento que les une.

Por la noche, Eiri se levantó pesadamente de la cama, al sentir como su tierno novio hacía hasta lo imposible por poder dormir. Con delicadeza, el escritor acarició la cabellera del pequeño, quien, al sentirle, se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Eiri.

- Lo lamento, Eiri, ¿te he despertado?

- Pues si. Me molesta que te estés moviendo tanto en la cama, no me dejas dormir…

- Lo…lo lamento, Eiri. Mejor me voy al sofá a dormir…

- Tonto ¿crees que voy a dejarte? –Eiri abrazó con apego a Shuichi, haciéndole imposible al pelirosa la tarea de levantarse de la cama.

- Eiri…-el chico le corresponde el abrazo con fuerza, provocando que Eiri quede nuevamente preocupado.- Te amo…

- Dime… ¿pasa algo?

- Pase lo que pase…confía en mí, por favor…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por nada. Solo quiero que siempre creas en mí…

- Eso no es problema para mí. Siempre he creído en ti, Shuichi…

Diciendo esto, ambos se acomodaron uno junto a su pareja para después caer ante la merced del ansiado y deseado mundo de los cálidos sueños.

Al día siguiente, mientras Eiri aún descansaba tranquilamente en la habitación, Shuichi se preparaba para salir a pesar de que aún era domingo.

Mirando por última vez a su amado, el ojivioleta se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, abriéndola con la ayuda de la llave.

- Hola, querido Shuichi…

Esa voz, esa aura tan espantosa, ese olor a ordinario alcohol de viejo bar, esa repugnante esencia de maldad.

Temeroso, Shuichi alzó la mirada hacia la extraña persona, para después dibujar en su rostro una expresión llena de horror.

- Tú… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Q-Qué quieres?

- Pero, vaya, ¿desde cuando te has vuelto tan insolente, mocoso?

- ¡Vete! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti!

- ¿A qué le temes? ¡Ah, claro! ¿No quieres que tu apuesto prometido me conozca, no es así?

- ¡¿Qué diablos buscas, maldito?! ¡Son 11 años los que han pasado y ¿ahora te dignas a pararte frente a mí?!

- Shuichi, ¿por qué tanto escándalo afuera? –Dice algo fastidiado Eiri saliendo de la habitación para después mirar a su pareja con algo de extrañeza.-

- E-Eiri…no vengas…

- ¿Qué pasa, Shuichi? ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mí?

- ¿Quién es él, Shu-chan?

- ¡Vamos! –El semblante tranquilo del hombre cambia a uno de completa ira.- ¡Vamos, Shuichi! ¡Dile quien soy!

- ¡Basta ya! ¡Vete!

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Quién es éste hombre?

- ¡¿Por qué no hablas?! ¡Dile a este joven que soy tu padre!

- ¡¿Su padre?! ¡Eso es imposible! El padre de Shuichi murió cuando él iba a la secundaria…

- Ese era su padre adoptivo… ¡Shuichi no es hijo de esa familia!

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de Eiri. Ahora lo entendía, ahora entendía por qué Shuichi no tenía parecido con su madre ni tampoco con su hermana. Con incredulidad Eiri dirigió su mirada a Shuichi, quien estaba prácticamente paralizado.

- ¡Usted no puede casarse con Shuichi! ¿Sabe por qué? ¡Porque ese criminal mató a su propia familia! ¡Destruyó su familia y escapó como un cobarde!

- ¡Basta, cállate! –entre lágrimas, Shuichi salió corriendo de la casa, para después sentir la espesa lluvia bañar su delgado cuerpo.- ¡Lo sabe! ¡Lo sabe! ¡Todo está perdido para mí! ¡Ya no queda nada!

Mientras que en el lugar de los hechos, Eiri aún se encontraba de pie, horrorizado por la confesión del extraño sujeto que había provocado que Shuichi huyera de la casa.

- ¿Duele, verdad? Duele saber que la persona que amas te mintió desde el principio…

- Lárguese…

- Yo puedo entender como te sientes, así que es mejor que te olvides de él. Shuichi no te merece para nada…

- ¡Le dije que se largara, maldita sea! –diciendo esto, Eiri saca a empujones al hombre, cerrando violentamente la puerta.- Shuichi… ¿por qué me mentiste?

_Pase lo que pase…confía en mí, por favor…_

_¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Por nada. Solo quiero que siempre creas en mí…_

- Shuichi, ¿por qué? –Con lágrimas de decepción, el rubio se dejó caer al suelo.- ¿Qué hice mal? ¡Maldito seas, Shuichi! ¡¿Qué te hice yo?! ¡Dime en que me equivoqué!

Después de aquello, el joven escritor olvidó completamente lo que era sonreír, lo que era confiar, lo que era amar, para después regresar a ser el mismo hombre solitario y desconfiado de antes. Ese día, la faceta dulce de Uesugi Eiri, murió…

_Cree en mi, Eiri…_

_¡Mina-san! Gracias por la espera._

_Se que algunas personas querrán liquidarme por haber hecho sufrir a ésta pareja, pero, por favor, detengan sus metralletas porque éste no es el final, así que ténganme paciencia, por favor._

_Trataré de poner más rápido las actualizaciones, así que espero contar con su apoyo como siempre._

_Besos, gente!_

_Atte._

_Dayito-chan_


	7. El amor de Shuichi

**A Gravitation FF**

**La diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 7: Mentirte para protegerte**

**El amor de Shuichi**

No sabía cuanto tiempo había corrido, cuanto se había alejado de su inmensa felicidad, de su adorado Eiri. Ahora lo veía todo claro, ahora sabía que no estaba hecho para ser feliz. Tanto tiempo tratando de aferrarse a la gente que lo apreciaba, para evitar sentirse repudiado, y ahora toda su felicidad se estaba derrumbando.

- Eiri…perdóname…-las lágrimas no dejaban tranquilo al joven de ojos violeta, quien veía con pena el hermoso anillo que llevaba puesto en su dedo.- perdóname…

Con estas pocas palabras en su mente, el muchacho siguió vagando a pesar de la espesa lluvia que le caía encima. Un hombre le empujó y cayó al suelo, hiriendo su rodilla, pero no le importó; una piedra en su camino y no se esforzó por esquivarla, simplemente volvió a caer y su pierna estaba totalmente inerte. Aún con la escasa fuerza que le quedaba, el chiquillo continuó caminando, llegando finalmente a un callejón vacío.

- Supongo que éste debería ser mi lugar si no me hubieran adoptado…-el chico sonríe con pesadez y nostalgia.- Que irónico, a pesar de tener una familia, finalmente terminé aquí. Creo que, después de todo, éste es mi lugar...

- Así que aquí estabas, pequeño asesino…-le dice un hombre mayor al joven perdido en el callejón.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Acabas de destruir mi vida y te apareces frente a mí como si nada…

- No tienes siquiera el derecho de reprocharme nada, Shuichi…

- ¡Yo…tengo que decirle a Eiri la verdad! ¡Yo no soy un asesino!

- ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado, mocoso! –el hombre sujetó a Shuichi del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar.

- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Tengo que hablarle!

- ¡Te advierto que si vas, hundiré a tu querido Eiri hasta lo más profundo!

- ¡No te atreverías!

- ¡Sabes de lo que soy capaz, Shuichi, no me desafíes! ¡Tienes que dejarlo y venir conmigo!

Shuichi sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que no podía arriesgar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, pero tampoco podía lastimar más a Eiri de lo que ya le había lastimado. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que salvar a Eiri de la manera que fuese.

- Yo…me despediré de él…

- No confío en ti…

- No haré nada en tu contra.

Sin pedirle más, el hombre viejo le dejó ir. El muchacho corrió lo más que pudo, con el alma hecha pedazos al tener que destruir el corazón de Eiri nuevamente. Recuperando algo de fortaleza, el muchacho abrió la puerta del apartamento con la llave que aún poseía, entrando sigilosamente para después ver a Eiri sentado tomando algo de cerveza.

- E-Eiri…-dijo sin más.

El dolido personaje no volteó a verle, por lo que a Shuichi se le hizo más fácil tener que mentirle y decirle adiós definitivamente. Ahora, por fin podía sacar el valor para alejarse y salvarlo de un destino poco dichoso.

- Eiri, yo me tengo que ir…

- Vete, eso no es problema mío…

- Está bien…-diciendo esto, el jovencito comenzó a dirigir su camino hacia la puerta de la habitación. De ahí, sacó sus maletas para después guardar sus cosas.-

No pasaron más de quince minutos para que Eiri sintiera a Shuichi caminar hacia la puerta con sus maletas en las manos. En vista de que su querido escritor no decía absolutamente nada, el joven de cabello rosa siguió avanzando hasta la salida, cuando la voz de Eiri hizo que se detuviera.

- Solo dime una cosa…-diciendo esto, Eiri se pone de pié, viendo fijamente a Shuichi.- Solo una cosa…

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Shuichi de la manera más fría que pudiera aparentar.

- ¿Es cierto? ¿Tú fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a tu propia familia?

- Ah, eso…-el muchacho tomó aire y trató de sacar aquella máscara que tanto temía usar.- si, es verdad. Yo maté a mi madre y a mi hermano… ¿estás satisfecho?

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío, Shuichi?! ¡se trata de tu familia!

- ¿Acaso tu no mataste a tu maestro? Pues yo hice algo parecido, pero con mi familia…

- Shuichi, no te reconozco… ¿En serio eres tú?

- Siempre he sido yo. Si tú te enamoraste de mí, es tu problema, porque yo nunca te quise…

- ¿Cómo pudiste, Shuichi? Tú no eras así…

- Matar a alguien es muy fácil. Aún lo recuerdo, mi hermano me disgustaba, no lo quería, así que decidí vengarme de mi madre por quererlo más que a mí. Un día que mi padre salió, llevé a mi madre cerca de un peñasco y la tiré así de fácil, luego siguió mi hermano. Tan pequeño e inocente, pero eso no me impidió ahorcarlo hasta que muriera…-mientras relataba esto, Eiri no podía dejar de ocultar su gesto de horror y de miedo ante la persona que tenía en frente.- Ten cuidado conmigo, que puedo tomarte desprevenido, querido Eiri…

- Shuichi…no creí que fueras así…

- ¿Sabes? Me importa poco lo que pienses…-al terminar su relato, Shuichi deja las llaves del departamento y el anillo de compromiso en la pequeña mesa del living.- Adiós, Yuki Eiri-san…

Diciendo aquello, el chico salió de su vida, quizás para siempre. Eiri solo pudo escuchar el sonido de la gran puerta al cerrarse duramente. No podía creer que todo lo que vivieron juntos, sólo fue un simple juego para Shuichi, su aún amado Shuichi.

Lágrimas, lágrimas y más lágrimas. Era su única manera de descargarse de si mismo. ¿Por qué había nacido? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que conocer a ese escritor?! Ahora el gran amor que sentía Eiri por él, de hecho se convertiría en un profundo odio que no tendrá fin. El joven de ojos violeta llegó al lugar de encuentro con su padre y éste, sin mucho esfuerzo, se lo llevó.

Ya habían pasado exactamente dos semanas después de su rompimiento. A causa de él, Eiri se había cerrado completamente en un mundo lleno de tenebrosa oscuridad, al igual de que Shuichi.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Shindou-san y tú rompieron el compromiso?! –gritaba emocionado Seguchi.

- ¿Qué buscas aquí? Lárgate, Seguchi…

- Te lo dije, Eiri-san. Shindou-san no era la persona correcta…

- ¿Y tú si, verdad? Te dije que te vayas… ¿acaso no me oíste?

- Si Shindou-san fue quien te hizo daño, no te desquites conmigo…

- Por favor, vete, o nada bueno saldrá de mi boca…

Después de su rápida ruptura, Eiri y Shuichi aparecieron en todo diario del país, en revistas y también en televisión. Todo el mundo decía lo mismo…"La aclamada pareja de oro de Japón se ha separado"

- Shuichi… ¿estás bien?

- Si, Hiro, no te preocupes por mí…

- Estás pálido, Shuichi. Será mejor que descanses…-Ryuichi hace acto de aparición abalanzándose sobre Shuichi.- ¡Hazme caso!

- En serio, no lo necesito…

- ¿Shuichi, y esas heridas en tu cuello?

- Es cierto, son moretones…-afirma Hiro.

- ¡Ah! es cierto, Mika-san está esperándote en la oficina de Seguchi, Shuichi…

- ¿Mi-Mika-san? –Esto sorprendió a Shuichi enormemente.- Está bien, iré enseguida. Chicos, tomemos un receso…-diciendo esto, el muchacho sale en dirección a ver a la hermana de su ex pareja.-

- Esas marcas…no me digas que…-susurra preocupado Hiro al recordar un detalle del pasado de Shuichi.

- Oye, Hiroshi… ¿tú sabes por qué Shindou-kun rompió con Yuki-san? Se veían muy felices con su boda…

- Es cierto, quizás Yuki-san ya lo sabe, pero… ¿cómo se enteró? No creo que Shuichi se lo haya dicho…-pensaba preocupado Hiro.

Mientras tanto, Shuichi ya estaba de pie frente a la puerta que le conduciría dentro de la oficina del presidente de la compañía, así que tomó aire y se dispuso a pedir permiso para entrar.

- Con permiso…-diciendo esto, el joven entra a la sala.- Mika-san, buenos días…

- Siéntate, Shuichi…

El muchacho, sorprendido de que le haya llamado por su nombre, tomó asiento y esperó a que la joven mujer le dirigiera la palabra.

- He sabido por mi marido que ibas a casarte con Eiri… ¿no es así?

- Eso ya terminó, Mika-san. Eiri y yo…

- ¡Solo limítate a responder mi pregunta, niño!

- S-si…-responde tembloroso por la actitud de la mujer.- pero él y yo ya no…

- ¿Así que le dijiste a mi hermano que destruíste a tu familia, no es así?

- Si…

- ¡¿Y lo dices así?! ¡Shuichi, por culpa tuya, Eiri está muy afectado!

- Yo solo le dije la verdad…

- ¡Mentiroso! –Gritándole fuertemente, Mika lastima la mejilla de Shuichi con una gran bofetada.

- Mi-Mika-san… ¿por qué?

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mentirle a mi hermano?! ¡¿Por qué has hecho algo así?!

- No comprendo, Mika-san…

Ella no le respondió, más bien se dedicó a indagar un poco más en la vida privada del cantante.

- Sé muy bien que estás viviendo ahora con un hombre algo anciano… ¿quién es?

- Le ruego que no se meta en mi vida, por favor, Mika-san…

- Está bien, dejemos eso de lado. Quiero que me digas la verdad, Shuichi…

- No entiendo. ¿A qué se refiere?

- Quiero que me digas lo que pasó con tu familia… pero quiero tu versión, Shuichi, no la de ese hombre…

- Mi-Mika-san, usted ya…

- Si, recuerda que no soy tonta, niño. Estoy más informada de lo que crees. ¿Ese hombre es tu padre, no es verdad?

- No puedo decirle nada…

- Si no me dices la verdad, te lastimarás tú mismo, Shuichi…

- A mí no me importa mi vida, solo quiero que Eiri esté a salvo…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi hermano?

- Es que…si se lo digo, todos comenzarán a sufrir…

- Dímelo…-dijo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba dulcemente una de las manos del pelirosa-. y te prometo que no ocurrirá nada. Solo quiero ayudarte, Shuichi…

- Pues verá…mi padre me amenazó. Si yo digo lo que en verdad pasó con mi familia, él le hará daño a Eiri y tengo mucho miedo…

- ¿Fue por eso que le mentiste a mi hermano, verdad?

- Si…

- Bueno, entonces cuéntame con confianza.

Asintiendo confiado, Shuichi comenzó a contarle los verdaderos hechos a Mika, quien comenzó a sentirse más tranquila al comprobar que realmente Shuichi no era culpable de nada.

- Shuichi, entonces tú fuiste…

- Si…y también es por eso que no pude sentirme totalmente a gusto estando con Eiri…Yo lo amo, Mika-san, pero tampoco puedo dignarme a hacerle daño…yo… -al tratar de volver a hablar, el muchacho se cubrió los labios con las manos, gesto que Mika no entendió.

- ¿Shuichi? ¡Shuichi!

La mujer se alarmó al ver como el pequeño comenzaba a vomitar pequeñas líneas de sangre. Shuichi, tratando de contenerse, cayó débil al suelo cubriéndose nuevamente los labios.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Tengo que llamar a una ambulancia!

- Shuichi, la hora del receso ya…-al entrar, Hiro ve horrorizado a su amigo en el suelo, por lo que intenta auxiliarlo.

- Hiroshi-san, acabo de llamar a una ambulancia. Auxilia a Shuichi…

- ¿Dónde irá usted, Mika-san?

- Tengo que avisarle a Eiri. No voy a permitir que ese idiota se haga una idea equivocada…

Sin decir más, Mika se dirigió al departamento de Eiri para avisarle sobre el estado de Shuichi. Sólo demoró media hora para llegar a su destino. Rápidamente salió del auto y tocó la puerta del hogar de su hermano, pero éste se negó rotundamente a atenderla.

- ¡Eiri, abre la puerta!

- Lárgate, Mika. No quiero saber nada de nadie…

- ¡Tengo que hablarte de Shuichi!

- ¡No quiero saber nada de él!

- ¡Escúchame, Eiri, por favor!

- Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada de ese sujeto… ¿qué acaso no me entiendes?

- ¡Shuichi está muy mal!

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Shuichi se encontraba mal? El viejo dolor de amarlo nuevamente hizo acto de presencia en su adolorido corazón. Lo amaba, aún lo amaba, muy a pesar de lo que había hecho, Uesugi Eiri todavía seguía amando a Shindou Shuichi.

Por otro lado, Hiroshi se encontraba muy preocupado por el estado de su amigo Shuichi. A él se sumaban la angustiada señora Shindou y su hija, Maiko.

- Eiri-san ya sabe la verdad… ¿o me equivoco?

- No se equivoca, obaa-sama. Shuichi y Yuki-san están separados…

- En verdad creí que Eiri-san comprendería la situación de mi hijo…Entonces mi hijo debió haber estado viviendo contigo…

- No, él no ha estado viviendo conmigo. Cuando le pregunté en donde viviría, me dijo que había rentado un departamento cerca de la compañía…

- No puede ser. Mi Shuichi no me avisó nada. Entonces, está con él…

- Obaa-sama, ¿acaso usted cree que…?

- Me temo que si…

- Entonces, Shuichi…

- Mamá, iré a traer algo caliente de beber…-dice Maiko para luego dirigirse a la cafetería.

- ¿Es familiar del joven Shindou Shuichi?

- ¡Si, doctor! Yo soy su madre…

- Bueno, acaban de salir ya los resultados de los análisis que le hicimos al joven. Shindou-san muestra un grave cuadro de depresión y sufre de estrés, será mejor que le haga descansar lo suficiente en casa…

Mientras, en una fría habitación del hospital se encontraba recostado en una pequeña cama un débil y notoriamente cansado Shuichi. Abrió pesadamente los ojos y encontró el rostro sonriente de su querida madre.

- Eres tú, mamá…

- Que bueno que estás bien, hijo. El doctor me dijo que ya podías volver a casa…

- No te preocupes por mí. Puedo regresar al apartamento en el que me estoy quedando.

- Pero, hijo…Al menos deja que te cuide mientras estás delicado…

- Bueno, está bien… ¿Mamá, me ayudas con el cambio de ropa?

- Eh, si, claro…

Amorosamente, su madre le ayudó a cambiarse de ropa, mientras que el pequeño Shuichi le miraba con algo de nostalgia ya que también tenía que alejar a su familia de él para evitar que su padre intentara hacerle daño a su hermana y a su madre.

- Espérame aquí, pequeño, iré a llamar a tu hermana para que vayamos juntos a casa…

- Si, claro…

Obedientemente, Shuichi se quedó sentado en la fría cama de la habitación, esperando tranquilamente por el regreso de su madre. De pronto, la silueta de un hombre, muy conocida para Shuichi, llegó a perturbar su tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Shuichi, sin más.

- ¿Le has dicho a alguien lo de tu pasado, verdad?

- No he hablado con nadie de esto…

- No finjas, mocoso…

- ¡No le dije a nadie!

- Te crees muy valiente al tratar de desafiarme, pero tu jueguito ya se acabó. Mandé a unos hombres a seguir a ese maldito amorcito tuyo y si yo doy la orden, lo van a acabar…

- ¡No, por favor! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de nada!

- Adiós, Shuichi…

- ¡Espera! –Al tratar de seguirlo, el pequeño cae al suelo, débil.- No, Eiri… ¡Tengo que…detenerlo o si no, matará a Eiri! –Con una fuerza desconocida, Shuichi salió corriendo detrás del hombre, quien estaba dispuesto a asesinar a su amado escritor.

- Shuichi, pequeño, ya estamos aquí…

- ¿Dónde está mi hermano, mamá?

- ¡No será que…! –Exclama Hiro, angustiado.

Por otro lado, Eiri se encontraba corriendo junto con Mika hacia una parada cercana para tomar un taxi y dirigirse hacia el hospital en donde Shuichi estaba siendo atendido.

- ¡¿Por qué no vinimos en tu auto?! –le reclama su hermana a Eiri.

- ¡Me olvidé de recogerlo!

La luz estaba en verde, ahora si podía cruzar la calle. Quería ver a Shuichi a pesar de lo que éste había hecho, quería pedirle explicaciones, no podía dejarlo todo así. Sin embargo, tan ansioso se encontraba que no divisó a un auto que se había pasado la luz y que iba directo hacia él.

- ¡Eiri, ten cuidado!

No, no tuvo ni tiempo de verlo, estaba en medio de la pista y, además la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo corría hacía él, gritándole desesperado que se hiciera a un lado. Todo pasó tan rápidamente que solo pudo percatarse de como Shuichi lo empujaba hacia la vereda, quedando él en su lugar, siendo arrollado por el auto.

- ¡Shu-chan!

- ¡Oh, por Dios, Shuichi! –grita horrorizada al ver a Shuichi tirado en el suelo.

Rápidamente Eiri se acercó a él y, cargándolo, pidió auxilio a las personas que, asombradas, veían la trágica escena que se había suscitado. Poco después solo se pudo escuchar el sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia, quien no tardó en socorrer a la valiosa vida que se perdía de a pocos. A su costado, Mika se encontraba observándolo con detenimiento hecha un mar de lágrimas y Eiri, a su otro costado, tomaba fielmente su mano, la cual se encontraba súbitamente helada.

_¡Continuará, Mina-san!_

_Gracias por su paciencia._

_Atte. Namida no Megami_


	8. La Partida del ángel

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 8: Mi pequeño anti nostalgia**

"**La Partida del ángel"**

_- Eiri, no quiero morir…_

_- Baka, no vas a morir, claro que no. No te preocupes por eso._

_- Tengo miedo…_

_- No tengas miedo, tú siempre has sido el pequeño anti nostalgia, saldrás de ésta…_

_- ¿Entonces, por qué estás llorando, Eiri?_

_- Porque te amo, Shuichi…Te prometo que, cuando salgamos de ésta, todo será felicidad en nuestra vida juntos._

_- Lo ansío…_

"Desde que era muy pequeño, siempre supe que mi nombre no estaba en la lista de las personas bendecidas por Dios, eso lo sabía muy bien, sabía que jamás podría salir de aquel infierno en el que me vi envuelto desde que mi padre perdió su empleo. Mis amigos en la escuela siempre se burlaban de mí, porque mi cabello era rosa, el color de los rizos de mi hermosa madre. La única persona que realmente me quería aparte de mi madre y mi pequeño hermanito, era mi amigo Hiro-chan. El siempre me ayudó en los momentos más difíciles, a pesar de lo que dijera la gente. Era feliz estando en la escuela, solo a su lado, pero al llegar a casa, mi vida era el infierno."

- ¡Shuichi, dame de comer!

- Padre, no grite, por favor. Mamá está muy enferma…¿Otra vez ha bebido alcohol?

- ¿Y eso qué? Esa mujer siempre anda enferma todos los días. Maldita la hora en que cometí la estupidez de casarme con ella…

- Padre, no diga eso…

- ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado, Shuichi? ¡Tráeme la comida!

- Si, padre…-poco después de salir, el pequeño niño de 8 años regresó.- Ten…

- ¿Otra vez lo de ayer?

- Lo que pasa es que no es suficiente con lo que le das a mamá. ¿Padre ya ha conseguido un empleo? Usted ya se ha retrasado en la pensión de la escuela…

- ¡Cállate, mocoso insolente! ¡Yo hago lo que quiero!

- ¡Ya basta, maldito! –se levanta la madre del pequeño.- Kyo está durmiendo…

- ¡Tú cierra la boca, maldita enferma! ¡¿por qué no te mueres de una vez?!

- ¡Hoy llamó uno de esos prestamistas! ¡Dice que perdiste la hipoteca de la casa en una de tus asquerosas apuestas!

- Padre… ¿eso es cierto?

- ¡Maldita mujer, cállate! –El hombre, furioso, oprimió el cuello de su esposa con las manos.

- ¡Padre, déjela!

- ¡Shu…Shuichi, hu…! ¡Huye, rápido! –el niño, tembloroso, tomó a su pequeño hermano, quien se despertó adormilado.

- ¡Kyo-nii, corre!

- ¿Qué pasa, Onii-chan?

- ¡Sólo corre! –los pequeños salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

El hombre, dándose cuenta, suelta a su mujer para ir detrás de sus hijos. La mujer, desesperada, atrapa un jarrón en sus manos y lo impacta contra la cabeza de su atacante, dejándolo adolorido. Antes de salir, toma unas llaves de su bolsillo.

- ¡Shuichi, Kyo, suban a la camioneta!

Los pequeños obedecen y se dirigen a la camioneta, entrando en ella en compañía de su adolorida madre, quien comienza a arrancar a toda velocidad.

- ¡Madre, padre viene por atrás!

- ¡Agárrense fuerte, chicos…!

La camioneta, manejada por la madre de los pequeños, salió a toda velocidad hacia la carretera, siendo aún perseguida por un auto negro en donde se encontraba aquel individuo tan despreciable que les había hecho sufrir. Afortunadamente, la camioneta tenía mucha ventaja.

- ¿Madre? ¡Madre! –Repetía angustiado Shuichi al ver como su madre dejaba el volante, cansada, provocando que el auto se detuviera.

Acto seguido, el pequeño Shuichi salió rápidamente del auto, indicándole a su pequeño hermanito que no se moviera de su sitio. Se dirigió hacia la parte delantera rápidamente, abriendo la puerta y acomodando a su madre en el asiento del costado. Con una insuperable valentía, el jovencito tomó el volante y comenzó a manejar. Manejó a la velocidad que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían. A pesar de no saber manejar, corría lo más que podía, hasta que la vista de la carretera lo asustó. Trató de ver que había debajo y lo que encontró fue solo un extenso mar.

- ¡Onii-chan, rápido, papá viene! –Decía asustado su pequeño hermano Kyo.-

- ¡No te preocupes, Kyo-nii, yo los protegeré!

Ante la declaración de su hermano mayor, el pequeño de 4 años le dedicó una sonrisa esperanzada a su hermano, cuando una irregularidad alarmó a ambos niños.

- ¡Onii-chan, papá le disparó a las llantas!

- ¡Oh no, estamos perdiendo el rumbo! _Caeremos…_

- ¡Onii-chan, tengo miedo! –Lloraba asustado el pequeño Kyo.

- ¡Calma, Kyo, no pasará…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el auto ya estaba cayendo de la carretera en dirección al mar. Todo pasó tan rápidamente para él, que sólo pudo recordar la cara de su pequeño hermano llorando de extremo pánico.

"Todo estaba oscuro después de eso, todo era negro. Solo pude sentir una cálida mano tocar mi rostro y al abrir mis ojos, vi a mi amigo Hiro observándome angustiado…"

- ¡Por Dios, Shuichi, que bueno que estás a salvo!

- ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Kyo?

- Shuichi, lo siento…ellos no…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿dónde están?

- ¡Están muertos, maldito mocoso! ¡los mataste! –repetía con maldad el hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.

- ¡No, no es cierto!

- Si, es cierto. Los mataste y ahora tendrás que pagar caro…

- Amamiya-san, deje a Shuichi, por favor…

- Tú no te metas, niño. Este criminal tendrá que rectificar su error…

"Todo lo que podía recordar era el rostro lloroso de mi pequeño hermano, quien había confiado ciegamente en mí y que gracias a esa fe, recibió la muerte como paga."

- Kyo…-repetía sin cesar, mientras que las incesantes lágrimas se hacían presentes en sus ojos.

- ¿A quién está llamando? –preguntaba algo ojeroso y cansado un joven de cabellos rubios.

- Yuki-san, Kyo era el nombre del pequeño hermano de Shuichi…

- ¿Hermano?

- Si. Él y su madre murieron el mismo día del accidente cuando Shuichi conducía…

- Me siento tan miserable…no sabía que en realidad había sucedido eso. Yo…desconfíe de él, lo dejé solo con su dolor…Me creí toda su horrible mentira. Me engañaba…mientras era él quien sufría por dentro.

- No debe culparse, Yuki-san… Lo importante ahora es que Shuichi salga del trance…-diciendo esto, Hiro salió de la habitación, dejando a Eiri a solas con su pequeño.

- Shuichi…

Su hermoso rostro tan vivaz de color moreno ahora estaba tan pálido, sin vida, ofreciéndose lentamente a la dolorosa muerte. Sus ojos violetas como dos preciosas y resplandecientes gemas, se encontraban cerrados. Su cuerpo tan deseable para su pareja, con facciones tan delicadas, ahora estaba completamente inmovilizado, todo gracias a esa súbita trampa que le venía en camino.

- Escucha, Shu-chan, tienes que recuperarte. Si no lo haces…-las lágrimas se hacían presentes en los hermosos ojos color miel del escritor.- Si no lo haces, no tendré la fuerza para seguir viviendo…

- Eiri… ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntaba su hermana preocupada por él.

- ¿Cómo me siento? Me siento miserable como no tienes idea…

- Él se recuperará. Confío en este niño…

- Me sorprende que lo quieras tanto. Pensé que odiabas a Shuichi al igual que Seguchi…

- No pienso despegarme de él hasta que se recupere…Escucha bien, Eiri, si Shuichi muere, todo estará perdido para ambos…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¡Porque tú jamás encontrarás a alguien tan maravilloso como éste idiota y si se te ocurre rehacer tu vida con otra persona, la aceptaré a menos que sea Shuichi! –le dice Mika a su joven hermano, derramando lágrimas de desesperación.

- Mi-Mika…-susurra sorprendido Eiri al verla tan deprimida.

- Eiri-san… ¿cómo está mi hijo?

- Aún no sale del trance, señora, lo siento mucho…Se que yo tengo toda la culpa de esto, así que no espero que usted me perdone por lo que he causado…

- No te preocupes…todo está bien, Eiri-san…

- Pero, yo…desconfié de él. ¡Tuve que escuchar la verdad de los labios de Hiroshi para creer en él…!

- Yo sé que amas a mi pequeño, pero también debes entender que cualquiera habría actuado como tú al oír tales palabras de su propia boca, Eiri-san…

- Me siento tan desesperado. A pesar de haber salido bien de la operación, no ha despertado…tengo tanto miedo…

Ante los oídos de todos los presentes en aquella fría habitación de hospital, el pequeño monitor que detectaba los latidos del corazón del paciente, comenzó a sonar apresuradamente, dando a conocer que Shuichi estaba en medio de un paro cardíaco.

El rostro asustado de todos no se hizo esperar. La madre de Shuichi y Mika entraron en pánico, Eiri reaccionó rápidamente y llamó al doctor con prisa.

- ¡Yuki-san, ¿qué está pasando?! –dice Suguru poniéndose rápidamente de pie al ver tanto ajetreo en la habitación de Shuichi.

- ¡Yuki-san! –grita Hiroshi.

- Shuichi…se nos va…-sin decir más, el joven de cabellos dorados entra nuevamente en la sala, dejando estupefactos a sus amigos. Los reporteros ya estaban anunciando el posible deceso del vocalista de Bad Luck.

Dentro de la habitación, el médico trataba de regular el estado de Shuichi, quien parecía estar luchando incansablemente por su vida. Eiri veía como el cuerpo de su pequeño temblaba a más no poder.

El doctor hacía hasta lo imposible para salvarle la vida, la señora Shindou estaba desesperada abrazando a su hija y Mika se aferraba más y más a su hermano.

- ¡Vamos, Shindou-san, no se rinda! –gritaba eufórico el doctor, tratando de salvarle la vida a Shuichi.- ¡No se rinda, Shindou-san!

"Todos rogamos porque el joven Shindou Shuichi de la famosa banda Bad Luck pueda salir con vida de éste terrible obstáculo. Estaremos pendientes de cualquier noticia desde el hospital central de Tokio…"

- ¡Vamos, Shu-chan, no puedes morir! ¡tienes que vivir! –le gritaba angustiado Eiri, tratando de que su amado reaccione.

- ¡Shuichi, no te rindas!

Todas las emisoras estaban infestadas de canciones de Bad Luck, en todos los canales de televisión sólo pasaban videoclips y conciertos de ésta banda que podría quedarse sin vocalista. Todas las admiradoras de Shindou Shuichi rezaban y lloraban por él, por su éxito.

- ¡Vamos, Shu-chan, tienes que vivir! ¡por favor, no te mueras!

- ¡Shuichi, hijo, no debes irte!

- ¡Una vez más, enfermera!

- ¡Doctor, ya casi no tiene pulso!

- Fíjate en las palpitaciones… ¡rápido!

- ¡Se hacen más apresuradas las palpitaciones, doctor!

- ¡Una vez más! ¡Vamos, Shindou-san!

- ¡Doctor, ya no tiene pulso! ¡Está completamente en cero! –decía alterada la enfermera.

- ¡No, no es posible!

Frente a todos los presentes, aquel aparato dio el sonido más temido por cualquier persona, aquel sonido tan monótono y unísono, el cual indicaba que Shuichi…había muerto.

- No, no puede ser…-susurraba paralizado el joven escritor.- ¡Shuichi, despierta, baka, tú no puedes morir!

- ¡Eiri-san, cálmese, por favor!

- ¡No se puede morir! ¡no puede irse!

"Todo parece indicar que el vocalista de la famosa banda Bad Luck, Shindou Shuichi acaba de fallecer en el hospital central de Tokio a las 18 Hrs con 56 minutos. Nuestras condolencias a sus conocidos y familiares"

Todo estaba perdido, mi felicidad se había ido, mi hermosa felicidad se me escapó súbitamente de las manos, mi preciada joya ya no estaba a mi alcance. Mi pequeño anti nostalgia, había emprendido su vuelo hacia el cielo, dejándome solo…

Eiri susurraba esto hacia el frío cielo que ahora se había cubrido de enormes nubes, provocando una despiadada lluvia que daba la dolora señal de la partida de un ángel, el cielo lloraba su partida del mundo terrenal.

_Te amo, Eiri…_

_Bueno, mina-san, antes de que me linchen, solo les pido que confíen en mi. Me atrevo a decir que soy buena en lo que me propongo a hacer, así que no pienso decepcionarles. Esperen con ansias la continuación._

_Atte. Namida No Megami_


	9. Perdido sin ti

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 9: Perdido sin ti**

**Un camino que recordar**

_Te amo, Eiri…_

Que silencio tan trágico y difícil de soportar. Su hermoso ángel se había marchado quizás para siempre y le había dejado completamente solo con su lenta agonía.

Mika, la hermana de Eiri, no sabía como asimilar tal noticia. La única pareja de Eiri que aprobaba ya no estaba, se había marchado.

- Mi hijo, Dios mío…

- Madre, lo lamento tanto…

Ambas, familia de Shuichi, lloraban una abrazada a la otra, mientras que Eiri parecía estar bastante afectado, ya que no musitaba ni una sola palabra, sin mencionar que sus ojos hermosos de color oro ahora se veían completamente ausentes ante la pérdida del único amor de su vida.

Así como vino, repentinamente, Eiri se marchó del hospital, a pesar de ser llamado constantemente por su hermana, quien, molesta, le veía marchar.

Cuando el joven escritor llegó a su departamento, solo se dejó caer en la fría y extensa cama, sin importarle nada.

- Ya todo está perdido. Mi Shu-chan se ha ido. No tiene sentido que yo siga viviendo.

_¿Estás seguro de que todo esta perdido?_

- Si, ya nada es importante para mí –lágrimas pesadas y traicioneras corrían por las pálidas mejillas del apuesto escritor.

_Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto. Tú sabes que no todo está perdido…_

- Shuichi, mi Shu-chan está muerto. Él ya no volverá a estar entre mis brazos. Ya jamás podré volver a sentir su calor, jamás volveré a sentir sus labios posarse sobre los míos, jamás podré volver a oír su voz cantarme al oído cuando pasamos las noches juntos. Shuichi…me ha dejado solo en éste frío y oscuro mundo…

_Te equivocas. Shuichi morirá si solo tú lo deseas así, Eiri…_

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Por qué me dices éstas cosas?!

_Compruébalo por ti mismo, aclamado escritor._

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Habla de una vez!

_No te cierres, Yuki Eiri. Tu destino es solo tuyo y eres el único que puede cambiarlo._

- No te entiendo…

_Ve dentro de ti mismo. ¿Realmente piensas que Shindou Shuichi moriría así nada más? Por favor, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie…_

- Shuichi… ¿está vivo?

_¿Quieres verlo? Entonces duerme…_

Diciendo esto aquella extraña voz, la mente de Eiri se puso totalmente en blanco, cayendo en un profundo sueño, en donde quizás podría ver a Shuichi nuevamente.

Al despertar dentro del extraño sueño, se vio rodeado de una tenebrosa oscuridad, con varios árboles marchitos, los cuales el viento fúnebre intentaba arrasar hasta hacerles volar.

- Que lugar tan tenebroso…

_¿Te parece?_

- ¿Dónde estamos?

_Estamos dentro de las emociones de Shuichi, Eiri-san…_

- ¿Éstas son… sus emociones?

_Si, y yo soy el guardián de ellas…_

Al decir esto último, aquella voz dejó de oírse, para después desaparecer completamente. Cuando Eiri intentó llamarle nuevamente, éste se hizo presente frente a él. Era un muchacho muy apuesto.

- ¡Shuichi, eres tú!

El muchacho era completamente igual a Shuichi, solo que éste estaba vestido completamente de negro, con el traje favorito de Shuichi, el cual era una camisa blanca con chaleco, pantalón y zapatos, los tres últimos de cuero negro. Su piel era pálida, casi igual a la de Eiri, su cabello era azabache y sus ojos eran de un color violeta muy hermoso al igual que los de Shuichi.

_Es normal que me parezca a él. El Shuichi que ves frente a tus ojos es aquel que él mismo olvidó cuando escapó de las manos de su padre. Soy la tristeza de Shuichi, soy la soledad._

- No puedo creer que las emociones de Shuichi sean tan lastimeras.

_Desde que escapó de su casa, solo ha vivido buscando a que aferrarse para no volver a caer en la tristeza…_

- Ya veo.

_Mira, en estos momentos Shuichi no está muerto. Está encerrado en su triste soledad. Cuando el pasado regresa, él cambia drásticamente y vuelve a ser el frío muchacho que fue abusado por su padre. Tienes que salvarlo, Eiri-san…_

- ¿Salvarlo? ¿Yo?

_Eres el único que puede salvarlo. No hay nadie más…_

Diciendo esto, el triste joven desaparece ante la sorprendida mirada del desorientado Eiri, quien no sabía que hacer estando completamente solo en un mundo que no conocía. Entre tanta oscuridad, pudo ver el casi opaco brillo de una persona, un muchacho, al cual rápidamente reconoció.

- ¿Shuichi? ¡Eres tú, Shuichi! –Al llegar hasta el jovencito, Eiri lo abrazó con fuerza.

_- _Disculpe… ¿quién es usted?

- ¿Eh? ¡Shuichi, soy yo, Eiri!

_Shuichi no lo conoce, Eiri-san. El Shuichi que usted tiene frente a sus ojos es el Shuichi del pasado…_

- ¿Pasado?

- Disculpe, señor. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Vine a buscarte, tonto. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú deber es estar con las personas que te aman y te extrañan…

- Pero…yo no tengo a nadie…

- Hay muchas personas que te están esperando, Shuichi. Solo necesitas despertar…

- ¿Despertar? No, no puedo. No quiero volver a sufrir en ese mundo…

- Tonto, tienes que regresar…-las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en los ojos de Eiri.

- No llore, por favor. Váyase, éste lugar no es para usted…

- Shuichi, tienes que volver. Yo te necesito…

- ¿Usted me necesita?

- Te necesito y te amo. Estoy perdido sin ti…

El joven de ojos violeta no pudo evitar enrojecer ante la confesión de Eiri, quien también se había puesto del mismo color. Sin más, el pequeño lo abrazó.

- Shuichi…-murmura sorprendido Eiri.

- Si regreso… ¿lo encontraré a usted?

- Si…

- ¿Y usted me amará a pesar de ser un chico?

- Si…Te amaré ahora y por toda la eternidad, Shuichi.

- Aunque le cause problemas…

- Aunque me molestes mientras trabaje en mis novelas, te amaré. Aunque seas un pésimo compositor de canciones, te amaré. Solo te amaré porque eres Shuichi…

- Entonces, regresaré…

- Te estaré esperando, Shu-chan…

_Eiri-san, es hora de partir…_

- Ya me tengo que ir, Shuichi…

- ¿Al menos…podría decirme su nombre?

- Me llamo…Uesugi Eiri…

Antes de desaparecer de la vista del jovencito de ojos violeta, el escritor depositó sus labios, ahora entumecidos por el frío, sobre los labios del pequeño, quien gustoso le correspondió.

- Te estaré esperando, Shuichi…

El joven escritor desapareció de la vista de Shuichi, dejándolo solo y con una decisión bastante firme dentro de su ser. Volvería, volvería a vivir, para encontrarse con su ser amado.

- Adiós, Hitori-san…

El joven guardián se despidió desde lejos de su alma gemela, sonriendo como jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida.

- Cuídese, Shuichi-san…

El pálido escritor despertó de su extenso letargo con una extraña sensación en el pecho. De pronto recordó lo que había pasado dentro de aquel triste sueño entre él y Shuichi. Su amado tenía que regresar, volver a su lado.

Rápidamente se paró de su sitio y salió corriendo hacia la parada del tren.

-Tengo que llegar, tal vez él…

Sus emociones eran tantas que difícilmente podía controlarlas. En un santiamén llegó al hospital, en donde vio a mucha gente reunida cerca de la habitación de Shuichi, desde Fans hasta televisoras con todo y sus cámaras.

- ¡Es Yuki Eiri-san!

- ¿Eiri-san, cómo se siente ahora que ha perdido a Shindou-san?

- Déjenme pasar, por favor…

El muchacho tuvo que esquivar a mucha gente para, finalmente, llegar hacia la puerta de la habitación de su Shuichi. Si aún no reaccionaba, tenía que hacerlo regresar como sea. Apenas entró a la habitación, escuchó los llantos emocionados de sus familiares.

- He-hermana…

- ¡Eiri, Shuichi ha vuelto!

- ¡¿Cómo?! –rápidamente, el joven escritor corrió al lado de Shuichi, quien aún seguía con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Mi hijo está vivo, Eiri-san!

- Shuichi…mi Shu-chan…

- Ahora todo lo que nos resta es esperar a que despierte...

- Doctor, pero… ¿se salvará?

- Prácticamente es un milagro que haya vuelto de la muerte, pero no debemos confiarnos…

- Doctor, mi hijo tiene que salvarse...

- Se salvará, Obaa-sama…-le dice Hiro a la madre de Shuichi.- Shuichi es fuerte. Si ha podido regresar, es porque no quiere irse…

- Él volverá…-confiado en la fortaleza de su Shuichi, Eiri espera impaciente el retorno de su pequeño.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse, sus suspiros comenzaron a oírse nuevamente, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar instintivamente ante el contacto de las manos de Eiri con su rostro. Shuichi, estaba regresando…

- ¡Hijo!

- ¡Shu-chan!

Mika se emocionó enormemente y abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su cuñado. La madre del pequeño comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Los gritos llenos de emoción alertaron a los medios, los cuales estaban impacientes por saber lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación.

Emocionado por la situación, Hiro salió del cuarto hecho un mar de lágrimas. Todas las cámaras le rodearon, esperando una primicia acerca del estado del joven.

- ¡Shuichi ha regresado! –Gritó a todo pulmón el amigo del vocalista.- ¡BAD LUCK ha vuelto!

Por todos los canales salió aquella primicia tan esperada por la gente. Las fans lloraron y suspiraron aliviadas. Eso significaba que tenían a Shindou Shuichi y a BAD LUCK para rato.

"Es un milagro. El joven Shindou Shuichi, vocalista de la banda del momento BAD LUCK, ha regresado con nosotros. Felicidades."

- Shuichi… ¿me oyes?

- E-Eiri... ¿eres tú?

- ¿Quién más, tonto?

- Shuichi, idiota...-le dice entre lágrimas Mika.- nos has asustado a todos…

- L-lo lamento, yo…-al abrir sus hermosos ojos violeta, comienza a observar todo a su alrededor de una manera asustadiza, por lo que Eiri se preocupa.

- ¿Shuichi, qué sucede?

- ¿Eiri, eres tú?

- Si, soy yo. Estoy frente a ti…

El joven comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras intentaba tocar a Eiri. Todos le veían extrañados por su actitud tan rara, sin embargo, el pequeño seguía con su fallido intento.

- Shuichi… ¿qué te pasa?

- Eiri, yo…no te veo… ¡No veo nada, Eiri! ¡No puedo ver nada! ¡Todo está oscuro!

_Nota: El Guardián de Shuichi se llama Hitori que significa "Solo" o "Soledad"._

_Bueno, Mina-san! Ésta es la conti que esperaban. Les dije que confiaran en mi y se los vuelvo a decir ^^_

_Gracias por los alentadores reviews (aunque muchas personas intentaban matarme con uno que otro)_

_Gracias. Esperen la continuación_

_Atte._

_Namida no Megami_


	10. Susurro enamorado

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 10: Susurro enamorado**

"**Eiri, bésame"**

¿Por qué había pasado esto? ¿Qué había hecho la pobre y hermosa criatura para merecer tan cruel y despiadado castigo? Si, si había hecho algo…amarlo a él. El amar a Uesugi Eiri había sido su peor maldición. El que su amado Shu-chan llegara a amarlo, enfureció a los dioses, y éstos le castigaron envolviéndolo en la oscuridad, quizás, eterna.

- ¿Quién está allí? –pregunta un serio muchacho postrado en una cama.

- Soy yo, Shuichi.

- Eiri… ¿Qué quieres tan tarde?

En efecto, era muy tarde. Después de lo ocurrido cuando el joven cantante pudo reaccionar después del coma, todo fue terriblemente doloroso para los presentes que se encontraban cerca de Shuichi.

_¡Shuichi, ¿cómo que no ves?!_

_Eiri, tengo miedo, no veo nada. ¿Dónde estás? –Al tratar de alcanzar a su amado, Shuichi, desesperado, cayó al suelo._

_¡Shuichi! –Eiri lo levanta.- ¿estás bien?_

_¡No puedo ver! Tengo miedo…_

_Mi hijo…Dios mío… ¡¿por qué tiene que pasar todo esto?! –Dice llorando su madre._

- Quería ver como estabas…-Eiri seguía en el mismo lugar.

- Bueno, no es muy común recibir visitas de madrugada, ¿verdad?

- Lo siento. ¿Te incomodo?

- Es mejor que te vayas. Quiero estar solo.

- Te estás haciendo mucho daño, Shuichi. Llevas casi una semana aquí encerrado tú solo…

- Vete, Eiri. Y, por favor, deja de llamarme así.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras, yo no me apartaré de tu lado.

- No te engañes, aunque me quieras así como lo profesas, en cualquier momento te cansarás de mí y me abandonarás.

- Te amo, Shu-chan, y eso está más que claro.

- Yo también te amo…-de repente, el muchacho rompió en llanto, expresión que oprimió fuertemente el corazón del escritor.- Pero…mírame. ¡Mirame! Estoy ciego…-Eiri se acerca a su amado pelirrosa.- Ya…no podré ver tu hermoso rostro, no podré verme reflejado en esas orbes doradas que tanto me gustan de ti. Ya jamás podré tocar tu cuerpo y sentirlo mío noche tras noche, ya no podré…

- ¡Claro que podrás! –Eiri lo abraza, entre lágrimas.- ¿Acaso piensas que te quedarás ciego para toda la vida? No me hagas reír. Si tu vista demora en regresar, yo te enseñaré a seguir adelante, porque ese no es impedimento para seguir viviendo con esperanza.

- ¿Qué frase es esa? ¿Acaso es de una de tus novelas?

- Shuichi… ¿qué dices?

- Tenía que pasarme esto para entenderlo. Los finales felices solo existen en las novelas y en los libros de cuentos, nada más. Desde que comencé a vivir en ese infierno al que, difícilmente, podía llamar hogar lo supe, no nací para amar ni tampoco para ser feliz.

- Shuichi, eso no es cierto. Yo también llegué a pensar lo mismo hasta que te conocí. Déjame estar tu lado, por favor.

- A pesar de oír la verdad de mi propia boca, ¿aún quieres seguir a mi lado?

- Hiroshi me contó como fueron las cosas en realidad Shuichi. Tú solo intentaste salvar a tu madre y a tu hermano.

- Vaya, confiable amigo me tocó. Sin embargo, eso no disminuye mi culpa.

- Quien no merece vivir es ese maldito hombre al que alguna vez llamaste padre.

- No me hables de él, no quiero saber nada de él.

- Shuichi…

- Déjame solo, Eiri, te lo pido.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo irme de aquí.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Lo que pasa es que… me fue difícil burlar al guardia del pabellón y ya no puedo salir sin que me vea… -dice apenado el novelista.

- Eiri, es peligroso que hagas eso.

- Lo siento, pero era la única forma de venir a verte… -sigilosamente, aprovechando que su joven amado no podía verle, Eiri se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué haces, Eiri?

- ¿Eh?

- No me subestimes. No puedo verte, pero si puedo sentir tu cercanía. ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta al sentirse extrañamente observado por su visitante de media noche.

- Es que… no puedo evitar verte y sentirme mal. Después de todo, esto es culpa mía, Shuichi.

- No tienes que sentirte culpable de mi desgracia, Eiri. Este es el castigo que merezco por haberte hecho daño.

- Eso no es verdad, Shuichi. Solo tratabas de protegerme.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

- ¿Así como?

- Siempre quieres buscarle respuesta a todo.

- Perdón…

- Quiero pedirte un favor…

- ¿Un favor? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes hambre?

- Solo quiero conseguir tu perdón…por haber roto tu corazón.

- Ya no te preocupes por eso. Dejémoslo en el pasado. Lo único que deseo ahora es cuidarte y ayudarte a que te recuperes.

- No quiero tu lástima, Eiri.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que lo que siento es lástima? –Eiri acercó sus labios hacia el oído de su frágil objetivo, quien se estremeció al sentir el tibio aliento de su amado invadir su sentido.- Vaya, aún te estremeces cuando invado tu territorio, ¿verdad?

- Deja de aprovecharte de mí solo porque no puedo verte, jovencito.

- Soy mayor que tú, enano.

- Es verdad, soy menor que tú. Después de todo…-antes de poder continuar, el pequeño esbozó una pícara sonrisa.- Después de todo tú eres más viejo…

- ¡¿Cómo me has llamado, condenado crío?!

El talentoso escritor de novelas románticas no obtuvo respuesta de su amado cantante más que una de sus tan hermosas sonrisas que tanto extrañaba después de haber vivido tanto tiempo sin él y sin sus muestras de amor. Ahora lo entendía, Shuichi era su droga, e inconscientemente se había vuelto adicto a él.

- Hace tanto que no sonreía de ésta manera. –dice el taimado cantante.

- No me molestaría que lo hicieras más a diario ¿Sabes?

- Eiri ¿puedo pedirte otro favor? …-susurra el bello cantante con un aparente sonrojo ante la vista inaccesible de Eiri.

El joven no responde, simplemente lo miró fijamente, como siempre lo hacía. Shuichi tomó este silencio como una respuesta positiva.

- ¿Puedes besarme, Eiri?

El ambiente se tensó, los sentidos de su pareja no parecieron responder a la vergonzosa pregunta. Antes de que el sonrojado cantante pudiera disculparse por pedirle algo tan fuera de lugar, su boca fue sellada por los labios carmines de Eiri.

Ambos, sin retenerse, se devoraron entre mojados y apetitosos besos cargados de esa pasión retenida por mucho tiempo. El beso duró bastante tiempo, tanto que podrían sorprenderse de que ambos tuvieran tanta resistencia. A mediados de un minuto y media la excitante acción fue finalizada por ambos.

- Tus besos han mejorado, pequeño.

- Deja de llamarme pequeño, no me gusta que me llames así.

- Aún eres un niño.

- No lo soy.

- Si lo eres.

- No, claro que no.

- Si, claro que si.

- Que no.

- Que si, enano.

- Así que te parezco un niño… ¿verdad? –susurra el cantante en el lóbulo del oído derecho de Eiri, haciéndole estremecer. Sonriendo para sí, Shuichi comenzó a lamer seductoramente a su rubio, provocando que este se quede callado.- ¿Un niño provocaría en ti esas reacciones?

El apuesto rubio se quedó completamente callado al sentir la calidez de la lengua de Shuichi seguir con su recorrido en su frágil punto.

- Shu-chan, detente…

- No puedo verte, pero… todavía quiero seguir amándote, Eiri… ¿me lo permites?

- Ya te dije que si, mi bello cantante.

El talentoso cantante sonrió complacido ante la respuesta de su escritor, refugiándose entre sus acogedores brazos. El albino de ojos dorados, invadido por la ternura de su amado, correspondió su abrazo, rindiéndose ante la calidez corporal de su niño.

- Eres tan hermoso…

- ¿Tanto como un ángel? –le pregunta Shuichi con un extraño aire de nostalgia.

- No, no creo que piense en ti de esa forma…

- ¿No? –preguntó algo decepcionado.

- No –al ver el gesto terriblemente lastimero que Shuichi había puesto en su hermoso rostro, el escritor prosiguió. – A mi parecer… -antes de proseguir, Eiri acaricia la suave piel de Shuichi por debajo de su camisón- eres mi perfecta escultura de la auténtica hermosura… Eres tan hermoso… que superas la perfección de La Venus.

- Ah…-gime el pelirrosa al sentir las manos del escritor recorrer su espalda.- eso es demasiado…

- Sabes que no te he mentido, Shuichi…-dijo para después comenzar a besar lentamente el hombro del cantante.

- Por favor, Eiri, no lo hagas. El doctor me ha dicho que no debo hacer esfuerzos…

- Vale, no continuaré…-en el rostro del escritor se armó un gesto que solamente Shuichi podía identificar. Lentamente, dirigió sus manos hacia los ojos de Eiri y comprobó su suposición.

- ¿Eiri, estás molesto?

- No, no lo estoy.

- Si lo estás. –el rubio le mira con extrañeza. Se sorprendió de que lo notara a pesar de que su rostro luciera extremadamente taimado. –Cada vez que te enfadas, cierras duramente los ojos y arqueas una ceja, como ahora.

- Solo tú me conoces a la perfección, Shuichi. ¿Qué haré contigo?

- ¿En serio… deseas pasar la noche conmigo?

- Shuichi…-el rubio le vuelve a abrazar. –Te deseo, pero no quiero que empeores…

- Pero, hay un pequeñito problema…-dice pícaramente el ojivioleta.- Yo también te deseo, Eiri…

- Shuichi… -embriagado por aquellos hermosos ojos violetas que, a pesar de estar aún cegados por la oscuridad, mostraban un excesivo grado de lujuria y pasión.

Lentamente el joven de ojos dorados acercó sus labios a los de su pareja y agradeció, que en ese momento, Shuichi no lo viera (ya que, de lo contrario, su "odioso rubor de muchachita adolescente enamorada" lo delataría)

- Eiri, espera…

- ¿Qué sucede, Shu-chan? ¿Pasa algo?

- No, es que…

- ¿Tienes algún problema?

- ¿Me amas?

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Sabes la respuesta.

- Entonces eso quiere decir que no ya no eres bisexual y que solo me amas a mí… ¿verdad?

- ¿Te digo un secreto?

- Si, dime… -menciona emocionado como un niño, el de los ojos violetas.

- No puedo decirlo, es un secreto…

- ¡Ah! Vamos, Eiri…

- Mi hermoso tontuelo… -lo abraza- Desde el primer momento en que te ví, caí rendido a tus pies.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- ¿Y tú qué crees, mi bello pervertido? ¡Ahora ven aquí y no me hagas esperar!

El muchacho de las orbes violetas no se hizo de rogar y, prácticamente, se rindió ante el aura de deseo que emanaba de su aún prometido.

El ojidorado escritor comenzó a descubrir en completa parsimonia los delicados hombros de su pequeña criatura.

- No volveré a dejarte nunca más…-le susurra Eiri a su acompañante.

- ¡Ah! –gime el cantante al sentir los pequeños mordiscos de Eiri apoderarse de su cuello. -¿A qué te refieres? Ah… -su pregunta se ahoga en un pequeño gemido al sentir las cálidas manos del novelista recorrer su desnudo pecho.

- Eres mío y de nadie más. Jamás te cederé a nadie…

- ¡Ah, Eiri! ¡No te… detengas! –decía embriagado de deseo, Shuichi al sentir como su albino recorría sus pezones succionándolos con sus tibios labios y su cálida lengua.

Eiri se sentía en lo más alto del cielo, eso era lo que los hermosos amatistas del cantante provocaban en él, con ese incesante brillo de lujuria, tan o más hermoso que las piedras preciosas. Esos cautivantes ojos violetas que le hacían perderse en otro mundo.

- Ah…Eiri, amor…nos pueden escuchar… ¡Ah!

- No te preocupes. No hay nadie más despierto, solo los guardias de turno en la entrada del hospital. Están muy lejos así que no nos oirán –diciendo esto, sus besos comenzaron a descender hasta el miembro de Shuichi, depositando pequeños besos y mordidas leves.

- E-Eiri…

- Shu-chan, no te resistas. Se que te gusta también. Gime todo lo que quieras… deléitame con esa hermosa voz que tienes…

- ¡Ahhh! Eiri, no te… detengas…

Embriagado por la hermosa voz de su niño repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre, Eiri volvió a subir hasta el rostro enrojecido de Shuichi, besando sus labios con extrema pasión, el cual fue muy bien correspondido.

Luego fue bajando lentamente hacia su cuello, lamiéndolo como si de un apetitoso dulce se tratara, dejando pequeñas marcas en él y arrancándole varios suspiros a su presa.

Sus labios fueron descendiendo hacia su tórax. Shuichi no pudo más con la ola de calor que se había producido en él y comenzó a retirar la camisa de su escritor y éste, emocionado, le hizo más fácil la tarea, ayudándole a desvestirse. Poco después, la ropa de ambos fue cayendo hacia el suelo dejándolos completamente desnudos, Eiri encima de Shuichi.

Antes de poder continuar con su placentera labor, Eiri miró fijamente el cuerpo de su amado niño, quien, al sentirse observado, se sonrojó bastante.

- Aún te sonrojas cuando miro tu cuerpo…-sonríe el escritor.

- Tengo miedo…de no poder ver el tuyo nunca más…

- Lo verás, te lo prometo…Ahora, déjame ayudarte…-sin comprender el comentario de su amado, Shuichi sintió como sus manos eran guiadas por las de su rubio hacia el pecho de éste.

- ¿Sientes los latidos de mi corazón, Shu-chan?

- Jamás…había escuchado los latidos de tu corazón. Esta es la primera vez…

- Solo cuando estoy contigo, mi corazón puede ser capaz de detenerse y volver a latir rápidamente…

- Eiri… -sonrojado hasta un punto límite, Shuichi, entre torpes intentos, ubicó la espalda de Eiri y la rodeó con sus manos para después abrazar al ojidorado y apoderarse de sus pezones, provocando varios suspiros en Eiri.

- Shu-chan… ¡ah! no te detengas…

El pequeño siguió abasteciéndose de Eiri, sin dejar de arrancarle varios gemidos y suspiros cargados de deseo. Continuando con su tarea, Eiri siguió con su objetivo.

- Mi pequeño, tu cuerpo me encanta. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Cada vez que me apodero de él, quiero poseerlo eternamente. Me encanta, que te veas tan frágil.

- ¡No te burles de mi! –su exclamación fue olvidada al gemir nuevamente por los besos de Eiri.

El escritor volvía a recorrer el pecho de Shuichi, explorando con sus labios el tórax de su compañero, para después seguir descendiendo hasta su abdomen, depositando mojados y excitantes besos. Sonriendo, el albino siguió bajando sus labios hasta atrapar las caderas de su amado. Siguió su camino besando sus muslos y volviendo a ascender, atrapando nuevamente las caderas de Shuichi para después darle ligeros besos al desnudo miembro de su víctima.

- ¡Ah! Eiri, ahí…sigue…

El joven no esperó más para metérselo entero a la boca, robándole un sonoro suspiro al hermoso y joven cantante.

- Te amo, Eiri.

Lentamente, como lo prefería Shuichi (y él también, ya que detestaba las prisas y la rudeza con su amado) Eiri fue iniciando de manera pasiva su invasión en la intimidad de Shuichi, arrancándole un pequeño grito de dolor, acompañado de varias lágrimas por parte del pequeño.

- Lo lamento… -dijo para después besar los hermosos ojos de Shuichi.- ¿Te dolió?

- No te preocupes, ya se está pasando. Continúa… -le responde con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¡Ah, Shu-chan!

- ¡E-Eiri!

La penetración se tornó aún más rápida y profunda. Eiri tomó la espalda de Shuichi entre sus brazos y lo sentó encima de él, haciendo más cómoda la invasión en la parte íntima de su pequeño y amado cantante. Excitado, el joven de cabellos rosados dirigió sus manos hasta la parte trasera de Eiri, apretándola fuertemente, provocando que éste se adentrara aún más.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eiri, ya… no puedo!

- ¡Vamos, amor, acabemos juntos!

- ¡Ah, me estoy mojando! –grita Shuichi ante tal excitación.

- ¡Ya, ya casi, Shu-chan! ¡Ah, me correré!

- ¡Hazlo, Eiri, córrete en mí!

El jovencito se deleitó con sentir la calidez de la semilla de Eiri dentro de su ser. Cansados, ambos cayeron uno encima del otro en la cama, con la respiración muy agitada.

- Shu-chan…perdóname…terminé aprovechándome de ti…

- No te preocupes, está bien. A mi también me gustó –dice el vocalista, esbozando una inocente sonrisa que enloqueció al escritor.

- Shu-chan, te amo tanto…

- ¿P-podrás decir…lo mismo dentro de muchos años en adelante?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cuando estemos abuelitos y acabaditos… ¿me seguirás amando?

- Tu quizás estés…acabado, pero yo no…

- Tonto, Eiri…Responde a mi pregunta.

- ¿P-Pues tú qué crees? De otra manera, no te hubiera dado esto… -dijo el escritor para tomar delicadamente la mano izquierda de Shuichi, colocando el hermoso anillo nuevamente en su lugar, el dedo anular del cantante.

- No, no puedo aceptarlo…

- Pequeño tonto…esto solo puede ser para ti…

- Eiri…pero, ¿en verdad me amarás para toda la eternidad? ¿Aún después de que estemos muertos, me amarás?

- ¿Por qué estás tan inseguro?

- Porque hay muchos matrimonios que se separan después de unos pocos años de haberse casado…

- Quizás no haya nada seguro en este mundo, mi Shu-chan, pero estoy completamente consciente de lo que quiero y sé que yo jamás dejaría de amarte…así que no dudes…

- Te amo, Eiri, como no tienes idea…

- Y yo a ti, mi revoltoso cantante…-le responde para después volver a besarlo, pero ésta vez con completa ternura.

Cuando sus respiraciones se hubieron normalizado ambos se miraron nuevamente a los ojos y Shuichi, lentamente, se acurrucó entre los cálidos brazos de Eiri, rogándole a Dios que jamás nada pudiera separarlos.

"_Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete"_

Un susurro identificado como una hermosa canción hizo que sus brillantes ojos dorados se abrieran lentamente de par en par, buscando a la persona que emitía esa preciosa melodía.

"_Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru"_

Sus ojos se quedaron estupefactos al presenciar una angelical visión frente a sus ojos. Claramente vio a un ángel parado frente a la gran ventana de la habitación, cantándole a un pequeño pájaro sostenido en su pequeño dedo índice.

"_Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni _

_Kagayaki hajimeta maboroshi"_

Sin duda su hermoso prometido tenía una voz preciosa y única. Tan cautivadora o más que el de una diosa. A paso lento se acercó a su objetivo y le sorprendió con un delicado agarre en la cintura. El pequeño dejó ir a la pequeña ave y volteó a ver a su compañero.

- Buenos días, Eiri… ¿dormiste bien?

- Si. Pero desperté al oírte cantar.

- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte. Pensé que estaba cantando muy bajo.

- ¿Ahora le cantas a las aves?

- No, lo que pasa es que esa pequeña ave estaba toqueteando en la ventana. Lo ayudé a entrar y le canté una pequeña canción. Al parecer estaba abandonado. Cuando sentí que ya tenía la fuerza para volar, le dejé ir.

- Ya veo… -De pronto sintió como su pequeño le había abrazado fuertemente. - ¿Shu-chan?

- Perdón, solo déjame estar así… un poco de tiempo…

Lo sentía, lo suponía, a su pequeña molestia color rosa le sucedía algo. Y pudo confirmarlo después de sentir como las lágrimas de Shuichi mojaban su camisa.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando?

- No puedo evitarlo, me dio mucha pena que estuviera abandonado…

- Ay, pequeño, eres tan sensible…-le corresponde el abrazo a su pequeño.

- ¿Te molesta?

- No, para nada. ¿Shu-chan?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué canción era la cantabas?

- Es una de las canciones de Sakuma-san…

- La canción sonaba mucho mejor con tu voz…

- Vamos, no digas esas cosas…

- Por cierto…el loco ese del conejo no ha venido a verte… ¿o si?

- Si, vino hace dos días…

- Ya veo. ¿Shu-chan, podrías cantarme…esa canción?

- Claro –responde sonriendo, mientras que acerca sus labios al oído de Eiri y empezando a entonar esa parte de la canción.

Esa era su demostración de amor. Ese fragmento, por más pequeño que fuese, significaba mucho para Eiri. Porque tan solo con esa pequeña frase, podía sentir todo el amor y la pasión que su adorado Shuichi sentía por él. Ese era su susurro enamorado.

_**Well, mina-sama, este es décimo capítulo de mi fanfic de Gravitation. Deseo de todo corazón (y rezo xD) que les haya gustado. La pequeña parte de esa canción que cantó Shu al pajarito xD y después a Eiri es de "Shining Collection" de Nittle Grasper. Esta es la traducción:**_

_BRILLANTES BESOS, nos besamos en mis ojos,_

_Fusionando los lejanos pétalos de las flores en nuestro camino._

_HAZME BRILLAR, transformando los más excitantes colores_

_En el primer brillo de una visión._

_Hasta otra! (esperen la continuación)_

_**Atte.**_

_**Namida no Megami.**_


	11. Lágrimas amargas de culpa

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 11: Lágrimas amargas de culpa**

Después de su tan esperada reconciliación, Eiri se veía más contento de lo normal. Diariamente visitaba a Shuichi y se la pasaba horas de horas en su habitación "charlando" con su amado, o al menos eso es lo que ambos decían a los interesados después de verse.

- Eiri, se te ve cansado. ¿Por qué no vas a casa a descansar?

- Estoy bien, Shuichi.

- Seguramente tienes mucho trabajo y yo estoy siendo un obstáculo para ti.

- No digas eso. Hoy, de madrugada, acabaré de redactar mi trabajo.

- Eiri, no quiero que te exijas demasiado. Te lo pido, ve y descansa por un rato en casa, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

- Te digo que no seas tan exigente, Shuichi, estoy bien.

- Pero, Eiri…

- ¡Deja de ser tan molesto! –gritó ya exasperado.

Ambos dejaron de mirarse, literalmente, y le ofrecieron un minuto de silencio a su charla. Shuichi apretó fuertemente los puños, desquitándose con la sábana de la cama. Totalmente apenado, Shuichi volvió a hablarle al ya arrepentido escritor.

- Perdona que sea una molestia, Eiri…a veces no se medir mi comportamiento.

- Lo siento yo, no tenía por qué decir eso…

- No te disculpes conmigo, Eiri, yo cometí la falta. Es solo que…-sus ojos comienzan a soltar las lágrimas retenidas.- Es solo que tengo mucho miedo de que puedas llegar a cansarte de mí.

Eiri se puso de pie y se veía con las intenciones de salir del cuarto. Cuando Shuichi pudo percatarse del alejamiento de su escritor, buscó rápidamente sus manos, atrapándolas para impedir que este le dejara solo.

- Shuichi, suéltame…

- ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

- Claro que no, solo quiero ir a casa a descansar como me pediste…

- ¿Te vas?

- ¿Ahora ya cambiaste de idea?

El pelirosa enmudeció. No podía creer lo voluble que era.

- ¿Shuichi?

- Ve tranquilo a descansar, Eiri. No te preocupes por mí…

- Está bien, pero…prométeme que estarás bien…

- Claro, todo está bien…

- De acuerdo.

Completamente confiado, Eiri salió lentamente de la habitación dejando completamente solo a su amado cantante, sin saber un último aspecto del turbulento pasado del vocalista, que Shuichi se había empeñado en no decirle por temor a ser rechazado.

- Todo estará bien, no pasará nada. Más bien, tengo que alejar a mi familia de aquí…

- Shuichi, hijo…

- ¿Mamá, eres tú?

- Si, querido. Vine para saber si necesitabas algo…

- No te preocupes por nada, mamá. Puedes irte a casa.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, hijo! Tengo que velar por tu salud.

- No pasa nada, madre. Puedes irte a descansar.

- Pero, querido…

- Ya puedo andar por mi mismo. Si necesito algo, tengo a la enfermera de turno.

- Entonces, ¿estás bien?

- Claro…además, mañana va a venir Eiri temprano.

- Perdona que ni siquiera pueda mandarte a tu hermana, está muy ocupada con sus exámenes en la preparatoria.

- Está bien, mamá. Ya es algo tarde, vete antes de que la calle se ponga más peligrosa.

- ¿No quieres que llame a Hiroshi-kun para que cuide de ti?

- No, la última vez que hablamos me dijo que estaban muy ocupados en la empresa para ver como cubren los conciertos y el lanzamiento de los discos mientras yo esté en estas condiciones.

- ¿No debo preocuparme, verdad?

- Así es, mamá…

Dándole un beso de despedida, la madre de Shuichi se marchó de su lado, dejándolo en completa soledad, consigo mismo, ignorando el gran peligro que se avecinaba para Shuichi, uno que él muy bien predecía, por lo que había alejado a todo el mundo de él.

- Ahora todos estarán bien…

Algo atemorizado, Shuichi trató de conciliar el sueño sin lograrlo. Entonces pensó que sería una buena idea tratar de escribir una canción que hace poco se le había ocurrido. Con cuidado, movió un poco su brazo, dirigiéndolo hacia la pequeña mesita que se encontraba al costado de la cama. Encima de ella había un cuaderno de notas, el cual tomó con la mano; acto seguido volvió a acomodarse en la cama y apoyó el diminuto cuaderno entre sus piernas. De la parte media del cuaderno, Shuichi sacó un lapicero y se dispuso a escribir la idea, pensando que al día siguiente llamaría a Hiro para que le ayudara a escribir la canción. Cuando comenzó a escribir las primeras letras, un extraño ruido lo sobresaltó.

- ¿Q-quién es? –Pero no había respuesta alguno.- ¿Es usted, doctor?

La manija de la albina puerta se movía con insistencia y no se oía ninguna voz que respondiera a su pregunta. Terriblemente asustado, Shuichi sintió como esta se abría violentamente, dejando pasar al helado aire nocturno, el cual hizo que los escalofríos y el temor del vocalista aumentaran mucho más.

- ¡Oh, por Dios, mi amado hijo!

- Esa voz… ¡padre!

- Así es, mocoso… ¿a quién más esperabas a estas horas de la noche? ¿A tu amado escritor?

- Vete de aquí o llamaré a seguridad…

- No te molestes en hacerlo, querido, porque todos están bien dormiditos gracias a mí…

- Tengo que aguantar… -susurró asustado el pequeño.- pero tengo miedo…

- Pobre de mi hijo… ¡Ese hombre solo te ha hecho más débil!

- V-Vete de aquí, o si no…

- ¿O si no qué? Ni siquiera puedes verme. ¡Que tonto…!

- ¿Q-Que piensas hacer conmigo?

- Quiero terminar lo que iba a hacerte hace tres días.

- Aléjate de mí, no te atrevas a tocarme…

- No te preocupes, ésta vez no seré yo…si no alguien más…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Chicos, pasen…

- ¡No, no se atrevan a tocarme!

Sin embargo ya era tarde. Entre gritos, lágrimas y golpes propiciados por los descarados abusadores, Shuichi opuso la mayor resistencia que pudo, se resistió y ejerció fuerza para devolver los golpes como pudo, pero al final cayó desmayado con solo un pensamiento en su mente "Eiri".

Al día siguiente, todo el cuerpo le dolía. Ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie su intimidad estaba muy irritada a causa de invasiones agresivas previamente. Apenas pudo tocarse el rostro y pecho y su expresión de dolor se hizo presente en su cara. Sin mucho esfuerzo pudo darse cuenta que tenía roto el labio y que habían moretones en su cuerpo, así también como heridas de violentos mordiscos en su cuello.

Totalmente privado de su conciencia, Shuichi abrazo todo su inocente cuerpo con sus manos, llorando sin cesar y necesitado de consuelo. ¿Ahora, con qué cara miraría a su amado Eiri? Su cuerpo había sido tomado a la fuerza y ahora solo podía sentirse sumamente sucio y asqueado de sí mismo.

- Buenos días, Shindou-san –le dijo alegremente la enfermera.

Pero el chico solo la miró con ojos ausentes de cualquier señal de vida. Odio, tristeza, soledad, venganza, molestia, asco: tantas emociones que le resultaba difícil expresar.

- ¡Dios mío, ¿qué le pasó en el rostro?! ¡Está todo lastimado!

- No tengo nada…

- ¡Eso se ve horrible! Iré a traerle algo para quitar esas heridas…-antes de irse, la enfermera le dice una última cosa.- Por cierto, Uesugi-san está afuera.

Al oír el nombre de su amado, el muchacho reaccionó de repente y con su voz potente dijo:

- ¡No lo deje entrar! ¡No quiero verlo!

- Pero, Shindou-san…

- ¡No, no quiero que me vea así! ¡Por favor, no permita que Eiri entre! –grita mientras vuelve a abrazarse a si mismo.- Quiero ver…a Mina-kun… ¡no quiero ver a nadie más!

- E-Está bien, pero no se altere, por favor. Le hará mal… -la enfermera se marcha.

La enfermera ve de manera preocupada al joven de cabellos rubios quien estaba regresando de haber comprado una bebida caliente. Algo emocionado, le pregunta a la enfermera si podía entrar a ver a su prometido.

- Lo lamento, Uesugi-san, pero no puede pasar…

- ¿Perdón?

- Shindou-san me ha pedido que no le dejemos pasar.

- Pero, ¿qué significa esto? No entiendo nada…

- Disculpe, enfermera… ¿ésta es la habitación de Shindou Shuichi?

- Así es…

- ¿Podría verlo?

- ¡Tú qué haces aquí! Lárgate, Kanzaki!

- Hagan silencio, por favor. Lo siento, pero el paciente no quiere ver a nadie. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Kanzaki Minato…

- Déjeme preguntarle a Shindou-san…-la enfermera abrió ligeramente la puerta e intercambió algunas palabras con Shuichi. Al recibir la respuesta, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hacia Minato.- ¿Kanzaki Minato-san?

- Si, dígame…

- Shindou-san dice que usted puede entrar, no hay problema…

- Muchas gracias…-antes de entrar, miró triunfante el rostro ensombrecido de Eiri y entró a la habitación.

Una vez dentro de ella, vio a Shuichi con la cabeza gacha. Nombró ligeramente al chico, pero éste no le miró, siguió en la misma posición. Preocupado, Minato se sentó en la silla y permaneció en silencio.

- M-Mina-kun… -Shuichi levanta el rostro y Minato le ve horrorizado.

- Shuichi, era cierto…no puedes ver…Y, además, estás todo lastimado…

- Te lo ruego, Mina-kun, llama a Mika-san. Tengo que hablar con ella.

- ¿Shuichi, qué te pasó? ¿Acaso fue Uesugi?

- No puedo decirte nada, lo siento…solo quiero saber si puedes ayudarme en eso…

- No te preocupes, la llamaré…

- Muchas gracias, Mina-kun…

- Shuichi, vine porque tengo algo que decirte…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo…conozco a tu padre…él me ayudó a salvar la empresa de mi padre con una condición.

Shuichi se horrorizó.

- ¿Y qué condición es esa?

- Que me hiciera amigo tuyo y te sacara información para tenerlo al tanto de tus movimientos.

Shuichi no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa por la confesión del hombre al que alguna vez pudo haber llamado "amigo". Minato cogió las manos de Shuichi con ternura, pero este las apartó con frialdad.

- Vete de aquí…después de todo, tú también eres culpable…

- ¿Esto lo hizo él, verdad?

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Por tu culpa estoy así! –Dijo totalmente descontrolado el cantante, golpeando el pecho de Minato.

- ¡Yo no sabía nada de esto! Él solo me dijo que mi tarea era tenerlo informado acerca de ti, nada más.

- ¡Igualmente, eres su cómplice! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!

- ¡Perdóname! ¡Sin darme cuenta, me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea y me lastimó saber la manera en que sufrías por culpa de ese escritor! ¡Te juro que ahora soy capaz de renunciar a lo que tengo, a cambio de ayudarte!

- ¡No me jures nada! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No quiero verte más!

- No me importa que ahora me odies, te prometo que no volveré a involucrarme con tu padre, no me importa que eso destruya mi trabajo –haciendo una última reverencia, Kanzaki se marcha de ahí, dejándole el pase a la enfermera, quien venia con unas vendas y algo de alcohol en sus manos.- Por el favor no te preocupes, yo le pasaré el recado a Mika-sama –dijo antes de desaparecer del cuarto.

- Shindou-san, Uesugi-san quiere verle…

- No quiero que pase, y tampoco quiero que usted me toque…

- Pero, Shindou-san, su herida…

- ¡Le dije que no quiero nada! ¡Váyase de aquí! –Gritó frustrado mientras arrojó cualquier cosa que sus manos tocaban.- ¡Váyase de aquí! ¡Lárguese!

- ¡Deténgase, Shindou-san! –La enfermera corrió hacia la puerta.- ¡Doctor, ayúdeme, por favor! –al no ser oída, la joven se dirige a buscar al médico.

Antes de que Eiri pudiera aprovechar para entrar, apareció Mika totalmente alarmada por los gritos y entró a la habitación sin percatarse de la presencia de Eiri, quien estaba parado frente a la puerta cerrada. Con total sigilo, el joven entró y comenzó a escuchar muchas cosas desastrosas para su corazón, de boca del propio amor de su vida.

- ¡Mika-san, tengo miedo! ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!

- ¡Pequeño, ten calma! ¡¿Por qué lloras?!

- ¡Él vino otra vez! –Dijo alarmado mientras se aferraba más a la mujer.- ¡Otra vez lo hizo, Mika-san!

- No te entiendo, Shuichi… ¿de qué hablas?

- ¡E-Eran más de uno! ¡Abusaron de mí, Mika-san! ¡¿Qué hago?!

- ¡Oh por Dios, Shuichi! ¡¿Otra vez?! –totalmente destrozada, Mika abrazó con fuerza al muchacho.

- ¡Me duele todo, Mika-san! ¡Me duele todo!

La apariencia de Shuichi no tuvo importancia en ese momento para el rubio. Lo que lo heló por completo fue la confesión tan hiriente del pelirosa. Ahí se dio cuenta, fue por eso que Shuichi desistió de la idea de dejarlo ir y se aferró a su brazo, pero, al contrario, él lo ignoró y se marchó a casa, dejándolo a la merced del maldito de su padre. Otra vez había sido culpa suya la desgracia de Shuichi.

- ¡Tenemos que hablar con la policía! ¡No puede quedar así, Shuichi!

- ¡No, por favor! ¡Eiri se enterará y tengo mucho miedo, Mika-san! ¡Ahora ya no puedo casarme con él!

- ¡Claro que puedes!

- ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Él no sabe que hace 11 años, mi padre me hizo lo mismo! –Dijo el pequeño, más alarmado que antes.- ¡Si se entera, le daré asco! ¡Ya no me querrá!

- No digas eso…

- Mika-san, tengo mucho miedo…

Pasaron unas horas y Eiri ya estaba fuera de la habitación, atacado por el dolor y las amargas lágrimas de culpa. A su lado se encontraba Mika, su hermana, con ambas manos rodeando la espalda del rubio en un protector abrazo, provocando que este descargara su agrio dolor.

- ¿Qué he hecho, Mika? Otra vez es culpa mía.

- No debes culparte, hermano. No sabías lo que sucedería.

- Pero pude haberlo evitado si no me hubiera ido, dejándolo solo y a merced de ese desgraciado.

- Shuichi no te culpa, Eiri. Ahora tenemos que pensar en como atrapar a ese sujeto y cuidar de Shuichi mientras ese criminal esté suelto.

- Yo me quedaré aquí, Mika. Quiero cuidar de él. ¿Podrías mandarle los manuscritos de mi novela a la editorial?

- Está bien…-dice su hermana mientras recibe la llave.- Mandaré a unos guardias para que vigilen la entrada de la habitación de Shuichi.

- Por favor, Mika, que la prensa no se entere de esto o de lo contrario, ese hombre podría arruinar la carrera de Shuichi.

- No te preocupes por eso. Touma también está al tanto de la situación y, aunque no le agrade lo de su compromiso, no permitiría que su cantante de oro se viera perjudicado.

- Gracias, hermana.

- No te preocupes, pondré al tanto a la familia de Shuichi y a sus amigos. También debería poner seguridad en la casa de su madre.

- Si, sería bueno.

- Bueno, cuida muy bien del pequeño.

- No te preocupes, Mika, cuidaré bien de Shuichi.

La mujer sonrió con algo de dificultad, después de todo, ese pequeño entrometido había ganado su confianza y cariño y el saber de su actual situación le había dejado imposibilitada de sonreír con naturalidad. Se había propuesto a si misma el cuidar de la felicidad de su amado hermano y esa felicidad era Shuichi y por nada del mundo dejaría a ambos solos en aquella tormentosa situación.

Una vez, habiendo comprobado que su hermana ya no se encontraba en el hospital, Eiri comenzó a llorar amargamente, las lágrimas no podían dejar de correr por sus mejillas. Lágrimas amargas de culpa.

**Continuará…**


	12. Feliz Carnaval del amor!

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 12: Feliz Carnaval del amor**

Ya había pasado más de una semana. No quería alejarse de él, no podía separarse ni un solo minuto de su adorada criatura. Aún no podía dejar de culparse por lo que le había pasado a Shuichi. Se sentía miserable, el peor criminal que pisase la tierra.

- ¿Doctor, cómo está Shuichi? –preguntó la madre de éste.

- Igual, aún no deja que alguien pase a la habitación.

- Mamá, creo que deberíamos dejarle solo. A mí también me pone mal lo que está pasando, pero él necesita estar solo para pensar las cosas.

- Ese hombre tan despreciable. Aún siendo su padre ¿cómo pudo hacer algo así?

- Ese hombre no se detendrá hasta arruinar por completo a Shuichi…-dice Mika.

- Eso no pasará nunca, no mientras yo esté a su lado. Yo le prometí un amor eterno a Shuichi y cumpliré mi promesa.

- Me sorprende que aún sabiendo lo que ha pasado, sigas queriendo estar a su lado, Eiri-san, muchas gracias.

- Yo entiendo como se siente, porque también pasé por lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿A usted también…?

- Puedo entender como se siente Shuichi con todo esto.

- Muchas gracias por apoyar a mi hijo, estoy realmente agradecida contigo.

- Mientras usted siga queriendo ser mi suegra, no habrá problema.

- Claro que si, como no.

- Eiri, llevaré a la madre y a la hermana de Shuichi a casa. ¿Seguirás aquí?

- Si, hermana. Cuento contigo.

- Bien.

- ¿Aún no saben nada de este tipo?

- No, pero no debemos perder las esperanzas.

La hermana de Eiri se retiró en compañía de la madre de Shuichi y de Maiko, su hermana, mientras que Eiri aun seguía cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Shuichi, sin valor para entrar.

- Quisiera verlo…y abrazarlo…

- ¿Por qué no entra usted y lo comprueba por si mismo?

- No puedo hacerlo ahora. Quizás él no quiera verme.

- Créame que en estos momentos, Shindou-san lo necesita más que nunca. –diciendo esto, el doctor se retiró.

Eiri se armó de valor para entrar en la habitación, viendo claramente a un Shuichi totalmente rendido y devastado acostado en la cama. El solo verle así hizo que su voluntad flaqueara. Quiso alejarse de ahí, pero la voz quebrada de su amado lo detuvo.

- ¿Quién está allí?

- Soy yo, Shuichi.

- Pasa, Eiri…

- ¿En serio puedo?

- Pasa, por favor…

El joven escritor se adentró en la habitación, parándose al lado de la cama, viendo de espaldas a su amado cantante. Tomó aire lo más que pudo y empezó a hablar.

- ¿Puedes darte la vuelta?

- No quiero que veas lo horroroso e impuro que soy.

- Shuichi, no te pido que olvides lo que pasó, sé que te dejará un mal recuerdo, pero yo estoy a tu lado, no tienes que ocultarme nada.

- Soy un asco, Eiri. Yo mismo me asqueo de lo que soy. Ahora, jamás podré ser feliz. No tengo el valor para estar junto a ti.

- Shuichi…-el joven de cabellos rubios comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos.- no sabes lo mucho que te amo…

- No digas eso ahora, me siento avergonzado.

- Eso debería decirlo yo, ¿sabes?

- ¿Por qué?

- En el pasado también abusaron de mí, Shuichi.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunta notoriamente sorprendido.- ¿Eiri?

- Esa es la parte de mi pasado que no conoces. La razón por la que maté a Kitazawa fue porque, junto a dos hombres, quiso abusar de mí.

Shuichi comenzó a temblor.

- Me daba mucho temor contártelo. Al igual que tú, pensé que me dejarías, que sentirías asco de mí al saberlo.

El joven de ojos violetas se dejó abrazar por su amado escritor, quien lo sostuvo fuertemente como si de una pieza de porcelana se tratara. Shuichi no pudo evitar acomodarse en los cálidos brazos de Eiri, comenzando a llorar de una manera bastante penosa.

- Llora, mocoso. Llora todo lo que quieras. Yo estoy aquí y jamás dejaré que ese maldito vuelva a hacerte daño.

- ¡No sabes cuanto lo odio! ¡No sabes cuanto sueño con matarlo!

- Shuichi…-bajó la vista hacia él, horrorizado.

- Lo deseo, deseo matarlo. Siempre, desde que me hizo eso por primera vez, soñaba que le mataba y que usaba las formas más crueles. ¡Quiero matarlo! ¡Quiero vengarme de lo me hizo! ¡Quiero que pague por lo que me he convertido!

- Cálmate. No es bueno tomar venganza por tus propias manos, te corromperás como yo.

- Eiri, tengo tanto miedo de mí mismo. A veces siento que soy un monstruo…

- Nunca digas eso, tú no eres un monstruo. Tú eres…un hermoso ángel que vino a alumbrar mi vida. Me amas a pesar de los muchos defectos que tengo. Soy de lo peor y aún así quieres estar a mi lado.

- ¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo?

- Lo ansío más que nunca.

- Eiri, te amo. Te amo tanto…

- Quiero salir de aquí, no tengo nada qué hacer. Además las heridas ya están casi sanas.

- Pero tienes que estar atento en tu tratamiento. Aún tienes el problema con tu vista.

- ¿Shindou-san? –Le llamó el doctor, entrando en la habitación.- Es hora de cambiarle los vendajes.

- Doctor, ya quiero irme a casa.

- Primero tenemos que ver si las heridas ya están sanando. Además hay algunas que no creo que sanen pronto.

- Las heridas de esa vez…ya no existen…-susurró el afligido cantante.

- Esas ya no existen, milagrosamente. Pero aún quedan las heridas del corazón, joven. Esas serán difíciles de borrar.

- Lo sabemos, doctor –defiende Eiri.- Pero seré yo quien se encargue de ayudarlo a sanar completamente con respecto a eso.

- Bien, entonces tenemos que revisar las heridas. ¿Puede salir un momento, Uesugi-san?

- ¡No, no te vayas, Eiri! ¡Tengo miedo!

- Shindou-san, todo estará bien. Yo no haré nada en contra de su voluntad.

- Shu-chan, cálmate. Todo está bien. Confía en el doctor que te salvó la vida.

- Está bien, pero no te vayas a ir del hospital.

- Estaré aquí, no te preocupes.

Eiri se fue de la habitación, mientras que el doctor retiró con suma delicadeza las vendas del cuerpo de Shuichi, examinando el avance del cicatrizado de las heridas.

- Veo que están sanando más rápido de lo que pensé. Si sigue mejorando así, saldrá más rápido del hospital.

- ¿En serio? ¿Pero…y qué pasará con mis ojos?

- Tendrá que esperar una semana más para poder darle el alta. Tenemos que buscar una solución a su ceguera. No se preocupe, usted podrá ver muy pronto, lo prometo.

- Muchas gracias, doctor.

- No se rinda por lo que ha pasado, Shindou-san. Hay personas que lo aman bastante y que también sufren por su estado. No se de por vencido.

- Gracias, doctor, recordaré sus palabras.

El doctor salió de la habitación, mientras que Eiri aún seguía fuera de la misma, conversando con alguien mucho mayor que él. A juzgar por su semblante, no se encontraba nada contento.

- ¿Para qué has venido, padre?

- Para jalarte las orejas, Eiri. ¿En qué demonios estás pensando al querer casarte con ese niño sin mi consentimiento?

- Es mi vida y no necesito de tu permiso para casarme.

- ¿Crees acaso que él va a poderte dar una familia?

- Ahora mismo él y yo ya lo somos.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te veo tan cambiado, no pareces el Eiri de siempre.

- Las personas cambian cuando se enamoran, ¿no lo has oído alguna vez?

- ¿Pretendes decirme que estás dispuesto a casarte con él después de saber de donde viene?

- ¿Quién te lo contó?

- Mika quiso hacerme entenderlo, pero no le veo sentido. ¿Cómo pretendes casarte con un niño que, encima de todo, fue abusado por…?

- ¡Cállate, ni lo digas!

- No voy a consentir este matrimonio, Eiri.

- Conócelo y júzgalo después, padre. Verás que no es lo que tú imaginas.

- Está bien, quiero verlo ahora mismo.

- Entra a la habitación.

El padre de Eiri decidió conocer personalmente a Shuichi y no dudó en entrar en la habitación del cantante de veinte años. Con solo verlo de lejos, el joven parecía algo triste, pero saludable, descartando algunas vendas que cubrían partes de su cuerpo. Claro que no sabía que Shuichi no podía ver.

- ¿Quién está allí? ¿Eres tú, verdad Eiri?

El padre del joven escritor se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el muchacho estaba completamente ciego, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir pena.

- Si, Shu-chan, ya estoy aquí. ¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó con una sonrisa el escritor.

- Si, muchas gracias. ¿Hay alguien más contigo, verdad? –Dice de repente poniendo un semblante serio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunta sorprendido.

- No puedo verle, pero si le siento. –Respondió con una bella sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes, Shindou-kun…

- Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Usted es…?

- Este señor es mi padre, Shuichi. Ha venido a conocerte.

- Ya veo. Lamento no poder saludarlo correctamente.

- No se preocupe. ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas, Eiri?

- Pero, Shuichi…

- No te preocupes, Eiri, está bien.

- Bueno, entonces les dejo solos.

Eiri se volvió a retirar de la habitación, dejando completamente a solas a Shuichi y al jefe mayor de los Uesugi. La tensión del ambiente se notaba, hasta que el anciano decidió hablar.

- Me enteré por mi hija Mika que tienen la intención de casarse.

- Así es, señor.

- ¿Qué le ofrecerás a mi hijo?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Puedes darle una familia como Dios manda? No lo creo

- Sé que, quizás, no pueda. Pero él lo sabe y lo acepta.

- Bien. ¿No puedes pensar que él está contigo solo por pena?

- No, señor. Confío en que si él sintiera eso, me lo diría. Eiri jamás me oculta nada.

- Veo que mi hijo ha cambiado mucho y sé que, en parte, es por tu influencia. Muchas gracias.

- No solo él ha cambiado, yo también lo hice.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Sé que usted debe estar enterado de mi pasado. Cuando huí de la custodia de mi padre; la familia que ahora me cuida, me acogió como su hijo. Gracias a todo lo que mi padre me hizo en el pasado, me volví una persona fría y dudosa del amor de las demás personas, hasta que volví a conocer el calor de un hogar. Fui cambiando y decidí apegarme a las personas que amaba para evitar sentirme solo, hasta que conocí a Eiri. Él me dio todo lo que necesitaba para ser una persona completa. Me hizo llorar, reír, pero lo más importante es que me hizo sentir amado como nunca. Sé que usted no me ve con buenos ojos, pero le ruego que no juzgue nuestro amor.

- No digo ni diré jamás que eres una mala persona, Shindou-kun, porque amo las canciones que cantas y compones. Soy uno de tus más fieles admiradores.

- Muchas gracias…-dijo algo sorprendido el pelirosa.

- Veo que Eiri ha sabido elegir muy bien a su pareja. Gracias por ayudar a mi hijo.

- Ambos estamos agradecidos con el otro.

- Por ese hombre no te preocupes. Mika y yo haremos hasta lo imposible por atraparlo.

- Es cierto, tengo a alguien que puede ayudarlos con la investigación.

- ¿Quién es?

- Kanzaki Minato. Él trabajaba para mi padre.

- Ah, él. Ese joven ya nos está ayudando a buscarlo, no te preocupes. Dentro de poco estará preparado para declarar ante la policía.

- Mina-kun…

- Vendré a recogerte cuando te den el alta. Quiero que pases unos días en mi casa para que te familiarices con nuestro hogar.

- Está bien, muchas gracias.

- ¿Me dejas darte un abrazo, Shuichi, hijo mío?

- Claro, para mi sería un honor.

Con extrema delicadeza, el padre de Eiri abrazó cariñosamente a Shuichi, quien se sintió muy a gusto estando entre los acogedores brazos de su futuro suegro, poco recordaba el calor exquisito que proporcionaban los brazos de un padre. Una vez habiéndose separado, Eiri entró a la habitación, encontrándolos muy cariñosos.

- Muchas gracias, padre. –le sonríe Shuichi al mencionar lo último.

- ¡Oye, padre, deja de tratar a Shuichi así!

- Toca antes de entrar, niño maleducado. ¿Qué acaso no te enseñé modales?

- No se preocupe. Eiri siempre hace eso cuando estamos en casa. Nunca toca la puerta antes de entrar.

- ¡Oye, Shuichi, no lo apoyes!

- Pero es cierto, no tienes respeto por tu pobre novio que te quiere tanto –dijo Shuichi soltando falsas lágrimas.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Pobre de mi Shuichi! ¡Que animal te tocó como prometido!

- ¡Oye, soy tu hijo, no me hables así!

- Por cierto, Eiri. Cuando le den el alta a Shuichi, quiero que se vengan unos días a pasarlo en casa. Él ya accedió.

- Bueno, si Shuichi quiere, está bien.

Una vez habiendo hablado y aclarado cosas, el padre de Eiri y ahora también de Shuichi se despidió de ambos para después dejarlos completamente solos.

- Tu padre es una muy buena persona…

- Es solo un anciano…

- Eiri, ¿te quedarás aquí conmigo?

- Si, ya mandé a pedir una cama para que la pongan aquí. ¿No te molesta, verdad?

- Quiero…pedirte un favor…-sus mejillas se tornaron de un tierno color carmesí

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Pasarías la noche conmigo?

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó notoriamente sorprendido.- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¿No quieres? –cuestionó con timidez el de ojos lilas.

- No es que no quiera, pero… ¿estás seguro?

- Por favor, Eiri. Quiero quitarme esta horrorosa sensación del cuerpo…Te lo ruego, no me desprecies.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Eiri abrazó a Shuichi de una forma poco común a muchas veces. Esta vez lo que transmitía era tanto amor como deseo, deseo y más deseo. El joven cantante no pudo resistirse más y se dejó a merced de su amante.

_Besé a Shuichi como hace mucho no lo hacía. Extrañaba tanto tenerlo en mis brazos, saborear la exquisitez de su cuerpo que ya no podía aguantar el hacerlo mío._

- Espera, Eiri…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que…estoy tan sucio, tan impuro…

- Óyeme bien, no hay nada en este mundo más puro que tu cuerpo…

_Las palabras de Eiri me reconfortaron como nunca. Dejé que mi amado siguiera con su tarea de hacerme suyo. Me sentía tan, extrañamente, bien, que no podía pedirle que parara._

_Shuichi era tan delicioso como siempre. Sus labios, su mentón, su cuello, su pecho, su ombligo, su punto G, todo en ese hermosa criatura era una enorme tentación para estos ojos mortales. Mientras yo me entretenía con su punto débil, él me deleitaba con la hermosa melodía de sus gemidos, con esa voz tan bella que siempre me estremecía cada vez que cantaba en mis oídos, era una canción tan preciosa, como él._

_No podía parar de gemir. El placer que Eiri me hacía sentir era tan enorme, tan hermoso. Me hacía tocar lo más alto del cielo, hacía que me sintiera amado nuevamente._

_Mientras yo me encontraba encima de él, haciéndolo mío, Shuichi comenzó a arañarme la espalda de una manera realmente sensual mientras gemía más y más de placer. Él no quiso quedarse atrás y comenzó a jugar con mi parte más sensible: el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha. Estaba mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo tan provocativamente que no pude evitar gemir con fuerza, haciendo que mi pequeño bandido riera de emoción. Sin embargo, él no paró en lo absoluto. Al contrario, siguió su recorrido, atrapando mi cuello con sus labios, lamiéndolo lentamente y haciendo pequeños círculos en mi espalda con las yemas de sus dedos._

_Eiri no paraba de hacerme suyo. Estaba tan feliz, me amaba tanto que no le importaba lo que hubiera pasado, él solo deseaba estar a mi lado, amándome siempre como solo él sabía hacerlo. Lo amo tanto, Dios mío, que moriría de placer en estos momentos._

_Ya casi acabábamos, deleitándonos el uno del otro. Sólo él podía provocar tales reacciones en mí, solo él podía hacerme perder la cordura, solo él podía volverme completamente loco._

- Te amo tanto, Eiri…-decía el pequeño mientras dejaba escapar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.- Tanto…

- No llores, pequeño.

- Hazme tuyo siempre, nunca me sueltes.

- Nunca te soltaré.

_Y así, ambos celebramos nuestro reencuentro apasionado después de mucho tiempo. Shuichi y yo celebramos nuestro feliz carnaval del amor."_

**Bueno, Minna-san, pido disculpas por el retraso. Quería avisar que la razón por la que demoro tanto es porque estoy haciendo una novela para un concurso, así que les pido paciencia. También anuncio que, de ahora en adelante, pondré las actualizaciones de Gravitation los miércoles, de Inuyasha los jueves, los de Naruto los viernes y los de Candy Candy los sábados.**

**Thanks! (espero reviews)**

**Namida no Megami**


	13. El odio de Seguchi Touma

**La diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 13: El odio de Seguchi Tohma**

Después de una hermosa y romántica noche, Shuichi se encontraba ya despierto aferrado al dulce abrazo de Eiri, quien no tenía intención de soltarlo.

- ¿Shuichi?

- ¿Qué sucede, Eiri?

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te hice algún daño anoche?

- Para nada. Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste, nuevamente puedo sentirme tranquilo a tu lado.

- Todo está bien, pequeño. No tienes que sentirte mal nuevamente. Yo cuidaré de ti siempre.

- Confío en eso…

- ¿Nos levantamos?

- Creo que si. De lo contrario...

- Lo sé, mi suegra me mataría…

- Si, creo que tienes razón.

Eiri se levantó de la cama, ayudando a Shuichi, quien se coloca la sábana en el cuerpo, cubriéndoselo. El escritor reaccionó ante tal extraño acto y miró fijamente a su pareja.

- ¿Por qué te cubres el cuerpo?

- Me da vergüenza…

- ¿Por qué ahora te da vergüenza? Vamos, quítate eso…

- No, claro que no –dice el pequeño mientras forcejea con Eiri para que este no le quitara la sábana.

- Shuichi, quítatelo.

- No me obligues, no quiero –el joven cantante comenzó a llorar, tembloroso.

- Shuichi…-Eiri lo abrazó, provocando que el pequeño se calmara.- todo está bien, no hay razón para sentir miedo.

- Perdóname, lo siento mucho, Eiri.

- No temas, todo está bien. Siento haberte obligado.

- ¿No me odias?

- Claro que no, jamás me atrevería a odiarte, sería imposible.

- Eiri…

- ¿Me dejas ayudarte a mudar de ropa?

- Pero…

- No dudes de mí, sabes que jamás haría algo que no desearas. Si no quieres, solo dilo.

- Si quiero.

_Sonreí. Con una gran delicadeza, mi amado escritor me hizo recuperar la confianza para amarme nuevamente a mi mismo, como siempre lo había hecho antes de la deshonrosa actuación de mi padre. Nuevamente…podía sentirme vivo, como un ser humano._

**Días después…**

- ¿Shuichi?

- Mamá ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Estoy tan preocupada por ti, querido. Ya no podía aguantarlo más y decidí venir a verte.

- Muchas gracias, mami, eres la mejor.

- Que bien, ya has recuperado tu hermosa sonrisa, Shuichi. –suspira aliviada la mujer.

- Todo siempre es gracias a Eiri. Él siempre dice lo que quiero oir.

- Eiri-san es una buena persona, me alegro de que hayas elegido a alguien así.

- ¡Ay, mamá! Tampoco es ningún santo. No lo defiendas tanto.

- No lo defiendo, solo digo la verdad, querido.

- ¡Shuichi, ya he llegado!

- Buenos días, Eiri-san.

- Buenos días, señora. Es un gusto verla –sonríe adorablemente el joven novelista.

- El gusto es mío. Vine porque estaba algo preocupada por Shuichi pero veo que se encuentra bien.

- Claro, está conmigo.

_¡Que fanfarrón!_

- ¿En serio no tengo que preocuparme por ti, hijo?

- Así es, mamá, estaré bien. No tienes que preocuparte. Es mejor que te marches ya o llegarás tarde a trabajar.

- Está bien, entonces los dejo.

- Mamá…

- ¿Dime? –Cuestiona la mujer, volteando para mirar a su hijo.- ¿Shuichi?

- Te quiero mucho, no lo olvides.

- Jamás lo olvido, pequeño.

- ¿Me darías tu bendición antes de irte?

- Pero, Shuichi, esa bendición te la hacía cuando eras muy pequeño…

- Es que…siento que ahora la necesito más que nunca.

La mujer se acercó a su hijo mayor y se sienta cerca de él, mirándolo fijamente mientras las lágrimas resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas rosadas.

- ¿Mamá, estás llorando?

- Lo siento, hijo, perdona a esta madre tan sensible.

- No te preocupes…-al encontrar la mejilla de su madre con sus manos, seca las lágrimas lentamente.- Todo está bien.

- Que Dios bendiga a mi pequeño Shu y le de siempre la fuerza para vivir cada día.

- Amén…-respondió Shuichi.- Muchas gracias, mamá.

- Cuídate mucho, querido. Si necesitas algo, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

- Lo sé, mamá, muchas gracias.

La madre buena y atenta de Shuichi besó a su hijo en la frente y salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Eiri, quien le respondió el gesto con una gran sonrisa.

- Shuichi, ¿te parece si salimos al jardín del hospital a pasear un rato?

- Si, estaría bien. Ya me sentía algo aburrido de estar preso en este lugar.

_Shuichi y yo salimos del interior del hospital para respirar algo de aire y relajarnos un poco, ignorando una inesperada visita._

- Es hermoso…

- ¿De qué hablas, Eiri?

- El cielo, el aire, las flores, son un gran espectáculo.

- Tienes razón, me lo imagino.

- No te preocupes, tu vista no demorará en regresar. Pronto podrás ver todo lo que estoy viendo en este momento.

- Ojala que Dios te oiga.

- Todo va a salir bien, solo tienes que confiar en ti mismo.

- Podré confiar en mí…si tú estás a mi lado.

- ¿Shuichi?

- Dime…

- La novela que estoy terminando de redactar, es algo diferente a las demás que he escrito.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es una novela en donde los protagonistas son iguales a nosotros.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! –se alarmó el menor.

- ¿Pero, por qué?

- Es…vergonzoso…

- ¿Piensas que nuestro amor es vergonzoso?

- Para la gente que nos rodea, lo es.

- Te estoy preguntando tu opinión, no la de los demás.

- Si me pides opinión a mí, yo diría que sería vergonzoso.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque…las personas lo verán mal y no querrán comprar tus obras.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar primero en los demás?

- Es algo que no puedo evitar, siento que eso provocaría el rechazo de las demás personas.

- Shuichi, solo pido tu opinión, sin pensar en lo demás.

- ¿Quieres que sea sincero?

- Si, eso es lo que quiero.

- Para mi, sería muy romántico que hicieras eso, pero después pienso en las personas que lo leerán entusiasmadas y después saldrán decepcionadas de tu talento.

- Claro que habrán personas que no gusten de ella, pero hay personas que si, Shuichi. Además, mucha gente aceptó nuestra relación cuando yo la hice pública.

- No todas las personas están de acuerdo con ello.

- ¿No estás preparado para aceptar nuestra relación? Sabías perfectamente el peso que conllevaría nuestro amor frente a la sociedad, Shuichi.

- Lo sé, pero de tan solo pensar lo que dirían las demás personas, me siento aterrado.

- ¿Te digo algo? En este momento, yo ya estoy aterrado.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Tengo miedo, porque Shuichi me está transmitiendo su inseguridad y su miedo.

- Lo siento, no quise ser tan pesimista.

- Shuichi, para que la gente acepte nuestra historia, tenemos que luchar juntos.

- Lo sé, perdóname.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar lo que digan de nosotros?

- Si, estoy dispuesto.

- Todo va a salir bien, mocoso.

_En ese momento, ambos nos abrazamos como si fuéramos a pelear a la guerra. Estábamos aterrados por la opinión de las personas, pero aún con el miedo invadiéndonos, decidimos apoyarnos el uno al otro. Esto es a lo que se llama: luchar por amor._

Unas horas después, Shuichi se encontraba escuchando algo de música en las afueras del hospital, en el jardín, mientras que Eiri había ido en búsqueda de algunas sodas.

- ¡Shuichi!

- Eres tú, Hiro. Hace muchos días que no sé de ti.

- ¿Ya te sientes en mejores condiciones?

- Si. El doctor me dijo que ya podía salir mañana mismo del hospital, aunque tendré que seguir un tratamiento para mis ojos.

- Debes estar contento.

- Si, lo estoy –decía el pequeño con poco ánimo.

- Si estás tan feliz, ¿por qué la expresión de tu rostro no dice lo mismo?

- Lo siento, no tengo los nervios muy bien que digamos.

- ¿Puedo saber la razón o me reservo la pregunta?

- Eiri…escribió una novela.

- ¿Por eso estás tan inquieto?

- La novela que publicará en unos cuantos días, relata nuestra historia.

- ¡¿Una novela Shonen-ai?!

- Así es…

- Ya veo, por eso estás tan preocupado…

- Él dijo que lucharíamos juntos, pero ni con eso el miedo se me va.

- Es normal que te sientas asi, Shuichi, pero debes confiar un poco más en Yuki-san.

- Lo siento, es que no puedo dejar de sentirme inseguro.

- Lo sé, Shuichi, pero es algo que tenía que pasar algún día. Lo único en que puedes pensar ahora es en recuperarte para apoyar a Yuki-san lo más que puedas.

- Muchas gracias, Hiro.

- Asegúrate de recuperarte pronto, Shuichi. Todos estamos aguardando ansiosos por tu regreso.

- Hola –saluda Eiri algo enojado a los dos compañeros.

- Buenos días, Yuki-san.

- Te darán el alta hoy, Shuichi. Alístate.

- ¿Hoy, tan pronto?

- Hiro-kun, ¿podrías ayudarlo?

- Si, claro.

_No sabía de qué iba todo esto, podía sentir la incomodidad de Eiri al momento de decírmelo, pero me abstenía de hablar siquiera por miedo a enojarlo más._

- Llamé a mi padre para decirle que saldrías antes del hospital. Te irás con él.

- ¿Y tú, Eiri? ¿No irás con nosotros?

- Iré cuando arregle unos problemas con mi trabajo.

- ¿Presentaste tu obra a la editorial?

- Ah, eso. Si, lo hice.

- ¿Paso algo malo con la novela?

- No, todo fue bien.

- ¿No me estás engañando, verdad?

- No. Ahora deja que Hiro-kun te ayude a alistarte.

- E-Está bien.

_Sabía que me ocultaba algo y deseaba hablarle, pero me abstuve a hacerlo ya que la respuesta no sería muy satisfactoria._

- Shuichi, buenos días.

- Padre, buenos días.

- ¿Estás listo para irnos?

- Sí, padre.

- Papá, cuídalo bien o de lo contrario no responderé.

- Si, lo sé. Vámonos, Shuichi. –el hombre mayor lo toma de una mano, para guiarlo en el camino.

- Si… ¿Eiri, en serio estarás bien?

- Si, no te preocupes.

_Confié en sus palabras, aunque las dudas no me dejaban en paz. Me alejé de Eiri a paso lento, dejándolo solo._

- ¿Yuki-san, en serio todo está bien? –le pregunta Hiro.

- Tendré muchos problemas con el trabajo, así que no puedo dejar que Shuichi sufra conmigo, encontrándose en tal estado.

- Yuki-san, tarde o temprano Shuichi se enterará.

- Trataré de resolverlo lo más rápido posible. Confío en que mi padre sabrá cuidar de él.

Sería una lucha muy dura que tendría que enfrentar solo, no podía dignarme a perturbar el estado emocional de Shuichi. Sabía que si se enteraba de esto, decaería horriblemente.

_- ¡No puedes hacer eso, Eiri-san! –Gritó exaltado Touma.- ¿Vas a sacrificar tu carrera solo por ese niño?_

_- Si la editorial no aprueba mi obra, renunciaré y buscaré a otra que si la acepte._

_- Nadie aceptará una obra con tal contenido, Eiri-san. Tienes que reconsiderarlo._

_- No intentes persuadirme, no lo lograrás._

- Buenas tardes, señor Uesugi.

- Seguchi-san, cuanto tiempo sin verlo. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

- Necesito hablar con Shindou-san. ¿Se podrá?

- Claro que si. Pase, por favor.

Seguchi Touma se adentró en la casa sin dificultades, buscando desesperadamente al pequeño Shuichi. Al ver que se encontraba totalmente perdido, el señor Uesugi decidió ayudarle.

- Está en la habitación de Eiri.

El presidente subió a buscar completamente solo a Shuichi y al no encontrarlo, decidió seguir buscándolo. Justo cuando bajaba, encontró al supuesto fugitivo subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Quién está allí?

- Buenas tardes, Shindou-san.

- Seguchi-san, ¿qué está haciendo usted aquí? –dijo el joven Shindou, subiendo los escalones con ayuda de las barandas.

_No podía sonreírle como siempre y darle los buenos días. ¡Quería destrozarlo por ser tan inocente y tan culpable de todo! ¡Quería matarlo por arruinarle la vida a Eiri-san! ¡Shuichi es siempre el causante de todo!_

- Tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que está pasando…

- ¿De qué está hablando?

- ¡Por tu culpa Eiri-san está sufriendo!

- ¿Le ha pasado algo malo a Eiri? ¡Dígame, por favor!

- ¡Toda su carrera se ha visto arruinada gracias a ti!

- ¿Acaso…rechazaron su novela?

- ¡Deberías desaparecer! –Grita el hombre mientras cogió a Shuichi de la camisa.- ¡Desearía que jamás hubieses existido!

- S-Seguchi-san…

- ¡Desearía que murieras!

Enfadado enormemente, tratando de calmarse, Seguchi soltó a Shuichi

provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de las escaleras, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza al momento de impactar contra el suelo…

- Oh, Dios mío…-El presidente mira aterrado al joven caído.- ¡Shuichi-san! –llegó hacia él, tratando de despertarlo casi al borde del delirio.

Faltó poco para que los gritos atrajeran al padre de Eiri a la escena.

- ¡Seguchi-san, ¿qué pasó?!

- Yo…no quise…

- ¡Tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia!

Todo sucedió tan rápidamente. Shuichi se encontraba nuevamente en el hospital, ahora en compañía de su amado escritor, quien no se despegaba ni un minuto de él. A su lado se encontraba un muy arrepentido Seguchi.

- Nunca voy a perdonarte por lo que has hecho.

- Lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención…

- Has llegado muy lejos. Yo no quería que Shuichi lo supiera y tú fuiste directamente a contárselo y además lo culpaste de todo.

- Sé que no puedo ser perdonado, pero…en serio quiero disculparme, no fue mi intención dañarlo.

- E-Eiri…

- Shuichi… ¿estás bien?

- Me duele mucho la cabeza, me siento muy débil.

- ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Estuve discutiendo con Seguchi-san y de repente resbalé y caí de las escaleras.

- ¿No puedes abrir tus ojos?

- Lo siento, es que estoy tan…-al abrir los ojos, el joven de ojos amatistas hizo un tiempo de silencio.

- ¿Shu-chan, pasa algo?

- Eiri…-pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban de sus orbes amatistas.- Te veo… ¡te puedo ver, Eiri!

**Continuará!!**


	14. Enfrentando juntos la cruda realidad

**La diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 14: Enfrentando juntos la cruda realidad**

**¿Él está vivo?**

La llovizna se hacía mas profunda conforme pasaba la noche de aquel día. Eiri se encontraba ayudando a Shuichi a comer, ya que este último se hallaba algo débil después de haber sido sometido a unas cuantas pruebas para comprobar el estado de su cerebro por causa de la brusca caída que había provocado que volviera a ver.

- Ya no quiero comer más, Eiri, por favor…

- ¿Por qué estás tan inapetente? Come, te digo.

- Necesito hablar contigo y quiero que respondas con sinceridad a mis preguntas.

- Está bien, si es que prometes comer después de nuestra charla –le propone el escritor de ojos dorados.

- Está bien, comeré después.

- ¿Bueno, qué sucede?

- Has vuelto a ser el mismo de antes…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tan corto de palabras, con esa mirada fría y calculadora, cargando esa aura de insatisfacción y de soledad. ¿Acaso soy yo el responsable de tal cambio, Eiri?

- Lo siento, sabes que soy muy vulnerable cuando te encuentras mal, pero creo que no puedo cambiar mi manera de comportarme. No es culpa tuya, Shuichi.

- Eso no me afecta porque me atrevo a decir que te conozco a la perfección y sé que no eres una persona que demuestre su amor con palabras, además muy bien se como eres en realidad, pero quiero saber qué es lo que te está atormentando tanto.

- Rechazaron la novela que escribí.

- Lo lamento tanto, todo es culpa mía.

- Ya te dije que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

- Seguchi-san me dijo todo. Tal vez yo soy un obstáculo en tu exitosa carrera.

- Deja de decir tonterías, baka. No quise decirte nada porque sabía que te pondrías muy mal al enterarte, considerando el estado emocional en el que te encontrabas.

- Lamento ser tan inmaduro con este tipo de situaciones, Eiri. Te prometo que me esforzaré por madurar.

- ¿Sabes? No se si quiera que hicieras eso. Solo quiero que seas tú mismo y me ayudes solo siendo el pequeño y molesto Shuichi.

- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- No creo que pueda hacer mucho. Además, la prensa ya se enteró de que la editorial rechazó mi novela.

- Eiri, eso será muy malo para ti.

- No te preocupes, diré todo lo que tengo que decir, sin mentiras ni más máscaras. Por primera vez, ante las cámaras, seré solo Uesugi Eiri y quiero que el pequeño niño de cabellos rosados venga conmigo y me ayude con esta situación.

- ¿En serio quieres que yo vaya contigo, Eiri?

- ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije, pequeño tonto?

- ¡Está bien, iré!

Por otro lado, el doctor caminaba preocupado por los pasillos, esperando por los resultados del examen físico del pequeño Shuichi, cuando de repente, una enfermera se le acerca a comunicarle algo.

- Disculpe, doctor, acaban de salir los resultados del examen de Shindou-san y del joven que vino hace unos minutos por emergencia.

- Ah, está bien. Lleva los resultados a mi oficina junto con los de Shindou-san.

- Como diga, doctor. –la enfermera se retiró en presencia del médico, dejándolo solo y algo nervioso.

- Ojala que todo esté bien en ese niño, confío en eso.

- Doctor, ¿pasa algo?

- ¡Oh, Shindou-san, ¿qué hace fuera de la cama?!

- Iba al baño, señor. Le pedí a Eiri que me dejara ir solo ahora que podía ver, fue realmente difícil convencerlo.

- ¿Y cómo pudo convencer a alguien de tan difícil carácter?

- Bueno…-el pequeño enrojece, haciendo reir al adulto.- Digamos que tengo mis tácticas para hacerlo…

- Claro, ya entiendo.

- Con su permiso, voy a los servicios…-menciona Shuichi, con una clara expresión de: "Ya no puedo aguantar".

- Vaya tranquilo –el doctor lo ve marchar a paso rápido.- Con sinceridad ruego a Dios que ese pequeño no tenga nada grave, lo deseo mucho…

Horas más tarde, Eiri veía un rato la televisión mientras Shuichi se tomaba un merecido descanso después de tantas dificultades en aquel día. Todo iba bien hasta que el rubio comenzó a cambiar los canales y paró su tarea cuando vio al padre de Shuichi en una cadena de televisión.

_- Shuichi es mi hijo, pero no puedo dejar que me culpe por algo que él hizo. No es una buena persona._

_- ¿Quiere decir que Shindou Shuichi-san no es la persona que nosotros creemos que es? Explíquese, por favor._

_- Destruyó a su propia familia y escapó a los brazos de ese escritor, que se ha convertido en su cómplice para evitar que su nombre sea manchado. Es un criminal, un asesino…que es capaz de cualquier cosa mala. Él mató a su madre, a su hermano y destruyó nuestro sagrado hogar._

- ¡Maldito anciano! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a acusar a Shuichi?!

- Eiri…

El nombrado escritor volteó a ver a la persona que lo había llamado, encontrando a un lloroso Shuichi quien, atentamente, veía la televisión y no despegaba su vista de ella.

- S-Shuichi…¿lo has visto?

- ¿Por qué mi padre está culpándome de algo que no hice? ¡¿Por qué está mintiéndoles a las personas sobre mí?! –En ese mismo momento, Shuichi se descontroló por completo, rompiendo cada cosa que encontraban sus ojos, las lágrimas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia en sus amatistas, dando a conocer lo molesto y ofendido que se encontraba.

- ¡Shuichi, cálmate! –Le grita a su amado, mientras trataba, en vano, de calmarlo, completamente asustado por tal reacción tan poco propia de Shuichi.- ¡No te desquites con las cosas, puedes lastimarte!-

- ¡Maldita sea mi vida! ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que decidí manejar ese auto!

- ¡Amor, cálmate! –Eiri lo abrazó fuertemente, rompiendo en llanto junto con él, mientras que Shuichi arrugaba la camisa del escritor con sus manos, debido a la furia que lo invadía.

- ¡Uesugi-san! –El doctor entró deprisa junto a las dos enfermeras encargadas de Shuichi, al oir tal ruido proveniente de la habitación del cantante.- ¡Enfermera, traiga inmediatamente un calmante!

- ¡Traigo uno, doctor!

- ¡Uesugi-san, ayúdeme a controlarlo!

- ¡No me toquen, no me toquen!

- ¡Tienes que calmarte, Shuichi!

Aún con mucho forcejeo, el doctor logró tranquilizar a Shuichi con el calmante, dejándolo completamente débil e imposibilitado de moverse. Al verlo en tal estado, Eiri golpeó el borde de la pequeña mesa del costado, haciéndose una pequeña herida.

- ¡Maldito hombre!

- Sus nervios son muy inestables ahora, tendremos que dejarlo descansar hasta mañana. Es un problema todo esto, no se como reaccionará ante los resultados del examen.

- ¿Ya los ha visto, doctor?

- Aún no, los veré mañana porque aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer como encargado del hospital por hoy. Avíseme ante cualquier inconveniente, Uesugi-san.

- De acuerdo.

El doctor se retiró en compañía de las enfermeras de turno, dejando a Shuichi a solas con Eiri, quien no dejaba de mirar al pequeño que se encontraba inmóvil acostado en la cama.

- ¿Por qué? –musita a duras penas, Shuichi.- ¿Por qué me está haciendo esto?

- Shuichi…

- Él sabe que no puedo defenderme de él, por eso se aprovecha de mi debilidad.

- ¿Por qué no puedes enfrentarlo y hablar con la verdad de una vez por todas?

- No puedo hacerlo. Si me atrevo, va a hacerle mucho daño a la persona que más amo en el mundo.

El hombre mayor de los Uesugi lo mira con timidez, esperando que Shuichi mencionara el comentario como una broma, pero abandonó la idea al comprobar que el pequeño cantante hablaba en serio.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu debilidad…?

- Todo lo que hacía a favor de él era por tu bienestar, porque no quería que manchasen tu nombre.

- Entonces ya no lo hagas más, dile a la gente lo que tienes que decir sin miedo a que yo sea atacado. ¿Además, qué podría decir ese hombre de mí? Ni siquiera me conoce.

- Estás equivocado, mi padre te conoce perfectamente bien. No te imaginas cuanto sabe de ti.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Él sabe todo…-le comenta el cantante, derramando pequeñas lágrimas.- Sabe todo acerca de tu pasado –el rostro del escritor empalideció.- Absolutamente todo.

No podía dar crédito a lo que oía, ¿acaso era de verdad lo que decía Shuichi?- ¿A qué te refieres con todo?

- Sabe lo que sucedió con Kitazawa-san en el pasado, sabe de tu crimen y de tu familia.

- ¿Cómo podría saber tal cosa?

- Ese hombre…es un completo monstruo. Es por eso que no puedo dignarme a hablar.

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio, no se oía ni el pequeño ruido de ambas respiraciones tan descompasadas. Eiri no podía creer que todo el tiempo, fue él quien estaba dañando la vida de Shuichi, nunca pasó siquiera por su cabeza, que él era el causante de su súbito silencio.

- ¿Eiri, qué te sucede?

- Shuichi, te pido que hables con la verdad de buenas a primeras, de lo contrario, tu carrera llegará a su fin.

- No puedo hacerlo, de lo contrario tú…

- Yo también hablaré contigo, ya es hora de que el mundo sepa quien es realmente Yuki Eiri.

- Pero, Eiri…

- Sabía que, tarde o temprano, este día llegaría. Shuichi, enfrentemos juntos esta situación.

- Pero con esto, tu carrera también podría terminar, Eiri.

- Algún día tenían que saber quien soy yo en realidad y ahora estoy dispuesto a que sepan mi pasado, así como también sabrán del tuyo, Shuichi.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

- Hagamos juntos esto y verás que todo saldrá bien, confiemos en eso.

- Está bien…-el escritor abrazó a su amado, dándole fuerzas para seguir adelante.- Te amo, Eiri.

- Todo saldrá bien, Shuichi

Al día siguiente, todo era un muy notorio silencio. Eran las ocho de la mañana del gran día para Eiri y Shuichi, ignorando la terrible noticia que éste último recibiría.

- Lo lamentamos, Shindou-san. El doctor nos ha pedido que no salga de la habitación hasta que él lo disponga.

- Pero usted no entiende, tengo que estar al lado de Eiri hoy en esa conferencia.

- Shindou-san…-le llama el doctor, con preocupación.- será mejor que haga caso a mis indicaciones.

- Lo siento, doctor, pero no puedo abandonar a Eiri ahora. Además, dentro de poco, él vendrá a verme.

- Entonces permítame hablar con usted a solas, Shindou-san. –la enfermera salió de la habitación, dejando a Shuichi a solas con el doctor, quien lucía muy inquieto.

- ¿Qué sucede, doctor?

- Tengo que hablarle de los resultados de su examen, Shindou-san.

- Luce tan pálido y angustiado. ¿Acaso tengo algo grave?

- Dios mío, no me siento preparado para hablarle de esto, pero tengo que hacerlo.

- Si estoy muriendo o algo, dígamelo, por favor. No me oculte nada, quiero saberlo todo.

- Usted tiene un tumor maligno en el cerebro, Shindou-san.

Esta noticia fue un fortísimo impacto para el estado emocional de Shuichi quien intentó retener sus pesadas y amargas lágrimas con éxito. Con la voz temblorosa, el pequeño cantante continuó hablándole al doctor.

- ¿Cuándo dice "Maligno", quiere usted decir que…?

- Así es, Shindou-san, quiero decir que ya no tiene cura alguna.

- Y-Ya veo…

- Para mí…es muy difícil decírselo…-dice el anciano con la voz quebrada, cosa que hizo a Shuichi liberar sus lágrimas.

- Usted no tiene que ponerse así por mi, señor. No tiene la culpa de lo que está pasándome…

- Yo he visto lo mucho que usted ha sufrido en este hospital. Deseé mucho que nada saliera mal, pero Dios no me escuchó.

- Dios me odia, doctor. Él no ha querido que yo sea feliz en esta vida.

- Shindou-san…

- A-Aún así, quiero ir con Eiri a esa conferencia. Si voy a morir, al menos quiero ayudar a Eiri a enfrentar su pasado, para que, de ese modo, sea feliz sin cargas ni resentimientos. Si voy a morir, quiero que él encuentre la felicidad sin remordimientos. Además, yo también quiero estar en paz conmigo mismo.

- Entonces, le daré permiso de salir. Pero no quiero que se esfuerce demasiado. Cuando vuelva lo someteremos a un tratamiento, para esto debe dedicarse por completo a su salud.

- No regresaré al hospital, doctor.

- ¡Pero, Shindou-san…!

- Quiero vivir al máximo el poco tiempo que me queda en este mundo, doctor. Quiero grabar muchos discos, quiero cantar y bailar, quiero…casarme y vivir al lado del amor de mi vida, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

- Shindou-san, no sabe cuanto lamento esto.

- No se preocupe por mí, porque viviré lo que me resta con mucho fervor –con un inhumano intento, Shuichi le sonríe, tratando de animar al doctor y también a él mismo.

- ¿Shuichi? –Eiri toca la puerta de la habitación.- ¿puedo entrar?

- Claro, Eiri, pasa…

El joven escritor entra a la habitación y mira directamente al doctor.- ¿Estaba dándole los resultados de los exámenes?

- Ah, si, así es.

- ¿Y cuál es el resultado?

El doctor iba a hablar, pero Shuichi lo interrumpió y, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, el cantante le habló a su pareja, quien lo mira ansioso.

- No tengo nada malo, excepto por una ligera anemia, ¿no es genial?

- ¿Ah, si? Me alegro mucho, ya estaba preocupándome.

El doctor miró atentamente a Shuichi quien le negó que hablara con tan solo un pequeño gesto que el médico entendió perfectamente, siendo prohibido de decirle la verdad a Eiri.

- Bueno, yo me retiro –anuncia el doctor.- Shindou-san ya puede irse del hospital. Que tengan buena suerte con su rueda de prensa, les estaré apoyando desde aquí. –el anciano sale rápidamente de la habitación, sorprendiendo a Eiri.

- ¿Le pasó algo al doctor, Shuichi? Parecía muy nervioso.

- Lo que pasa es que me dijo que…antes de que salieran los resultados, estaba muy preocupado por ellos, rogando que yo no tuviera nada. Es una muy buena persona.

- Me alegro que estés completamente sano. Esperaré a que te cambies para ir a casa a prepararnos para esta tarde.

- Está bien. ¿Me ayudas a mudar de ropa?

- Por supuesto.

_Sé que muchas personas como yo, en mi lugar, habrían pensado en separarse de la persona que aman para evitar sufrimientos. Lo sé, soy despreciable y egoísta, pero lo único que quiero ahora es amarlo y recibir su amor antes de que parta de este mundo, ya que, cuando yo muera, él encontrará a otra persona a quien le dará el amor que queda dentro de él._

La conferencia de prensa entró en sesión conjuntamente con los crudos comentarios de los periodistas, los cuales hirieron profundamente a Shuichi. Unos le preguntaban por qué lo había hecho, mientras que otros, más crueles, le culpaban directamente diciéndole: "Usted es un asesino, entréguese a las autoridades."

Eiri posó su brazo derecho por los hombros del lloroso Shuichi, quien se tranquilizó mientras le veía a los ojos.

- Tranquilo, todos estamos a tu lado.

Y, ciertamente, todos se encontraban al lado de la pareja. Por un lado, la madre de Shuichi y Maiko, junto a Hiroshi, Suguru, Sakano-san y Mr. K, quien asistió completamente armado hasta la cabeza y por otro lado se hallaba Tatsuha en compañía de Ryuichi, Touma, Mika y el padre de Eiri.

- Buenas tardes a todos. El día de hoy los he convocado para hablar con la verdad. Me senté aquí, frente a ustedes, para contarles los verdaderos hechos acerca de la muerte de mi madre y de mi hermano.

- ¿Shindou-san, el señor que habló en el canal de televisión, estaba mintiendo?

- Mi padre siempre mintió, desde que apareció nuevamente en mi vida para hacerme sufrir. Él provocó la muerte de mi madre y de mi pequeño hermano Kyo, enviando el auto en el que escapábamos a lo más profundo del mar. –diciendo esto, el joven de ojos amatista no pudo evitar empezar a llorar.

- ¿Quiere decir que él es el verdadero asesino?

- Él mató a mi madre y a mi hermano y me culpó de todo a mí, aprovechando que yo era un pequeño niño de ocho años en ese entonces. Me usó a su conveniencia e intentó prostituirme para pagar sus deudas.

Todos los presentes se estremecieron ante tal confesión del popular, cantante, quien no podía mirarles por la vergüenza. Todos, excepto Mika, Hiro, Eiri y su familia, quedaron muy sorprendidos.

- Él regresó después de once años amenazándome para que dejara a Eiri y a mi familia, o de lo contrario les haría daño. Cuando estuve en el hospital, abusó de mí a pesar de mi lastimero estado y estaba realmente convencido de que yo no diría nada.

- No tenemos palabras para disculparnos ante usted, Shindou-san.

- Shindou-san, ¿por qué su padre se hallaba tan confiado de que usted no diría nada?

Shuichi miró a Eiri fijamente, quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, llena de confianza. Era hora de hablar y de buscar la salvación de ambos.

- Mi padre me mantuvo amenazado. Si hablaba, mancharía el nombre de Eiri con un aspecto muy triste de su pasado.

- ¿Uesugi-san, piensa contarnos ese secreto?

- Yo…cometí un crimen cuando tenía 16 años y vivía en Nueva York –la prensa se queda callada con tan comentario.- Intenté defenderme de unas personas que quisieron abusar de mí.

_Cerré los ojos con una gran vergüenza, esperando que alguien me criticara, pero nadie lo hizo. De pronto, escuché nuevamente a Shuichi quien empezó a hablar por mí._

- Eiri era un niño entonces, tratando de defenderse. Por favor, pido que no nos juzguen por lo que hicimos en el pasado. Sé que todos tratamos de rectificarnos de alguna forma después de tantas cosas difíciles que nos han pasado.

- Yo hablo con sinceridad, señores –vuelve a hablar Eiri.- Si la gente ya no me acepta por ser alguien que intenta enfrentar su pasado, dejaré de escribir.

Las personas se congelaron ante este último comentario del novelista. Él era muy bueno y muy famoso, todas las personas lo adoraban como si fuese un Dios, ¿Y ahora qué pasaría con las personas que estaban viendo todo esto por televisión? ¿Qué pensarían de él ahora?

- También quiero comunicar algo sobre mi nueva novela que aún está en proceso de edición.

- Lo único que puedo decirles es que esta novela relata la historia de amor de una pareja que es criticada por muchas personas. Es la historia de un escritor llamado Uesugi Eiri y de un cantante llamado Shindou Shuichi.

La prensa se conmocionó por la noticia del escritor quien sonreía exitoso ante las cámaras. Sin embargo, a Shuichi esto no le hacía mucha gracia, ya que gracias a esa novela en proceso, la carrera del escritor podría verse finalizada.

- Volviendo al tema de su padre, Shindou-san. ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora que ha hablado al fin sobre su pasado?

- Haré una denuncia contra mi padre. Quiero que pague por todo lo que le hizo a mi familia y también a mí.

- ¡Eso jamás, niño! –el padre de Shuichi apareció por la gran puerta, amenazando a su hijo.- ¡No tienes las pruebas suficientes!

- Si las tiene…-dice Minato, acercándose a la pareja.- Yo seré su testigo.

Las cámaras grababan todo lo que sucedía en ese momento, las fotografías salían a mil por hora a causa de tal acontecimiento. Shuichi estaba salvado, pero aún quedaba el caso de Eiri.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Eiri y yo ya hemos hablado con la verdad y ya no puedes hacer nada en contra nuestra.

- ¡Mocoso, te voy a…! –antes de que pudiera acercarse a su hijo, la policía, en compañía de Mr.K se lo llevaron de la sala.

- Con respecto a mí, ustedes ya saben todo acerca de mi persona –dice Eiri a la prensa.- Si por el delito que cometí, tengo que dejar de escribir novelas, lo haré.

Shuichi se hallaba muy preocupado por la actitud del rubio, quien esperaría la respuesta del público después de la inquietante y reveladora rueda de prensa. Entre los presentes, el joven cantante se fijó en un rostro, que creyó haber visto antes. Al reconocerlo, no puede evitar quedar sumamente sorprendido.

- Kita…zawa-san…

- ¿Qué sucede, Shuichi? –le pregunta el joven de ojos dorados quien, al ver en la misma dirección que su amado, se levantó de la silla bruscamente al ver a esa persona que creyó muerta durante más de seis años. Sin más que decir, el joven escritor intenta acercarse a él, dejando a Shuichi y a sus amigos con mucha sorpresa.

- Eiri…-el muchacho pelirosa se levanta con mucha tristeza y decepción, casi tambaleando, para después caer duramente al suelo, llamando la atención del escritor, quien lo socorrió olvidando completamente a la persona que estaba a punto de alcanzar.

Al día siguiente, todos los periódicos estaban infestados de las muchas noticias que consiguieron de la rueda de prensa: Shuichi había hablado su verdad, así también como Eiri, siendo limpiados de todo comentario malo a su persona. Pero también había una noticia en especial que llamó mucho la atención de los lectores: "La persona misteriosa que provocó el descontrol de Uesugi Eiri y el desmayo repentino de Shindou Shuichi. Las causas de ambos, aún son desconocidas para todo Japón."

**Continuará!**

**N/A: Por favor, no me maten, esperen pacientemente la continuación. Les prometo que no será el final que se imaginan (claro, al leer este capítulo, creerán que uno muere y…etc, etc, etc.)**


	15. El encuentro del pasado y el presente

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 15: Shindou Shuichi y Kitazawa Yuki**

**El Encuentro entre el pasado y el presente**

Todo se encontraba en completo silencio dentro de las blancas paredes de la gran habitación. Shuichi comenzaba a despertar, topándose con muchas personas a su alrededor, pero mirando fijamente al joven escritor de las orbes doradas que lo espectaban con mucha preocupación.

- ¿Shuichi? –Le llamaba su amado, esperando una respuesta por su parte, sin resultado - ¿Shuichi?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Shuichi, Eiri esperó aquí hasta que despertaras. –le dijo Mika a su cuñado.

- No quiero verte, vete.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Estaba muy preocupado por ti, mocoso.

- Si no me hubiera desmayado, habrías ido tras Kitazawa-san.

- Disculpen. ¿Podrían dejarnos solos un momento? –Eiri mira al resto, quien, lentamente, comienza a retirarse.

- No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

- ¿Por qué me tratas así?

_¿Qué debería decirle? Me siento sumamente deprimido. Esa persona estaba viva y la actitud de Eiri me bastó para descifrar que él si lo quería._

- ¿Shuichi?

_No quiero que se vuelvan a ver. Quiero atar a Eiri a mí para que no escape de mi lado. Sería capaz de encerrarlo toda una vida para así evitar que él me deje._

- Shuichi… ¿Acaso desconfías de mí?

_¿Qué me está pasando? Yo jamás he sido así. ¿Cómo he podido llegar a ser tan egoísta para pensar de esta manera? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad quiero? No, no puedo hacer esto. Yo…antes de que me vuelva loco…_

- Vete, por favor. No quiero tenerte cerca de mí.

- ¿Por qué me estás rechazando?

- ¡Solo vete, por favor!

_El grito de Shuichi me dejó totalmente desconcertado. ¿Qué había hecho yo de malo para que él se comportara de esa manera conmigo? Yo lo amo y él lo sabe. ¿Entonces, por qué duda de esta manera?_

Eiri salió de la habitación, dejando a Shuichi llorar a solas. Ya fuera, no se atrevió a mirar a nadie, evitando que su tristeza no sea notada ni vista por nadie más. El pasado estaba matando la vida de ambos, completamente.

- ¿Eiri, qué sucedió?

- Déjenme tranquilo, por favor –el novelista se retiró del hospital, totalmente devastado.

- Es un gran problema que él haya regresado…-dijo Mika a su padre, quien estaba incluso más preocupado que su hija.

- No se preocupen. Shu-chan sabrá como resolverlo –Ryuichi le sonríe a los presentes, dándoles una pequeña satisfacción.- A pesar de lo poco que lo conozco, tengo completa confianza en él y también en Eiri-chan.

Mientras tanto, Eiri no sabía que hacer al respecto. Quería ver a Kitazawa, buscarlo sin cansancio, dar con él y reprocharle varias cosas. Gracias a aquel personaje, había desperdiciado seis años de su valiosa vida en culparse de una muerte que jamás existió.

- Eiri…

- ¿Mika, qué haces aquí?

- Sé como te sientes, pero creo que también debes comprender un poco a Shuichi. Le chocó mucho el ver a Kitazawa y más aún el verte a ti siguiéndolo.

- Me siento muy mal, Mika. No quiero que Shuichi piense mal de mí, yo no lo hago porque sienta algo más por Yuki, simplemente fue una conmoción muy fuerte para mí el volverlo a ver, vivo…después de haberlo creído muerto por más de seis años.

- Lo sé, hermano. Es por eso que quiero que arregles las cosas con Shuichi cuando él se encuentre en mejor estado, ¿si?

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Me apresuré mucho en buscar a Kitazawa. Iré a casa a descansar un poco, me siento muy agotado después de todo.

- Por cierto, el doctor le dijo a Shuichi que ya podía irse a casa. Es algo extraño, le dijo directamente y sin problemas que se marchara, sin siquiera haberlo revisado.

- ¿En serio hizo eso el doctor?

- Si, supongo que hay algo sospechoso entre ellos. ¿No quieres averiguar qué es?

- Iré en seguida.

- ¿No ibas a casa a descansar?

- Se me quitó el cansancio de repente.

Eiri y Mika se dirigieron nuevamente al hospital. El comentario de su hermana mayor comenzó a preocuparle, si era con respecto a Shuichi. ¿Acaso había algo verdaderamente grave que él no debería saber por ningún motivo?

- No es correcto que yo se lo diga.

- ¿Acaso es algo que yo no deba saber, doctor?

- Creo que sería mejor que Shindou-san se lo dijera, le prometí que esto sería una confidencia.

- ¡Usted no entiende! ¡En este momento siento que estoy muriendo al verle así!

Eiri corría muy deprisa sin siquiera escuchar los gritos de su hermana, quien se quedó en el hospital para acompañar a Shuichi mientras este se alistaba para salir del hospital en donde se encontraba internado. ¿Por qué ocultaría algo así?

_- Shindou-san no vivirá mucho tiempo…El tumor que tiene en el cerebro es muy maligno…_

_- Le dije que podía seguir un tratamiento para alargar su vida. Tenía que dedicarse solo a su salud y dejar de lado lo demás, pero se negó…_

_- Él quiere seguir cantando y animando a su público. Shindou-san me dijo que lo único que deseaba era seguir viviendo y contar con su amor hasta el día que partiera de este mundo…_

_- Dijo que no le importaba ser egoísta al actuar de este todo, sólo quería vivir plenamente hasta que llegara el momento de su despedida…_

_- Realmente, Shindou-san es una persona a la que no puedo evitar admirar…_

_¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Por qué has hecho algo así, Shuichi? ¡Maldita sea, Shuichi! ¿Qué castigo estás destinado a recibir? Yo que antes pensaba que seguir al ser amado que muere era una completa estupidez, solo siento que debería morir…junto a ti._

- He llegado a casa, Eiri…

_Intento poner una muy fingida cara de tranquilidad, cosa que creo que no me funciona muy bien que digamos. Tú te has dado cuenta y te acercas lentamente a mí, mirándome fijamente con un gesto de infinita tristeza._

- Hoy…te vi en la oficina del doctor. ¿Finalmente lo sabes, verdad?

_Me sorprendí muchísimo, Shuichi se había dado cuenta de la situación. Ahora sí que no sabía que actitud debía tomar._

- No pensé que te darías cuenta…

- No entiendo… ¿por qué ocultar algo así? Quería que fueras sincero conmigo…

- Esa fue la decisión que tomé, Eiri. No espero que me entiendas.

- Buscaremos una solución.

- No hay tal cosa…

- ¿Vas a rendirte así nada más? –le reprochó el escritor.

- No hay otra forma. Esta enfermedad no tiene solución alguna.

- ¡Dime que no es cierto! –el joven de los ojos ámbar rompe en llanto, debilitando la resistencia del pobre Shuichi.

- Eiri…-Shuichi toma las pálidas manos de su amante.- no hay nada que podamos hacer…

- ¡Es que no puede ser, Shuichi!

_Nos fundimos en un abrazo cargado de depresión. Algún día yo estaría completamente solo sin tener a mi lado a mi amado Shu-chan para ofrecerle mis abrazos._

- Te amo, Eiri…Es por eso que quiero vivir a plenitud el poco tiempo que me queda de vida, compréndeme.

- Entiendo…

- Perdona mi egoísmo, amor. Si me pides que esto no continúe, lo entenderé.

- Yo jamás te pediría tal cosa, Shuichi. Solo quiero estar a tu lado siempre, eternamente. Y si el destino nos separa mucho antes, esperaré el día en que nos reunamos nuevamente.

_Mi Eiri me amaba, quería estar conmigo y eso lo aprecio mucho. Soy inmensamente feliz._

_Shuichi me pide que vivamos como siempre lo hemos hecho, no me exigió nada especial en nuestras vidas. Él solo quiere continuar con su vida hasta ese momento, por lo tanto, lo apoyaré en todo lo que me pida._

- ¿Me seguirás amando, Eiri?

- Eternamente…

_Ese día sellamos un gran juramento que fue sellado con un triste beso, que más me sabía a despedida._

Una semana pasó rápidamente en la vida de ambos. Shuichi estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo, dando conciertos y alegrando a sus admiradoras. Por otro lado, Eiri hacía lo mismo, siempre pensando en la actitud tan luchadora de Shuichi ante tal situación. Las novelas que comenzó a hacer a partir de aquel día –a escondidas de Shuichi- eran hermosas, siempre la pareja de amantes eran dos personas que expresaban su amor de la misma manera que ellos. Desde que la primera novela shonen-ai que hizo tuvo un éxito muy elevado, se dedicó a hacer variados tipos de narraciones que tuvieron gran acogida entre sus admiradores. Aunque Shuichi aún no sabía nada de esto, no tardaría en enterarse.

- Ya he llegado, Eiri…-Shuichi entró a la casa, avisándole a su amado que había llegado. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna.- Que extraño…pensé que estaría hoy aquí. Y eso que me esforcé en venir temprano del trabajo, rechazando los planes que los demás tenían para mí.

_Hoy es 16 de abril. Pensé que no olvidarías mi cumpleaños…_

De repente, mientras el vocalista se cambiaba de ropa, el timbre del departamento sonó desmesuradamente, provocando que el joven cantante comenzara a irritarse por tal sonido tan insistente. Tratando de conservar la calma, Shuichi se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

- Buenas tardes…-La persona que menos esperaba estaba frente a él. Esto provocó que su mente comenzara a bloquearse sin siquiera saberlo. Sin embargo, decidió conservar la tranquilidad que tanto se esforzaba por buscar.

- Kitazawa-san…

- ¿Por qué usted luce tan tranquilo? Está viendo frente a frente a una persona que, supuestamente, estuvo muerta por seis años.

- Yo no soy quien para juzgarlo.

- ¿No se encuentra Eiri, verdad?

- No está en casa…

- Ya veo. ¿Me dejaría hablar con usted?

- Iba a hacerle exactamente la misma pregunta. Pase, por favor.

Yuki, claramente, no se esperó tal reacción por parte del vocalista, quien lo miraba de una manera muy desafiante. Siempre imaginó que la pareja de Eiri era "una persona insignificante sin ningún atractivo". Tratando de conservar su calma, el hombre entró a la casa de Eiri y Shuichi y, éste último mencionado se dirigió a la cocina a traer algo de beber, no sin antes pedirle a Yuki que tomara asiento en la sala.

- Bueno, lo escucho…-dice Shuichi mientras coloca una taza de te en el lugar de Yuki, ajuntando un gran plato de galletas, la azucarera y dos cucharitas de té.

- Solo quería conocerlo, eso es todo…

- ¿Por qué vino tan repentinamente a ver a Eiri? Yo, en su lugar, jamás me hubiese atrevido a mirarle a la cara después de lo que se suscitó en el pasado.

- Veo que conoces bien sobre mí.

- Conozco todo sobre usted y lamento decir que no puedo sentir ni una pizca de aprecio por su persona –le dice seriamente Shuichi a Yuki, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Escúchame bien, niño. Tú jamás podrás estar al lado de Eiri, yo no dejaré que eso ocurra.

- No se preocupe. Alguien ya se ha encargado de separarnos y lo hará muy pronto, sin que yo lo consienta.

- ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? –pregunta extrañado Yuki.

- Pronto voy a morir, poseo una enfermedad que no tiene cura.

- ¡¿Y aún así quieres atar a Eiri a tu lado?! –El hombre de cabellos castaños rió con arrogancia.

- Perdón, pero no le veo la gracia.

- Tú te irás de este mundo y yo lo tendré solo para mí.

- ¡Eso ni lo piense! –Shuichi se levanta de la mesa súbitamente.- ¡Yo jamás dejaré que eso pase!

- ¿Ah si?

Shuichi intentó recuperar nuevamente la compostura de la situación. Lentamente tomó asiento otra vez y le hace frente a la mirada imponente de Kitazawa, quien no dejaba de sonreír con suma hipocresía.

- No dudo de que Eiri deberá rehacer su vida después de mi muerte, pero yo jamás permitiré que usted se quede con él. Si es necesario, me encargaré yo mismo de hacerlo desaparecer.

- Lo sabía, no eres una buena persona después de todo. Solo escondes tus verdaderas intenciones tras esa cara bonita e inocente que le muestras a todo el mundo.

- No intente desafiarme, Kitazawa-san, porque no conseguirá nada. Y que ni siquiera se le ocurra pensar que Eiri va a fijarse en usted porque eso jamás sucederá.

- Eiri me ha recordado por muchos años, no dudes en que vendrá a mis brazos por voluntad propia.

- No le servirá de nada el que trate de persuadirme sobre los sentimientos de Eiri, porque no lo logrará. Él me ama y me lo ha demostrado infinidad de veces, además dentro de poco nos casaremos.

- ¿Crees que voy a permitirlo?

- No creo que tenga derecho a hablarme de esa forma. Recuerde que no fui yo quien provocó el odio que siente Eiri por usted.

- ¡Voy…voy a hacerte desaparecer! –rápidamente, Yuki sacó un arma y le apuntó directamente a Shuichi.

- Si se cree capaz de hacerlo, puede tirar del gatillo.

- ¡¿Por qué te muestras tan tranquilo?! ¡Idiota, te estoy apuntando con un arma!

- Si de esta manera, dejará a Eiri tranquilo, puede desquitarse conmigo.

- ¡¿Por qué crees que me olvidaré de Eiri?!

- Sería mejor que intentara buscar ayuda profesional para que puedan auxiliarlo, creo que sería más efectivo que apuntarme con un arma.

- Te mataré ahora y aquí mismo, porque quiero que Eiri se quede conmigo y tú solo eres un enorme obstáculo entre nosotros dos.

- ¿Y no se le ha ocurrido que el obstáculo en ese "nosotros dos" es usted?

- ¡Maldito mocoso, quiero verte muerto!

- Entonces jale del gatillo si eso le hace sentir mejor.

_¿Por qué tuviste que fijarte en él? ¿Por qué decidí engañarme a mismo tratando de convencerme de que me amabas? Eiri, te quiero tanto, tanto que regresé para intentar reparar mi error y demostrarte mi amor puro. ¿Entonces, si es así, por qué le estoy apuntando con la pistola a esta criatura tan hermosa que ha sanado tu corazón? Eiri, te amo tanto, quiero que regreses conmigo, pero no puedo tenerte a la fuerza. Toda la culpa fue mía por pretender, en el pasado, imaginarme que me amabas cuando tú solamente sentías cariño y admiración por mí. Sin embargo, eso no me impidió tratar de abusar de tu inocencia, dando como resultado tu extrema furia en aquel terrible disparo que me dejó al borde de la muerte. Eiri, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me ames? ¿Nada, no es cierto?_

_Estoy inundado de un inmenso miedo. No quiero morir, pero siento dentro de mí que él no se atreverá a matarme. Yo puedo ver en sus ojos una pizca del amor que siente por Eiri, pero debe comprender que esa no es la mejor manera de demostrárselo. Verlo, me recuerda al odio desmesurado que sentía por mi padre, quien ahora paga sus crímenes tras las rejas. Todo ese odio que sentía por mi padre, fue curado de a pocos por mi amado Eiri, quien siempre estuvo a mi lado para ayudarme a superar mis miedos y frustraciones. Se que, dentro de poco, voy a morir, pero al menos quiero que el amor de mi amado escritor me pertenezca hasta el final de mis días. Eiri, te amo tanto, y se que tu también sientes aquello por mi, así que no puedo dignarme a cederte a alguien que, a pesar de amarte, te ha hecho mucho daño._

- Quiero terminar con todo esto, quiero tener a Eiri y…si yo no lo tengo, ¡no lo tendrá nadie! –Yuki retoma su idea de quitarle la vida al joven cantante, quien continuaba mirándolo fijamente.- ¡¿Por qué no gritas de miedo, Shuichi?!

- No pretendo hacerlo…

- ¡Maldito seas! –un estruendoso ruido inunda toda la habitación.

_Por fin Kitazawa-san ha disparado. Puedo oler la sangre y comienzo a experimentar el dolor que me causa la herida hecha por la potente arma. Extrañamente no me ha herido como imaginaba, pero aún así, el dolor es fuerte e irresistible. ¿Moriré acaso por esto?_

_Por fin he tirado del gatillo. Lastimé a Shuichi, dejándolo muy adolorido. Con espanto, suelto el arma, para después mirar al joven que se encontraba frente a mí. ¿Dios mío, qué he hecho?_

- K-Kitazawa-san…-pronunció Shuichi para, lentamente, caer al suelo por el dolor.

- Y-Yo no quería… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?!

La herida de bala que había impactado, milagrosamente, en el brazo izquierdo de Shuichi le provocaba gran dolor, mientras que Yuki no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Todo se volvió silencioso, a no ser por el nerviosismo del mayor, quien respiraba agitadamente, asustado por su acto.

- No se preocupe, estoy bien…

- ¿Q-Qué hago? Mis manos están temblando.

Prontamente, la gente que se encontraba en los demás pisos del gran edificio del departamento comenzó a tocar la puerta, preocupada por el gran disparo que había resonado en el hogar. El ruido de una llave siendo usada para abrir la puerta comenzó a asustar a Yuki.

- ¡Shuichi! –Grita alarmado Eiri, entrando a casa para después ver a su amado en el suelo, aguantando el dolor de la herida.- ¡Kitazawa, qué has hecho! –Yuki salió completamente asustado del departamento, mientras que Eiri no sabía si seguirlo para entregarlo a la policía o quedarse al lado de Shuichi para atenderle.

_No te preocupes, Eiri, voy a estar bien. Pero, te lo ruego, esta vez no intentes ir tras él, o si no, me pondré a llorar…_

N/A: Si, se que es triste este capítulo (más parece una tragedia ¿no?) pero espero que les haya gustado. Ah! y muchas gracias a Olimka-san por (adivinar?) la situación de Shuichi xD

Esperen pacientemente la continuación! Besos!

Namida no Megami.


	16. Lazos de amor

**A Gravitation Fanfic**

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 16: Lazos de amor**

_Quería seguirle, quería vengarme de una vez por todas por todo lo que me había hecho en el pasado y también por lo que intentó hacer con Shuichi, pero no lo vi conveniente. Mi amado pelirosa estaba antes que cualquier otra persona._

- E-Eiri…

- No te preocupes, todo está bien.

- N-No quiero ir a ese hospital. Además, no estoy grave. No debe crearse un gran escándalo por una herida tan insignificante.

- Entonces llamaré al doctor para que venga a curarte en casa.

- Te lo agradezco, es una buena idea.

_Eiri me atendió muy bien mientras que el doctor estaba en camino hacia la casa. Se veía tan preocupado que me preocupaba a mí también. No podía evitar pensar que lo estaba encadenando a una vida dolorosa que no merecía._

- Menos mal la bala solo rozó su brazo, Shindou-san. Necesitará algunos puntos, procure cuidarse más.

- Me alegro de que no sea muy grave la situación. Gracias, doctor.

- No tiene que agradecerme, es mi trabajo. Por cierto, me gustaría que se hiciera unas pruebas nuevamente, Shindou-san.

- ¿Sucede algo malo, doctor? –le pregunta Eiri, curioso.

- Lo que pasa es que aquel día en el que usted vino a emergencias, también atendíamos a un joven que vino en muy mal estado de salud. Cuando vi sus resultados, decían claramente que esa persona estaba completamente sana, pero me enteré que hace unas horas acaba de fallecer y ahora están dedicándose a hacer una autopsia al cuerpo para saber la razón de su deceso.

- ¿Entonces, usted quiere decir que mi enfermedad…?

- Así es. Puede que estemos en un error y las pruebas hayan estado mal, Shindou-san.

- ¿Qué opinas tú, Eiri?

- Iré contigo. Doctor, ¿cuándo podemos ir?

- Mañana mismo pueden hacerlo, ruego a Dios que usted esté completamente sano, lo espero de verdad.

- Muchas gracias por todas las molestias que se está tomando, señor.

- Yo lo aprecio mucho y de veras deseo que estemos en un error.

- Yo también lo deseo, doctor.

El anciano alistaba sus cosas para marcharse cuando Eiri lo detuvo de repente, susurrándole algo en secreto, algo que Shuichi no pudo descifrar.

- Doctor, recuerde que hoy no debe faltar –le susurra Eiri.

- Claro que lo recuerdo, iré sin falta.

- ¿De qué hablan?

- De nada, de nada –responden ambos al mismo tiempo.

_Pasaron muchas horas después de la visita del doctor a la casa. Shuichi se encontraba vistiéndose en la habitación mientras que yo lo esperaba en la sala. El tonto cree que me he olvidado de que hoy cumple veinte años… ¡ya verá la gran sorpresa que se llevará!_

- Eiri, ya estoy listo…

- Deja que te vea, por favor…

- ¡No te vayas a reir! ¿De acuerdo? –le advierte el pequeño, aun sin salir.

- ¿Por qué iba a reírme?

- Lo que pasa es que este traje lo compró mi madre y, pues…ella es demasiado exagerada con sus gustos…

- Te lo prometo, no me reiré.

- Bueno, está bien…

_Shuichi, al fin, salió de su escondite y al fijar mi mirada en él, vi a la criatura más hermosa de este corrupto mundo. Me pareció que la vista me fallaba por lo que decidí alejarla de aquella visión ya que aquel terno oscuro como la noche hacían que sus hermosos ojos amatista brillaran como nunca, era una visión realmente inhumana, demasiado perfecta. Al volver mis ojos nuevamente, me di cuenta de que no era ninguna ilusión. Mi pequeña bolita rosada estaba más hermosa que nunca. La sala, tan amplia y oscura, se había vuelto luminosa y radiante con el solo hecho de que Shuichi haya caminado por ese sitio. Mi admiración era tanta, que me había quedado sin habla._

- Eh… ¿Eiri? ¿Estás bien?

"Mi amado escritor no hablaba para nada. ¿Acaso me veía tan mal que lo había dejado así de espantado a tal punto de no poder hablar?"

- Lo sabía. Sería mejor que me quitara esta ropa tan rara…

- N-No tienes por qué quitártela, no se te ve para nada mal…Es más, te ves hermoso…

"¡Maldición! No pude ocultar mi sonrojo nuevamente… ¡Ahora estoy en graves problemas porque olvidé por un instante que Shuichi ya podía ver!"

- ¿Eiri, estás sonrojado? –pregunta emocionado el cantante.

- ¡Claro que no, baka! ¡Solo tengo un resfriado!

- ¿En serio? –le pregunta con curiosidad.- ¿no me estás mintiendo?

- C-Claro que no…

- ¡Kawaii, Eiri está sonrojado!

- ¡Ya empezaste, baka! ¡Ya vámonos!

- ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

"¿Acaso habrá recordado mi cumpleaños?"

- ¿Ah? No lo se, solo quise salir a comer. Me muero de hambre y me da un poco de flojera cocinar.

_Me equivoqué. No se por qué me extraña su comportamiento, siempre se ha olvidado de esta fecha, el año pasado también. Aún así, quiero aprovechar este día para darle lo que tengo guardado desde hace algún tiempo._

- Shuichi, ¿aún tienes la pequeña caja del anillo de compromiso?

- Si, está guardada.

- Tráela y coloca el anillo dentro.

- ¿Para qué?

- Tú solo hazlo.

- Está bien –el pequeño corre a la habitación y regresa rápidamente a donde estaba Eiri, guardando el anillo.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- E-Está bien…

_Todo el camino fue sumamente aburrido. Shuichi no hablaba para nada. Creo que, en verdad, este tonto piensa que me olvidé de su cumpleaños._

- Shuichi, ya hemos llegado.

- Pero este sitio está completamente a oscuras. No veo nada, Eiri.

- Tú solo entra, tonto. –Eiri y Shuichi entraron al extraño lugar en compañía de los reporteros que, extrañamente, no causaban ningún escándalo.

"Todo este salón estaba a oscuras, me daba algo de miedo y Eiri solo me obligaba constantemente a entrar. ¿Acaso este escritor estaba tramando algo?"

- ¡Sorpresa!

_Las luces comenzaron a encenderse y frente a mí vi una hermosa celebración que no era nada más y nada menos que nuestra fiesta de compromiso._

- ¿Te gustó la sorpresa, baka?

- ¿Q-Qué es todo esto, Eiri?

- Ya lo verás…

Todos los seres queridos de ambos se encontraban reunidos en aquella hermosa celebración desde la familia hasta los más íntimos amigos. Hermosas decoraciones, un inmenso pastel, deliciosos bocados y un reconfortable ambiente que había enamorado la vista del pelirosa que no sabía aún que decir.

- Shu-chan, toma asiento. –le dice Ryuichi al joven.

- Sakuma-san…

- La celebración acaba de empezar.

- ¿De qué va tanto misterio?

- Pronto lo sabrás, mi querido amigo. Por ahora, ponte cómodo porque la sorpresa que te llevarás será enorme.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ya lo verás…-se limita a decir el cantante.

Todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares mientras que Shuichi buscaba desesperadamente a su prometido, al cual no lograba encontrar con la mirada. De pronto, todas las luces se apagaron, imposibilitándole a Shuichi el seguir buscando a Eiri en el gran salón.

- Eiri, ¿dónde te has metido?

Una voz jamás oída por el joven Shindou comenzó a entonar una dulce canción. Shuichi miró hacia el frente y se llevó la sorpresa más maravillosa de su vida. Eiri estaba cantándole una hermosa canción en compañía de Hiro y Suguru que el ayudaban con los instrumentos.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos del joven cantante quien jamás se imaginó ver a Eiri hacer tales cosas por él. La canción que entonaba era nada más y nada menos que GLARING DREAM, la misma canción que provocó que ambos enamorados se conocieran aquel día en el parque, era la hermosa canción que los trajo y los hizo entrar uno en la vida del otro.

- E-Eiri…

Eiri se acercó a su amada bolita pelirosa y siguió cantándole mientras que el pequeño seguía llorando de la emoción, siendo seguido por los gritos emocionados de los admiradores y de la gente invitada.

Eiri terminó de cantar y los aplausos se hicieron presentes, resonando en todo el gran salón. Las luces volvieron a encenderse, el escritor le dio un suave beso a su amado cantante y después le tomó de la mano para dirigirse en su compañía hacia el estrado.

- Muy buenas noches. Shuichi y yo agradecemos todo su apoyo y su magnífica asistencia a nuestra fiesta de compromiso. Antes de comenzar, quisiera decirles a mis admiradores que agradezco la gran acogida con la última novela que hice. Gracias a ustedes, yo podré seguir escribiendo.

Shuichi se conmocionó ante tal noticia: ¡Eiri podría seguir escribiendo, esa era una gran noticia! Ahora ya no tendría que sentirse inquieto por la carrera de su escritor.

- ¿Eiri, es verdad?

- ¿Lo ves? Ya no tienes que estar preocupado por mi, pequeño.

- Eiri…-el joven llora, alarmando a su pareja.- Felicidades…

- No llores, todo es gracias a ti, mi pequeño. Les pedí a los demás que no te dijeran nada para que fuera una sorpresa. –Eiri quitó su vista de él y volvió a hablarle al público.- Quisiera aprovechar para darle la segunda sorpresa a mi prometido.

- ¿Eh?

Las luces comenzaron a tornarse de colores y una nueva tonada se escuchó en todo el salón, una tonada que toda la gente presente comenzó a cantarle al vocalista de BAD LUCK.

- Happy Birthday, mi pequeño Shuichi…-Eiri le da un beso en los labios para después señalarle con la mirada un enorme regalo que se dirigía hacia él, con la ayuda de unas personas quienes la acercaban a él.

- Eiri… ¿qué es esto?

- Ábrelo…

El pequeño, temeroso, abrió lentamente la caja mientras las luces jugaban dándole vida al gran salón y brindándole la posibilidad a Shuichi de ver lo que había en el interior de la gran caja.

El muchacho pelirosa asomó la vista hacia el fondo de la caja y lo que encontró fue un hermoso cuadro en donde se encontraban él, su madre y Kyo.

- ¿Q-Qué es esto?

- ¿No te ha gustado mi regalo?

El pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de su amado entre lágrimas, agradeciéndole una y otra vez por tan hermoso regalo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía el rostro de su amada familia.

- Muchas gracias, muchas gracias, muchas gracias…

- De nada, pequeño…

Nuevamente los aplausos se hicieron presentes en la gran sala, alabando a los dos amantes. Después de tan emotivo momento, la celebración comenzó con grandes canciones de BAD LUCK y NITTLE GRASPER, la gente bailaba y gozaba de la buena música.

- Shuichi, ha llegado la hora. –Le avisó Mr.K.

- Muchas gracias, Mr.K –Agradece Shuichi.

- ¿Shuichi, qué sucede?

- Recuerda que debes colocarme el anillo frente a todos, amor.

- Es cierto. Dámelo

- Si, aquí está. –Shuichi le da la pequeña caja con el anillo dentro.- Además, yo también tengo algo que darte, mi querido Eiri…

- ¿Cómo?

- Tú solo confía en mí

Ambos subieron hacia el estrado, mientras que eran observados por los reporteros que tomaban varias fotografías y filmaban el gran momento. Eiri le miró a los ojos con mucho amor y habló con ayuda del micrófono, el cual era sostenido por Mr.K.

- Shuichi, te amo y quiero demostrarte todo mi amor colocándote este anillo como símbolo de mi compromiso, mi eterno amor y fidelidad. Deseo de todo corazón que nuestro matrimonio sea el momento más bello de nuestra vida –viendo a su amado cantante emocionado, el escritor le colocó el anillo.- Te amo, mi pequeño baka.

- Eiri, yo también quiero darte algo…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Un anillo…

- Pero, Shuichi…

- Eiri…-Shuichi coge un hermoso anillo de su bolsillo para después sostener la mano de Eiri.- Tú me has regresado la vida y la felicidad que creí haber perdido hace muchos años. Mi amor por ti será eterno suceda lo que me suceda y quiero simbolizar mi compromiso con este sencillo anillo. Te amo, mi hermoso escritor.

- Shuichi…

El joven Shindou cantaba y todo el mundo se deleitaba con su hermosa voz, con las acordes de Hiro y la melodía del teclado de Suguru. Eiri solo podía mirarle a los ojos más enamorado que nunca.

- Amor…-susurra Eiri.

- Quizás esta canción no tenga mucha importancia, pero…

- ¿De qué hablas? Es lo más hermoso que has podido haberme regalado.

- Muchas gracias.

- De nada, yo tengo que agradecerte por tales regalos.

- Con este anillo, hemos sellado un gran pacto de amor. Te amo, Eiri.

- Y yo a ti, Shuichi.

Ambos se dieron un enorme abrazo. Shuichi comenzó a llorar de emoción mientras que las ovaciones de todos no se hicieron esperar. La prensa no podía perder el momento más importante del día, una gran celebración.

La fiesta duró mucho tiempo más de lo pensado, ya que también se celebraba el cumpleaños de Shuichi quien, después de la fiesta de compromiso, apagó sus veinte velitas en presencia de todos. Eran las cinco de la madrugada cuando el auto negro de Eiri se estacionó y este salió de él para después ayudar a Shuichi a levantarse.

Con gran cuidado, el escritor cargó a su pareja y lo llevó a casa. Una vez dentro, cerró bien segura la puerta tras de sí y caminó a paso lento hacia la recámara para después depositar a Shuichi en la cómoda cama.

- Amor, no debiste beber tanto…

- Lo siento, todo fue por culpa de Hiro. Él me obligó a tomar.

- Gracias a ti no pude tomar como quería. Sabía que si lo hacía, no podrías contigo mismo.

- Shuichi sonríe con picardía.- Eiri, eres como mi niñera.

- Si, si, búrlate.

Riendo una y otra vez, Shuichi se quedó profundamente dormido en la cama siendo observado por Eiri quien no le quitaba la vista de encima. No importaba mucho que aquel pequeño haya cumplido veinte años, su alma seguía siendo la de un niño de pre-escolar.

No le importó mucho si se encontraba en mal estado después de la gran fiesta que habían gozado ambos, por lo que se tiró a la cama como estaba vestido y abrazó suavemente a Shuichi. Fijó su vista en el hermoso anillo que su pequeño le había regalado, era realmente hermoso y estaba muy agradecido con él.

- Buenas noches, mi pequeño Shuichi…

Y así, Uesugi Eiri cayó en un profundo sueño al lado de su prometido, el cantante Shindou Shuichi, sin dejar de repetir lo mucho que amaba al pequeño amor de su vida.

Al día siguiente, Shuichi despertó con una enorme resaca después de una noche dura, llena de copas y revoloteos. Los rayos del sol comenzaron a molestarle así que decidió levantarse de la cama, seguidamente se quitó la molesta chaqueta del terno y se desabotonó un poco la camisa ya que hacía demasiado calor.

- Eiri, ¿dónde estás?

Su prometido no se hallaba por ningún lado, eso lo asustó. Decidió esperar un poco en la sala hasta que vio el hermoso cuadro de su familia adornando la pared. Hacía mucho que no recordaba el rostro de su madre ni el de su hermano y ahora el tenerlos cerca aunque sea en una pintura, hacía que su corazón se sintiera un poco más cerca de ellos.

- Mami, hermanito, les ruego que no me llamen aún para ir con ustedes, yo necesito vivir mucho más.

- ¿Shuichi?

- ¡Ah! Ahí estabas, Eiri. ¿Dónde fuiste?

- Fui a comprarte una pastilla para la resaca. No hagas muchos esfuerzos con tu mano, podría abrirse la herida.

- Lo sé. ¿Qué es eso? –Le pregunta refiriéndose a la gran bolsa que tenía en la otra mano.-

- Fui a hacer las compras para el almuerzo.

- ¿Almuerzo? ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las dos de la tarde, jovencito.

- ¡Ay, no, me quedé dormido! –El pequeño sale corriendo hacia el baño para ducharse.- ¡Seguchi-san me matará!

- Cálmate, me lo encontré en la calle y le dije que te encontrabas muy mal así que te dio el día libre.

- ¿En serio?

- Si.

- ¡Gracias, Eiri, eres un sol!

- Vístete de una vez, recuerda que debemos ver al doctor primero.

- Si, es cierto. Me alistaré ahora.

- ¿Vas a ducharte?

- Si. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

- ¡Me leíste el pensamiento!

Unas horas después, Shuichi se encontraba en el hospital esperando en la sala por los resultados junto a un impaciente Eiri quien no podía evitar caminar de un lado a otro por los nervios.

- Eiri, cálmate, pareciera que fueras tú el enfermo.

- Pero es que ya pasaron tres horas, Shuichi y el doctor aún no sale de ese maldito laboratorio.

- Habla bajo que la gente nos están mirando mal.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Shindou-san, Uesugi-san? –El doctor sale al fin, colocándose al frente de ambos.- ¿Podrían acompañarme a mi oficina, por favor?

Ambos, sin musitar palabra alguna, siguieron al doctor hacia la oficina. Ya dentro, Eiri y Shuichi se sentaron frente al doctor quien los miraba con mucha seriedad.

- ¿Doctor, cuales son los resultados?

- Lamento mucho tener que decir esto…

Shuichi se lo esperaba, sabía que todo estaba dicho sin que se lo dijeran siquiera. Ya no podía hacer nada por si mismo. El doctor se quedó mirándolos fijamente y después comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

- Shindou-san, usted se encuentra muy enfermo…

Continuará!

Lamento mucho la tardanza.

Bye Bye!

Namida no Megami.


	17. Te amo, tanto

**A Gravitation Fanfic**

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 17: Te amo, tanto…**

**Yuki Eiri – Uesugi Eiri**

Ambos estaban esperando más detalles de la boca del doctor, pero este se calló de repente al verlos tan mortificados por la larga e impaciente espera de los resultados. Con las intenciones de volver a hablar, el anciano sonrió ante la incertidumbre de la pareja, que ya estaba más que extrañada por el gesto del profesional.

- Quiten esa cara de preocupación, pueden estar tranquilos.

- ¿A qué se refiere, doctor?

- Lo que Shindou-san tiene es nada más y nada menos que una ligera anemia.

- ¿Anemia? –preguntaron ambos al unísono, sin comprender.

- Las pruebas anteriores que le hicimos cuando usted llegó al hospital después del desmayo en la rueda de prensa, fueron cambiadas accidentalmente.

- Entonces… ¿estoy completamente sano?

- Descartando la anemia, si.

- Doctor ¿está seguro de lo que está diciendo? –pregunta nuevamente Eiri.

- Estoy 100% seguro, yo mismo realicé la verificación.

- Estoy sano…

- Lo lamentamos mucho, por los momentos que tuvieron que pasar gracias a esa gran negligencia.

- Eiri…-el pequeño Shuichi mira a su pareja quien, de repente, le dio un gran abrazo.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz!

- Yo también, Eiri…

La pareja se encontraba muy contenta por la gran noticia que habían recibido. Shuichi estaba completamente sano, no moriría. Ahora todo sería realmente perfecto, pensó el galardonado escritor de novelas románticas.

- Shindou-san, Uesugi-san, en serio lamentamos esta terrible confusión. Estoy muy apenado.

-Shuichi lloraba.- No se preocupe por eso, doctor. Lo importante ahora es que estoy completamente sano, no moriré, podré vivir una vida sumamente larga al lado de Eiri…no tengo que sacrificar nada…

- Bueno, ahora tenemos que solucionar el pequeño problema de su anemia.

- De eso me encargaré yo, doctor. ¡Lo haré engordar a la fuerza!

- ¡Oye, tampoco quiero parecer una papa rellena!

- ¡¿Por qué no?!

- ¡Porque si me pongo como una vaca, ya no vas a querer estar conmigo!

- ¡Baka, deja de decir tonterías!

- El doctor no deja de reir. – Ya, chicos, por favor, dejen de pelear.

- ¡Eiri comenzó con su idea loca de querer rellenarme!

- ¡Yo no quise decir eso! ¡Tampoco es para que te alteres! ¡Además estás demasiado delgado!

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Verdad, doctor?

- ¡Ya basta, niños! –Grita el doctor a toda potencia.- ¡Yo no soy psicólogo de parejas!

Los dos guardaron completo silencio ante la súbita llamada de atención del doctor. Se sentaron como personas civilizadas y dejaron que el anciano se encargara del tema de la anemia del cantante.

- _Por fin se callaron…_-piensa exhausto el doctor.- _Los dos son completamente iguales._

- Oye, Eiri…-le susurra Shuichi a su novio.

- ¿Qué quieres? –lo hace igualmente el joven rubio.

- ¿No crees que el doctor es igual que Mr.K?

- Pues yo creo que es aún peor…Imagínate como sería si tuviera un arma en mano –ambos se imaginan al doctor vestido de Mr.K, apuntándoles con una metralleta.

Aquella visión fue tan graciosa que ambos no dudaron en reir bajo, casi aguantando no hacer un escándalo. Pero, como sabemos, Shuichi no es exactamente una persona reservada y oportuna, por lo que no pudo aguantar la enorme risa que trataba de ocultar.

- Shindou-san ¿de qué se ríe? –Le pregunta seriamente el doctor, al ver como Eiri también intentaba no reírse.- ¿Qué les pasa a los dos?

- Eiri tose avergonzado.- Eh, no es nada. Continúe, por favor.

- Muchas gracias. Le obsequiaré algunas vitaminas para que las tome después de cada comida. –el anciano escribe la receta.- Uesugi-san, no quiero que Shindou-san se alimente de comidas abundantes en grasa, solo con algo ligero. Sería conveniente si tomara jugo de frutas en el desayuno con panes integrales, en el almuerzo, poca grasa y en la noche, que evite tomar mucho licor o vino. Tampoco quiero que Shindou-san haga muchos esfuerzos por las noches.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, doctor? –vuelven a preguntar ambos al unísono.

- Me refiero a sus celebraciones "privadas" –Shuichi y Eiri enrojecen con el comentario. Ahora que lo recordaban, cada vez que querían, celebraban con muchas copas de vino y una buena comida, después de eso, la celebración continuaba en…la cama.- Así que ya lo sabe, Uesugi-san, evite exigirle mucho a su pareja.

- E-Está bien, doctor.

- Bueno, les doy la receta. Eso es todo. Que Shindou-san siga estas instrucciones por un mes entero.

- De acuerdo, doctor.

- Y…Uesugi-san…

- ¿Dígame?

- Siga las instrucciones al pie de la letra, sin excepciones.

- Si…

Ambos salieron del consultorio y Shuichi comenzó a reirse a carcajadas por la expresión de Eiri cuando el doctor le dijo que no debía exigirle mucho al momento de tener sus fogosas sesiones de amor.

- Eiri…pareces un niño molesto –continuaba riendo el pequeño Shuichi.

- Si, si, ríete todo lo que quieras. Todo es culpa tuya, por descuidarte y enfermarte, maldito crío.

- Lo siento…-Shuichi acaricia tiernamente la mejilla de su pareja.- Te he causado muchos problemas. Todo es culpa mía, lo admito.

Primero fue la noticia de su corto tiempo de vida, Eiri sufrió mucho gracias a esa terrible situación. Ahora, resultaba que tendría que contenerse al momento de amar a Shuichi pasionalmente solo como él sabía hacerlo. Shuichi sabía que sería una dura tarea para su querido Eiri.

Como no amarlo, como poder siquiera pensar en contenerse a amarlo sin control. Shuichi era tan comprensivo, tan gentil, tan ameno y milagroso, sólo él podía lograr romper todas sus barreras de hielo, solo él podía derretir el enorme hielo que le rodeaba con tan solo una sencilla, pero hermosa, sonrisa.

- N-No tienes que sentirte mal…-dice el escritor, tratando de no enrojecer de vergüenza.- No es tu culpa del todo. También es culpa mía lo que sucedió, por no cuidarte como debía.

Esa era su típica manera de consolar a su amado pelirosa, reduciendo a la mitad la enorme culpa que llevaba en su espalda, compartiendo sus pesares y sus tormentos.

- ¿Podrás cumplir con lo que dijo el doctor, Eiri?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso crees que no podré hacerlo?

- Conociéndote como te conozco, se que no podrás.

- ¡Jah! Ya verás, baka. Te quedarás sorprendido de mi enorme voluntad.

- ¿Me estás desafiando?

- Claro que no. Un tonto pelirosa como tú jamás sería contrincante para mi.

- Bueno, veremos que sucede, entonces.

Ya en casa, Eiri preparaba el almuerzo mientras que Shuichi limpiaba la habitación hasta que su pareja le avisó que la comida ya estaba lista. Unos minutos después, el cantante salió de la recámara para almorzar. Shuichi se detuvo justo en la pared de la sala, apreciando el gran recuadro que se encontraba colgado en ella.

- Tu madre era una mujer realmente hermosa –le dice el escritor, observando la imagen de la progenitora de su pequeño cantante.-

- Era la madre más hermosa que existía en mi vida. Ninguna mujer tenía comparación alguna con ella.

- Te pareces mucho a ella. Tu hermano era realmente lindo también.

- Por cierto, Eiri. ¿Dónde conseguiste esta foto?

- Eso no puedo decírtelo, Shu-chan.

- ¿Fuiste hasta mi antigua casa, verdad?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Aquel día que escapé de la custodia de mi padre, no pude llevarme nada que me recordara a mi familia…Me he arrepentido de eso por más de once años y ahora, tú me das este obsequio. Muchas gracias, Eiri, por ti seré capaz de tener a mi madre y a mi hermano presentes en todo momento.

- Baka, no tienes que agradecerme nada. Ahora vamos a comer, te hice un almuerzo muy ligero y saludable. Te engordaré lo más que pueda.

- ¿Sigues con eso, Eiri? Ya te dije que no tengo intenciones de parecer una papa rellena1. ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Por qué te enojas? Solo era una broma, aunque si fueras un poco más gordito no me molestaría, yo te querría igual.

- Es fácil decirlo, señor fanfarrón.

- ¿Me has llamado fanfarrón?

- Si, te llamé fanfarrón, porque jamás me amarías igual, tú solo piensas en tumbarme en la cama y en nada más.

- ¡Te atreves a insinuar que soy un pervertido!

- ¡Si, eso eres! ¡Cuando estamos en la cama, jamás se te ha ocurrido abrazarme o besarme nada más! ¡Solo piensas en poseerme sin control!

- ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Yo no soy así!

- ¡Si, si eres así!

- ¡Mocoso, estás mintiendo!

- ¡Claro que no!

POV EIRI

Me asusté de repente cuando Shuichi comenzó a marearse, evitando caer al suelo. Lo sostuve rápidamente pero él mismo se alejó de mí, caminando a paso rápido hacia la recámara. Indudablemente, me dispuse a seguirlo.

POV SHUICHI

De repente sentí que no podía ver a Eiri con claridad. Mis ojos estaban comenzando a traicionarme, mi vista comenzó a nublarse casi por completo2. Eiri quiso ayudarme, pero le rechacé. No debía haberle dicho eso, no era completamente cierto porque él también me consentía sin tener que hacerme el amor todos los días. Realmente, no sé por qué dije eso. Quizás quería vengarme del antiguo Eiri, ese escritor que ni siquiera podía aparentar que me amaba aunque sea un poco.

Llegué a la cama y me dejé caer en ella, sin importarme nada más.

- ¿Shuichi, estás bien?

- Déjame solo, por favor. Me siento terrible.

- ¿Por qué?

- No debí decirte algo así. No sé que me sucedió, de repente quise desquitarme contigo y dije todas esas espantosas cosas.

- En serio me lastimaste. No pensé que me vieras de esa manera.

- Yo veía de esa manera a Yuki, esa persona que daba la impresión de no tener corazón para nada. Esa fría persona que amaba frustrarme por completo, esa persona que solo se dignaba a verme de reojo…esa persona que eras antes.

- ¿Ya no soy así?

- Digamos que conservas algo de Yuki Eiri, como tu frialdad al tratar a las personas y, a veces, a mí, pero ahora estás mucho mejor que antes. Ya no posees esa aura solitaria del ayer.

- Perdóname, quizás fui muy malo y te lastimé demasiado en el pasado.

- Eso ya no importa. Después de huir de mí, regresaste ¿no es así?

- Si…

- Eso es suficiente para mí.

- No sabía de lo mucho que odiabas mi manera de ser, parecía encantarte que hiciera todo eso.

- Algunas veces, sí, pero llegabas a tal punto de ser muy hiriente y eso no me gustaba mucho que digamos.

- A partir de ahora, todo será diferente, te lo juro. No volveré a causarte problemas ni tristezas, quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez, para que seamos felices.

- Confío en eso, Eiri…

- ¿Te parece si comenzamos?

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunta mientras ve como su escritor se acuesta junto a él, mirándolo.

- Cambiaré mi sobrenombre.

- No puedes hacer eso, todos aman tu nombre.

- Pero no es mi nombre. A ti no te gusta y la verdad es que a mí tampoco, así que hay que cambiarlo.

- ¿No tendrás problemas por mi culpa?

- No, claro que no. Más bien, ayúdame a elegir un buen nombre.

- Um, ¿qué te parece si usas tu propio nombre?

- ¿Mi nombre? Pero es muy largo y extraño.

- Pues a mi me gusta…Es un hermoso nombre, con un gran significado

- ¿Por qué lo crees? ¿De qué significado hablas?

- Al usar tu verdadero nombre, demuestras que aceptas tu vida como es, te aceptas como eres en realidad, con todo lo que conlleva ser tú mismo, con tus virtudes y tus defectos.

- Uesugi Eiri…entonces ese será.

- ¿No te sientes mal?

- ¿Por qué debería sentirme mal?

- Has llevado ese sobrenombre por muchos años, ¿No te duele cambiarlo?

- Siéndote sincero, me da nostalgia, pero me siento bien, porque quiere decir que he superado mi pasado.

- Eso está muy bien.

- Gracias, Shu-chan.

- ¿Por qué me agradeces? Yo no hice nada.

- Olvídalo, yo me entiendo.

- Que raro, no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

- Déjalo así.

- ¡Uh! Ya me siento mucho mejor.

- Me alegro. ¿No quieres almorzar, verdad?

- ¿Bromeas? Esta conversación me ha abierto por completo el apetito.

- ¿Lo ves? Eres un tremendo glotón.

Unos minutos después, Shuichi se encuentra satisfecho de haber finalizado con el delicioso almuerzo, mientras que Eiri lo veía estirarse más reestablecido. ¿Cómo no querer al pequeño revoltoso? Sabía que, cuando se casara, jamás se cansaría de observarlo mientras comía.

- Deja de estirarte o te pondrás como una ballena.

- ¡Que malo, no me pondré tan gordo! ¡Ah, estoy totalmente lleno!

- ¿Qué eres, una pelota, tarado? Se dice "Estoy satisfecho"

- Si, si, eso…

- Vaya, no tienes remedio, condenado niño.

- ¡Oye, no soy ningún niño! ¡Ya tengo 20 años!

- Pero aún así, sigues siendo un crío de cinco años ante mis ojos.

- Baka Eiri…

POV EIRI

Tenía que decirlo ahora, quería apresurarme y decírselo de una buena vez. Era tan hermoso, tan rosa, tan sensual, tan bello, tan mío, que nada podía impedirme que lo hiciera mío por completo. Uesugi Eiri, este es el momento.

POV SHUICHI

Eiri me miraba fijamente, tan hermosamente con esos resplandecientes ojos dorados como el invencible sol. Me miraba con tanta pasión que me estaba haciendo sonrojar.

- ¿Q-Qué sucede, Eiri?

- Shuichi, casémonos ya. –le dice sin apartar su mirada de la del pelirosa.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

- Mañana mismo…Casémonos mañana mismo.

POV SHUICHI

Me quedé muy sorprendido por la repentina petición de Eiri. Él quería que fuera su esposo mañana mismo…

POV EIRI

Shuichi se quedó extrañado y sorprendido. ¿Amor, cuál será tu respuesta?

- ¿Shuichi?

- Si…quiero…-dice el pequeño vocalista, totalmente sonrojado.- ¡Si quiero! –Shuichi se lanzó a los brazos de su amado escritor, fundiéndose en un abrazo con él.- ¡Te amo, Eiri!

- Y yo a ti, amor mío…

Todo estaba dicho, el día de mañana seríamos esposos al fin. A partir de ahora, nada ni nadie será capaz de separar un amor tan fuerte y eterno como el nuestro.

**Continuará!**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que este episodio haya sido de su agrado.**

**Minna daisuki!**

**Atte. Namida no Megami.**

1 Papa rellena: Es una comida en donde se usa la papa rellena con aceitunas, carne, pimientos y huevo en trozos.

2 Recuerden que Shuichi tenía anemia. Por lo general, esta momentánea enfermedad suele poner de pésimo humor a sus "víctimas". Shuichi, en este caso, es una de ellas.


	18. Felicidades al novio y a ¿la novia?

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 18: ¡Felicidades al novio y ¿a la novia?!**

Colgaba el auricular del teléfono cuando el bello pequeño de cabellos rosados se lanzó "amorosamente" encima de su regazo. Sumamente enojado, se separó del cantante y miró fijamente al joven de los 20 abriles para después lamentar lo que había hecho (Shuichi lo miraba como si de un perrito herido se tratase).

- Shuichi, ya te dije que no te me lanzaras así. ¡Y ya deja de mirarme así, me da pena!

- Lo siento, Eiri. Es que estoy muy nervioso.

- ¡Solo es una boda!

- Lo se, pero…jamás me he casado y quiero que nuestra boda sea hermosa y perfecta.

- Pero, Shu-chan…

- Siento ser tan inquietante, pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Yo…pretendo que esta sea la única vez que me case ¿tú no piensas lo mismo?

- Bueno, no sabemos qué es lo que sucederá en el futuro.

- Si, tienes razón. Quizás algún día nos separaremos.

- Claro que algún día nos separaremos, es algo natural.

- ¡¿Algo natural?! ¡Entonces para qué nos estamos casando mañana!

- Niño tonto, a lo de separarnos me refería a que algún día tendremos que morir.

- ¿Entonces, no pensarás jamás en separarte de mí?

- ¿Cómo podría? Pero es triste saber que la muerte llegará algún día.

- Aunque llegue, si yo muero, te esperaré…

- ¿Pero qué dices, Shuichi? Aún estamos vivos ¿por qué deberíamos pensar en la muerte?

- Lo siento.

- Ay, pequeño –le dice mientras acaricia su suave rostro.- Espero que, cuando ese día llegue, yo pueda ir al cielo, donde irás tú.

- ¡Claro que irás! –Eiri lo mira atentamente.- Irás allí, estoy muy seguro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque amas, porque eres la personas más hermosa del mundo. Porque si cometes un error muy grave, lloras por ello; porque si dices cosas que lastiman, después te arrepientes y te disculpas; porque si pierdes algo, lo buscas hasta encontrarlo; porque si me haces daño, me dices que me amas y me lo demuestras hasta convencerme.

- ¿Y…qué se supone que significa eso?

- Irás porque tu amor hacia la vida y a los que viven en ella te salvará. Irás porque Dios no olvida a las personas que aman su creación.

- Hay algo que no comprendo.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Siempre me pregunto por qué tus hermosas palabras siempre me convencen de cualquier duda.

- Si yo lo digo, no puedo equivocarme.

- ¿Ah si? Que bien, entonces tengo que confiar en sus palabras, pequeño niño sabio.

El jovencito solo atinó a sonreírle a su prometido, dándole total confianza en sí mismo y en el camino que estaba a punto de tomar al lado del cantante más famoso de Japón.

- Oye, Eiri…

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Con quién estabas hablando por el teléfono?

- Con mi hermana. Le pedí que le avisara a mi familia que nos casaremos mañana mismo.

- ¿Pero, cómo vamos a hacer los preparativos?

- Déjaselo todo a mi padre, él sabrá qué hacer.

- Pero no podrá hacerlo todo en un día.

- Te contaré una cosa muy curiosa. Cuando Mika se casó, él arregló la iglesia y la fiesta en solo tres horas, el mismo día de la boda.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser posible!

- No te preocupes, mañana mismo en la mañana nos traerán los trajes. Apuesto a que te verás muy bien con tu traje de "Novia"-dice para después sonreír lujuriosamente.

- Eh, Eiri…-comenta nervioso el pelirosa.- No me gusta esa risita tuya. Me hace pensar que tienes algo extremadamente malévolo entre manos.

- ¿Pero qué dices, Shuichi? Creo que imaginas las cosas.

- Eso deseo, que solo sean imaginaciones mías.

- Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué te parece si celebramos la víspera de nuestro matrimonio?

- ¿Víspera? –Eiri lo carga.- ¡Espera, acabamos de comer!

- Una segunda ronda no estaría nada mal ¿no?

- E-Es cierto ¿no tienes que avanzar con tu novela?

- Eso puede esperar.

- ¡No, mejor termínala ahora para que después tengas tiempo libre, Eiri!

- Ninguna de tus excusas te servirá. ¡Bien, a la cama!

- ¡No, ayuda!

POV SHUICHI

De nada me sirvió darle estúpidas excusas para evitar que me llevara a la cama. Él no entendía nada acerca de los nervios que invadían mi cuerpo. Nadie lo sabe, pero cuando me encuentro muy ansioso, tiendo a…bueno, ya saben (Me da vergüenza decirlo, pero…) verán, cuando estoy muy emocionado, suelo ser bastante complaciente y "desesperado" en todo sentido, ya que descargo toda mi excitación en la cama y Eiri se aprovecha de eso para pasarla bien (¿no les parece injusto?)

POV EIRI

Nada de lo que mi pequeño dijera evitó que mi cometido se hiciera realidad. Le hice el amor como nunca, lo hice mío como nunca, me aproveché de su "situación" para hacerlo mío todo la maldita tarde. (¿Y qué tiene de malo? Pronto seré su esposo.)

- ¿Shuichi, te sientes bien? –le preguntaba ya restablecido Eiri a su "víctima" con arrogancia.

- Cállate, estoy muy cansado…-susurra apenas el pelirosa.

- ¿Cansado? Pero si fuiste tú quien comenzó a devorarme por completo, yo solo respondí a tu enorme e inquietante deseo. Por cierto, hoy has estado excelente.

- ¡Baka! Me duele todo el cuerpo. Te juro que si mañana sigo con el dolor, no vivirás para la noche de bodas.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, calma. No creí ser tan brusco en la cama. Además tú tuviste la culpa, enano.

- ¡No tenías por qué aprovecharte de mi debilidad! Que cruel eres.

- Ya para, amor. ¿Vamos a seguir discutiendo?

- Pero si tú comenzaste. ¡Ya estás advertido, Uesugi Eiri!

- Pequeñito, corazón…dejemos de pelear y durmamos ¿si?

- Buenas noches. –Shuichi le dio la espalda al escritor, dispuesto a dormir sin tener que verle la cara.

- Buenas noches, mi Shu-chan…-dice él para después rodear la delgada cintura de Shuichi.-

Al día siguiente, Mika y el padre de Eiri terminaban apresuradamente todos los preparativos para la tan esperada boda en donde las dos vidas más importantes de Japón se unirían en sagrado matrimonio. Claro que los paparazzis no podían perderse de ningún detalle por lo que estuvieron esperando por los novios fuera de la hermosa iglesia, quienes seguían sumidos en un profundo sueño dentro del gran apartamento.

La alarma comenzó a sonar desesperadamente como si poseyera vida, tratando de levantar a los jóvenes que se encontraban durmiendo despreocupadamente de cualquier responsabilidad.

- ¡Shuichi-kun, Eiri!

- Ah… ¡¿qué es todo ese maldito alboroto allá afuera?! –refunfuñaba Eiri, sobándose los ojos.

- Eiri ¿qué sucede? –Shuichi se levanta del regazo de la gran cama para mirar luego a su prometido, quien se colocaba las pantuflas para salir a atender la puerta.- ¿Eiri?

- No salgas, da la posibilidad de que sea un periodista. Quédate aquí.

- Está bien.

El rubio se dirigió a la puerta con mucho sigilo. Al ver a través del orificio de la puerta, dio un pesado suspiro y se dispuso a abrirle la puerta al "intruso".

- Mika ¿no puedes tocar aún más fuerte? Que imprudente eres.

- ¡¿Qué haces así vestido?! ¡Hoy te casas, Eiri!

- A mí también me da mucho gusto verte, hermana, buenos días. –dice sarcásticamente el escritor.

- Acabo de traerles los trajes. Tienen que vestirse rápido porque la boda es en dos horas.

- ¡¿Dos horas?! ¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!

- ¿Dónde está Shuichi-kun?

- Está en la recámara.

- Bien, quiero que salgas antes que él porque ya sabes que no puedes ver a la novia con su vestido puesto antes de la boda, es de mala suerte.

- Ya te había dicho por teléfono que lo del "traje" es una mala idea. Shuichi se va a molestar mucho.

- Pero para eso ya estará muy retrasado. ¡Ahora, vístete de una vez y arréglate para que te vayas rápido!

- ¿Cómo piensas siquiera que voy a dejar a Shuichi contigo a solas?

- ¿Desconfías de tu hermosa hermana? Me conoces bien, ¿cómo puedes mirarme con dudas?

- Precisamente porque te conozco lo digo.

- Bueno, no puedo negar que Shuichi-kun es un niño muy lindo y también apuesto… ¡Ay, que suerte tienes! ¡Si él hubiera aparecido antes que Tohma, lo habría atrapado!

- Dedícate a ayudarlo a arreglarse, Mika. ¡No lo cambies tú!

- Lo sé, lo sé. Déjamelo a mí y ya cámbiate o se te hará tarde.

- De acuerdo. –Eiri recibe el traje de manos de su hermana y se dirige a arreglarse al baño.

- Mika-san, es usted. –Aparece Shuichi mirándola fijamente.- ¿Dónde está Eiri?

- Hola, Shuichi-kun. Mi hermano ya se está alistando en el baño. Tu traje lo tengo justo aquí. Vamos a la habitación, te ayudaré con el cambio de ropa.

- No se preocupe, no es difícil ponerse un simple traje.

- Créeme, necesitarás mucha ayuda femenina para este caso tan especial.

Mika se llevó a Shuichi y se encerró con él en la habitación mientras que Eiri se terminaba de arreglar para la boda. Dentro del cuarto, todo era un verdadero caos para el pobre Shuichi, que ya había descubierto "el traje".

- ¡Jamás me pondré esto! –exclama el pelirosa.

- ¡No te muevas demasiado, Shuichi-kun!

- ¡Déjeme, Mika-san! ¡Jamás saldré con esta ropa!

- ¡Pues será mejor que lo hagas porque ya no hay tiempo!

Una media hora después, todos los invitados ya se encontraban ordenados y reunidos en la hermosa iglesia, incluyendo a Eiri quien se encontraba sumamente ansioso esperando a su "novia". La marcha nupcial comenzó a resonar por toda la espaciosa iglesia, dándole la bienvenida a Shuichi: La novia.

Todos los presentes no pudieron dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban mirando… ¡era una mujer la que iba caminando hacia el altar! Una mujer delgada con un largo y hermoso vestido de novia. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Shuichi?... ¡UN MOMENTO! –Pensaron los presentes- La extraña novia llevaba un hermoso y largo velo transparente, lo que facilitaba ver sus… ¡cabellos rosados!

- No puedo creerlo…-susurra la madre de Shuichi, a punto de marearse.-

- ¡Madre, calma! No se le ve tan mal…-le alienta Maiko a su madre.

- No puedo creer que sea Shuichi. ¿Cómo lo convencieron para que vistiera eso? –le pregunta Hiro a su novia Ayaka.

- Pues si me dejas opinar, se le ve precioso…

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

- ¿No se le ve hermoso, Tohma?

- Hiciste un gran trabajo, Mika-san. Ha quedado espectacular.

La prensa no dejaba de tomar fotos ante tal situación. Las y los admiradores de ambos estaban atónitos, pero no para mal. Shuichi seguía su camino, acompañado del brazo por el padre de Eiri, quien sonreía al llevarlo al altar al lado de su querido hijo. Unos segundos después, ambos llegaron a su destino.

- Eiri, cuida muy bien de ambos ¿si?

- Sabes que lo haré.

El padre del escritor le entregó la mano de Shuichi a su hijo para que la ceremonia continuara. Eiri miraba a su, prontamente, esposo mientras que el pequeño ni siquiera se había dignado a responder a sus atenciones.

La ceremonia continuó sin imprevisto alguno, cada movimiento de la pareja no pasaban desapercibidos para la prensa, quien no se vería complacida hasta que ambos dieran el "Sí".

- Uesugi Eiri, ¿Aceptas a Shindou Shuichi como tu legal esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Si, acepto.

- Shindou Shuichi, ¿Aceptas a Uesugi Eiri como tu legal esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?

Silencio incómodo. Un Eiri asustado y un público ansioso.

- Shindou Shuichi, ¿Aceptas a Uesugi Eiri como tu legal esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?

- ¿Shuichi, qué te sucede? –le susurra Eiri.

- A-Auxilio…

- ¿Amor?

- ¿Shindou-san, qué sucede? –pregunta el cura de la iglesia, al joven que no sabía como explicar su situación.

Eiri le tomó de la mano para presionarlo un poco a hablar, pero este más bien se aferró más a Eiri, gesto que su amado escritor fue incapaz de entender.

- ¿Shuichi, qué te pasa?

- El corsé…me está apretando…Ayúdame, Eiri, me estoy quedando sin aire que respirar.

- Disculpen, tenemos que retirarnos por un momento. –Eiri jala a Shuichi y se lo lleva fuera de la iglesia, ante la mirada de todos los presentes, claro que la prensa deseaba seguirlos (de no ser por las armas de K. que apuntaban en la cabeza de algunos)

Mientras, fuera de la iglesia.

- ¿Ya está mejor? –El escritor termina de arreglar el corsé.

- Si, muchas gracias, Eiri.

- ¿No te molesta el velo? –dice mientras trata de quitárselo.

- No me lo quites, me da un poco de vergüenza.

- Está bien.

La ceremonia continuó una vez que los novios regresaron a la iglesia dispuestos a continuar. Caminaron con tranquilidad hacia el altar para continuar con su ya increíble boda (¿qué mas interesante que ver a nuestro querida bolita rosada vestida de novia?)

- Uesugi Eiri…

- Señor, déjenos esa parte a nosotros. –le pide Eiri al anciano.

- Bueno, está bien.

Ahora empezaría la parte más hermosa de la boda.

- Yo, Uesugi Eiri, te acepto a ti Shindou Shuichi como mi esposo para respetarte, serte fiel y amarte eternamente. –Dice para después poner el anillo de bodas en el dedo del pequeño.- Es mi juramento de amor, mi pequeño baka.

- Yo, Shindou Shuichi, te acepto a ti Uesugi Eiri como mi esposo para respetarte, serte fiel y amarte eternamente –Shuichi le coloca el anillo a Eiri.- Es mi juramento de amor, amado mío.

- Bueno, por la ley de Dios que me permite unirlos en matrimonio, los declaro…

Ya no podían aguantarlo más. Antes de que el padre pudiera seguir con su declaración, Eiri le quitó el velo a su pequeño y lo arrojó al suelo para después besarlo con desesperación.

- …esposos –termina de completar su discurso el anciano.- Y bueno, ya puede besar a la novia, Uesugi-san.

Todos aplaudieron y ovacionaron a la pareja desde sus asientos. La prensa comenzó con las tomas más importantes de la ceremonia. El beso seguía su curso y todos estaban bastante impresionados por la resistencia de la pareja.

- Te amo, Eiri.

- Y yo a usted, señor Uesugi.

- Oh, que bien suena. Me gusta.

- A mí también.

Y sin más, volvieron a besarse. Sin duda, había sido el paso más importante que ambos habían dado en su vida. A partir de ahora todo sería excelente, perfecto.

**Bueno, querido público lector (antes de que me maten xD…) Esto no ha sido todo, claro está. La historia loca de amor de estos niños aún no acaba así que no lloren.**

**Shuichi: ¿Qué, eso no era todo?**

**D-chan: Claro que no, Shuichi-kun.**

**Shuichi: Dayito-sama, no es justo. ¿Por qué tuvo que sacar a la luz lo del vestido?**

**Yuki: ¿Por qué te quejas? Además, te veías muy lindo.**

**Shuichi (sonrojado): ¿En serio?**

**Yuki: Ya te dije que no miento.**

**Shuichi: Eiri, tú también te veías hermoso ese día.**

**Yuki: Pero lo mejor fue en nuestra fiesta ¿verdad?**

**Shuichi: Si, tienes razón.**

**D-chan: Bueno, en realidad se veían muy bien.**

**Yuki: Al fin haces algo productivo, mujer tonta.**

**D-chan: Yuki-kun, me molestaré en serio ¿entiendes? Ya deja de llamarme así.**

**Shuichi: No se preocupe, Dayito-sama. Me lo llevaré para que no la moleste.**

**D-chan: Arigatou Shuichi-kun!**

**Yuki: Oye, yo no quiero irme.**

**Shuichi: Te conviene…-mirada lujuriosa.**

**Yuki: ¡Espera, voy contigo!**

**D-chan: Vaya par, son igualitos. En fin, espero que les haya gustado mi (grandiosa?) idea y si no… (Me suicido! Lo juro!), esperen por la continuación, ya que falta poco para que mi historia llegue a su fin.**

_Atte. Namida no Megami_


	19. Nuestro primer baile

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 19: Nuestro primer baile…**

Todos los invitados celebraban amenamente de la fiesta, mientras que los novios no se encontraban por ningún lado, tampoco la familia de ambos. Para cubrir por unos minutos su ausencia, Ryuchi le prometió a Shuichi que lo ayudaría hasta que regresaran de donde quieran que hayan ido.

Y ahora, con los novios:

- ¡Eiri, ¿cómo es posible que mi hijo se haya casado así?! –exclama molesta la madre de Shuichi.

- ¡Vamos, madre! –Le responde el rubio.- No me vas a negar que se le ve precioso…

- Bueno, eso no, pero…

- ¡Mama, no lo apoyes! –le reclama el joven Shindou, aun con el traje de novia puesto.

- Pero, hijo, no puede negar lo obvio. A mí también me parece que se te ve realmente hermoso.

- Padre, ¿tú también?

- Hice un buen trabajo ¿a que si? –Decía orgullosa Mika.- ¿A que si, Tohma?

- Claro, claro, Mika-san.

- Cuñadito, te has sabido lucir. –dice Tatsuha mirándolo con todo y su perversión.

- ¡Deja de mirar a Shuichi asi, Tatsuha! –se queja el rubio.

- ¡Que suerte tienes, hermanito! ¡Si viera a mi cuñado en…!

[La imaginación de Tatsuha comienza a rodar.- Dentro de su diminuto cerebro, ve con claridad la imagen de Shuichi vestido tan solo con un corto mandil de corazones, mimándolo con una gran cena…]

- ¡Ah, me da una hemorragia nasal! –Exclama emocionado mientras comienza a salir sangre de su nariz.- Mi cuñadito…con un mandil chiquito… ¡Ah, moriré!

- ¡Idiota! –Eiri le da un reverendo golpe de celos.- ¡No voy a permitir que te lo imagines! ¡Yo soy el único con derecho a verlo así!

- Eiri, estás en frente de todos…-le susurra muy sonrojado el joven pelirosa.

Eiri tose con nerviosismo.- Bueno, los dejamos. Shuichi y yo tenemos que bailar.

- ¡Ah, es cierto! –Shuichi le da la razón.- Eiri ¿me puedo cambiar esto, verdad?

- No, irás así.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡Shuichi y yo nos vamos! ¡Ustedes regresen a la fiesta! –Eiri toma a Shuichi del brazo y lo jala a la pista de baile.

- ¡Ya regresaron los novios! –Grita Ryuichi a todo pulmón.-

Inmediatamente, la pista se despejó y los presentes hicieron un gran espacio para que la pareja pudiera bailar mejor. La canción comenzó a ser entonada por Ryuichi de Nittle Grasper acompañado por la voz de Noriko.

- Y ahora, los novios bailarán una hermosa balada por primera vez.

Se oyen los aplausos desmesurados de la gente y el flash de las cámaras, fotografiando el gran y bello momento que quedaría marcado en la vida de ambos, su primer y romántico baile.

- ¿Me concede su mano, mi amado esposo? –le propone Eiri, de manera cordial y caballerosa, ofreciendo su mano.

- Por supuesto que si –responde Shuichi para tomar la mano ofrecida.

La canción se escuchaba por todo el espacioso salón, mientras que la gente veía emocionada el gran baile lleno de amor que ambos compartían, bailando lenta y en ritmo delicioso, al compás de la hermosa música que los movía a bailar.

Eiri abrazó a su amado y Shuichi respondió a tal tierna acción, abrazando al escritor, rodeando su espalda y recostando su cabeza en el pecho cálido de su rubio. La canción siguió acompañada de varios suspiros de los admiradores, mientras que ambos se perdían en el calor del otro.

_Me siento tan bien__ así, dejándome envolver por la pasión y el calor de su cuerpo. Ahora es mío y yo soy completamente de él, no hay impedimento alguno para que Eiri y yo nos separemos. _

_Él__ me ha correspondido el gesto, se siente tan bien el solo tocarlo, acariciarlo, a mi hermosa criatura de ojos violáceos, mi bello pelirosa, mi auténtica felicidad._

El tiempo corría solo alrededor de ellos, sin importar los abundantes aplausos ni las ovaciones que la gente realizaba solo para ellos. Las horas, los minutos y los segundos solo los rodeaban en su rítmico y lento baile, una pieza que encajaba perfectamente con la vida de ambos.

_Que bien se sentía esto, me encanta sen__tirme protegido por sus brazos, es una sensación extraña que no me desagrada para nada. Me pierdo poco a poco en el aroma de su piel, un aroma tan excitante y natural que me nubla por completo los sentidos, una fragancia exquisita que provoca la invasión de la ternura, que invita indirectamente a la locura. Así es mi pequeño, mi adoración._

_Soy inmensamente feliz a su lado, al vivir con un hombre tan especial como Eiri. Fue lo mejor que me sucedió en la vida, el solo conocerlo para mí fue una bendición, él me sacó de la oscuridad de mi pasado, invitándome a probar el amor verdadero que ahora ambos sentimos por el otro. Lentamente me fundo en su pecho mientras susurra la canción en mi oído, arrullándome tiernamente, provocando que el am__or que siento crezca más y más._

La canción culminó y ambos se vieron forzados a regresar del mundo de los sueños a la realidad, siendo aplaudidos y ovacionados repetidas veces. Los paparazzis se acercaron lentamente y sin hacer ruido (ya que si no, K-san...ya saben) para fotografiar el momento en que ambos darían la primera cortada al pastel de bodas.

Mika les entregó el cubierto que estaba adornado con un gran lazo celeste. Eiri y Shuichi lo compartieron y cortaron con mucha emoción el primer pedazo del enorme pastel. Acompañados por los aplausos, ambos se dieron un corto beso y los empleados contratados procedieron a serivir el aperitivo a los invitados.

- ¿Estás contento?

- Estoy muy contento, aunque me aprieta un poco el corsé.

- ¿Otra vez está muy apretado?

- Si, pero no es mucho.

- De seguro es por el enorme pedazo de pastel que te estás atragantando, glotón.

- No soy un glotón, solo tengo hambre.

- ¿Ah si?

- Por no hacer pelea en este día, me aguantaré.

- ¿Debo sentirme halagado?

- Shuichi, Eiri, ha llegado la hora del brindis.

- Muchas gracias, mamá –le responde Shuichi a la mujer.- ¿Vamos?

- Si, está bien.

La pareja regresó en completa parsimonia al centro de la pista para hacer el brindis por su matrimonio. El mozo se acercó a los recién casados para entregarles las copas, así mismo los demás mozos terminaban de servirles el champagne a los invitados.

- Queremos hacer un brindis muy especial. Brindamos por las personas que hoy han asistido gustosamente a nuestra boda, ofreciéndonos un poco de su tiempo. –dice Eiri, mientras levanta su copa.

- Hoy brindaremos también por la vida que nos ha sido otorgada. Gracias a ella podemos perseguir nuestros sueños hasta el final. También queremos brindar por el amor y no solo por el nuestro, si no por el de todos. ¡Salud! –exclaman los dos al unísono.

- ¡Salud! –responden los invitados, para después tomar de sus copas en compañía de los recién esposos.

La fiesta continuó sin problemas ni incidentes. Todos fueron muy atentos y amables en el transcurso de la fiesta. Los paparazzis se comportaron mucho más bien de lo normal (ya lo dije, cortesía de Mr.K). Todos siguieron con la celebración, bailando al compás de la música de Nittle Grasper.

- ¿Shuichi-kun? –le llama su cuñada, encontrándolo muy alejado de la fiesta, exactamente en el balcón.

- Oh, Mika-san. ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Por qué no estás divirtiéndote en la fiesta? Deberías de estar con mi hermano, hablando con los invitados.

- Me quise alejar un poco del ruido para relajarme. No he tenido mucho tiempo para relajarme, además este vestido está provocando que me entre mucho calor.

- Lo siento. ¿En serio estás molesto por el vestido?

- Lo estaba, debo admitirlo. Pero si a la gente le gustó, me siento un poco más tranquilo.

- Lamento que mi hermano sea tan desconsiderado, pero tenía que mostrar respeto ante esas personas –Shuichi mira a Eiri hablando con unas personas.- Son escritores de más experiencia que él, así que no puede ignorarlos.

- Lo se y eso no es lo que me preocupa. Lo que pasa es que busco a alguien desde que comenzó la ceremonia.

- ¿Hay alguien que no vino?

- ¿Usted le envío una invitación a Kitazawa-san?

- Pero, Shuichi. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en él en estos momentos?

- Lo que pasa es que...lo vi hace unos días sin que Eiri se enterara. Él mismo me llamó para pedirme disculpas por lo que pasó esa vez. Me dijo que le gustaría venir a la boda, pero veo que no vino.

- Pues, de hecho, pensé en mandarle una invitación, pero su empleada me dijo que ayer en la noche había tomado el último vuelo a América, Shuichi-kun.

- ¿Regresó a América?

- Así es, Shuichi-kun.

- ¿Y Eiri está enterado de esto?

- No. Mi padre me dijo que no le mencionara nada al respecto.

- Kitazawa-san mejorará, estoy seguro.

- Le das mucha de tu confianza a alguien que ha hecho mucho daño, cuñado.

- Todas las personas podemos cambiar, Mika-san así que él también puede y se que lo hará.

- Eres una persona bastante impredecible, Shuichi-kun, me sorprendes.

- ¿Le sorprendo para mal?

- Para nada, pienso que eres un excelente muchacho con un gran corazón. Estoy muy complacida por tenerte en mi familia.

- El sentimiento es mutuo, Mika-san.

- ¿Shuichi? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Oh, Eiri. ¿Has terminado de hablar con esas personas?

- Tenía que hacerlo o si no lo considerarían una descortesía.

- Si, lo sé.

- Bueno, chicos, tenemos que terminar bien esta fiesta ¿o no?

- Si. Mika-san tiene razón.

- Bueno, pues me parece que la novia se ha olvidado de algo muy importante.

- ¿Eh? ¿Me olvidé de algo muy importante?

- ¿Hace falta que lo diga, Shuichi-kun?

- Amor, te olvidaste de eso...-le dice Eiri, señalando la mesa de los esposos.

- ¡Ah, me olvidé de tirar el ramo!

- Hay que ver que eres bastante despistado, Shuichi.

- Lo siento.

- Será mejor que vaya a anunciarlo. Prepárate ¿quieres?

Mika volvió a la fiesta y pidió que la música fuera interrumpida por unos instantes. La gente dejó de bailar y escuchó atentamente a lo que la mujer tenía que decir.

- Queridos invitados, para despedir a los recién casados, la novia hará el honor de tirar el ramo.

- Bueno, como ya oyeron, tiraré el ramo. Las y los interesados pueden acercarse para comprobar su suerte. ¡Vengan sin miedo!

Una multitud de jovenes, desde chicas hasta chicos, comenzó a hacer un gran tumulto en la pista de baile para así tener suerte y agarrar el bouquet de Shuichi.

- 3, 2, 1...¡Ahí va!

Shuichi tiró el ramo a la gente que se empujaba y trataba de coger el ramo casi sin éxito. De pronto, todo el tumulto paró de repente, cuando una mano inesperada tomó el bouquet, siendo observado por todos.

- Sakuma-san, felicidades...-sonríe Shuichi.-

- ¡Tatsu-chan, lo agarré! –gritaba feliz Ryuchi mientras abrazaba a Tatsuha.

- ¡Buena hazaña, Ryuichi-san! –lo felicita el joven.

- Bueno, Shuichi, es hora de irnos.

- ¿A dónde iremos, Eiri?

- Nos espera nuestra luna de miel, jovencito.

- ¡Yupi! ¿A dónde nos vamos?

- Iremos a América.

El semblante de Shuichi se vuelve serio de repente.- ¿A-América?

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Acaso no quieres ir?

- No es que no quiera ir, pero...ese lugar...

- Todo está bien, Shu-chan. Confía en mí ¿si?

- E-Está bien...

Los recién casados se despidieron de la prensa y de los invitados. Fuera del gran salón les esperaba una lujosa limusina. El chofer salió de ella y les invitó a entrar para dirigirse a otro destino. Ambos hicieron caso,

entraron y el auto arrancó.

_**Bueno, amigos míos, aquí les dejo el capítulo 19**_

_**Espero que les hay**__**a gustado. Sigan apoyándome con sus reviews please!**_

_**PD: Por cierto, tengo ya mi propio blog, espero que lo visiten. La página está en mi perfil.**_

_**Matta nee!**_

_**Namida no Megami**_


	20. ¿El amor puede más que el pasado?

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 20: ¿Puede el amor más que el pasado?**

**POV EIRI**

Luzco muy feliz por el gran paso que acabo de dar, sin embargo Shuichi no parece muy feliz de estar a mi lado. Tiene nuevamente esa mirada ansiosa, intrigante, inquietante, esa mirada lastimera como si estuviera ocultando algo que le duele, esa mirada dolorosa, tan molesta para mí.

**POV SHUICHI**

Eiri me está mirando fijamente. Asumo que ya se ha percatado de mi malestar tan profundo. Le volteo la mirada, nervioso, inseguro, como un completo cobarde.

"Ambos pensábamos que este sería un día hermoso e importante para nosotros, el día de nuestra tan esperada consumación de nuestros votos matrimoniales. Sin embargo, algo nos decía que pasaría algo fuera de nuestros planes."

- Ya hemos llegado al hotel, Shuichi…-le anuncia su ahora esposo.- ¿No piensas bajar?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! –Shuichi sale del auto, para después entrar al hotel dejando atrás a su marido.

**POV EIRI**

Es un hecho, a Shuichi le pasa algo malo. No está cómodo conmigo.

- ¿Quieres que traiga algo de comer para celebrar? –Le pregunta Shuichi a Eiri, quien no contesta a la pregunta más que con silencio.- ¿Eiri?

- No, no quiero nada…-Él se acerca más y más al cantante, haciéndole retroceder hacia la cama.- Solo necesito alimentarme de ti.

- E-Eiri…

- ¿No te he dicho ya que te ves sumamente hermoso con ese vestido puesto? –el escritor se coloca muy cerca de su flamante esposo, recorriendo su cuerpo cubierto con la mirada para después hacer uso de sus manos para delinear cada parte de la frágil figura de su amado.

- ¡Ah, Eiri! –gime Shuichi al sentir las manos de Eiri recorrer su espalda desnuda, mientras se deshacía del fastidioso corsé.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Gimes tan solo porque acaricio tu espalda?

- ¿Vas a hacerme tuyo?

- Por supuesto…Voy a hacerte el amor toda la noche. Ahora que eres mi esposo, no tendré que resistirme.

- ¡Ah! E-Entonces, eso significa que has perdido…

- ¿Perdido? ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Lo recuerdas? El doctor te prohibió que me tocaras por un mes.

La mente de Eiri se puso de mil colores, se había olvidado completamente de la promesa que hizo y más aun del desafío que le hizo a Shuichi, él mismo había olvidado su propia voluntad.

- Maldición…

- Perdiste justamente un día antes de nuestra boda, pero decidí olvidarlo porque la culpa de que eso pasara también fue mía. Pero ahora creo que en verdad "El barco VOLUNTAD DE EIRI" ha zarpado.

- ¡Bueno, eso qué! Además, no creo que te pongas muy mal por darte algo de placer ¿o si? –le pregunta de manera lujuriosa su esposo.

- Bueno, si lo dices así…-respondiendo a los deseos ilimitados de su amado, Shuichi abrazó a Eiri, empezando así con su ritual de amor.

- ¿Ya no estás incómodo en este lugar, Shu-chan?

- ¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunta Shuichi sorprendido porque su pareja se había dado cuenta.

- Cuando viajábamos para América, parecías sentirte bastante inquieto y ansioso por lo que pudiera pasar aquí. ¿Te molesta estar aquí?

- No, no es eso…

- ¿Entonces?

- No hablemos de eso ¿si? Solo ocúpate de amarme esta noche como jamás lo hayas hecho…

- Será un verdadero placer.

POV EIRI

Voy desnudándolo en completa parsimonia, deleitándome con la vista de su hermoso cuerpo. Recorro completamente excitado sus facciones, tan delicadas que temo romperlas con un brusco movimiento de mis expertas manos. Tocar su cuerpo es un delicioso vicio para mí. Me hace recordar la primera vez que lo hice mío, recorrer por primera vez una escultura tan perfecta como esa, fina e inocente, era igual a un recorrido a una aventura misteriosa que jamás en mi vida pensé en realizar. Es una sensación tan extraña amarlo como lo amo, todas las veces en que lo hago mío, siento como si fuera la primera vez. Dios mío, ¿es posible amar tanto a alguien?"

POV SHUICHI

"Siento las cálidas manos de Eiri recorrer mi cuerpo por milésima vez en toda mi vida, se siente ta extraño como si fuera la primera vez que estuviéramos haciendo algo asi, se siente tan perfecto, tan extraordinario, siento su pasión tan fuera de los límites…es algo grandioso sentir algo así con solo sentir el amor de una persona. Dios mío, quisiera vivir eternamente esta sensación tan placentera."

Eiri sentía las caricias de Shuichi y Shuichi sentía las caricias de Eiri, todo era bastante perfecto en su tan esperada noche de bodas, como felices recién casados. Todo iba raramente bien, pero una llamada inesperada cambiaría la gran situación.

- E-Eiri, tu celular está sonando…

- Déjalo sonar…

- P-Pero puede ser algo urgente…

- Es más urgente lo que estamos a punto de hacer…

- Te lo pido, contesta…

Eiri mira atentamente a su pareja, quien le ruega con la mirada que haga lo que decía. El escritor se rinde ante la presión y decide dejar lo más importante que hacía para contestar el _maldito_ teléfono.

- ¿Quién diablos llama a estas horas?

- Eiri, ¿quién es?

- Y-Yoshiki-san, ¿qué sucede?

Pausa incómoda.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Voy inmediatamente para allá! –Eiri corta la llamada y se viste con rapidez para después dirigirse a la salida del cuarto, dejando su celular en la mesa del living.

- ¡Eiri, ¿dónde vas?!

- ¡Lo siento, debo salir…!

- ¡Pero…déjame ir contigo!

- Lo siento, Shuichi, necesito ir solo –después de agachar la mirada, Eiri desapareció de su vista.

POV SHUICHI

Se marchó dejándome atrás. ¿Por qué no confía en mí? Me acerco lentamente a descubrir quién es el _responsable_ de este suceso y mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos al ver nuevamente el _maldito_ apellido Kitazawa tratando de separarnos. Mi mundo se vino completamente abajo y mis sentimientos volvieron a quebrarse completamente. Dejé que las horas pasaran, seguí vestido así como Eiri me dejó y continué esperando, casi sin esperanzas, su regreso.

Shuichi esperó y esperó a que su amado regresara, las horas comenzaron a correr rápidamente así como sus lastimeras lágrimas de soledad, Lloró y lloró hasta que no pudo derramar una sola lágrima más.

- ¿Acaso debería pensar que todo está perdido? ¿Debería rendirme y regresar a mi antigua vida? ¿Qué pretende hacer Kitazawa-san? ¿Por qué Eiri decidió ir tras él y dejarme aquí solo? ¡No, Shuichi, no debes dudar! ¡Eiri vendrá pronto por ti!

El teléfono comienza a sonar.

- Hola, Mika-san…-saluda Shuichi a través de teléfono.

_Shuichi-kun, que gusto me da hablar contigo._

- El gusto es mío.

_¿Está Eiri contigo?_

- Eh, él ha salido por un rato…

_Pero si están en su luna de miel, deberían salir juntos._

- No se preocupe, está bien.

_Iré ahora mismo a verte. Espérame ¿si?_

- ¿Va a viajar desde Japón hasta aquí? No, no se moleste.

_Perdón, no te lo dije. Ayer tuve que venir a América por unos asuntos de Tohma así que no será tanta molestia._

- No se moleste, en serio…-Shuichi dejó de hablar para después soltar el teléfono ya sin ganas.- Creo que la anemia me está haciendo mal, tengo que comer algo…

Una media hora después de la llamada sin final, Mika llegó a la Suite de Shuichi y su hermano para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien entre el escritor y el joven cantante. Cuando ésta entró, no vio al pelirosa por ningún lado. Pasando por el comedor, vio la mesa repleta de comida, se centró demasiado en eso hasta que escuchó unos quejidos de dolor que provenían del baño. A paso rápido se dirigió hacia el lugar.

- ¡Shuichi-kun! –Mika queda aterrada por completo al ver a Shuichi completamente pálido de pies a cabeza, vomitando en el inodoro.

- M-Mika-san…

- Dios mío, te veo muy mal… ¿Sigues con la anemia?

- C-Creo que si. Me sentí algo mareado y decidí comer bastante para que la anemia se fuera, pero al contrario me vinieron más ganas de arrojar.

- Tonto, no comas si no tienes ganas…Ven, te ayudaré a cambiarte ese vestido…

- Lamento las molestias…

Mika ayudó a Shuichi a levantarse del suelo y corrió a traer ropa de la maleta que ni siquiera había sido abierta por ninguno de los dos esposos desde que llegaron al hotel, esto extrañó a la mujer. Luego regresó al baño junto a Shuichi.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a ducharte?

- No, como cree. Ya es mucho lo que está haciendo…

- No tengo que pedirte permiso, igual te ayudaré.

Mika esperó a que Shuichi se desvistiera para entrar a la bañera, acto seguido lo ayudó a ducharse ya que este se encontraba demasiado débil como para poder consigo mismo.

- ¿Se siente bien?

- Si, muchas gracias.

- ¿Dónde se ha ido mi hermano? ¿Tardará en regresar?

- La verdad es que se marchó hace dos días…y no ha regresado…

- Dos días… ¡¿Te refieres que te dejó en plena noche de bodas?!

- Al parecer recibió una llamada muy importante y tuvo que salir con mucha prisa…

- Pero, Shuichi-kun, debiste acompañarlo.

- No dejó que lo hiciera. Me ofrecí a ir con él, pero rechazó mi ofrecimiento.

- Shuichi-kun, me disculpo por él, es un insensible…

- No se preocupe por mí, Mika-san, soy bastante fuerte…

- ¿Tan fuerte que estuviste llorando tanto hasta quedar en este estado?

- ¿Cómo sabe que he estado llorando? –preguntó.

- Tus bonitos ojos están rojos e hinchados, es fácil darse cuenta.

- ¡Oh no!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No quiero que Eiri me vea así, podría preocuparse…

- Sería mejor que se preocupara, ¿no crees?

- No, lo que menos quiero es causarle molestias. No debe saber que estuve llorando.

- Ay, Shuichi-kun, eres demasiado noble.

La mujer terminaba de ayudarlo cuando sintieron ambos que alguien entraba lentamente por la puerta principal de su alojamiento. Una voz conocida para ellos se hizo escuchar.

- Shuichi, ya llegué –cierra la puerta.

- Ese idiota me va a escuchar. –Mika intenta salir cuando es detenida por su cuñado.

- No, Mika-san, no le diga nada…-la toma del brazo.

- Pero, Shuichi-kun…

- Pasemos de largo, no quiero que vea mi rostro todo demacrado.

Mika y Shuichi salieron del baño mientras que Eiri miraba sorprendido a su hermana quien ayudaba a Shuichi quien no podía caminar por si solo por encontrarse muy débil.

- Mika… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Créeme que no quiero hablar contigo para nada. Shuichi-kun, vámonos.

- S-Si…

La hermana del escritor se dirigió a la habitación y ayudó a Shuichi a colocarse la polera, mientras que este evitaba mirar a su esposo quien les había acompañado a la recámara.

- Bien, ya estás listo, Shuichi-kun.

- ¿Mi cara se ve bien?

- Te ves muy apuesto como siempre, pequeño.

- Muchas gracias, Mika-san…

- ¿Quieres comer algo?

- Gracias, pero no tengo ganas. Más bien, tengo que limpiar el desastre que hice en la mesa. –al intentar ponerse de pie, las fuerzas lo traicionaron y antes de que cayera, Mika le ayudó a reponerse.

- Shuichi, ¿estás bien? –le pregunta Eiri a su flamante esposo.

- ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarle si está bien? ¡Está muy pálido y tiene mareos, saca tus propias conclusiones!

- Mika-san, por favor, no pelee…

- No, Shuichi-kun, no es posible que tengas que sufrir así.

- No estoy mal, en serio.

- ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta el novelista sin entender.

- ¿Qué pasa? Pues, veámoslo así. Te marchas justo en plena noche de bodas y no regresas hasta dos días después. ¿Y aún no entiendes?

- Tuve algo importante que hacer.

- ¡¿Más importante que tu matrimonio?! ¿Más importante que Shuichi-kun?

- ¡Ya basta, por favor! –Exclama el joven enfermo.- ¡Dejen de pelear!

- Pero, Shuichi-kun…

- Seguramente fue más importante porque tuvo que salir apresurado. Si él no quiere que lo sepa, no intentaré averiguarlo.

- Estás muy débil, será mejor que descanses…

- Shuichi, ¿estás bien?-Eiri se agacha a la altura de su pequeño esposo y este le esquiva la mirada.- ¿Has estado llorando, verdad?

- No, claro que no.

- Puedo verlo claramente aunque trates de ocultarlo.

- No te preocupes.

- Cuando vine a verlo, lo encontré vomitando en el baño.

- ¿Cómo?

- Perdóname, Eiri…Me sentí muy débil por lo de la anemia e intenté comer mucho pero al final lo vomité todo…

- Perdóname, Shuichi. No debí dejarte solo, pero es que en realidad era un caso de vida o muerte…

- ¿Tiene que ver con Kitazawa-san?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Lo vi en tu teléfono…

- ¿Eiri, qué sucede ahora con ese hombre?

- Mika, Rikku tuvo un accidente y ahora está en coma.

- ¿Qué? ¿Rikku-chan?

- ¿De qué están hablando? No comprendo nada –dice Shuichi.

- Hace dos noches, el hijo de Yuki tuvo un accidente y ya que él no le contestaba el teléfono, su hermano me llamó desesperado para que lo ayudara a llevarlo al hospital.

- Dios mío...-susurra Mika asustada.- Pobre niño.

- Debiste decírmelo…hubiera comprendido.

- Perdóname, amor. No sabía que hacer, me sentiría muy mal si ese pequeño muriese…

- ¿Y aún sigue en coma?

- Lamentablemente sigue en coma.

- Lo lamento tanto, Eiri.

- Lo siento yo, pequeño. Arruiné por completo nuestra noche de bodas.

- Mi amor, eso se puede recuperar en cualquier momento. ¿Te parece si vamos juntos a verlo?

- A eso venía, quiero que lo conozcas…

- ¿Me vas a llevar a verlo?

- Si…

_Me sentí más aliviado. Pero, pobre pequeño, me siento tan mal por él, espero que se recupere pronto._

Shuichi y Eiri se dirigieron al hospital a ver comos seguía Rikku. Shuichi pudo ver perfectamente la desesperación en los ojos de su esposo. El joven cantante tomó una de las manos del escritor y este otro lo miró fijamente a lo que el pelirosa le contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

- Dios mío, es muy pequeño…

- Apenas tiene ocho años. Shuichi ¿por qué estás llorando?

- L-Lo siento, es que es muy pequeñito como para morir habiendo vivido tan poco…

- Muchas gracias por entenderme, Shu-chan. Me siento muy mal por haberte dejado solo. Quise regresar al hotel pero Yoshiki-san es demasiado cobarde como para quedarse solo así que me obligó a quedarme como sea en el hospital-

- No te preocupes.

- ¡Eiri, has vuelto!

- Vine trayendo a Shuichi, Yoshiki-san.

- Eiri, esta persona es…

- ¿Qué pasa, Shuichi?

- Es que…parece un chico, pero…es una chica.

Eiri se acerca al oído de su esposo.- En realidad, Yoshiki-san es transexual…

- Ah, ya veo.

- ¿Quién es esta chica tan linda, Eiri? –pregunta el tío de Rikku refiriéndose a Shuichi.

- Yoshiki-san, dos cosas: en primera es un chico, en segunda se llama Shuichi y en tercera es mi esposo.

- Así que este es el famoso esposo del que tanto me hablabas. Realmente es lindo, has escogido bien, te felicito. Mucho gusto, soy Kitazawa Yoshiki, hermano de Yuki y tío de Rikku.

- El gusto es mío, Yoshiki-san. Soy Uesugi Shuichi, esposo de Eiri. Por cierto, lamento lo que pasó…

- No te preocupes. Por cierto ¿Dónde estará Yuki que no viene?

Eiri se estremeció y Shuichi bajó repentinamente la mirada. El escritor dirigió su mirada a su esposo, ahí comprendió todo lo que sucedía con Shuichi desde que viajaron a América. Shuichi sabía que Kitazawa estaba en ese lugar y es por esa razón que se sentía tan incómodo.

- ¡Yoshiki!

Todos voltearon repentinamente ante el reciente llamado. Yoshiki miró a Shuichi, Shuichi miró a Eiri y Eiri miró al recién llegado. Lo que siguó a continuación fue una gran sorpresa tanto para el tío de Rikku como para Shuichi. Yuki abrazó a Eiri y comenzó a llorar mientras le daba una y otra vez las gracias. El escritor recibió el abrazo de buena manera y le dio unas ligeras palmadas a la espalda del padre de Rikku para después decirle que todo estaba bien.

Shuichi sonrió al igual que el hermano de Yuki. Ciertamente, el pasado podía ser vencido por el amor albergado en los corazones de las personas.

_**Hi Minna!**_

_**Gracias por la espera, he aquí el episodio.**_

_**No me maten por la GRAN interrupción ¿vale?**_

_**Se me cuidan (espero los reviews!) y los espero en mi nuevo blog (el cual está en mi perfil, espero que entren y comenten! Porfis!)**_

_**Namida no Megami.**_


	21. Papá Eiri y Mamá Shuichi

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 21: Papá Eiri y mamá Shuichi**

**Un "Hasta Pronto" de parte de Kitazawa Yuki**

Ya habían pasado varias horas después de que Yuki apareciera alarmadamente por el pabellón de cuidados intensivos para ver a si pequeño y único hijo el cual se encontraba muy grave. Eiri y Shuichi se encontraban esperando fielmente cualquier novedad con respecto a Rikku.

- Amor, luces cansado. ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?

- No te preocupes, Eiri, prefiero esperar a que ese niño abra los ojos.

- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? Ni siquiera le conoces, Shu-chan.

- Para que tú hayas actuado de esa manera por este niño, quiere decir que es muy importante como para dejarlo así nada más. Además, me sentiría muy mal si me voy dejándolo así.

- Ay, pequeño. No sabes lo agradecido que me siento al escucharte decir eso. Pensé que no me entenderías.

- Eiri, pase lo que pase, nada quitará la enorme confianza que yo tengo depositada en ti.

Ambos sonrieron para que después Eiri sintiera como su flamante esposo recostaba la cabeza en su pecho. El escritor respondió el acto del pelirosa abrazando su cuerpo, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

- ¿Estás mejor? –le pregunta el novelista a su esposo.

- Si, mucho mejor, pero me falta algo para compensar lo que hiciste en nuestra noche de bodas…

- ¿Y qué será eso?

- Nada en especial, sólo déjamelo a mí. Tengo una buena forma de castigarte por el desplante que me hiciste.

- Uy, eso suena muy mal. ¿Qué tipo de castigo será, jovencito?

- Uno muy muy malo…te lo aseguro.

- Siempre y cuando sea más duro que el que me hiciste por el retraso de mi último viaje, estaré bastante feliz de recibirlo.

- Pues ni te lo imaginas…

- Creo que de solo pensarlo ya me estoy excitando… ¿me das un beso?

- Um, cariño, no te olvides del sitio en donde estamos.

- Vamos, solo un besito y nada más…

- Bueno, está bien…

Ambos se acercaban lentamente para fundirse en un excitante beso cuando el ruido de alguien riendo cerca de ellos les impidió seguir con lo deseado.

- Por favor, sigan. No se detengan por mí.

- Yoshiki-san, ¿se le ofrece algo?

- Lamento interrumpir su romántico momento, pero les vengo a avisar que el niño ya ha dado señales de vida.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿En serio?! –dicen ambos al unísono después de haberse parado súbitamente del asiento.

- Es lo que acabo de decir, señores…

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación de Kitazawa Rikku en donde se encontraba su padre absolutamente desesperado tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

- Yuki-san…-le llama Shuichi.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Yo…lo sentí. Sentí que mi hijo me sujetó fuertemente la mano, pero aún lo veo…dormido…

- ¿Me permite acercarme? –le pide el cantante.

- Claro, acércate.

El joven pelirosa se acercó al cuerpo pequeñito del niño que tenía frente a sus violáceos ojos. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y acarició con detenimiento su pálido rostro. Sin saber por qué, pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus bellos ojos, lo que alertó a su esposo, quien lo separó del niño.

- ¿Shuichi?

- Perdónenme, que vergüenza. Creo que iré mejor a esperar afuera.

Se retiró rápidamente de la habitación dejando estupefactos a los presentes, más a Eiri quien iba comprendiendo la razón de a pocos. Pidiendo disculpas a su compañía, se dispuso a salir del lugar.

- Espera, Eiri –le detuvo Kitazawa.- ¿Pasa algo malo con Shuichi-san?

- Te contaré después. –y sin más, salió de ahí.

POV EIRI

No lo encontré en la sala de espera así que me encargué de buscarlo por todos lados. Estaba desesperado. ¿Por qué siempre quiere guardárselo todo para él solo? ¿Por qué aún no es capaz de compartir su dolor conmigo? Me detuve en el lugar menos esperado: la parte más alta del edificio.

- Shuichi, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Quería estar un momento a solas, eso es todo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió dentro de la habitación?

- Perdóname, no fue mi intención parecer de mala fe, solo me sentí un poco triste al ver a ese niño.

- Te hace recordar a tu hermano, ¿verdad?

- Lo siento, es algo que no se me quita de la cabeza, siempre tengo esos recuerdos que me atormentan.

- Recuerdos de tu familia no tienen, precisamente, que atormentarte, Shuichi. Es tu familia y no puedes evitar recordarla. No te sientas mal por eso, amor.

- Perdón, Eiri. Es que ese niño se parece tanto…

- Entiendo a qué te refieres, Shuichi. Si te soy sincero, no se que consejo darte en estos momentos.

- No te preocupes por eso, no esperaba que dijeras alguno.

- Lo siento, no se que debería decir.

- Solo quédate conmigo, no tienes que hacer más.

El escritor de los ojos dorados abrazó a su pareja para brindarle aunque sea un poco del consuelo que tanto Shuichi necesitaba. El cantante se aferró aún más a su enamorado esposo, quien no despreció a su esposo por ningún motivo.

- Creo que deberíamos volver al hotel, Shuichi. No te veo muy bien que digamos.

- No, Eiri, claro que no. Quiero esperar hasta que ese niño entre en razón.

- ¿En serio quieres quedarte aquí?

- Si, estoy bien. Si te incomoda quedarte, puedes irte, Eiri. Yo voy a estar bien.

- Claro que no, si tú te quedas, yo también.

- Muchas gracias.

De repente, el doctor y varias enfermeras comenzaron a correr desesperadamente por el pasillo, seguidos por Yuki y Yoshiki. Eiri y Shuichi se alarmaron y los siguieron, entrando a la habitación.

- Doctor, ¿qué le pasa a mi hijo?

- Me parece que está reaccionando…-dice Shuichi mirando al pequeño.- ¿pero por qué tiembla tanto?

- Rikku, ¿me escuchas?

Lentamente, el joven Shuichi se acercó al niño casi por inercia, Yuki se hizo a un costado y el cantante se colocó a la altura de Rikku, acariciándolo para calmarlo y llamándolo constantemente. Los doctores iban a detenerlo, pero después todos vieron como el pequeño comenzaba a calmarse.

- Se ha calmado…-dice sorprendido el doctor.- Es…increíble.

- Rikku-kun… ¿estás despierto? –Eiri se acerca a su esposo y se arrodilla a su lado.

El pequeño comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud ante la vista sorprendida de todos los presentes. Rápidamente reconoció al jovencito pelirosa que se encontraba cerca de él.

- Shuichi-san…-el niño alza manito izquierda hacia el rostro de Shuichi, quien la toma y le sonríe.

- Rikku, hijo…-le llama Yuki.

- Papi…

Yuki corre a abrazar a su hijo mientras que Shuichi y Eiri se apartan de ellos. El doctor los invita a salir un momento mientras que el niño y su padre hablaban a solas.

- Yoshiki-san ¿cómo es que Rikku-kun me conoce?

- Eres un famoso cantante, deberías saberlo. –le dice su esposo de manera sarcástica.-

- Bueno, la verdad es que Eiri tiene razón. Rikku te vio por primera vez en televisión y fue amor a primera vista para él. Un día después, me pidió que le comprara todos tus discos compactos. La verdad es que a mí también me gustas…

- Oye, oye, un momento. Shuichi es mi esposo, no el tuyo.

- Shuichi, Eiri, ya pueden entrar…-dice Kitazawa, saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Se puede entrar? –pregunta Shuichi.

- Claro que puedes hacerlo, después de todo Rikku tiene muchas ganas de verte.

- Muchas gracias, Kitazawa-san.

- Yo te acompañaré, Shuichi.

La pareja entró a la habitación ante la triste mirada del padre de Rikku, quien no pasó desapercibido para su joven hermano Yoshiki. Este se acercó a él y le dio unas palmadas para animarlo.

- ¿Te sienta mal que ellos dos estén juntos, hermano?

- No, solo pienso que hacen una hermosa pareja.

- Si, yo también pienso lo mismo. Pero eso es lo que más te molesta ¿o me equivoco?

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Yoshiki?

- Te conozco hermano, sé que te duele que la persona que amas, ame a otra persona.

- Pues si ya lo sabes, cállate.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Kitazawa Rikku, el pequeño hablaba amenamente con Shuichi acerca de muchas cosas, como anécdotas de Shuichi y sus canciones.

- Shuichi-san, eres muy divertido…

- Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor, Rikku-kun, tienes mejor semblante que antes.

- ¿Me puedes decir quién es ese señor? –dice el pequeño Rikku refiriéndose a Eiri.

- Él es Eiri, mi esposo…

- ¿Eiri? ¿Uesugi Eiri?

- ¿Tú…me recuerdas? –pregunta sorprendido el rubio.-

- Solo recuerdo algunas cosas de cuando era bebé. Me acuerdo de tu perfume y de tus ojos, me gustaban mucho…además, mi tía Yoshiki siempre me hablaba de ti después de que te fuiste.

- Ya veo. Me da mucho gusto verte otra vez, Rikku.

- A mí también.

Shuichi Sonríe y Rikku lo mira fijamente.- ¿Pasa algo, Rikku-kun?

- Es que eres muy bonita…Eiri tiene mucha suerte de haberse casado contigo.

- ¿Bonita? ¿Acaso tú piensas que Shuichi es…?

- ¿Eh? ¿Es qué?

- Eh, no, nada…Olvídalo.

- ¿Tienes sueño? –Le pregunta Shuichi.-

- Si, un poquito…

- Entonces te abrigaré para que descanses un poco. ¿Te parece, Rikku-kun?

- Si…claro.

Rikku seguía sin quitar la vista del joven vocalista de su grupo favorito. "Era tan linda" –pensaba el pequeño- "tan linda que se asemejaba a la belleza de una madre". Percatándose de la insistente mirada del pequeño, Shuichi volvió a preguntarle.

- ¿Sucede algo, Rikku-kun?

- Es que…eres tan bonita que te pareces a mi mami…

- ¿Me…parezco a tu mami? ¿De verdad?

- Espero que no te arrepientas de decir eso, Rikku –le confiesa Eiri.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Shuichi-san será mi mami y Eiri, mi papi!

Eiri y Shuichi se miraron el uno al otro y rieron silenciosamente sin que el pequeño se diera cuenta. Acto seguido, la pareja se acostó junto a Rikku uno a cada lado de la cama.

- ¿Así está mejor? –le pregunta Eiri al pequeño rubio.-

- Si, mucho mejor.

Ambos abrazaron al pequeño para darle algo del calor que necesitaba para poder sentirse más cómodo. Shuichi y Eiri le dieron un pequeño beso a su frente y el primero nombrado comenzó a entonar una pequeña canción para hacer dormir a Rikku. Desde un rincón de la pequeña abertura de la puerta, Yuki y su hermano miraban atentamente la tierna escena.

- ¿No te parece hermoso lo que estamos viendo, hermano Yuki?

- Se ven tan bien, cualquiera pensaría que son la familia perfecta, unida.

- Quizá lo sean si Rikku fuera hijo de ambos…

Con Shuichi y Eiri.

- Dormido como un tronco –dice le joven cantante con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- En serio pienso que serias una gran madre…

- Y yo pienso que serías un gran padre…

Era hora de marcharse, lo sabían. Rikku estaba completamente dormido y necesitaba mucha paz y tranquilidad para recuperarse. Sigilosamente, salieron de la habitación y se sentaron nuevamente en la sala de espera.

- Eiri…-Yuki se acerca a la pareja.- ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

El escritor miró atentamente a su esposo, quien solo le contestó con una agradable sonrisa, lo que lo llenó de plena confianza. Volteó a mirar a Yuki nuevamente y aceptó su proposición, alejando en su compañía y dejando a Shuichi a solas.

- ¿No te molesta que Eiri y Yuki estén solos?

- ¿Por qué dice eso, Yoshiki-san?

- Soy el hermano de Yuki, conozco sus sentimientos a la perfección y entiendo lo que está tratando de hacer…

- ¿Acaso usted sabe algo?

- Yuki sabe perfectamente que sus sentimientos jamás serán correspondidos, es por eso que hará algo por el bien de Eiri…

- ¿Qué cosa hará?

- Lo siento, pero no puedo responderte eso. Ni siquiera yo lo se, pero…podríamos averiguarlo.

- ¿Averiguarlo? ¿Cómo piensa hacer eso?

- Fácil, hay que espiarlos…

La mente de Shuichi comenzó a jugar sucio, su actitud juguetona y aventurera había revivido de repente. Los dos se miraron en auténtica complicidad y se dirigieron sigilosamente al lugar en donde Eiri y Yuki hablaban en confidencia.

- Y ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? –Le pregunta Eiri en su típico modo de seriedad.-

- Ya has vuelto a actuar fríamente como siempre lo haces delante de mí.

- Así me comporto.

- Con Shuichi-san no eres así para nada. –dice Yuki agachando a la cabeza.

- Shuichi es un caso distinto.

- ¿Y puedo saber por qué?

- Porque esa actitud siempre lo ha lastimado, no quiero que sufra nuevamente por mi culpa. –dice seguro de sí mismo.

- Me pregunto ¿Cuál será el verdadero Eiri?

- Eso solo lo sabe mi esposo.

- Realmente has cambiado. Cuando hablas de ese joven, tu mirada cambia por completo…

- ¿Realmente de qué quieres hablarme con tanta urgencia, Yuki?

- Solo quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hijo.

- Hay algo más. No hubieras querido hablar conmigo en privado tan solo para disculparte.

- Tan calculador como siempre…La verdad es que quiero darte un pequeño abrazo, eso es todo…

- ¿Un abrazo?

- Si lo hacía delante de tu esposo, se iba a molestar y no quería causarles molestias a ninguno de los dos.

Eiri se la pasó algunos segundos analizando la lastimera mirada de su antiguo amigo y maestro. Cerró lentamente los ojos y Yuki interpretó esto como una respuesta positiva. Lentamente se acercó a su querido Eiri y lo abrazó como nunca jamás lo había hecho.

- ¿Estás molesto? –Cuando Yoshiki miró a Shuichi, se dio con una gran sorpresa.- ¿P-Por qué estás llorando?

- Lo siento, es que me da mucha pena…-Shuichi seca sus lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Cuando Eiri y yo empezamos a vivir juntos como amantes, yo…siempre le rogaba aunque sea un poco de su cariño, pero él era tan cortante, tan duro que ni se dignaba a decirme un "te amo" una sola vez, esto me ha hecho recordar aquellos momentos tan tristes que tenía que pasar, que tenía que soportar tan solo por amarlo…

- ¿Quieres que volvamos a esperarlos?

- Si, es lo mejor…hay que dejarlos a solas…

Shuichi y el hermano de Yuki se alejaron de ambos, dejándolos arreglar asuntos que solo ellos podían entender. De vuelta con Eiri y Yuki, este último no podía separarse de ese ser tan especial.

- Yuki, tengo que regresar…-dice Eiri mientras deshace el abrazo.

- Lo sé…-el mayor se aleja un poco de Eiri para después mirarlo.- Voy a extrañarte mucho…

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Adónde piensas irte?

- Decidí seguir el consejo de Shuichi-san y conseguir ayuda profesional, quizás necesite ese tipo de ayuda.

- ¿Y qué pasará con Rikku?

- Él ya lo sabe…y lo ha aceptado. Yoshiki se hará cargo de él hasta que yo regrese.

- Ya comprendo, espero que tengas suerte.

- Muchas gracias. Quisiera despedirme de Shuichi y de mi hijo también.

- Claro…

Ya habiendo arreglado algunas diferencias, Yuki y el recién casado escritor se dirigieron nuevamente a la sala de espera en donde solo encontraron al hermano de Yuki.

- Yoshiki ¿dónde está Shuichi-san?

- Está con Rikku, de repente el niño se despertó asustado y decidió ir a calmarlo un poco.

- Iré con él…-Eiri se retira de la conversación y entra a la habitación del infante, en donde también se hallaba su esposo.

- ¿Cuánto vas a demorar, hermano? –Le pregunta Yoshiki a Yuki.

- No lo sé, pero quiero que te asegures de que Rikku será feliz y no le faltará nada.

- No te preocupes por eso. Pero… ¿estás seguro de que quieres que me lo lleve a Japón?

- No tengo dudas sobre eso. ¿Lo harás, verdad?

- Confía en mí. Espero que te recuperes pronto y vuelvas a casa.

- Disculpen –Shuichi sale de la habitación.- Rikku quiere ver a su padre.

- Muchas gracias, Shuichi-san.

Todos se reúnen en la pequeña habitación del niño, quien miraba a todos los presentes atentamente, pensando en la importante decisión que había tomado.

- Quiero que estés tranquilo y seguro en el momento en que te vayas, así que quiero que mamá Shuichi y papá Eiri me cuiden hasta que tú regreses.

- Pero, Rikku, tú sabes que ellos dos se acaban de casar, necesitan estar solos por ahora. Además ya le dije a tu tía que se encargara de ti.

- Pero yo quiero a mamá Shuichi y a papá Eiri.

La pareja de recién casados no hablaba para nada, nunca habrían podido imaginar que tendrían que encargarse de un niño como si fuera su propio hijo. Mientras ellos seguían con la mente en blanco, el tema entre Rikku y Yuki seguía en discusión.

- Eiri, Shuichi-san, ¿qué les parece la idea?

Silencio incómodo.

- ¿Ya ves, papá? ¡Mamá Shuichi y papá Eiri están tan felices que no pueden hablar de la emoción!

- Yuki, cuidar de tu hijo no es cualquier cosa. Shuichi y yo nos acabamos de casar y… ¿crees que ya queremos cuidar a un niño?

- Se los ruego, solo será por un tiempo muy chiquito. Además, no confío mucho en mi "hermana" porque se la pasa más en el Chat que en la vida real.

- Oye, eso no es cierto…-le reprocha su hermana a Yuki.

- Está bien, lo cuidaremos…-decide firmemente Shuichi.

- Pero, Shuichi—

- Pero…-dice nuevamente Shuichi ante su declaración.- Yoshiki-san se encargará de Rikku-kun hasta que nuestra luna de miel se termine. ¿Qué dicen?

Yuki y Yoshiki se miraron el uno al otro.- Está bien.

- Que gracioso eres, tú decides por los dos ¿verdad? –le recrimina Eiri a su esposo.- ¿Y qué hay de mi opinión?

- No te preocupes, sé que estás tan de acuerdo como yo. ¿Verdad?

- No, esa maldita cara otra vez no, Shuichi.

- Aceptarás ¿verdad?

- Maldito niño, siempre logras lo que quieres.

- Ya te dije que no soy un niño, ya tengo 20 años.

- Bueno, si ya lo "decidimos" todo está dicho.

- Muchas gracias, Eiri. –le sonríe el cantante al escritor de sus sueños.

- Bueno, es hora de irme…-anuncia Yuki a los presentes.

- ¿Adónde se va, Yuki-san? –le pregunta Shuichi.

- Seguiré tu consejo, Shuichi-san. Haré lo que me dijiste y cuando esté mejor, regresaré por mi hijo. Más bien, venía a despedirme de ti y de mi pequeño.

- Papi, recupérate pronto. ¿Vale?

- Si, mi pequeño, lo haré. Y cuando regrese, inmediatamente iré a buscarte, pero mientras tanto deberás portarte bien, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, papá.

- Yoshiki, gracias por cuidar a mi hijo. Te veré pronto.

- Cuídate, hermano…-le da un gran abrazo.-

Yuki le dio un pequeño beso a su único hijo en la frente, para después salir de la habitación en compañía de Shuichi y Eiri.

- Les agradezco todo lo que están haciendo. Shuichi-san, estoy en deuda contigo.

- No se preocupe, deseo de todo corazón que se recupere pronto.

- Muchas gracias. –Yuki extiende su mano, esperando que Shuichi reciba su noble acto.

- Confío en que nos veremos pronto…-Shuichi le da un agradable apretón de manos, dándole muchos ánimos para seguir adelante.

- Hasta pronto, mis queridos amigos…-Yuki se da la vuelta y desaparece de la vista de la pareja.

- Shuichi ¿crees que se recupere? –le pregunta Eiri, rodeando su cintura.- ¿Se pondrá bien?

- Se recuperará, estoy completamente seguro –le responde a su esposo, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Eiri.- Muy seguro…

_**N/A: No saben cuanto lamento haberme demorado tantos siglos, lo lamento en serio. Aquí les traigo un episodio más largo de lo normal para compensar las dos semanas que tengo de atraso, espero que me disculpen, pero la universidad y mi trabajo me dificulta mucho mí tiempo libre.**_

_**Muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome! –dejen reviews please!**_


	22. No neguemos el amor

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 22: No neguemos el amor**

Yuki se había despedido por un buen tiempo de ellos, los problemas al fin habían terminado con la pronta recuperación del pequeño Rikku, cosa que alegró bastante al joven y flamante esposo de Uesugi Eiri. Ya con, probablemente, la mitad de su vida en completa calma, los recientes muchachos unidos en matrimonio regresaron al hotel de noche a "arreglar" algunas diferencias.

- Bien, Shuichi, ya estamos en el hotel.

- Me parece que estás muy desesperado, o solo estoy imaginando cosas.

- Si no haces nada por complacerme, tendré que hacerte el amor a la fuerza.

- ¿Serías capaz de eso, señor Uesugi?

- Sabes que soy capaz de muchas cosas, jovencito.

Shuichi sonrió de una forma no muy común a las veces anteriores que ambos sostenían relaciones. A Eiri le parecía que aquella sonrisa que su esposo le había dedicado era la más cruel muestra de su inmenso amor. Era una sonrisa tan lastimera, como si cargara un enorme peso tras de si. Shuichi bajó la cabeza para evitar llorar sin contar que Eiri no entendía que era lo que sucedía.

- Lo lamento, lamento ser tan tonto. –dice el menor, secando sus pequeñas lágrimas.- Lamento ser así…

- No digas eso. Quiero saber la razón por la que lloras, Shuichi. ¿Acaso hice algo malo sin darme cuenta?

- No, para nada, no es culpa tuya. Es solo que…pienso en el tiempo que pueda durar esta paz… ¿Qué tal si nos dura muy poco?

- ¿Por qué piensas en eso ahora?

- Lo siento, no creí que fuese tan inseguro en tal grado. Olvida lo que acabo de decir.

- Baka… ¿qué te sucede?

- No lo sé, es como si tuviera un muy mal presentimiento que se opone en dejarme tranquilo.

- Tranquilo, baka, todo va a estar bien…

- ¿Ahora si podremos retomar nuestra noche de bodas?

- ¡Vaya! Qué rápido cambias de ánimo.

- Lo que menos quiero es abrumarte…Además, ten en cuenta que te prometí vengarme por lo que sucedió el día que llegamos…

- Uy, creo que estoy muy ansioso. ¿Comenzamos?

-Un momento ahí, señor Uesugi. Yo soy quien tiene el control, no puedes hacer lo que quieras esta vez…

- Eso suena muy tentador…

Shuichi comenzó a canturrear una pequeña canción, la cual Eiri no había escuchado nunca.

- ¿Qué estás cantando? –le pregunta Eiri mientras sentía como los labios de su esposo recorrían el lóbulo de su oído.

- Es una nueva canción que acabo de inventar. Siéntete dichoso de ser el primero en oírla…

POV SHUICHI

Tomé por completo el control esta noche, seduciendo a mi loco y enamorado esposo con esa canción que he tenido en la mente por muchos días…

POV EIRI

Que perfecta combinación escuchaban mis oídos. Una hermosa voz cantando la melodía desmesurada de su enorme pasión, que perfecta armonía sentía en este momento."

¡Dios mío!

¿Podía llegarse a tal punto de excitación y de amor a la vez?

Con Shuichi, si

Él si podía sobrepasar las barreras de lo normal…

¡Dios mío, como me gusta caer en él! ¡Él es la perfección, la pureza, el pecado, la tentación por la que gustoso me dejo llevar!

- Sh-Shuichi…

- No digas nada, aún n-no termino de vengarme…

POV EIRI

Shuichi invadía todo mi cuerpo. Pasaba, me exciaba, seguía su camino de besos y volvía a probar todo de mí, volviéndome completamente ciego, loco y adicto a sus besos. Me estoy convirtiendo en un bastardo, idiota, estúpido enamorado.

¿Quién habría podido pensar siquiera que el Gran Uesugi Eiri, el máximo Don Juan, el Apolo, el perfecto Adonis, cayó en las redes de un revoltoso, hiperactivo enano pelirosa? Nadie, claro está.

Shuichi es un vicio del que, difícilmente se puede uno desprender. Pero es un vicio tan puro, tan hermoso y fácil de seguir llevando consigo. Bendigo todo mi maldito pasado ya que gracias a él, conocí a este insoportable mocoso que ha puesto todo mi mundo de cabeza. Bueno… ¿qué tiene de malo vivir de cabeza? Me gusta más como vivo ahora. Si tienen alguna queja, pueden tragársela.

Me está haciendo suyo por primera vez, por primera vez no retengo mis gemidos, dejo salir toda mi excitación, mi pasión, mi amor por él. No quiero negar mi amor por Shu-chan nunca más.

-E-Eiri…-le llama Shuichi con algo de temblor en la mirada.- ¿En serio quieres que continúe? Podría dolerte y lo que menos quiero forzarte a algo que no deseas.

- P-Pequeño, el servicio tiene que ser completo. –replica Eiri con voz quejumbrosa.

POV SHUICHI

Él no se opone. Yo quiero hacerlo mío, por primera vez quiero marcarlo con la llama de mi amor, quiero mostrarle al mundo que este apuesto escritor de pésimo carácter con corazón de oro, es mío y de nadie más. Lentamente y con cuidado invado por completo su intimidad, a lo que él solo responde con una mirada de la cual jamás me había percatado. Sus ojos…parecían arder, era tan excitante verlo mientras envolvía mi cintura con sus piernas, invitándome a que fuera más profundo. No me negué en lo absoluto, este era el mejor día de mi vida.

El ritmo de ambos iba raramente acompasado, ambos ardían de placer, sus rostros reflejaban el grado de excitación que los sucumbía más y más en aquel juego de entregarse mutuamente. Eiri estaba maravillado, nunca había sentido tal cosa en su vida. Al principio no estaba muy seguro de pedirle a Shuichi que hiciera tal cosa, el pelirosa tampoco estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo, sabiendo lo que sucedió entre Eiri y Kitazawa en el pasado, el trauma del escritor por tal horrorosa experiencia. Pero el rubio se armó de valor y se lo dijo cara a cara, sin rodeos y en verdad ahora estaba sumamente agradecido con su cantante por haber hecho tal cosa, le había hecho superar aquella tan desagradable experiencia. Para él, era la primera vez que le hacían el amor con tanto amor, con tanto deseo, con tanta…experiencia.

POV EIRI

Se siente tan bien, Shuichi. Si solo pudiera decírtelo…pero ahora no puedo, no me salen las palabras de la boca, no puedo hablar por la excitación que siento. Dios me ha sellado las palabras, solo puedo suspirar, gemir y expresar el grado de placer en el que me veo envuelto gracias a ti.

POV SHUICHI

¿Por qué me siento tan emocionado? Claro, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, me fascinó la sola idea de poder castigarle como se merecía, quería ver su fragilidad, su sonrojo una vez más cada vez que hacemos el amor.

POV EIRI/SHUICHI

Lo entiendo, no lo negaremos más. No es vergonzoso amarnos como lo hacemos ahora. Seguiremos adelante juntos.

Shuichi cayó rendido encima de su esposo, quien seguía respirando entrecortadamente al compás de la respiración del cantante.

Sí, se amaban, y no lo ocultarían nunca. Pesase a quien le pesase, ellos seguirían amándose, cada día más, sin esconderse.

- Muchas gracias…-le dice Eiri a Shuichi como un susurro.

- ¿Por qué me estás agradeciendo? No comprendo. Más bien, yo iba a disculparme por si fui muy brusco contigo, Eiri.

- Para nada, no te preocupes. En serio te agradezco que hayas hecho esto…ya jamás sentiré miedo del pasado…porque gracias a él he logrado conocerte.

- Eiri…creo que no puedo ser más feliz –dice mientras el escritor se acomodaba, abrazándolo y recostándose en el pecho del chico de ojos violáceos.

- Pero se sintió tan raro…

- ¿Raro?

Lo sabía.

Nadie tenía que decírselo. Había hecho algo mal.

Había cometido un error imperdonable.

Divorcio. Sí, lo dejará, a un amante tan "inútil"

- Mátame, por favor. No merezco vivir. Antes de que me abandones, dime ¿cuál fue el error que cometí?

- Cálmate, tontuelo. No hiciste nada mal, al contrario. Cuando…-sonrojo, oh no, que vergüenza.- cuando…bueno, como explicarte…cuando me hiciste "eso", p-parecías tener mucha experiencia…

- ¿Yo? Claro que no, nunca en mi vida lo había hecho…

- ¿Seguro, Shuichi? ¿No me estás mintiendo?

- Si crees que miento, pregúntale a Hiro.

- Como sea…-volvió a recostar su cabeza en el cálido pecho de su amante.- estuviste magnífico.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. Te felicito, me has impresionado.

- Bueno, puedo hacerlo otra vez si deseas…por mí no hay problema.

- ¡Tú, enano libidinoso! N-no, gracias. Estoy muy cansado…

- Quien lo diría. El gran Uesugi Eiri ha caído…

- Tienes razón, he caído pero con gusto…

Ambos terminaron su conmovedora velada besándose apasionadamente, siendo iluminados por la luz grisácea y brillante de la luna, muda testigo de su entrega apasionada.

- Te juro que nunca…nunca voy a dejar de decirte cuanto te amo, mi pequeño baka…

- Mentiroso, no me amas…

- ¿Dudas aún de mí?

No, no era que dudara.

No era eso, no quería que pensara mal.

Para nada.

- ¿Eres capaz de expresar todo el amor que sientes por mí?

- Eso jamás…-le susurra al oído, para después darle leves mordidas al lóbulo de su oído izquierdo.- Mi amor por ti es tan infinito, que no puede ser expresado tan fácilmente con palabras.

- Palabras justas en el momento justo…

- Pero de tan solo pensar que ese enano hijo de Kitazawa va a venir a perturbar nuestra apacible tranquilidad, se me erizan los cabellos…

- Amor, no digas eso. Ese niño es un encanto…

- Para ti es un encanto porque eres su "chica bonita" ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Yo que culpa tengo de que sea tan inocente? Ya se va a dar cuenta.

- Créeme que, aunque se diera cuenta de que no eres "una chica bonita" sino "un chico bonito", nada cambiaría para él.

- Amor ¿qué tal si lo tratamos como si fuera nuestro hijo? –la reacción sorprendida de Eiri no se hizo esperar.- ¿No te gusta la idea? ¡Vamos, es solo por algún tiempo, no es mucho!

- ¿Un hijo? Pero, es demasiada responsabilidad, Shuichi.

- Lo se, pero ten en cuenta que solo lo cuidaremos por muy poco tiempo, no es nada, Eiri.

- Bueno, creo que por ti lo soportaré.

- Muchas gracias, Eiri.

La madrugada cayó junto con los dos amantes que ahora se encontraban profundamente dormidos uno abrazado del otro.

Una pesadilla se hizo presente a perturbar el sueño de uno de ellos, despertándolo acompañado de un grito.

- ¡No! –Grita el rubio, levantándose súbitamente.- No, basta…

- ¿Amor? –El pequeño despierta asustado por el grito de su esposo.- ¿Eiri?

- Fue un sueño…

- ¿Amor, estás bien? –Shuichi lo abraza al encontrarlo tan fastidiado y tembloroso.- Eiri, me has asustado con tal grito. ¿Te encuentras bien, amor?

- Lo siento, Shu-chan, estoy bien. Fue solo un sueño.

- ¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que soñaste?

- Fue tan extraño. Me encontraba solo…rodeado de una densa niebla que daba la impresión de situarme en un cementerio, tan escalofriante y temerario…de repente, sentí que alguien se me acercaba con rapidez, tenía mucho miedo, no quería que se acercara, fue por eso que grité y desperté.

- ¿Crees que signifique algo?

- No te preocupes, es solo un sueño, no le prestes atención.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Había algo raro, lo sabía.

Pero si Eiri no le prestaba importancia, él le haría caso.

Sí, eso haría.

A la mañana siguiente, el vocalista de BAD LUCK despertó y se halló solo en la gran suite que compartía con su flamante esposo en su luna de miel.

- Ya despertaste, Shuichi. Buenos días…

- Oh, ahí estabas. Buenos días.

- Señor, la mesa está lista. Puede pasar al comedor, caballero.

- Que galante…

- ¿En serio lo crees?

- Pero esa galantería se me hace algo extraña. ¿No tendrá usted algún plan malvado entre manos?

- Pero, por supuesto que no, como cree usted eso, por favor. Faltaba más.

- Vaya, se ve delicioso…Siéntate, Eiri.

- Yo ya comí, te toca a ti.

- ¿Por qué te me adelantaste? Se supone que deberíamos comer juntos hoy, Eiri.

- ¿No vas visto la hora, mocoso holgazán? Ya es mediodía.

- ¿Mediodía? ¡Ah, me quedé dormido! Eiri, no seas malito, aunque sea acompáñame a comer, no seas así.

- Bueno, está bien. –Y se sienta, viendo comer a su esposo.- ¿Está bueno, verdad?

- Delicioso, muchas gracias.

- Shuichi ¿qué te parece si salimos hoy a pasear? No salimos desde que llegamos, exceptuando el hospital.

- ¡Si, si, vamos, vamos!

- Bueno, entonces termina de comer, vístete y lleva chaqueta para el frío.

- Pero no hace nada de frío en la mañana. Es en la noche cuando comienza a hacer aire, Eiri.

- ¿No entiendes? Lleva tu chaqueta porque no regresaremos hasta muy muy tarde, amorcito.

- Eiri, eres un pervertido.

- ¿Por qué? Si fuiste tú quien hizo lo que quiso ayer, ahora me toca a mí.

- Bueno, por mí no hay ningún problema, yo estoy gustoso de aceptar tu proposición.

POV SHUICHI

Me da un poco de pena, lo admito, pero no para mal. Jamás he caminado con Eiri, por la calle, tomados de la mano. Toda la gente de nuestro alrededor nos está mirando, se están riendo y comentando entre sí. ¿Si me da vergüenza caminar con él? No, claro que no. Es mi esposo, lo amo y siempre he soñado con hacer cosas como estas junto a él.

POV EIRI

Shuichi se siente apenado, lo sé, pero a mí no me importa lo que diga la gente, lo que murmure, lo que diga a nuestras espaldas. Ellos son ellos, completamente ajenos a nosotros, y nosotros somos nosotros, así que a mí no me importa lo que puedan decir de nosotros. Por ser como somos, no significa que seamos seres inhumanos o alguna especie de monstruos.

Pasaron por el costado de unas mujeres ya mayores y lo que los sorprendió es lo que dijeron de la ¿rara? Pareja que formaban ambos chicos famosos.

- Look at that blond guy. Is so cute... do not you think?1

- Yes, you are right. And look at his girlfriend is so beautiful. Her eyes are beautifull.2

- It is a very peculiar color... but both are so beautiful couple ...3

Cabía mencionar que ambos se detuvieron.

Parecían estatuas: completamente sin vida.

La gente seguía clavando su mirada en ellos, que ya estaban más que apenados.

- Etto, Eiri… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –decía conmocionado.-

- S-Si, dime, Shuichi –le responde igual de anonadado.-

- Creo que ha sido mi imaginación o… ¿todas las personas que se nos quedaron viendo fue porque…pensaron que yo soy una chica?

- Bingo, esposo mío.

Siguieron caminando, esperando encontrar un poco de soledad e intimidad, pero era imposible el siquiera tratar de entrar a un restaurante a comer, ambos conseguían captar todas las atenciones.

- Excuse me, sir. Congratulations, you have a wonderful companion.4

De acuerdo, estaban muy seguros ahora.

Muy seguros de que…sería un muy largo día de paseo en New York.

_**Continuará!**_

_**N.A: Perdón por la tardanza, espero que me perdonen. Aquí tienen su compensación. Trataré de actualizar más rápido. Saludos a todos, espero que aún quieran dejarme un review jejeje.**_

_**Me despido…Matta ne!**_

_**Namida no Megami.**_

1 Mira a ese chico rubio, es muy lindo. ¿no crees?

2 Si, tienes razón. Y mira a su novia, es muy hermosa, sus ojos son muy bellos.

3 Es un color muy peculiar, pero ambos hacen una hermosa pareja.

4 Disculpe, señor. Lo felicito, tiene usted una hermosa compañera.


	23. Un intruso entre nosotros

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 23: Un intruso entre nosotros**

"**¡No permitiré que ese mocoso me robe a Shuichi!"**

Ambos nunca pudieron olvidar esa noche tan especial, tan romántica, pero a la vez tan divertida y extraña. Para todos, el famoso cantante Uesugi Shuichi era una hermosa compañera para el galardonado escritor Uesugi Eiri y eso era lo que más le hacía gracia al novelista, que confundiesen a su apuesto esposo con una chica.

- Eiri ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir riéndote?

- Lo siento, lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo. A donde quiera que íbamos siempre te confundían con una mujer y eso es lo que más me hace gracia…

- ¿Tanto me parezco a una?

- Pues, si me dejas ser sincero, creo que eres bastante similar a una mujer cuando te lo propones…

- Entonces, quizás la razón por la cual te casaste conmigo es esa…

- Baka, no digas tonterías…claro que no es así…Una razón que admito con mucha seguridad es que me enamoré de ti porque no pretendes ser una mujer a pesar de ser un lindo uke…aunque a veces eso pase inconscientemente…

- ¿A qué te refieres con "inconscientemente"?

- Ha habido algunas ocasiones en las que actuabas con mucha delicadeza y no digo que sea malo, al contrario, pero creo que esa es la principal razón por la cual te confunden con una mujer.

- Bueno, ¿qué pretendes que haga? Me he acostumbrado a actuar de esa manera cuando no estamos en casa, ya que intento no avergonzarte, pero eso es todo.

- ¿Y qué me dices de lo que llevas puesto? Te pones ropa tan clara y ajustada que moldea bien tu delgada figura, otro punto más para que te malinterpreten.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres que use otro tipo de ropa?

- No, claro que no te pido que cambies. Así estás bien. Yo solo quise responder a tu pregunta. Me gustas tal y como eres…

- Bueno, dejemos eso de lado. ¿Te divertiste hoy?

- Bueno, no puedo negarlo. Me he divertido bastante gracias a ti, Shuichi.

- Si, si, síguele con tu bromita pesada.

- Lo siento, lo siento, pararé ya –la mirada del escritor se volvió lujuriosa.- ¿Te parece si repetimos lo de playa, amor mío?

- Oye, espera, Eiri. Apenas han pasado tres horas…dame un respiro ¿quieres?

- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Ahora, ven aquí! –dijo mientras cargó fuertemente el delgado cuerpo de su esposo para después tumbarlo en la cama.

- ¡Malo, malo! ¡Baka, ayúdenme!

POV SHUICHI

Eiri me hizo de todo en una sola noche, estaba exhausto, pero aún así ese maniático, loco, vigoroso y fogoso escritor lograba siempre encender esa llama de la pasión en mi interior, haciéndome amarlo como nunca. Nuestros encuentros apasionados nunca eran los mismos, siempre sentíamos que era la primera vez que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban, se acariciaban y sentir eso simplemente era maravilloso, romántico, como si fuera nuestra primera vez.

POV EIRI

Nunca dejaré de amarlo, aunque el tiempo se lleve nuestros años y nuestra juventud. Seré feliz con el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca de mí, sentir sus brazos rodear mi espalda, sentir su presencia junto a la mía, nunca abandonándome.

Y así ambos llegaron felices a su último día de su luna de miel. Ya alistaban sus pertenencias para salir de noche hacia el aeropuerto y regresar a sus vidas comunes en Tokio, Japón, pero solo con una ligera diferencia, ambos vivirían juntos, claro, pero legal y religiosamente como esposos.

- ¿Cómo quieres celebrar el último día de nuestra luna de miel?

- Como tú quieras, amor. Lo dejo a tu criterio –le dice Shuichi a su esposo mientras continuaba con su labor.

- ¿Qué estás escribiendo, Shu-chan?

- Ah, pues pensaba en hacer una canción en honor a nuestra boda y luna de miel.

- Que interesante. ¿Me dejas ver?

- No, claro que no. Aún no está del todo terminada. No puedes verla aún.

- Bueno, está bien. Esperaré a que esté lista ¿contento?

- Muchas gracias, Eiri.

- Bueno, ¿qué haremos para comenzar?

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Roosevelt? (1) Me encantó la vista que tenía ese mirador, era bellísimo.

- Bueno, entonces vamos.

- Está bien.

Mientras la flamante pareja de esposos se alistaba para su última salida de su luna de miel, el timbre de su suite comenzó a sonar deliberadamente sin parar. Cabía decir que a Shuichi esto le molestaba, era muy susceptible a ese tipo de sonidos. Para calmar la molestia de su esposo, Eiri se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? –pregunta Eiri sorprendido a los recién llegados.

- Eiri ¿Quién llamaba a la…puerta? –Mirando impactado a los visitantes, volvió a preguntar.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Muy buenos días, Shuichi-san. Rikku quiso venir más temprano para quedarse con ustedes…

- Pero, Yoshiki-san, Shuichi y yo teníamos planes…

- Lo lamento, no ha sido culpa mía. De repente Rikku se despertó con deseos de venir a quedarse con ustedes.

- Ay, no, Yoshiki-san, ahora no podemos, tenemos que…

- Mamá Shuichi, hola, hola…-le saluda amigablemente el pequeño, sonriéndole y cautivándole por completo.

- Me da mucho gusto verte otra vez, Rikku-kun, eres tan lindo…-dice el cantante mientras que acaricia suavemente la cabecita del niño.

- Mamá Shuichi, ¡te quiero mucho! – Rikku abraza al pelirosa, provocando celos en el escritor.

- Yo también, pequeño, yo también.

- Entonces me puedo quedar contigo ¿verdad?

Era tan pequeño e inocente que difícilmente podía ignorarlo. Shuichi le sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, lo que ruborizó de sobremanera al niño de ochos años. Rikku le miró fijamente y el joven cantante solo atinó a dedicarle una de sus más grandes sonrisas.

- Y ¿qué es lo que deciden?

- Yo me opongo rotundamente. Shuichi y yo ya tenemos planes para hoy.

- Pero, Eiri, el niño quiere quedarse con nosotros…no podemos dejarle ir así, pobrecito.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y yo qué? ¿Lo que digo no cuenta para nada?

- Yo no he dicho eso, solo te pido que lo reconsideres. Este niño está solo sin sus padres y él nos ve como tal ahora…

- Lo que me estás pidiendo es demasiado, insisto en que aún no es momento…

- Mamá Shuichi, ¿papa Eiri no me quiere?

- ¿Cómo crees, pequeño? ¡Claro que papá Eiri te quiere! ¿Verdad, Eiri? –le pregunta Shuichi a su esposo.

POV EIRI

Maldita sea, ese mocoso sí que es antojado. Cree que con esa risita de "amo a mi mami y a mi papi" va a lograr convencerme. ¡No, señor! Yo no me dejo enamorar tan fácilmente, ya he dicho.

- Si, si, claro…

- ¿Lo ves, Rikku-kun? Papá Eiri te quiere mucho y es por eso que aceptará que te quedes con nosotros.

- ¿Qué? ¡Oye, Shuichi, yo no he dicho nada!

- Yoshiki-san, déjelo con nosotros. Lo cuidaremos de ahora en adelante, no se preocupe.

- ¿Lo dice en serio, Shuichi-san? ¡Que alegría! Muchas gracias.

POV EIRI

¡Maldita sea! Como detesto esa actitud tan apacible de Shuichi. Le dice que sí a todo y a mí no me queda más que aceptar lo que mi esposo…diga…¡¿Y por qué maldita razón tengo que obedecer al criajo pelirosa que tengo por esposo?!

- Eiri ¿te sientes bien, amor?

- Si, claro, me siento tan bien al lado de un burro como tú que acepta todo a todo el mundo.

- Vamos, no te enfades conmigo. Míralo, es tan pequeñito e inocente que da mucha pena.

POR EIRI

Si, claro…que chiquito. Ese mocoso debe ser un meloso y odioso como su padre. Mirarlo solamente me hace pensar que es un diablo encerrado en ese cuerpo tan chaparro.

- Mamá Shuichi ¿Me voy a ir con ustedes a Japón?

- Claro que sí, estarás con nosotros por un tiempo hasta que tu papá Yuki regrese y te recoja.

- ¡Rikku está muy feliz! ¡Rikku quiere salir a pasear con mamá Shuichi!

POV EIRI

Maldición, ese criajo mocoso ya está pisando parte de mi propiedad. ¡Pero no, no permitiré que ese enano me quite a Shuichi!

- Pues entonces iremos juntos a donde Rikku-kun quiera ir… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

- ¡Rikku quiere ir al parque de atracciones!

- Bueno, entonces no esperemos más. ¡Vamos!

- Ustedes dos no irán a ningún lado. ¿Creen que pueden hacer todo solo entre ustedes?

- No te estamos excluyendo, amor. Ven con nosotros, será divertido.

- Se suponía que hoy saldríamos LOS DOS SOLOS –dijo poniendo énfasis en lo último mencionado.-

- Pero podemos salir los tres, no hay ningún problema…-dice alegremente el pequeño Rikku, abrazando a Shuichi.

- ¡No abraces a Shuichi, mocoso! ¿No entiendes que estás tocando propiedad privada?

- ¿Privada? ¿Qué es eso, mamá?

- No es nada, pequeño. –Se dirige hacia el niño.- Eiri, deja de decir tales cosas, el niño no está haciendo nada malo.

- ¿Ah si? Pues vayan ustedes dos solos…yo no quiero molestar.

- Mami, se hará tarde…-ruega Rikku.

- ¿En serio piensas quedarte aquí, Eiri? –cuestiona por último el cantante.

- Así es…y es mi última palabra.

Media hora después, Shuichi y Rikku caminaban tomados de las manos. Eiri se encontraba al costado del niño, quien tomaba fielmente la mano de su "padre postizo". Rikku le pidió un algodón de azúcar a Shuichi, por lo que el moreno cumplió con su deseo y le compró uno. Con un poco de vergüenza, el pelirosa le pregunta a su esposo:

- Eiri… ¿nos están mirando, verdad?

- ¿Toda la gente que está aquí? Si, absolutamente toda.

- Que vergüenza.

- A mí no me mires, yo no estuve de acuerdo con que saliésemos con este niño.

- Pero míralo, está muy feliz y eso debería reconfortarte…

POV EIRI

Como odio que defienda tanto a las personas que apenas conoce, me cela, me hace odiarlo tanto tan solo por ser tan endemoniadamente bueno con las personas, a veces su actitud me hace pensar que hizo lo mismo conmigo…una obra de caridad. Pero cuando me besa, me abraza y me dice que me ama, todas mis inseguridades son un cero a la izquierda en mi vida.

- Si, si, claro.

- Lo sé, estás muy molesto conmigo. Pero me gustaría que comprendieras la situación de ese niño, está prácticamente solo sin su padre, ahora nos tiene a nosotros, ¿no te da pena?

- Por supuesto que sí, amor, pero se suponía que hoy la pasaríamos los dos juntos para celebrar nuestro último día en New York, quería que te divirtieras.

- Créeme que aquí estoy muy feliz. Estoy contigo, con el esposo más maravilloso de la tierra y también con un niño encantador que podría ser nuestro hijo. ¿Qué más podría pedir yo?

- Ay, mocoso, te conformas con tan poco…

- Gracias por aceptar que Rikku se quedara con nosotros, te lo agradezco de veras.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?

- No, hoy no recuerdo que lo hayas hecho –le responde Shuichi haciendo un pequeño puchero, para después oir el susurro de su esposo invadir su oído.

- Te amo, mocoso…

- Y yo a ti, Eiri…

Cuando estuvieron a punto de alzar un poco su romanticismo con un poderoso beso, Rikku se hizo presente entre ellos dos, separando un poco a Eiri de su "mami", abrazando al pelirosa con mucho apego.

- ¡Oye, enano, ya te dije que no te le pegues a Shuichi!

- ¡Ah, mami, papá Eiri me está molestando!

- Niños, niños, basta por favor. No peleen así.

- ¡Me retracto, este niño es un demonio! –grita Eiri refiriéndose al pequeño Rikku.

- No grites, Eiri, estás haciendo el ridículo.

- Look, this is not Shuichi Shindou? (2)

- Etto, esas chicas nos están mirando, Eiri...

- And he is accompanied by his husband! (3)

- Shuichi, creo que es hora de correr...

- People, Eiri Yuki and Shuichi shindou are here! (4)

- ¡Corre!

- Mami, vámonos en ese carro a casa, así ya no nos seguirán…

- Tienes razón, muchas gracias. Eiri, vámonos al hotel de una vez.

POV EIRI

Lo reconozco, el maldito criajo tiene talento, es muy audaz para pegársele a MI esposo. ¿Pero qué se ha creído ese pedazo de gente? ¿Cree que puede alejarme de MI Shuichi? Ya lo quiero ver.

Sin darme cuenta, ya se había hecho de noche y debíamos alistarnos para regresar a Japón.

- Yoshiki-san, ¿cuándo viajará usted a Japón?

- Quiero arreglar algunas cosas y después iré hacia allá.

- ¿Te ha dicho Yuki por cuanto tiempo cuidaremos de este mocoso infernal? –le pregunta de mala gana el escritor.

- Creo que me dijo algo de dos o tres meses, quizás más. No sabe cuanto durará su tratamiento.

- ¡¿Dos o tres meses?! Ay, mi Dios. ¡Mejor lo devolvemos ahora que podemos!

- Papá Eiri… ¿no me quieres contigo?

- Eiri, no hagas esos desplantes frente al niño, lo estás poniendo triste.

- Si, si claro. Apuesto a que eso no es más que una fachada.

- Bueno, bueno, es hora de irnos. Nuestro vuelo ya fue anunciado.

- Por favor, cuiden de mi sobrino. Se que no necesito decirlo, pero por si acaso…

- No se preocupe, Yoshiki-san, todo está bien. La esperamos pronto en Japón.

- Muchas gracias, adiós.

POV SHUICHI

Entré al avión con Rikku mientras que Eiri arreglaba lo de los equipajes. El pequeñito se sentó junto a mí, abrazándome. Cabe decir que, cuando Eiri llegó, se enojó muchísimo y se sentó al lado de la ventana. Pobre de mi Eiri, pero pronto recibirá su recompensa.

- Mami, mami, te quiero…

- Y yo ti, mi pequeño…

- ¿Más que a papá Eiri?

- ¿Eh?

El niño se pegó a Shuichi una vez más, siendo recibido por este último de buena manera, pero el pequeño quería una respuesta. Sin embargo, esto a Eiri no le gustó para nada, así que optó por hacer algo muy malvado.

- Vamos mami, dime, dime…

Una patada proveniente de la pierna derecha de Eiri alertó a su esposo que se quedó estático ante tal escena (4). El pequeño cayó al suelo llorando y mirando con fuego en los ojos al escritor. Era un hecho ahora que ambos se habían declarado la guerra, en donde el premio sería sencillamente Shuichi.

**Continuará!**

**Notas de la autora: Lamento mucho la demora, no puedo hacerlo muy rápido porque justo ahora tengo que hacer un proyecto de ensayo para la próxima semana y encima de todo eso, la próxima semana empiezan mis parciales, lamento si estoy siendo muy lenta, espero que me tengan paciencia y-**

**Yuki: ¡Oye, mujer, danos espacio, ¿no?!**

**D-chan: ¿Pasa algo, Yuki-kun?**

**Yuki: ¿No puedes omitir la parte en la que sale ese mocoso?**

**D-chan: Lo siento, Yuki-kun, no será posible.**

**Shuichi: Ya, Eiri, no trates mal al pobre niño.**

**D-chan: Disculpen, estoy mandando un mensaje a mis lectores.**

**S/Y: Perdón.**

**D-chan: Como decía, lamento mucho el retraso, trataré de ser más rápida con las actualizaciones. Ahora les pongo lo que significa cada número:**

**(1): El Roosevelt es un famoso mirador de New York el cual tiene una de las mejores vistas.**

**(2): Mira… ¿ese no es Shuichi Shindou?**

**(3): ¡Y él está acompañado por su esposo!**

**(4): ¡Gente, Eiri Yuki y Shuichi Shindou están aquí!**

**(5): Esa pequeña parte es del manga de Gravitation Ex, cuando Eiri, Shuichi y Rikku están en el avión y Rikku se pega mucho a Shuichi, por lo que Eiri, celoso, le da una buena patada al niño, que cae al suelo frente a Shuichi (Patadón Yuki!)**

**Bueno, mis queridos lectores, me disculpo por el retraso nuevamente y me despido con la esperanza de tener reviews.**

**Y/S/D-chan: ****Bye bye!**


	24. Una calurosa bienvenida

**A Gravitation Fanfic**

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 24: Una calurosa bienvenida**

El joven pelirosa salió del avión privado junto a su no muy alegre esposo. La gran reprimenda que recibió este último por haber puesto en práctica su "Patadón Yuki" con el pobre inocente de Kitazawa Rikku, lo dejó más que enfadado por el solo hecho de que _SU_ Shu-chan defendiera a capa y espada al _engendro del demonio_, como Eiri le llamaba a _su hijo_.

Las cámaras no tardaron en grabar tal momento en que la pareja feliz de recién casados arribaran a su país después de casi un mes disfrutando su luna de miel en New York.

- ¿Podemos pasar de largo, Shuichi? Me molesta que estén aquí.

- No podemos hacer nada, solo enfrentarlos.

- Disculpe, Shindou-san, ¿es acaso este niño hijo suyo? ¿Han adoptado uno tan pronto? –pregunta emocionada una reportera del tumulto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Adoptado? –Se sorprende el pelirosa ante tal comentario.- Bueno, la verdad es que…

- Shuichi-san es mi mamá y Eiri-san es mi papá –afirma el pequeño rubio, alarmando a la pareja y provocando que el cuchicheo sea mayor.

- Este niño _no es hijo nuestro_. Solo lo trajimos porque su padre nos lo pidió por algunos meses. –dice secamente el escritor.

- Y, dígannos ¿cómo les fue en su luna de miel?

- Digamos que bien, visitamos muchos lugares y nos relajamos un poco. –les contesta Shuichi, al ver la indisposición de su esposo. –la pareja, en compañía de un inmutado Rikku, avanzan mientras los reporteros los siguen a pesar de la seguridad que protegía a los famosos.

- Díganos, Eiri-san, ¿hay alguna novedad que nos pueda comentar? ¿En verdad la pasaron bien en su luna de miel? ¿No hubo alguna complicación? Usted-

- Claro que no hubo ninguna complicación –Shuichi le quita la palabra de la boca al reportero y la oportunidad a Eiri de hablar.- Si nos disculpan, tenemos mucho que organizar en casa para seguir con nuestras rutinas de trabajo.

Prácticamente, Shuichi se los llevó huyendo del lugar, nunca le habían gustado aquellos tipos de intimidaciones que provocaba a prensa, no era capaz de soportarlo aún ahora. Rápidamente salieron del aeropuerto cuando las voces de una pareja de personas los detuvieron de su camino.

- ¡Eiri! ¡Shuichi-kun!

- Mika, Touma. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

- Pues que más, vinimos a recogerlos. ¿Acaso pensaban irse así sin más? –Touma sonrió y les entregó a cada uno un ramillete de flores.- ¿Y este niño, Eiri-san?

- Pues, verá, Seguchi-san…este niño es el hijo de Kitazawa-san…

- ¿Rikku-kun? Vaya, cuanto has crecido, niño.

- Mamá, tengo miedo. ¿Quiénes son estas personas? –pregunta Rikku después de ocultarse tras Shuichi, aferrándose a sus piernas.

- Shuichi-kun, creo haber escuchado mal. ¿Acaso este niño te ha llamado "mamá"?

- No has escuchado mal, hermana. Este mocoso cree que Shuichi es una chica.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Shindou-san?

- Bueno, pues, ¿qué puedo decirles? Es verdad.

Las risas no tardaron en invadir el lugar junto al sonrojo evidente en el rostro del cantante. La gente los miraba extrañados por tal escándalo. Eiri y Rikku se proporcionaban unas miradas poco amistosas y Shuichi ya estaba más que apenado por tal situación.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿podemos irnos? La gente nos está mirando mal, señores –propone Eiri.

- Tienes razón, Eiri-san, será mejor que nos vayamos marchando. Chofer, llévenos a la nueva casa, por favor.

- Como ordene, señor –responde el empleado.

- ¿Nueva casa, dijo usted? –Pregunta Shuichi.- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Ya lo verán. Suban, por favor.

Los anfitriones y los recién llegados entraron al auto y este arrancó apenas las puertas del automóvil se cerraron. Ya dentro, la discusión seguía mientras Rikku comenzaba a quedarse dormido en los brazos de Shuichi.

- Así que eso sucedió. Ya entiendo, por eso decidieron cuidar de Rikku-kun. ¿Pero estuviste de acuerdo con eso, Eiri-san? No te veo muy contento que digamos.

- ¿Pues qué esperabas? Prácticamente fui obligado por Shuichi a aceptar la petición de Yuki.

- Rikku-kun es muy pequeño aún y necesita un calor familiar para no sentirse solo. Además, él me ve como su madre y yo no pienso rechazarlo, es un buen niño.

- Si, si, para ti todas las personas del mundo siempre son buenas. Odio que seas tan gentil con todo el mundo.

- Eso no es problema tuyo, a ti no debería afectarte –dice por último Shuichi para dejar de mirarlo, lleno de molestia, cosa que afecto a Eiri.

- Ya, chicos, calma. No parece que hubiesen regresado de una luna de miel. Shindou-san, entiende que Eiri-san se pone así porque él quiere que tú seas bueno solo con él, entiende como es.

- ¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?! ¡Eso no es cierto! –Grita Eiri.- Paren el carro, me quiero bajar.

- ¡Compórtate! –Le demanda Shuichi, haciéndole callar.- Recuerda que estoy bastante molesto contigo por como trataste al niño. Y cállate que Rikku-kun está dormido, lo despertarás.

- ¡¿Tú crees que puedes darme órdenes?!

- Soy tu esposo, tengo el derecho.

- Chicos, cálmense, por favor. ¿En serio pretenden seguir juntos hasta la muerte peleando así?

- Shuichi tiene la culpa, por ser tan blando.

- Y tú por ser tan rudo. Si vuelves a poner en práctica esa patada famosa tuya en el niño, vas a conocerme, Eiri.

- Si, claro.

- Bueno, bueno. Dime, Shuichi-kun, ¿Eiri te ha tratado bien después de ese día, verdad?

- Si, Mika-san, no se preocupe.

- Si, todo estaba bien hasta que ese chiquillo decidió quedarse con nosotros. ¿Pueden creer que no dejaba que Shuichi y yo estuviéramos solos?

- Suenas decepcionado, entiendo. Para ti, nuestra luna de miel no fue hermosa como lo fue para mí.

- Yo no he querido decir eso.

- Pero lo has insinuado. Todo para ti fue un fracaso. ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

- Jamás dije yo que no fueras bueno. Eres mi esposo, ¿cómo crees eso? Si no fueras bueno, no me habría casado contigo.

- Gracias…

Ambos se miraban tiernamente mientras la pareja anfitriona sonreía complacida. Iban a besarse cuando Rikku despertó y separó a Eiri de Shuichi.

- Mamá ¿acaso papá Eiri estaba haciéndote algo malo?

- No, claro que no, hijo.

- Pero estaba acercándose mucho a ti, mamá. Rikku solo puede hacer eso.

- ¿Lo ven? ¿Ven por qué digo que este niño me detesta? Siempre se interpone cuando no lo llaman. Es una verdadera molestia.

- Mamá, ¿Rikku es una molestia?

- Claro que no, pequeño, papá Eiri solo está alterado.

- Ya estoy harto del discursito ese para proteger a ese mocoso.

- No discutiremos de eso aquí, Eiri.

- Vamos, niños, pero si ya habían quedado en buenos términos. –suplica Touma.

- Siempre es lo mismo, tienes que defender a otra gente en vez de mí que soy tu esposo.

- Si no te gustaba desde un principio mi manera de ser y hacer las cosas, hubiera preferido que no nos casáramos.

- Eh, chicos, ya hemos llegado.

Ambos dejaron su larga charla para después ya que lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos era algo precioso, un lugar que, obviamente, no era su departamento.

- Touma, Mika, este no es mi departamento. ¿Dónde estamos?

- Desde ahora esta será su nueva casa. ¿No te gusta, Shuichi-kun?

- B-bueno, no se que decir. ¿Quién la ha comprado? Debimos causarle muchas molestias.

- De hecho es un regalo de tu mamá y de mi papá.

- No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto…

- Pero no se queden aquí. Pasen, por favor.

La pareja, en compañía del niño, entró a la gran mansión, encontrando todo correctamente en su lugar. La amplia sala, dos hermosas habitaciones perfectamente ambientadas, una blanca cocina llena de utensilios nuevos, era un verdadero sueño.

- Acomódense como gusten, dentro de poco vendrán los demás.

- ¿Los demás? ¿A quiénes te refieres, Mika? –le pregunta Eiri a su hermana mayor.

- Me refiero a todos los amigos de la familia.

- ¡Konnichiwa! ¡Bienvenido, Shu-chan!

Era Sakuma-san quien le saludaba cordialmente y en completa felicidad, siempre acompañado de su leal amigo Kumagoro. Junto a él se encontraba Tatsuha, Ayaka, Hiro, Noriko, Sakano-san y Mr. K.

- Hola muchachos, me gusto verlos de nuevo… ¡Hiro, te extrañé mucho! –el pelirosa se dirige a abrazar a Hiro quien le da unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda.- Que bueno que todos estén aquí. Gracias por venir.

- Y eso no es todo, cuñadito. Trajimos bastante comida para celebrar. ¿Verdad, Ryuichi-san?

- Cierto, cierto Tatsu-chan… ¡Vamos a celebrar!

- Pero, antes de eso… ¿Eiri-san? –pregunta curioso Hiro.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Y ese niño que está a su costado?

- Rikku-kun es nuestro hijo –responde Shuichi, sorprendiendo a todos los recién llegados.- Salúdales, Rikku-kun.

- Si, mami. Encantado de conocerlos, me llamo Kitazawa Rikku y vine con mi mamá Shuichi y mi papá Eiri por un tiempo a Japón.

- ¿Kitazawa? –Pregunta Mr.K.- ¿Qué no es ese el apellido de tu maestro, Uesugi-san?

- Yuki está en New York llevando un tratamiento y nos pidió que cuidáramos de su hijo mientras él se encontraba ausente.

- Ah, ya entiendo. Por un momento nos asustaron, pensamos que ya se habían dispuesto a adoptar un niño –suspira tranquilo Hiro.

Todos se reunieron en casa de la pareja para celebrar su regreso. No faltaba uno que otro flash de las cámaras de los reporteros fuera de la casa, tratando de grabar hasta el último detalle de la fiesta. Pero eso no era de preocupación, ya que Mr. K les hacía una visita afuera de la casa de vez en cuando, pidiéndoles "gentilmente" que dejaran a la pareja en paz.

Ya concluida la fiesta y encontrándose los tres solos, Shuichi ayudaba a Rikku a instalarse en su habitación mientras Eiri arreglaba la habitación que sería para él y su esposo. Ambos no han hablado ni se han mirado desde su pelea en el auto y Rikku se sentía mal por lo que había hecho así que miró a su madre y le dijo:

- Mamá, Rikku puede hacerlo solo. Ve con papá.

- Pero aún te faltan sacar algunas cosas de la maleta, Rikku-kun.

- Pero, papá está solito y creo que te necesita. Anda, ve con él y ayúdalo, debe sentirse triste. Te prometo que no los voy a molestar.

- Ay, pequeño, nunca pienses que eres una molestia. Al contrario, eres un niño muy bueno. Si Eiri dice esas cosas es porque está molesto pero ya se le pasará, ya verás.

- De acuerdo, mamá.

- Bien, entonces ya vuelvo, tienes que arreglar a tiempo lo que te falta ¿de acuerdo?

- Así lo haré, mamá.

Shuichi le dio el acostumbrado beso en la frente al sonrojado niño y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya en donde se encontraba su inmutado esposo. Él entró más Eiri no volteó a mirarle. Sin decir nada, Shuichi cogió su maleta y comenzó a ordenar la ropa en los cajones de la misma manera, sin mirar a su esposo.

- Debimos rechazar esa petición de Yuki-san ¿eso piensas, verdad?

- Eso ya no importa, total, tú decides todo solo.

- ¿Por qué no puedes entenderme? Yo solo quiero ayudarlo, quiero evitar que se sienta solo.

- ¡Si, claro! ¡Pero no lo haces por ese chiquillo, sino por tu hermano!

- ¡¿Y qué si es asi?! ¿Tanto te molesta mi manera de ser? ¡Dímelo!

Eiri se quedó en silencio, su peor arma. Había cavado solo su propia tumba. Shuichi entendió el mensaje, no hacían falta las palabras para entender.

- Comprendo, lo entiendo perfectamente. Lo que no comprendo es por qué decidiste casarte conmigo si realmente no me amas como yo a ti.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Yo te amo, eso jamás deberías dudarlo! Es solo que…que…

- ¿Es solo que? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

El escritor no resistió más, se volteó y miró cara a cara a su esposo y le robó un muy apasionado beso que fue gustosamente correspondido. Shuichi comenzó a llorar mientras no dejaba que Eiri se separase de él, se aferraba más y más a su esposo. De pronto, Eiri paró el beso.

- Entiéndeme tú a mí, por favor –le suplica Eiri.- No me molesta como tratas al niño, eso es cosa aparte. Yo quiero que entiendas que…si eres así de bueno con todo el mundo, todo ese mundo puede encontrarte encantador, cosa que no dudo y gracias a eso pueden alejarme de ti y eso es lo que no quiero. Solo quiero que seas así de bueno conmigo para que nadie te aparte de mí.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, mi amor es tuyo, siempre ha sido tuyo y eso jamás cambiará, Eiri. –Acto seguido, el pelirosa acaricia el pálido rostro de su antes amante.- Todo de mí es solo tuyo, seré eternamente tuyo ¿me entiendes? No permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe. No tengas miedo.

- Te amo, Shuichi. No soportaría perderte.

- Yo tampoco, Eiri…yo tampoco.

Ambos se reconciliaron con un cálido beso que emocionó aún más a un pequeño niño pilluelo espiando desde la puerta de la habitación. Sin resistir más las ganas, Rikku entró a la habitación, alarmando a sus padres.

- ¡Que bonito, que bonito! ¡A Rikku le gustó mucho!

- Rikku-kun ¿has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

- Solo un ratito pegado a la puerta. Que romántico ver a tu mamá y a tu papá besándose. Vamos, háganlo otra vez, Rikku quiere verlo de cerca.

- Pero que cosas pides, Rikku-kun…-dice Shuichi mientras se pone más que colorado.

- Bueno, si el niño quiere no tengo por qué fallarle.

- Pero, Eiri-

Tarde. Eiri ya le había besado y Rikku estaba más que encantado. El escritor paró el beso dejando petrificado de cierta forma a Shuichi, quien para nada esperaba el beso de su esposo. El pequeño rió fuertemente al ver la expresión de su mamá.

- Mami se ha quedado encantada, papá.

- Es que…no lo esperaba…

- ¡Mami, papi, los quiero mucho! –el niño se abalanzó hacia ambos, haciéndoles caer. Eiri pensó que, quizás, Rikku no era tan malo después de todo.

POV SHUICHI

Ambos, en conjunto con Rikku, parecíamos una feliz familia. Espero de todo corazón que siempre sea así aunque Rikku nos falte en el futuro. Deseo siempre estar unido a este maravilloso hombre que me ha dado su vida, su amor y su corazón. Te amo, mi orgulloso escritor.

_**Continuará!**_

_**Gracias por la espera, aquí les dejo el cap-**_

_**Yuki: Oye, espera! Eso es demasiado vergonzoso!**_

_**Shu: Ay, Eiri, pero si tú mismo me dijiste después que el niño no era tan malo.**_

_**Yuki: Si, pero fue algo que pensé descuidadamente.**_

_**Dayito: Niños, estoy mandando un mensaje a mis lectores.**_

_**Yuki: Bah! Gran mensaje, ni siquiera escribes como yo, así de bien.**_

_**Dayito: Ya vas a empezar con tus groserías, recuerda que el curso de la historia es causa mía, puedo hacer muchas cosas contra ti.**_

_**SILENCIO DEL ESCRITOR!**_

_**Shu: Ya se calló…**_

_**Dayito: Ya lo ves, Shuichi-kun? Yo también tengo mis tácticas.**_

_**Shu: Será mejor no meterme con esta mujer…**_

_**Dayito: Dijiste algo?**_

_**Shu: No, nada –dice mientras traga algo de saliva.**_

_**Dayito: Bueno, como decía, gracias por la espera, he aquí el Cap 24. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio! Bye Bye! **_


	25. ¿Shuichi y Ayaka?

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 25: ¿Shuichi y Ayaka?**

**La confusión de Eiri**

Creían que el conflicto ya había acabado, creían sinceramente en que nada malo pasaría de ese día en adelante. Uesugi Eiri y Uesugi Shuichi, esposos desde hace exactamente un mes se encontraban separados ambos de su hogar. Por una parte, Eiri asistía a una importante junta en la editorial en donde trabajaba y Shuichi, por su parte, practicaba arduamente para promocionar su nuevo gran disco y una muy pronta gira mundial, cosa última que su esposo no sabía. Una vez habiendo terminado su reunión, Eiri se dirigió inmediatamente a recoger a Rikku, ya que Shuichi, estrictamente se lo había pedido.

_- Amor, hoy regresaré tarde también._

_- ¿Hoy también, Shu-chan?_

_- Lo siento, es mucho trabajo el que tengo que hacer. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por tener bastante tiempo para nosotros el fin de semana._

_- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero procura no exigirte tanto._

_- ¡Ah! Recuerda que debes recoger a Rikku-kun de la escuela._

_- Ya se, no me lo recuerdes._

_- Bueno, me voy, se me hace tarde._

_- ¿Te vas así, sin más?_

_- Es cierto, lo lamento. Ayúdale en sus tareas y pórtate bien, ¿vale? Adiós, Eiri _–Shuichi sale de la casa, dejando a su esposo ansioso por una despedida más cariñosa.- _¿Pensaste que me olvidaría, verdad? –Shuichi regresa a la casa, para después darle un apasionado beso a su esposo._

- Buenas tardes, Uesugi-san. ¿Viene ya por Rikku-kun?

- Si. ¿Se ha portado bien ese niño?

- Es muy obediente y bastante sociable con sus compañeros, no tiene que preocuparse por él.

- Ya entiendo.

- Es un niño muy cariñoso y lleno de ternura. Siempre me habla de lo linda que es su mamá y de lo tolerante que es su papá con él.

- Ese niño…no entiende que Shuichi no es una mujer…

- No se preocupe por eso, a él no le afectará. Si me disculpa, iré a traer enseguida a Rikku-kun.

- Gracias –solo atinó a decir el escritor.

Unos dos minutos después, el pequeño Rikku hizo acto de presencia en compañía de su maestra. Al ver a su padre, sonrió inocentemente, provocando que el escritor volteara el rostro, mostrando su evidente rechazo.

- Que les vaya bien…-musitó apenas la maestra, anonadada por ver tal frialdad en la actitud del escritor.

- Oye, papá Eiri. –el mayor no contestó.- ¿Mamá está la casa?

- No, sabes que trabaja hasta muy tarde, es la época de conciertos, no llegará temprano.

- Oh, ya veo.

- Pero si quieres puedo llevarte a verlo un rato.

- ¿En serio, papá? –Él asintió.- ¡Muchas gracias, te quiero mucho! –el niño se lanza a sus brazos.

- ¡Quítate, mocoso! Estamos en la calle, no hagas esas cosas…

El niño se retuvo como siempre. No es que quisiese hacerle la guerra, claro que no. Él quería mucho a su nuevo papá. Era cierto que apenas recordaba su gentil perfume de hace seis años, pero dentro de sí sentía que era una de las personas más especiales para él.

- Deja tus cosas en la habitación y siéntate a la mesa. Cociné algo así que te lo comerás.

- ¿Mamá no cocinará?

- Si dependiéramos de lo que Shuichi cocina, ya estaríamos 1000 metros bajo tierra.

- Pero…mamá ayer me hizo algo bien rico.

- ¿Shuichi cocinó?

- Pues sí, como tú no estabas, me hizo un rico Yakisoba.

Esta noticia sorprendió al escritor, quien no pudo creer que Shuichi supiera cocinar. Si sabía hacerlo ¿por qué siempre quemaba la cocina cada vez que intentaba cocinarle un desayuno decente?

- ¡Wow! Papá cocina muy bien, está delicioso.

- Ya, come de una vez o llegaremos tarde y no podrás ver a Shuichi.

- Si, papá. Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo con ese obento?

- Es para Shuichi, seguramente no ha comido nada hasta ahora.

- Ah, ya veo. Papá es muy amoroso con mamá ¿cierto? Oye, papi ¿me puedes decir que hacen todas las noches?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Pues, siempre hacen mucho ruido en las noches. Mi mami a veces grita un poco y me asusta. ¿Acaso le haces algo malo?

El escritor de novelas románticas no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Todas las noches ambos siempre se amaban después de una ardua rutina de trabajo. Tratando de reponer su calma, Eiri miró al niño y le dijo:

- Tu mamá a veces se cae de la cama y por eso grita tan fuerte, le diré que no sea tan ruidosa ¿de acuerdo?

- Bueno, está bien.

- Bueno, date prisa o no llegaremos.

- Si, papá.

Un tiempo pequeño después, Eiri y el pequeño Rikku se encontraron en la entrada de NG Records, se dispusieron a entrar cuando la voz de Touma les detuvo.

- ¡Eiri-san! Que gusto me da verte. Rikku-kun, buenas tardes.

- Buenas tardes, Seguchi-san…-saludó sonriente el pequeño. El casi mes que había empezado a vivir con sus nuevos padres, hizo que el pequeño comenzara a confiar en los mayores que le rodeaban.

- Touma, está Shuichi ¿verdad?

- Así es, en estos momentos está grabando las canciones para su nuevo sencillo. El pobre se está esmerando demasiado en su trabajo, tengo miedo de que se estrese demasiado.

- No te preocupes, de la salud de ese mocoso me encargo yo. Anteayer que fuimos a ver al doctor, me dijo que ya no tenía anemia pero que debía alimentarse correctamente, esa es mi tarea.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Eiri-san?

- ¿Qué pasa, Touma?

- Bueno, me gustaría saber que se traen Shuichi-san y Ayaka-san después del trabajo de Shuichi-san.

- ¿Ayaka? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Shuichi?

- Ni yo mismo lo se. Al parecer, Nakano-san lo sabe pero no piensa hablar de ello con nadie.

- ¿Shuichi y Ayaka?

- No lo tomes a mal, por favor. Seguramente se trata de un malentendido.

En compañía del presidente de la empresa NG, Eiri y Rikku se dirigieron a ver a Shuichi. Totalmente emocionado, Rikku veía a su mayor ídolo y madre cantar alegremente para la gente que se encontraba viéndole. Una vez habiendo terminado, Shuichi se percató de la presencia de su esposo y su hijo, así que, pidiendo un pequeño descanso, se dirigió a recibirlos.

- ¡Hola, mamá! ¡Te extrañé!

- Yo también, mi pequeño. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Papá Eiri te ha tratado bien?

- Si, mami, no te preocupes.

- Oye, mocoso. ¿No vas a saludarme a mí?

- Lo siento, amor –dice para después darle un dulce beso.- ¿Han comido bien, mis amores?

- El niño viene con la panza llena, ¿o no?

- Si, mami. Papá Eiri cocina tan bien como tú.

- Ah, ya veo que está dando resultados –se une Hiro a la conversación.

- ¡Hiro, calla! –le amenaza Shuichi.

- Oh, perdón, lo siento. Hola, Rikku-chan, ¿te ha ido bien en la escuela?

- Si, tío Hiro. Rikku se ha portado muy bien en la escuela, la profesora me trata muy bien.

- Cuanto me alegro, mamá estará orgullosa.

- Shuichi, ten –su esposo le entrega el obento.- Quiero que te lo comas todo y no dejes ni un arroz ¿me entiendes?

- Si, Eiri. Te lo agradezco mucho.

- Niño, ya viste a Shuichi, asi que es hora de irnos.

- Pero apenas y hemos hablado, amor. ¿Ya quieres irte tan pronto?

- El niño tiene que hacer las tareas de mañana, además esa habitación debería limpiarla, siempre deja todo tirado en el suelo.

- No seas muy duro con Rikku-kun, es solo un niño, tenemos que enseñarle a hacer las cosas sin reñirle.

- Mami, mejor nos vamos. Papá tiene razón, tengo que hacer mis tareas para descansar temprano.

- De acuerdo, pequeño, te prometo que intentaré llegar temprano a casa ¿vale?

- Si, mami.

- Y recuérdalo, tienes que mantener nuestra pequeña promesa ¿me entiendes?

- ¡Si, mami!

Shuichi volvió a besar a su pequeño hijo en la frente y se dirigió a Eiri, su esposo para darle un beso en la mejilla. Con una última sonrisa, el pelirosa se despidió de su nueva gran familia, quien se alejó lentamente de él.

- Creo que Eiri-san ya sospecha –menciona Suguru.- ¿No sería mejor que le dijeras la verdad?

- Es que…aún no me siento listo. Me falta aprender algunas cosas que todavía no asimilo. Yo, en realidad, quiero ser un gran esposo para Eiri y de esta manera no voy a lograrlo, así que debo esforzarme bastante para poder ser mejor para él.

En promedio de las seis de la tarde y media, un auto Mercedes se encontraba estacionado frente a la compañía en donde Uesugi Shuichi se encontraba laborando. Con sus gatunos ojos dorados vio claramente como el pelirosa salía en compañía de Ayaka, como lo escuchó decir de boca de Touma. Ambos salían riendo y comentando entre sí mientras caminaban en dirección contraria a la casa de Shuichi. Furioso, el escritor arrancó el auto y se dirigió hacia su casa.

- ¿Papi?

- ¿Ya has terminado de hacer tus tareas?

- Si, papi. ¿Adónde fuiste?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, vete a ver televisión a tu habitación y no salgas de allí.

- Pero, papá…

- ¡Te dije que te largaras a tu cuarto!

Asustado, el pequeño se metió a su habitación cerrando despacio la puerta tras de si, dejando a Eiri sumamente furioso. Esta vez lo esperaría en la sala y ambos hablarían muy seriamente. Horas después, la puerta se abrió con lentitud, dándole paso a un Shuichi con actitud sospechosa, caminó a hurtadillas para evitar despertar a su hijo y esposo, pero de repente, la luz del living se prendió súbitamente, sobresaltándolo.

- Llegas tarde, Shuichi. –le dice su esposo.

- Eiri, no pensé que estarías despierto.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- Del trabajo, ¿de dónde más, jovencito?

- ¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Acaso me estás mintiendo?

- No, para nada.

- Ahora mismo me dirás que estabas haciendo de noche, en la casa de Usami Ayaka, Shuichi.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- ¡Habla de una vez!

- No grites, el niño está durmiendo.

- Entonces respóndeme.

- No quería que lo supieras, es muy vergonzoso para mí decir tal cosa en esta situación.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Te animas a probar esto? –le pide, mostrándole un pedazo de pastel.

- ¿Un pastel?

- Pruébalo, por favor, lo hice yo…

- ¿Tú?

Sin previo aviso y sin obligación alguna hacia su persona, Eiri comió del trozo y el sabor que sintió derretirse en su boca fue realmente delicioso, maravilloso.

- Está…delicioso…

- ¿En serio? ¡Que bien! Entonces, ha funcionado…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Le pedí a Ayaka-chan que me enseñase a cocinar. Por eso es que diariamente me recogía del trabajo e íbamos hacia su casa, es realmente buena en la cocina, me alegro de haber aprendido de ella.

- ¿Entonces, por esa razón llegabas tan tarde?

- Es obvio, ¿para qué mas si no?

La cara se le caía de vergüenza, había dudado por más de diez horas de la fidelidad de su amado Shuichi, eso ya era un verdadero delito, imposible de perdonar. El pelirosa notó la pena de su esposo con tan solo ver su rostro, sabía lo que estaba pasando y no pensaría en callárselo.

- ¿Acaso dudabas de mí, Eiri?

- ¿Yo? ¿Dudar? Te equivocas, mocoso…

- Has dudado de mí, puedo verlo sin que me lo digas. No hace falta que me mientas, me he dado cuenta de la verdad.

- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar…

- Uhm…pensé que me irías a pegar o algo así…

El cantante liberó las manos del rubio, colocando el plato de pastel en la mesa del living, acto seguido miró a su esposo y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa antes de abrazarlo y derretir sus defensas.

- Te amo tanto, mi amor celoso. No te preocupes, no tienes nada que temer, recuerda que mi amor siempre será solo tuyo…solo para ti y para nadie más.

- Lo se, perdóname mocoso, no volverá a pasar…

- Bueno, ¿qué podría decir? Pienso que tu acto de esposo celoso me ha excitado un poquito.

- ¿E-En serio? –Pregunta emocionado el rubio.- Y, entonces, ¿por qué dejarnos a ambos con las ganas?

- Porque el niño podría vernos en circunstancias poco favorables y eso sería un verdadero problema.

- Vaya, Shu-chan, hasta tú puedes hablar de manera tan inteligente, el mundo está cambiando…

- ¿Me estás vacilando? Créeme que es la mejor manera que conseguiste para quitarme las ganas…-Shuichi se da la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, cuando el jalón de Eiri hacia sí lo impidió.- ¿Qué haces?

- Lo siento, mi amor, no me vas a dejar así de ansioso…

- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, lo que quiero decir…es que voy a comer hasta lo último de la deliciosa comida que tengo frente a mí.

- E-Espera, Eiri, mañana tengo que irme temprano a trabajar…

- Lo siento, no oigo nada…

POV SHUICHI

Mi esposo no escuchó razones de mi boca que valieran, al final solo cerró la puerta con llave tras de sí y ambos hicimos el amor como nunca, con furor, lujuria, pasión, deseo, amor…Él probaba hasta lo último de mí así como yo hacía lo mismo. Dios mío, gracias por haber traído a mi vida a alguien como Eiri.

POV EIRI

Amé cada centímetro de su hermoso cuerpo, aquel pecado adictivo que me sacia cuando lo pruebo entero y que me vuelve a provocar cuando no lo tengo entre mis brazos. Amo demasiado a este mocoso que puso mi vida de cabeza, amo todo de él, de los pies hasta la punta de su último cabello. Este sensual y hermoso pelirosa es mío y lo demostraré ante quien sea, yo lo vi primero y nadie me lo va a quitar.

Por otro lado, el pobre Rikku no podía dormir debido a los constantes ruidos que se producían en la habitación de sus padres. Aunque se tapara con la almohada, nada funcionaba. ¿Qué podía hacer para dormir tranquilo?

- Mami, papi, ya se que se quieren, pero… ¿por qué hay necesidad de gritarlo a las dos de la madrugada?

_**Continuará!**_

_**Bueno, señoras y señoras, he aquí el episodio 25 de mi fanfiction.**_

_**A pedido de algunos de mis lectores, he decidido ampliarlo tres episodios más ya que antes había pensado en terminarlo en el 25 pero ahora el capítulo final oficial es el número 28, espero que estén atentos y-**_

_**Shu: ¡La li ho, Dayito-sama! ¿Qué está haciendo?**_

_**D-chan: Saludaba a mis lectores hasta que tú apareciste a interrumpirme.**_

_**Shu: ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿No ha visto de casualidad a Eiri-chii?**_

_**D-chan: No he visto a tu esposo, Shuichi-kun, pero de seguro estará en cualquier bodega cercana comprando cigarrillos.**_

_**Yuki: ¿Hablabas mal de mí, mujer tonta?**_

_**D-chan: Mira, ahí está. (Qué manera tan amistosa de saludar)**_

_**Shu: Ya casi se acerca el final, me da pena…**_

_**D-chan: No te preocupes, Shuichi-kun, habrá una que otra secuela de este fanfic y tú me ayudarás con la redacción ¿verdad?**_

_**Shu: ¡Claro, Dayito-sama! ¡Pero ahora el precio tiene que ser más elevado!**_

_**D-chan: ¿De cuanto hablamos? Dilo sin rodeos.**_

_**Shu: ¡Diez litros!**_

_**D-chan: ¿Tanto?**_

_**Shu: Bueno, también para Eiri.**_

_**Yuki: Eso es mentira, tú nunca me das na- (es callado por un beso de Shu) Bueno, como sea.**_

_**D-chan: Como decía (Ejem!) No se pierdan el próximo episodio. Bye! Nos leemos pronto!**_


	26. Los que nos odian

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 26: Los que nos odian…**

Todo el escándalo había pasado de buena manera. Gracias al cielo, la prensa no se enteró ni un poco de los problemas de la pareja. Era fin de semana, tal motivo daba a conocer que el joven pelirosa se encontraba en casa, con su esposo y su pequeño Rikku. Eiri se encontraba leyendo el periódico completamente relajado o quizás tratando de relajarse, ya que había acabado de redactar la novela que debía entregar el día anterior; Rikku se hallaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, pintando un lindo dibujo de su mamá y papá y, por último, Shuichi cocinaba el desayuno.

- Chicos, la comida está servida. Rikku ¿podrías desocupar el comedor? –pide amablemente el chico.

- Si, mamá. –El niño se levanta de su asiento para después ayudarle a arreglar la mesa.

- Eiri ¿me has oído? –le pregunta a su esposo al ver que este seguía inmutado.

- ¿Ya está la comida?

- Eso es lo que acabo de avisar. ¿Por qué estás tan distraído?

- Por nada. –Lentamente se levanta y se sienta listo para desayunar.- ¿Quieres darme mi café? –dice esto último con gesto de molestia.- Tengo mucha hambre.

- Ten…-se limita a musitar, entregándole el café a Eiri.- ¿Te sucede algo malo? Luces molesto…

- Solo estoy cansado, no me hagas caso…

- Pero me incomoda verte así. Si yo pudiera ayudarte…

- Te digo que estoy bien ¿acaso no me entiendes? –le impone, levantando bastante la voz e intimidando a Shuichi.

- Papá, por favor, no grites…-pide temeroso.

- Todo está bien, Rikku. Sigue desayunando, por favor –le pide Shuichi.- ¿Está bueno?

- ¡Está muy rico, mamá!

- Me alegro mucho. Etto…Eiri, ¿quieres algo más? –le pregunta al ver que este solo tomaba su café.

- No, así estoy bien. Comeré después.

- No tienes que temer por lo que cocino, no creo que vaya a matarte comer un poco…-le confiesa indignado su esposo.

- No es por eso…

No era su intención tratarle de esa manera, simplemente el trabajo lo estaba consumiendo demasiado y el estrés estaba afectando también a su pequeño pelirosa. Miró a Shuichi, cabizbajo, triste y ofendido. Se sintió mucho peor al verle así. Era difícil cambiar, amaba estar con Shuichi, pero la presión del trabajo estaba consumiendo toda su energía. De repente pensó en el esfuerzo de su pelirosa. Shuichi trabajaba un poco más que él y encima de todo fuera de casa, exigiendo al máximo su voz y energías. Trabajó tan duro para estar un fin de semana con su familia, no era justo tratarle así, debía hacerlo feliz, esa fue la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo.

- Oye, lo siento. No fue mi intención tratarte así.

- No te preocupes, toma tu desayuno o se enfriará. Da igual si no lo quieres…

Era tarde para arrepentirse, Shuichi estaba bastante enojado y al parecer no cedería muy pronto ante sus disculpas. El rubio miró a su hijo, quien le jalaba insistentemente la camisa. Un gesto simple por parte de Rikku y el escritor entendió lo que debía de hacer.

- Lo siento, de veras…-dijo el de ojos gatunos, para después brindarle un pequeño beso en la frente a su enojado esposo.- Tu comida está deliciosa…te felicito.

- ¿En serio está buena?

- Si, has sabido esforzarte…

- No voy a hablar contigo, aún estoy muy molesto.

- ¿De veras?

- Así es, y mi última palabra has escuchado.

- No me lo creo, yo se que quieres perdonarme –dice para después recorrer la mejilla izquierda de Shuichi con sus pequeños besos.- Vamos, di que me perdonas.

- No lo voy a decir, esta vez si que te pasaste del límite, Uesugi Eiri.

- En serio lo lamento, solo estaba un poco estresado, tú me entiendes, Shu-chan.

- Rikku-kun, ¿ya has hecho tus deberes?

- Si, mami, las hice ayer yo solito.

- Me da gusto. Más tarde saldremos papá, Tú y yo.

- ¡Si, qué bien mami!

- Oye, espera, yo no pienso ir. Quiero descansar, Shuichi.

- Si no vas, olvídate de que voy a perdonarte.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

- ¿Pues qué crees? Ya lo hice. Terminen de comer sin mí, iré a hacer algunas compras para el almuerzo de hoy.

- Yo voy contigo, mami –le dice Rikku.

- No, mejor quédate aquí a hacerle compañía a papá que parece que aún no quiere reaccionar. Deben cuidar bien la casa ¿vale?

- Pero, Shuichi. Si alguien te reconoce, te va a ir mal. Lo sabes ¿no?

- Soy consciente de ello, pero será peor si vamos todos. No te preocupes, estoy bien yendo solo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Obviamente lo estoy, en serio no pasará nada, además puede que me encuentre con mamá en el supermercado, al fin y al cabo es al único al que va y siempre alrededor de estas horas. Será mejor que me vaya marchando o si no, no me toparé con ella.

- Ten cuidado con el gentío, Shu-chan.

- Lo tendré. ¡Nos vemos más tarde! –Shuichi cierra la puerta tras de sí.

- Oye, papi. ¿Tú quieres a mi mamá?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Es obvio lo que siento por ese mocoso…

- Ya veo.

Fuera de allí, un muchacho pelirosa caminaba pausadamente por el supermercado, con la intención de hacer unas buenas compras. La pequeña gorra que traía puesta apenas y ocultaba su cabello, pero la gente solo se limitaba a verle de lejos.

- Shuichi, eres tú, hijo.

- ¡Mamá! Andaba buscándote por todo el establecimiento. ¿A qué hora llegaste aquí?

- Llegue apenas hace unos minutos. ¿Estás comprando cosas para el almuerzo, hijo?

- Pues, algo así.

- ¿Ya pensaste en qué vas a hacer para el almuerzo?

- La verdad es que estaba pensando cocinar un Curry para comenzar…

- Ah, ya entiendo, entonces mamá te va a ayudar.

- Muchas gracias, mamá.

- Pero, Shuichi, ¿tienes idea de cómo cocinar?

- No te preocupes por eso. La novia de Hiro me ha enseñado muchas cosas, ahora si ya siento que puedo cocinar algo decente por primera vez en mi vida.

- Tampoco exageres, hijo. ¿Están bien tus niños?

- ¿Eh? ¿Mis niños? Pero, si por el momento solo tengo uno o es que ya no te acuerdas, mamá.

- Me refiero a Eiri también, Shuichi.

- ¿Eiri? ¡Ay, madre! Él ya no es un niño al que tengas que consentir.

- Según lo que oí de Touma-san, Eiri te da bastantes dolores de cabeza cuando a Rikku se refiere, hijo. Ahora que lo digo, no he tenido la suerte de conocerlo.

- Puedes ir a casa, si eso deseas, mamá. Nos honrarías mucho con tu visita, además necesito una buena crítica de mis comidas.

- Bueno, está bien. Si mi hijo me invita, sería descortés rechazarlo.

Shuichi solo sonrió al comentario de su madre. Terminadas al fin las compras, el pelirosa y su madre caminaron tranquilamente por la calle hasta llegar a la nueva casa del primero mencionado.

- Una de las grandes ventajas de vivir aquí, es que el supermercado está muy cerca. Espero poder visitar a mí para tener oportunidad de agradecerle tan buen regalo.

- Ojala y sea así, Shuichi.

Rápidamente se abrió la puerta dejando ver las dos siluetas entrantes. Rikku fue rápidamente a abrazar a su madre y se abalanzó sobre ella dejando estupefacta a la madre del pelirosa.

- Has llegado, Shuichi. Okaeri.

- Tadaima, Eiri.

- Buenas tardes, Eiri. ¿Has estado bien?

- ¡Ah! Buenas tardes, mamá. Estoy muy bien. Siéntate, por favor.

- Muchas gracias.

- Vamos, Rikku, suéltame…-le pide Shuichi al niño.

- No, no te quiero soltar, mamá.

- Vamos, pequeño, tengo que hacer el almuerzo.

- Es que te he extrañado mucho.

- Si me fui apenas por media hora, pequeño…

- Así que él es el famoso Rikku. ¿Cómo estás? Yo soy la mamá de Shuichi.

- ¿Eres la mamá de mamá Shuichi?

- Así es, Rikku-kun, ella es mi mamá.

- Pero, no se parecen…Mamá Shuichi no tiene el cabello así ni los ojos así de chiquitos.

- Verás, Rikku-kun, lo que pasa es que ella es como mi madre, porque mamá Shuichi se quedó sin mamá cuando era muy chiquito.

- ¿Y tu papá? ¿Tu papá también se ha ido?

- Niño, niño, mejor ve a ver un rato la televisión mientras los adultos conversamos ¿te parece?

- Pero, Rikku también quiere oir.

- Rikku-kun, hazle caso a papá y ve a tu habitación ¿si? –le pide Shuichi a su hijo, provocando que este no pueda resistirse.

- De acuerdo, mamá.

El niño se marcha, dejando a los tres adultos solos en el recibidor. La madre de Shuichi mira a ambos, la atmósfera se puso tensa de repente, así que tuvo que hablar para descongelar el hielo.

- Y, díganme ¿qué tal está la casa? ¿Pueden adecuarse bien?

- Hasta ahora no ha habido problemas, mamá, todo está bien.

- Si, muy bien –agrega Eiri.- Además, Shuichi se ha interesado por aprender a cocinar. Podemos decir que nuestra vida no es mala, excepto por el enano que empezó a vivir con nosotros.

- ¿Ya vas a empezar con lo mismo? Te dije que dejaras de molestar a Rikku-kun.

- Si, ya paro…

- Ustedes son bastante cariñosos, sobre todo tú, Eiri.

- Bueno, iré a cocinar.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude, Shuichi? Puedo hacerlo. –le dice Eiri.

- No te preocupes, amor, puedo solo. Quiero probar que tal me sale después de que Ayaka-chan me enseñó a prepararlo.

- Bueno, está bien. Nada más no vayas a destruir la cocina.

- Muy gracioso, Eiri…

Se dio la vuelta para involucrarse en la cocina mientras que Eiri veía de manera preocupada la dirección por la que Shuichi desapareció. La madre del menor se dio cuenta de ello y decidió hablarle a su cuñado.

- Eiri ¿te preocupa algo?

- No, madre, en lo absoluto.

- Ves con tanta preocupación la cocina. ¿Temes que Shuichi pueda incendiarla?

- No me preocupa la cocina, madre. Me preocupa mi manera de ser…la forma en la que trato a mi familia. Hoy…estaba tan estresado por el trabajo que traté de mala manera a Shuichi, lo ofendí y me siento realmente mal. Creo que, después de todo, no puedo cambiar.

- Eiri, no digas eso, hijo. Cambiar una actitud lleva tiempo y yo soy consciente del amor que sientes por mi pequeño Shuichi, incluso sé que Shuichi lo entiende aunque a veces se ofenda, es parte de su personalidad…Mi hijo ha vivido contigo antes, te conoce tanto como tú a él, no te sientas mal, solo tienes que disculparte cuando te des cuenta de que has obrado mal involuntariamente.

- Él es muy bueno conmigo, es atento, paciente y cariñoso, sé que pedir más sería imposible, prácticamente lo tengo todo, pero a veces siento de que perderé todo eso si no cambio rápidamente.

- Si intentas hacerlo rápidamente, prácticamente te estarás forzando a tal punto de pretender fingir el cambio, créeme que de esa manera vas a lastimar más el corazón de Shuichi.

- Entonces ¿qué debo hacer?

- Simplemente habla con él, sé sincero cuando te sientas cansado y necesites soledad, nada ganarás con descargar tu estrés con Shuichi. Recuerda que él también trabaja y sufre de presión.

- Está bien.

- Me alegra que lo entiendas.

El almuerzo se llevo de buena manera aquel día, la comida de Shuichi resultó un verdadero manjar para quienes lo probaron. Casi cayendo el atardecer, la madre de Shuichi se despidió de la feliz familia y retornó a su hogar. Pasando el fin de semana, los tres miembros de la familia se encontraban realizando sus respectivas labores diarias. Eiri tenía un nuevo deber que cumplir y Shuichi se preparaba para un importante concierto. Eran las 3:15 de la tarde cuando Eiri se dirigió a la escuela a recoger a Rikku.

- Buenas tardes, ¿ya está listo el niño? –Pregunta el escritor a la maestra, quien no lucía muy feliz que digamos.- ¿Pasa algo?

- Pues, verá, como se lo digo. Rikku-kun hoy…

- ¿Sucedió algo malo con ese niño?

- La verdad es que…hoy se ha peleado con uno de sus compañeros y…he tenido que castigarlo…No entiendo qué sucedió, él no era así.

- Ya veo. ¿Podría llevarlo a casa? Quizás aprenda si recibe lo que merece…

- Enseguida lo traeré…

Unos minutos después, la maestra vino cogiendo a Rikku de la mano, quien no se veía para nada contento, tenía una gran marca roja en el rostro, cosa que llamó la atención de su padre.

- Vámonos ya, Kitazawa…-le dijo de mala manera el rubio.- Ya me oirás en casa…

Ambos se dirigieron a casa en completo silencio. El pequeño Rikku no se dignaba a mirar a Eiri, por temor a que este le gritara. Lo que más temía en el mundo, era la actitud de su padre cuando se enojaba.

- Pasa a la casa, niño.

- Rikku-kun ¿Qué te ha pasado en el rostro?

- ¿Shuichi? ¿Qué haces tan temprano en la casa?

- Me dieron la tarde libre. Pequeño… ¿qué te ha sucedido en el rostro? –vuelve a preguntar Shuichi, acariciando la mejilla del niño.

- Me han golpeado…

- Lo golpearon porque seguramente él comenzó a golpear a su compañero…eso es lo que su maestra me dijo…

- ¿Por qué lo golpeaste, Rikku-kun? Un buen niño no hace esas cosas…debiste tener una razón para hacerlo. ¿Había una?

- Si…la había.

- ¿Me la dirías? ¿Le dirías a mamá esa razón?

- Yo…quise jugar en el recreo con Kei-kun, lo invité a casa y me dijo algo muy feo que me molestó y por eso le pegué.

- ¿Qué fue lo que Kei-kun te dijo?

- Dijo que no iba a ser mi amigo porque su mamá le dijo que mamá Shuichi y papá Eiri son malas personas…dijo –las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas del pequeño.- Dijo que ustedes no deberían estar juntos, que era malo, que eran una amenaza para nosotros… ¡dijo que mamá Shuichi es un fenómeno al igual que mi papá! ¡Dijo que no deberían existir! ¡Dijo que yo era malo también por estar con ustedes! ¡Dijo que a personas como ustedes Dios no los ama, que los va a dejar en el infierno!

Este comentario si fue un balde de agua muy fría para Shuichi. Eiri se había quedado callado y sin nada que poder decir. ¿Cómo era posible que un adulto les dijera esa clase de cosas a los niños? Era cruel. Shuichi comenzó a llorar, fue abrazado por Eiri quien apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Rikku, por su parte, sintió que había hecho algo muy malo.

- Perdón, mamá, no quise ponerte triste…

- Rikku, tengo que decirte algo –le comunica Eiri.- Shuichi no es una niña, pequeño, Shuichi es como yo, un niño. La gente ve de mala manera que nos hayamos casado porque lo normal para ellos es que un matrimonio sea de un niño con una niña.

- Pero, Rikku ya sabía que mamá Shuichi no era una niña. Yo sé que Shuichi-san es un niño, pero igual yo le quiero como mi mamá…

- Rikku-kun… ¿no me odias? ¿No nos odias por lo que la gente dice de nosotros? –le pregunta con desesperación Shuichi.

- Yo le pegué a Kei-kun porque yo los quiero…y no me gusta que digan eso de ustedes. A Rikku no le importa lo que la mamá de Kei-kun diga, yo solo quiero estar con ustedes…

- Muchas gracias, Rikku-kun…

- Mami, ya no llores, te ves más bonita cuando sonríes…

- Rikku tiene razón, Shuichi, no tienes que preocuparte…

Él lo sabía, mientras tuviese el amor de su Eiri y de su pequeño Rikku, él podría vencer todo, superar todo, porque no estaba solo, porque no era un pecado amar como ambos se amaban…De ahora en adelante, no pensaría en lo que diga la gente…


	27. Quisiera ser una mujer

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo 27: Quisiera ser una mujer…**

Sabía que ese sería, sin duda, el inicio de un nuevo conflicto que vencer. Aún quedaban rastros de lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos violáceos, su flamante esposo trataba de curar su tristeza, pero le era imposible. El niño se encontraba ya dormido, ignorando las penurias de su madre. Ambos estaban recostados en su cama, abrigados ante el ligero frío de aquella noche tan abrumadora. Eiri abrazaba fuertemente el delgado y fino cuerpo de Shuichi mientras este otro trataba de no empapar la camisa de dormir del escritor con sus lágrimas.

- Oye, mocoso, ¿cuántas veces vas a seguir empapando mis camisas de dormir? Tendré que dormir desnudo.

- Lo lamento, Eiri, no puedo evitarlas…es como si tuvieran voluntad propia.

- Ese enano…debió de quedarse callado.

- No le eches la culpa a Rikku-kun, él es solo un niño…

- Pero te hizo llorar. Vamos, Shu-chan, trata de descansar.

- No puedo dormir por más que lo intente. Pasaré la noche en el sofá.

- ¿Piensas que te dejaré hacer tal cosa?

- Te lo pido, no me obligues a dormir contigo hoy, me siento fatal. Buenas noches, amor –dijo por último para después darle un beso a su esposo en la frente.- Te amo.

Se quedó con la mirada fija hacia la puerta de la habitación, esperando que su pelirosa desistiera de su drástica decisión, más no le vio venir. Preocupado, se dio la vuelta y decidió conciliar el sueño.

3:00 AM, el sueño se alejó de él de repente, sus párpados para nada deseaban facilitarle la tarea. Oyó un leve gimoteo en la sala. Lentamente se levantó de la cama y salió a hurtadillas hasta el marco de la puerta. El dueño del ligero ruido no era nadie más que el pelirosa, trataba de calmar el rebelde llanto que se apoderaba de él. Sintió pena por el joven cantante, se sentó junto a él y no hizo nada más que eso. Shuichi lo miró por unos segundos, analizó el rostro pálido de su esposo que se encontraba totalmente sereno. Dejó de llorar y se cubrió los ojos ya hinchados por el llanto.

- Deben dolerte los ojos. No has debido llorar por algo así.

- ¿Te parezco ridículo?

- No, claro que no. Tampoco te pido que evadas los comentarios de las personas, como el que escuchaste de boca de Rikku, pero si reaccionas así por lo que la gente dice, quien sabe como reaccionarás de aquí en el futuro.

- Eiri, lo siento.

- No te disculpes, no hay razón para que lo hagas. Shuichi…solo debemos intentar seguir adelante con lo que somos y sentimos.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Si, ya me siento mejor.

- Entonces vamos a la cocina. Tienes que lavarte el rostro con agua tibia.

- ¿Luzco tan mal?

- Tus ojos están bastante enrojecidos. No querrás que el enano vea a su mamá sonreír con los ojos así.

- Lo siento.

- Vamos, deja de disculparte por todo.

Le guió hacia la cocina y calentó un poco de agua para después remojar una tela delgada en ella. Sentó a Shuichi y con mucho cuidado comenzó a limpiar sus ojos.

- No los abras o te caerá el agua en los ojos.

- De acuerdo, ya los cierro. Oye, Eiri…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Lamento tener que causarte tantos problemas. Sé que soy demasiado susceptible.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me duele en este mundo?

- No, ¿qué es?

- Odio cuando esos hermosos ojos amatistas tuyos derraman lágrimas innecesarias. Las he visto llorar tantas veces que…siento que un pedazo de mi vida se va con cada lágrima que derramas.

- Eiri…

- Shuichi, tienes que ser fuerte. Nos tocará escuchar a personas como esas hablar de esa manera. –Él acaricia dulcemente la mejilla nuevamente empapada de Shuichi.- ¿Ya estás llorando otra vez? Me faltará agua tibia.

- Es tu culpa…por decir esas cosas. Eres un excelente pensador…sin duda eres el mejor…

- Estas palabras vienen desde mi corazón, Shu-chan. Todas las cosas que te diga serán solo de tu pertenencia, no lo verás en ninguna novela que escriba.

- Bueno, no quiero decir que sea celoso de tus fans…

- ¿Quieres dormir?

- Si, ya me quiere dar sueño.

- Dormirás conmigo ¿verdad?

- Lo haré.

- Así se habla.

De improvisto cargó a Shuichi y este, enrojecido, intentó zafarse más Eiri no le dejó.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Pues qué más, llevo a mi esposo a descansar.

- Pero no tenías que cargarme, puedo caminar solo.

- No reniegues…déjame hacerlo.

Que le quedaba, dejó que lo hiciera sin propiciar ninguna queja. Era la primera vez que su esposo hacía algo así desde que se conocieron. Claro que se sintió avergonzado, pero la sensación de depender así de la persona que más amas, se sentía maravillosa.

- Buenas noches, Eiri…

- Hasta mañana, Shu-chan.

Días después, Eiri comenzó a notar que el estado de ánimo de Shuichi no era el mismo de siempre. Es más, había empezado a tener problemas con el presidente de la empresa NG por su falta de entusiasmo tanto en las prácticas como en los conciertos. Shuichi comenzó su camino hacia el previsto término de su carrera. Aunque sus fans seguían apoyándole, las amenazas anónimas que recibía de vez en cuando en su camerino le hacían sentir plenamente rechazado.

- Shuichi ¿llegarás tarde hoy a casa? –pregunta Eiri por medio del teléfono a Shuichi.

- Tengo una rueda de prensa previa al concierto de mañana. Llegaré a las diez, encárgate del niño.

- De acuerdo. –Shuichi cuelga el teléfono.

Eiri estaba bastante preocupado por la actitud de Shuichi, él jamás se había comportado así, mucho menos en el trabajo. Shuichi amaba a Eiri más de lo que amaba trabajar, pero aún así amaba su trabajo con todas sus fuerzas ¿por qué este repentino declive? ¿Acaso la costumbre ya se había apoderado del pelirosa en tan solo seis semanas de matrimonio?

- Shuichi-san, díganos… ¿por qué tan de repente hemos notado un radical cambio de ánimos en sus conciertos?

La multitud enardecía por oir la respuesta del cantante, quien parecía no tener muchos ánimos de contestar, parecía decaído, triste, como si su vida se estuviese acabando en esos instantes.

- Solo he tenido un mal día –responde él.

- Pues parece que ese mal día se repite siempre…-confiesa uno de los reporteros.-

- No es eso…solo se encuentra algo cansado por la rutina diaria de trabajo. –Touma defiende a su empleado.- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

- Hemos oído que han estado llegando amenazas anónimas por escrito hacia su persona, ¿qué tiene que decir sobre esto?

- ¿Amenazas? No me habías dicho nada de esto, Shuichi –le reclama Hiroshi.

Sin mirar a su amigo, Shuichi se dispone a hablar.- Con respecto a eso, solo pido que dejen de hacer tal cosa, no tengo tiempo para leer cartas con amenazas escritas.

- Díganos, Shuichi-san ¿usted…? –un ruido obligó a la reportera a guardar silencio.

De repente, un pequeño grupo de señoras entraron a la fuerza a la rueda de prensa, gritando cosas bastante desagradables para el oído del cantante. Las personas de seguridad les impidieron continuar, asi que una de ellas habló.

- ¡Usted es un mal ejemplo para la niñez de ahora! ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a criar a un niño? No es apto para hacerlo, es una vergüenza para la sociedad.

- He oído tanto de eso ¿no se cansan siempre de decir lo mismo? –Shuichi se pone de pie.

- ¡¿Se ha creído acaso usted una mujer para atreverse a casarse con Uesugi Eiri?! ¡Personas como usted deben de ser eliminadas del mundo!

- Para su desgracia, Dios decidió que yo viniese al mundo. Si quiere echarle la culpa alguien de mi existencia, váyase con las quejas a él, no a mí. Yo no elegí nacer.

- ¡Es usted un insolente! ¡No es mujer para estar con Eiri-san!

- Lo siento, pero no puedo cambiar la realidad. Dios me ha hecho hombre y no mujer.

Los flash de las cámaras y los reporteros no perdían ningún detalle de aquel tan impactante enfrentamiento entre el cantante y las recién llegadas. Shuichi se sentía estresado, cansado y aburrido de estar siempre en aquella posición de "el que ha pecado al enamorarse de Eiri."

- Si me perdonan, me retiro. Sigan la rueda de prensa sin mí. –Shuichi avanzó hasta la salida, siendo custodiado por Mr. K del lugar. Hiro, Suguru, Sakano-san y Touma fueron tras de él. Las fans del cantante se unieron a los guardias, tratando de defender a su mayor ídolo.

- ¡Espere ahí! ¡Pecador! ¡Malvado!

Shuichi comenzó a ser atacado por las mujeres, quienes comenzaron a arrojarle varias piedras al cuerpo y al rostro, lastimándolo de sobre manera. No derramó ni una sola lágrima, ni siquiera por el inmenso dolor que le invadía el cuerpo y el alma, tampoco intentó defenderse de los ataques, los cuales no cesaban. Repentinamente, dejó de sentir el dolor de nuevas piedras venir a su cuerpo. Algo le cubría, un calor que él conocía perfectamente. Miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con el rostro de su madre, quien intentaba protegerlo del dolor.

- M-Madre…

"_En la cima de un bello árbol, un ruiseñor canta sin pereza."_

- Calma, Shuichi, todo estará bien.

"_Shu-chan se acerca a lento paso hacia él"_

- Mamá está aquí.

"_Sonríe glorioso y le dice 'Buenos días'."_

- No te van a hacer daño.

"_Luego Shu-chan sale de casa y trepa rápido hacia el árbol"_

- Mamá, te harán daño.

"_Mamá se asoma por la ventanita y lo llama para desayunar."_

- No tengas miedo, no estás solo, hijito mío.

"_Shuichi baja rápido y le enseña a mamá lo bonito que está el cielo hoy."_

- _Esa canción…hacía mucho que no la oía._

- Ya está todo bien, Shuichi. Todos estamos aquí contigo.

Vio a su amado después, quien lo ayudó a levantarse lentamente del suelo. Los paramédicos llegaron casi enseguida a auxiliarlo, todos estuvieron con él cuando fue revisado por los médicos.

_- Mamá… ¿recuerdas? Cuando era niño también hacías lo mismo, me defendías de los niños que me molestaban porque decían que parecía una niña de mamá. Siempre cuidabas de mí sin importar lo que dijeran de mi repentina adopción, nunca me abandonaste…ni siquiera ahora que pretendían matarme a pedradas. Gracias, madre…_

- Shuichi. ¿Shuichi?

El joven de ojos amatistas comenzó a reaccionar después de un descanso merecido. Se reflejó en los ojos dorados del rubio que le miraban con dolor y angustia.

- Detesto cuando me miras así…

- Sangrabas mucho cuando te trajeron aquí.

- Fui un imprudente, no debí hablarles así, pero preferí defender lo que soy y lo que siento.

- Hiciste bien, defendiste lo que eres. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

- ¿Y el niño?

- Está con tu madre afuera, Shu-chan. También está preocupado por tu estado.

- La gente debe pensar lo peor de mí.

- Velo por ti mismo…

Eiri prendió el televisor y dejó que Shuichi mirara las noticias acerca de la rueda de prensa que dio hace poco. El joven de ojos amatistas que recientemente trataba de imitar el "Moon dance" de Michael Jackson por las exigencias de su suegro no quitó su vista del aparato.

"_Hoy se llevó a cabo la controversial rueda de prensa del famoso cantante Uesugi Shuichi, casado desde recientes fechas con Uesugi Eiri, escritor talentoso de novelas románticas. Durante la rueda de prensa, Shuichi-san se mostró bastante cansado y poco dispuesto a responder a nuestras preguntas. Afirmó haber recibido las cartas amenazantes y pidió a los autores de tal acto dejar de hacerlo, ya que no tenía tiempo de leer las cartas. Pero lo más impresionante de la reunión fue la_ _repentina llegada de un pequeño grupo de amas de casa, diciendo cosas bastante desagradables sobre su persona y su matrimonio con el escritor. Gravemente herido, fue llevado de emergencia por los paramédicos gracias a grandes lesiones provocadas por los ataques de estas mujeres, quienes planeaban acabar con la vida de la estrella nada más ni nada menos que…a pedradas. Todos nos preguntamos ahora… ¿será el fin de su exitosa carrera? ¿De qué manera afectará este incidente en su matrimonio? Solo esperamos que las respuestas a estas interrogantes sean positivas…Por otro lado, las admiradoras de este joven de 20 años, brindaron sus mensajes de apoyo para el cantante._

"_¡Shindou-san, eres el mejor! Tienes que recuperarte pronto, eres sensacional."_

"_La gente ama tu música. No te preocupes, no es malo enamorarse así. Siempre te apoyaremos."_

"_Mi madre y yo siempre escuchamos tus canciones, somos grandes fanáticas tuyas. Tienes todo un gentío que te sigue, no los defraudes."_

"_¡Shuichi-san, recupérate pronto!"_

El escritor apagó la televisión y se acomodó al costado de la cama de descanso de su esposo. Le vio sencillamente irreconocible. No sabía si estaba pasmado, contento, triste…Shuichi no expresaba emoción alguna.

- ¿Shuichi?

- Por un momento lo he pensado…lo pensé tantas veces durante los últimos días.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- "Quisiera ser una mujer…" eso es lo que pensaba.

- Oye, me parece que te dislocaron el cerebro por tantas pedradas. ¿Hola? ¿Todavía hay algo de inteligencia en este cerebro?

- Eiri, no es una broma…

- Yo tampoco bromeo, quiero que dejes de pensar en esas tonterías.

- No son tonterías, en serio lo deseaba, pensaba en eso mientras esas señoras decían tales cosas. Pensaba que, tal vez, si hubiese nacido como una chica, todo habría sido normal.

- Voy a decirte algo siendo bastante franco, Shu-chan. Pienso que, si hubieses nacido mujer, yo te habría tenido como amante pero no hubiera sentido lo mismo que siento por ti siendo hombre.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Lo digo en serio. Aunque te confieso que si te imagino como chica, serías bastante hermoso, pero eres más hermoso siendo como eres, Shuichi. No quiero que reniegues de lo que eres ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

_Ahora me doy cuenta de que…desde que comencé a amar a Eiri, jamás renegué de mí mismo, hasta ahora. Pienso que…tenía mucho miedo de perder…la admiración de la gente. Pero eso ya no importa ahora, porque esa gente de la que desconfiaba me ha demostrado que siempre me apoyará pase lo que pase._

- Niño, nos tuviste muy preocupados –le dice su suegro.- ¿Cómo te arriesgaste así frente a esas mujeres?

- Lo siento mucho, padre. Pensé que era una buena manera de callarlas, pero al contrario, recibí pedradas.

- Eso no es nada gracioso, Shuichi-san. Además, no nos dijiste que recibías amenazas…

- Eso es muy grave, Shuichi-kun. –agrega Mika.

- Lo lamento, no quería preocuparlos horas antes del concierto.

- Bueno, pero espero que no se repita, Shuichi-san. –le reprime Suguru.

- Si, señor.

- Mami, ya estás mejor, ¿verdad?

- Si, pequeño, pronto estaré recuperado.

- Shuichi-san, quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Estás seguro de bailar esa canción de Michael Jackson?

- Bueno, que puedo decir, ese pasito misterioso me ha llamado la atención y quiero practicarlo. Si ensayo arduamente hoy, lo dominaré para mañana.

- ¿No será muy arriesgado?

- Así es, pero quiero correrlo. Tengo que recompensar el regalo de mis admiradores.

- Bueno, entonces buena suerte.

- Muchas gracias. Y tú, madre, ¿cómo estás?

- Ya me siento bien, hijo, no tengo tantas heridas como tú.

_Ahora estoy completamente convencido, realmente puedo vivir siendo yo mismo, si tengo a estas maravillosas personas a mi lado, quienes me dan día a día, la fuerza necesaria para continuar adelante. Mi esposo me da un suave beso en la frente para después sonreírme amablemente, lo amo y siempre dependeré de su amor. Dios mío, confío en que este amor no debería considerarse un pecado. Amo a Eiri más que a mi vida, dejaría todo por él, lo daría todo por él, porque es la persona más importante en mi vida._

- Shuichi, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo afuera?

- Está bien, pero Eiri… ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- Si, dime.

- Solo quería decirte algo muy importante.

- Te escucho. –su esposo se sienta a su costado, dispuesto a oir.

- Quiero decirte…que eres mi vida entera, no hay nada ni nadie que me importe más que tú.

- Pienso lo mismo, Shu-chan.

- Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Lo sé.

Se acercó con lentitud hacia él y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, que quizás hubieran preferido que durara para toda una eternidad. El cantante de los ojos amatistas miró los ojos dorados de su compañero y luego acarició su mejilla para después terminar su pequeña charla con un corto y amoroso beso.

_Le quiero, amo a Shuichi, será eterno. Moriría de tristeza sin él. No importa lo que la gente diga, nada me importa más que él._

_**Continuará!**_

_**N/a: Bueno, minna-san, lamento decir que hoy no aparecerán mis "socios" o "amiguitos obligados" En primera, Yuki-san está cuidando al niño y Shuichi-kun se está preparando para su concierto del último capítulo (T.T) No se preocupen, porque habrán más secuelas, no lloren, ya hice el costoso contrato con ambos, claro que me quedé sin un centavo, pero vale la pena si se trata de entretenerlos a ustedes. Hay algunas partes en las que hago alusión al fallecido M.J, es como un pequeño tributo. Que en paz descanse, al igual que la señora Farrah Faucett.**_

_**Bueno, amigos, nos leemos pronto ¿vale? (Reviews, amenazas de guillotina, a quemarropa, etc. serán bienvenidas!)**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Dayito-chan **_


	28. Bailemos juntos el ritmo del amor

**La Diferencia entre el sexo y el amor**

**Capítulo final: Bailemos juntos el ritmo del amor**

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche de un día muy importante para la banda más famosa de Japón: BAD LUCK. Las luces encendidas al todo dar y el gran tumulto provocado por el último ensayo previo al gran concierto de este grupo eran impresionantes. Tanto los productores, como el equipo de trabajo técnico de los conciertos y la prensa no se perdían ni un solo detalle del ensayo.

- Un paso adelante, uno atrás y deslízate –aplaudió después el coreógrafo.- Hasta ahí está bien, pero tienes que ponerle más sentimiento, Shuichi-kun, así no lograrás hacer el paso.

- Lo siento. ¿Lo repetimos?

- Obviamente si. ¡Vamos, ahora tienes que dominar el sombrero y hacer las piruetas! 1, 2,3… ¡ya!

"_Buenas noches, queridos televidentes. En exclusiva les presentamos parte del arduo ensayo que realiza el vocalista de Bad Luck, Shuichi-san, para su más importante concierto. En fechas anteriores, prometió a los medios satisfacernos con el famoso "Moon Walk" del desaparecido Rey del Pop, Michael Jackson. La pregunta es… ¿lo logrará?"_

- ¡No, Shuichi-kun, otra vez! –Regañaba el coreógrafo al haberse caído Shuichi accidentalmente.- Vamos, desde el comienzo.

- Si, señor.

- Pobre Shuichi, no va a aguantar tanta presión –le dice Hiro a Eiri, quien se encontraba a su costado, en compañía de Rikku.

- Ese tonto ni siquiera se queja de la presión, él solo sigue adelante, pero admito que es admirable su actitud, después de todo es un profesional impecable.

- Tiene razón, Eiri-san. Pero, hasta ahora, jamás tuvo que preocuparse demasiado por sus coreografías, las hacía bastante bien, sin embargo esta nueva canción exige mucho más.

- Él lo logrará, estoy seguro de eso –dice fielmente Touma, tras de ellos.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste, Touma?

- Recién vine con Mika-san, quería ver que tal estaban los ensayos de Shuichi-san, veo que no tengo de qué preocuparme, su talento es indiscutible.

Todos se alarmaron de repente cuando Shuichi cayó al suelo, soltando un pequeño grito de dolor: Se había lastimado el tobillo derecho. Eiri corrió de inmediato en su auxilio.

- ¡Shuichi! ¿Te encuentras bien?

- N-No es nada, tengo que seguir ensayando.

- Suguru, trae en seguida la caja de primeros auxilios.

- Si, Touma-san.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en vendar la torcedura provocada por tanto ensayo sin descanso. Eiri le pidió una y otra vez que descansara, pero su esposo optó por no escucharlo, llegó a convencerlo de que el concierto era mucho más importante que él.

- ¿Por qué te exiges tanto, Shuichi?

- Lo hago por mis admiradores. Lo hago por ellos porque siempre me han apoyado muy a pesar de lo que digan las demás personas de mí. Me aceptan tal y como soy, así que no puedo fallarles a ellos, ni a mí mismo.

- Mocoso, siempre te exiges demasiado, trata de hacerlo bien ¿de acuerdo?

- Muchas gracias, Eiri.

El ensayo continuó sin ningún problema, a Shuichi aún le dolía la torcedura, pero trataba de hacer lo mejor para no decepcionar a las personas que depositaron su confianza en él y sus canciones. El ensayo se extendió bastante tiempo, por lo que Eiri se vio obligado a regresar a casa con Rikku, dejando a Shuichi ensayar con todo su esfuerzo. Eran las doce cuando el escritor se despedía de su esposo.

- Prométeme que comerás lo que traje, Shu-chan.

- Lo haré, muchas gracias por molestarte.

- Bueno, entonces me voy. Rikku, ya es hora.

- O-Oye, ¿ni siquiera un beso de despedida?

- No seas ridículo, hay mucha gente mirando.

- Ah, entonces adiós.

- No te pongas así, mocoso. Ven aquí. –y, tiernamente, le dio un beso en los labios, provocando silbidos entre los presentes. Ciertamente, aquel Yuki Eiri frío y tormentoso había cambiado para bien, era maravilloso tenerlo como esposo.- Rikku, despídete de mamá.

- Mami, hazlo bien ¿si? Nosotros estaremos apoyándote en tu concierto.

- Muchas gracias, Rikku-kun, daré lo mejor de mí.

El pequeño le sonrió por última vez y, en compañía de Eiri, salió del estudio para dejarlo continuar con su incesante ensayo. Sea como sea, el baile tenía que salir más que perfecto, no debía equivocarse absolutamente en nada.

Y, así, el día del concierto llegó, el estadio estaba infestado de gente y por todos lados habían imágenes de Shuichi y su banda, la música sonaba casi con furia, todos éxitos suyos. En la parte más cercana y principal del concierto se encontraba la familia de Eiri y la de Shuichi, era la primera vez que su madre vería tan de cerca uno de los más importantes conciertos de su hijo Shuichi. Por otro lado, en los camerinos, Shuichi hacía un último ensayo siendo supervisado por el coreógrafo y su jefe, Seguchi Touma.

- Te felicito, Shuichi-kun, lo has dominado al fin. Se ve espectacular.

- Muchas gracias, todo es por usted, en serio se lo agradezco.

- Claro que no, yo solo te he enseñado, todo lo demás dependió de tu talento y creatividad, Príncipe del Pop.

- Vamos, no me llame así.

- Es como todo el mundo te llama, Shuichi-san, con este concierto, todos te conocerán con ese nombre.

- Estoy algo nervioso, Touma-san.

- Vamos, olvídate de que cientos de personas estarán fijándose en tu nueva coreografía y que habrán también muchas personas importantes en la industria de la música.

- Touma-san, lo había olvidado… ¡hasta que usted me lo recordó!

- ¡Ah, lo siento, Shuichi-san!

- Touma, eres un caso perdido, ya deja de atormentar a Shuichi. –Le regañaba Eiri.- ¿Estás listo, Shuichi?

- Lo estoy.

- Muy bien, será mejor que te cambies de una buena vez.

- Pero tú no puedes ver. –le dice firmemente el pelirosa.

- ¡Vamos! No es la primera vez que te veo desnudo, así que quítate la ropa de una vez.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Hay muchas personas aquí.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Vamos, Eiri, tienes que salir. Es una sorpresa para todos tanto el vestuario de Shuichi como todos los detalles, así que tienes que salir –le dice su hermana.- Vamos, ya vete.

- Bueno, está bien. ¿Shuichi? –le llama.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Buena suerte, todos confiamos en ti.

- Gracias, amor –un último beso y Eiri desapareció del camerino. Mika ayudó a Shuichi con el vestuario.

- Vaya, Shuichi, sin duda el negro te va bastante bien.

- ¿Tú lo crees, Hiro?

- Estoy totalmente convencido.

- Bueno, ya dejen de conversar. Ven, Shuichi-kun, tienes que arreglarte.

- Si, Mika-san.

Todos ansiosos esperaban en el estadio la aparición de su grupo de Pop favorito. Eiri ya estaba sentado junto a Rikku y su familia cuando Mika y Touma aparecieron para tomar asiento junto con él.

- Shuichi-kun se ve tan hermoso con ese vestuario, ¡ya quiero verle!

- Tienes razón, Mika-san.

- Ya, ustedes dos, dejen de presumir que pudieron verlo con su vestuario a comparación de mí. –exclamaba Eiri con molestia.

La música comenzó a sonar, una música bastante pegajosa para quien la escuchase, no se veía más que una sombra inmensa de Shuichi cantando…

_OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! OH! __  
kawaita tsumori ame ga tsuzunaku katari kakeru  
namida wa seijaku ni...samayou yoru ga akeru  
Karada o tsutau ame ni furueru awai omoi  
guren no yuuwaku ni...samayou yoru ga akeru_

Comenzaron a llover fuegos artificiales, la tribuna enloqueció cuando en el escenario apareció Shuichi con un finísimo terno negro y un sombrero del mismo color adornando su cabeza. La manera en que el artista jugaba con el sombrero era bastante emocionante para quien lo viera. Casi idéntico al baile de Michael Jackson.

_Mabushii kiseki o irodoru SMASHING BLUE  
hajimaru MAKE ME TRUE kieyuku tsuki wa SILENT  
kimi no koe mo iranai SMASHING BLUE  
Suhada ni nokoru kiramekimaru de TWILIGHT_

Los pasos que realizaba, él se adueñaba por completo del escenario, la gente estaba bastante atenta a sus movimientos, casi sin respirar, la manera en la que se movía era inhumana, espectacular, digna de un príncipe del Pop.

_OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! OH! __  
OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! __OH!  
GLASS no shareta uso ni nanika o hoshigaru MY HEART  
shien no sono yubi de wazukani sasoi kakeru _

Sus movimientos eran exquisitos, alimentaban las expectativas de la gente y de las personas que le conocían. Nunca habían visto tal faceta en él. Su madre estaba encantada, verlo bailar con tal apego y elegancia, le hacía pensar que para nada su hijo era normal, sus movimientos tan perfectos no eran humanos.

_Towa ni hirogaru sekai wo SMASHING BLUE __  
kioku no MAKE ME TRUE usureru kimi wa SILENT  
koware souna SPEED SMASHING BLUE  
subete o kakete kake agaru toki wa TWILIGHT _

Llegó el momento tan esperado, él bailaba sin preocupación hasta que la señal de la canción lo despertó, sin duda ya era hora… ¡Vamos, Shuichi, tú puedes! –Le decía su mente-

_OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! OH! __  
OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! __OH! _

Ahí estaba, el Moonwalk que todos esperaban ahí estaba, deslizándose él con elegancia mientras la gente gritaba emocionada por tal espectáculo. Esa caminata, ese movimiento sensual y llamativo había sido dominado por el indiscutible Príncipe del Pop, el paso siguió acompañado de cientos de movimientos mucho más llamativos para la gente. Volvió a hacer el Moonwalk para después acompañarlo con el ya famoso movimiento del sombrero, bastante provocador y sensual digno de verlo, todo este complot musical ocasionaba millares de gritos desesperados del público, obviamente Shuichi sería leyenda.

Paro un poco para después cantar una parte lenta:

_DRAMA shitate no FAKE IT MOON __  
kodoku o seou STORY TALE  
sameta hitomi de MAKE IT BLUE _

Y volvió a sus danzas coquetas y llenas de misterio, que dejaban boquiabierto a cualquiera que le viera bailar. Incluso su esposo estaba anonadado por tal espectáculo que jamás imaginó ver en su vida. Su amado era sensacional, sin duda un profesional.

_Mabushii kiseki o irodoru SMASHING BLUE  
hajimaru MAKE ME TRUE kieyuku tsuki wa SILENT  
kimi no koe mo iranai SMASHING BLUE  
Suhada ni nokoru kiramekimaru de TWILIGHT_

Se movía con sensualidad y esmero, dejando sin aliento a todo su público, que estaba ya más entre emocionado y desesperado por ver más de cerca al artista que había marcado una nueva ruta a su música. La música acabó y la banda fue ovacionada con furor y admiración, inclusive aquellos importantes personajes de la música que había mencionado Touma aplaudían constantemente, sin dejar de felicitarlos, para ellos Shuichi y su banda llegaría muy lejos.

- M-Muchas gracias a todos…-Agradecía el artista a su público, aún agitado por el reciente esfuerzo.- Les agradezco que siempre estén conmigo, que me apoyen incondicionalmente, esto fue para ustedes, muchas gracias. –Hizo una pausa cuando vio no muy a lo lejos, dos presencias que brillaban cerca de Eiri y Rikku. Los reconoció enseguida, eran su hermosa madre y su hermano, sonriéndoles satisfechos y orgullosos de sus triunfos. Shuichi sonrió y comenzó a llorar a la vez. Su madre se despidió de él con un beso a la distancia y su pequeño hermano levantó la mano, despidiéndose de su Onii-chan con ella. Desaparecieron de ahí, dejando a Shuichi muy emocionado. Se repuso de inmediato, gritando después a todo pulmón.- ¡Ahora, sigamos con el show!

Nueva música comenzó a sonar y todos volvieron a cantar junto con él sus ya conocidos éxitos que lo lanzaron a la fama total. Eiri se veía orgulloso de su esposo, admirado por tal fuerza y dedicación de Shuichi hacia su carrera, era la persona más admirable del mundo para él.

El concierto acabó unas horas después. Shuichi se cambió de vestuario y pidió de favor a seguridad que le ayudase con las o los admiradores, ya que quería firmar bastantes autógrafos. Los firmó sin dudar, quería ver cara a cara a las personas que estaban de su lado, junto a él muy a pesar de la lejanía. Entre el público habían muchos niños, niños que le inspiraban ternura, niños en donde su pequeño hermano podía estar reflejado.

Fue una noche bastante pesada para el cantante, quien se hallaba ahora durmiendo en uno de los muebles de la sala, totalmente fuera del mundo, totalmente exhausto. Una voz suave resonó en sus oídos e inmediatamente reconoció al dueño del cántico.

- Felicidades, estuviste grandioso.

- ¿En serio te gustó?

- Tengo que reconocerlo, eres un completo profesional, pero hay algo que me llamó la atención después de tu famoso baile, Shu-chan.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cuando estuviste agradeciéndole a tus admiradores, de repente guardaste silencio y comenzaste a llorar. ¿Les has visto, verdad?

- ¿A-A quiénes?

- No te hagas el que no sabe, me entiendes perfectamente.

- Tienes razón. Vi a mi madre y a mi hermano, saludándome, sonriendo satisfechos, eso fue lo que más esperaba ver…sus caras, aquellas caras que jamás desearé olvidar en la vida.

- Te entiendo…-se sentó Eiri en el sillón y Shuichi se acomodó en sus piernas.- Eres sensacional, tienes mi completa devoción, Príncipe del Pop.

- ¿Otra vez con eso?

- Todo el mundo lo dice, inclusive la prensa…y no es porque quiera imitarlos, es algo que siento te mereces, ese título te queda perfecto. Además, hiciste feliz a mi padre, lo hubieras visto gritar, fue bastante gracioso.

- Me alegra que les haya gustado. ¿Rikku-kun ya está dormido?

- Si, hace no mucho que se quedó dormido. Ese enano es un bribón, me hizo leerle como cinco cuentos porque no le daba la gana de querer dormirse.

- Eres un excelente papá, ¿lo sabías?

- Y tú una excelente mamá. –le dio un corto beso.- Ahora si soy más que afortunado porque tengo por esposo a un príncipe de la música.

- Bueno, siéntete halagado cuanto quieras.

- Vaya, que modesto eres…

- Te amo, Eiri.

- Y yo a ti, Shu-chan…

Se besaron por millonésima vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. La resistencia de ambos era bastante admirable, no se separaban para nada el uno del otro, pero claro, para ellos eso ya era algo bastante natural.

- Díganos, Shuichi-san, ¿cómo se siente ahora que su número de admiradores ha aumentado?

- Bueno, me siento muy orgulloso, ya que he logrado muchas cosas que no creía alcanzar al principio. Confío en que mis admiradores siempre crecerán conforme yo siga creciendo.

_Todo lo que él dice es desde el corazón._

- Eiri-san, usted debe encontrarse orgulloso de su esposo.

- Estoy muy orgulloso, él ha logrado grandes cosas gracias a su esfuerzo, ahora le amo más.

- Díganos, Shuichi-san, ¿No le molesta que muchas personas ajenas a usted especulen que solo busca imitar al Rey del Pop?

- Por supuesto que no, porque yo mismo sé que no es así, yo no busco ser igual a él, solo quiero seguir creciendo a mi manera, marcar mi propio ritmo, mi propia música. Quiero que la gente oiga mis composiciones y diga "Ah, esa es la música de Bad Luck" y no la de otra persona.

_Estoy sumamente orgulloso de este niño. Este magnífico ser que se ha ganado mi amor y respeto._

- Eiri-san, sabemos que hasta ahora, su primera novela Shonen-ai ha sido la más vendida en el mundo. ¿A qué cree que se deba esto?

- Esta novela habla principalmente de la vida de ambos, de cómo dos personas como nosotros debe enfrentar el mundo y sus especulaciones. En mi opinión, es una de las mejores que he escrito y pienso escribir más como esa, quiero que el mundo entienda lo que Shuichi y yo sentimos.

_Nunca más lo esconderemos. Ni él ni yo, nunca más. Los días de dolor acabaron para ambos._

Así finalizamos nuestra entrevista con Shuichi-san, llamado ya el Príncipe del Pop, y con su esposo, el famoso escritor Uesugi Eiri. Les deseamos de todo corazón que su vida sea puramente de felicidad.

- Shuichi…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Aún consideras amarme para siempre?

- Obvio que si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada, solo quería asegurarme.

- Estaré a tu lado para siempre, incluso cuando seamos viejitos y seniles…

- Lo sé y me alegra saberlo –se quedó pensativo un rato.

_Claro, quizás esa sea la diferencia…_

- ¿Eiri?

…_entre el sexo y el amor_

- ¿Amor? ¿Eiri?

- Shuchi ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia entre el sexo y el amor?

- Pues… -suspiró después.- creo que no sabría diferenciarlas. Pero supongo que hay muchas diferencias, ¿o no?

- Una vez te mencioné que el sexo es una acción que carece de amor, puede realizarse sin él, por otro lado el amor…cuando lo realizamos, conlleva un maravilloso sentimiento casi sin límites, es algo que va más allá de nuestro entendimiento, es algo hermoso que solo puedo sentir contigo.

- Me encanta cuando dices cosas tan hermosas…

- Solo puedo ser así contigo, solo contigo puedo ser verdaderamente yo.

- Te amaré por toda una y mil eternidades.

- Yo también, Shuichi.

_Ahora lo entiendo, esa diferencia que tanto buscaba resolver…la diferencia entre el sexo y el amor, algo tan incomprensible ahora tan claro para mí. El sexo es infértil, engañoso, mentiroso, mientras que el amor es eterno, incondicional, sin límites. El amor está grabado en mi cuerpo con el nombre de Shuichi, ese único nombre que estará eternamente en mi corazón._

La pareja contempla con esperanza la caída del atardecer, ansiosos de conocer sus futuros juntos, sin separarse nunca más. Muy a pesar de lo que la gente dijera de ellos, Shuichi y Eiri continuarían adelante, dando un paso cada día, enfrentando juntos lo misterioso, enigmático y emocionante de la vida. Ambos bailaran juntos su eterno ritmo del amor.

**~FIN~**

_**Bueno, lectores míos, aquí se acabó mi primer fanfic de Gravitation. Agradezco a todos mis fieles seguidores por el apoyo dado a esta sencilla historia creada por mí, es una verdadera satisfacción contar con tanto apoyo incondicional. Lo que sí les aseguro es que habrán diversas secuelas para ustedes, solo espero continuar con su apoyo. El siguiente proyecto que realizaré de esta pareja se llama: "Yo soy quien manda" y se encuentra en un UA (Universo alterno) –si cuento con su apoyo, seré muy dichosa- ¿Unas palabras, chicos?**_

_**Yuki: Yo no tengo nada que decir, simplemente que Shuichi es mío.**_

_**D-chan: Eso todo el mundo lo sabe, Yuki-kun.**_

_**Shuichi: Yo quiero agradecerle a usted, Dayito-sama, por contar tan bien nuestra historia.**_

_**Sonrojo de la autora: ////**_

_**Yuki: Bueno, quizás por eso si te mereces una felicitación de mi parte, mujer.**_

_**D-chan: Gracias.**_

_**Shuichi: Bueno, bueno, Dayito-sama, ya sabe que le prestaremos nuestro apoyo para las secuelas y para su siguiente FF ¿verdad? Entonces hablemos de negocios…**_

_**D-chan: Ya me olía mal su repentina sensibilidad. Bueno, mientras entrego mis pocos centavos a mis "socios" me despido hasta una nueva oportunidad. Muchas gracias, nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Shuichi: Bye Bye! Eiri, di "Bye bye"**_

_**Yuki: Ay, ya...Bye Bye.**_

_**D-chan: ¡Ah! No se pierdan nuestro ONE SHORT Extra! Ahora sí, Bye!**_


	29. EXTRA: Dorado y Amatista

**Dorado y Amatista**

**ONE SHORT EXTRA**

Todo se encontraba en súbito silencio dentro de la residencia de los esposos Uesugi. Todo en completa tranquilidad, pensaba un calmado escritor mientras tecleaba fielmente su próxima novela…hasta que el ruido más común a las diez de la noche lo interrumpió.

- Bienvenido, Shuichi. ¿Te fue bien en el trabajo?

- ¿Eh? ¡Sugoi, Eiri! Te adelantaste a mi saludo de siempre.

- Conozco perfectamente tus pasos, puedo reconocerlos con facilidad.

Ni siquiera una cena romántica vio, esto le decepcionó un poco, pero no dejaría que Eiri le viera.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Eh? No, nada. ¿Y Rikku-kun?

- Le pedí a tu madre que lo cuidase por esta noche.

- ¿Pero por qué?

Él se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió a besar a su esposo, que se quedó bastante sorprendido.

- Hoy cumplimos un mes más. ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?

- ¡Eiri, te acordaste!

- Por supuesto que si, hoy cumplimos tres meses de casados…y este es tu regalo –Eiri le enseña una cajita rectangular de color negro a Shuichi.- No la mires mucho, ábrela.

Su esposo obedeció y dentro de la cajita encontró lo más hermoso que hubiera podido imaginar: dos colgantes de oro de 14 kilates que sostenían cada uno una piedra preciosa: Una de color amatista y otra de diamante dorado.

- Cuando lo compré, la persona que diseñó estas reliquias me dijo algo que podría causarte gracia.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, me dijo que al asistir a nuestra boda le inspiró hacer estas dos piedras y venderlas juntas, como una pareja –Eiri cogió el colgante con la piedra dorada y se la colocó en el cuello a Shuichi.- Lo que la maravilló después fue que descubrió algo interesante.

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- Mi cumpleaños es el 23 de febrero y la piedra de ese mes es la amatista, el color de tus ojos.

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Así como lo oyes. Y eso no es todo, tu cumpleaños es el 16 de abril y la piedra de ese mes es el diamante dorado…

- ¡El color de tus ojos!

- Exactamente, señorito. Ahora tú debes ponerme este colgante ¿no?

- Ah, claro –y se lo puso.- No puedo creer que el destino sea así.

- Bueno, ahora estoy más que convencido de que ambos somos el uno para el otro. Además, es un símbolo preciado del verdadero amor que sentimos por el otro…Feliz día, amor.

- Feliz día, mi escritor.

Ahora si su felicidad era aún mayor que la de su boda, conocer las locuras que el destino les preparaba era un elemento que condimentaba más la vida de los amantes.

**Fin**

_**N/A: Lo de las piedras y sus cumpleaños es verdad, fue lo maravilloso que hallé en la Internet, pueden buscarlo si desean. Bueno, aquí se termina definitivo el fanfic, espero que me apoyen tanto en las secuelas como en mis fanfics futuros de esta serie! Gracias a todos!**_


End file.
